TRILOGIE DU TEMPS, T3 : UNE VALSE A QUATRE TEMPS
by Link9
Summary: Suite de Seconde chance et de la 3ème sera la bonne : Hermione se retrouve coincée dans le passé, tandis que la vie continue pour Ginny et ses enfants. La gryffondor va-t-elle regagner son époque ? Et qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre ? chap 29 fic finie
1. Con dolore

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le premier chapitre du troisième tome de la trilogie du temps ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Voilà comment ça va se passer : cette fic sera uploader pour le moment tous les vendredis (ca me laissera le temps de la finir) et une autre histoire, toute nouvelle, sera publiée le mardi (comme ça, je garde le rythme de deux publications par semaine !)

Sinon, comme d'hab : rien à moi, tout à JKR, et je touche pas un rond sur ce que je pond !! mdr

Bonne lecture !

PS : pour le fun, et dans la mesure du possible, tous les titres de chapitres seront tirés dans le vocabulaire musical... C'était histoire de prévenir !

* * *

**UNE VALSE A QUATRE TEMPS**

Chapitre 1 : Con dolore (Avec douleur)

Des volutes de fumée violette s'échappaient doucement d'un chaudron bouillonnant à feu doux. Rogue se saisit de sa cuillère en argent, ajouta deux pincées d'asphodèle et tourna trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Il arracha ensuite à l'aide d'une petite pince cinq écaille de la peau d'un serpent du cap qu'il hacha finement et les jeta une à une dans la potion, donnant deux coups de cuillère entre chaque. Il leva les yeux et foudroya du regard la pendule au dessus de la porte de son ancien laboratoire, comme si cette dernière était responsable des évènements. Il avait passé la nuit sur cette potion, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir un résultat. Il grommela. Il n'était sûrement pas le seul à n'avoir pas dormi…

La potion ayant enfin pris une teinte vert émeraude, Rogue sortit de sa poche un petit sachet et se saisit du dernier cheveu brun qui lui restait. Il sourit de sa prévoyance, quand il avait arraché avec un plaisir non dissimulé deux poils du crin qui constituait la chevelure de Granger pour la préparation du polynectar. Il jeta le cheveu dans la potion et coupa le feu. Il remua deux minutes et quarante quatre secondes exactement, puis versa une louche de sa préparation dans une fiole d'une propreté étincelante.

Il attrapa sur son bureau une carte du monde, et la déplia à même le sol. Si Granger était quelque part sur terre, vivante ou morte, il saurait où. Pas précisément, mais il aurait déjà un premier indice. Severus versa lentement sa potion sur la carte, arrosant précautionneusement tous les continents. Les secondes passèrent, et Rogue guettait le moindre point lumineux qui pourrait lui indiquer la présence de son ancienne élève. Au bout d'une minute, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. La jeune femme avait bel et bien disparu. Il se pencha pour ramasser la mappemonde afin de la jeter, quand plusieurs lumières vives apparurent. L'Egypte, la Turquie, les Etats-Unis, l'Ecosse parmi d'autres pays clignotèrent comme des dizaines de lucioles.

Comment peut-elle être nulle part et partout à la fois ? se demanda Rogue à haute voix. C'est incompréhensible…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione courrait le plus vite possible, son bras gauche pendant mollement au rythme de sa course effrénée. Elle entendait le bruit des pattes de l'animal qui frappaient le sable.

« Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe sur un loup garou ? » grogna-t-elle intérieurement. « Le pauvre ne doit pas se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrive… »

Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Elle se retourna vivement et pâlit en remarquant que la créature était à quelques centimètres d'elle. La gueule ouverte, ses crocs couverts de bave brillaient.

- T'as de la chance, je suis quelqu'un de sympa, je ne tue pas les loups-garous. Mais je peux te faire très mal…

Son instinct lui cria de rouler sur le côté, ce qu'elle fit sans se poser de question. Les griffes déchirèrent le vide, passant à quelques millimètres de son visage. Hermione agita mollement la main et le loup garou fut propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière. La créature retomba sur ses pattes et revint à la charge.

- Tu l'auras voulu… grommela Hermione.

Elle attrapa une poignée de sable qu'elle lança en l'air puis fit un mouvement souple du poignet. Une véritable tempête se leva, dressant une barrière entre son assaillant et elle. Le loup se déchaînait de l'autre côté, essayant de traverser le sable qui tournoyait rapidement. La langue de plomb claqua des doigts et une multitude de petits morceaux de glace s'élevèrent de la mer rouge. Ils traversèrent sans encombre la barrière de sable et frappèrent le loup garou, comme des petits plombs sortis d'une carabine. La créature partit en courant, poussant des gémissements de douleur.

Hermione eut un sourire victorieux et laissa sa tête tomber sur le sable. Elle ferma les yeux et, bercée par le bruit des vagues, laissa la fatigue l'envahir pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall sentit quelqu'un bouger près d'elle. Elle releva la tête et brandit sa baguette devant elle. Puis, en remarquant deux petits yeux bruns qui la regardaient avec étonnement, elle rangea sa baguette et soupira.

- Rose ! dit-elle en baillant légèrement. Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu entrée ?

- Faut que tu changes plus souvent ton mot de passe… expliqua la fillette. Je voulais te parler. Euh… il y a la trace de ton livre sur ta joue… Tu sais, un lit, c'est mieux pour dormir…

La petite fille s'approcha et escalada les genoux de la directrice pour s'asseoir confortablement.

- Ta mère sait que tu es ici ? demanda McGonagall en faisant apparaître deux tasses de thé.

- Oui marraine, répondit la petite fille. J'ai dit à Pompom que j'allais te voir…

Minerva ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit sa boîte de tritons au gingembre. A la vue des biscuits, le regard de Rose s'illumina.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sers-toi…

La petite fille plongea sa main dans la boite et enfourna un biscuit dans sa bouche.

- Merchi ! dit-elle la bouche pleine.

Elle avala et leva les yeux vers la sorcière.

- Y'a qu'avec toi que j'en mange…

Son regard s'assombrit brusquement et ses petites mains attrapèrent la tasse de thé devant elle.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Je t'écoute.

- Où est maman Hermione ?

Minerva prit une grande inspiration.

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie…

- Elle nous a abandonné ?

- Non, rétorqua vivement Minerva, offusquée. Je t'interdis de penser ça !

- Maman Ginny a pleuré toute la nuit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que maman Hermione nous avait abandonné, alors qu'elle avait promis de revenir. Pompom s'est disputé avec elle pour lui faire boire une potion. Grand-mère Molly était très fâchée, et a dit des choses pas gentilles à tonton William… Des choses que, si je les disais, je me ferai disputer…

Rose se mit à pleurer et McGonagall sortit un mouchoir aux motifs écossais et le donna à sa filleule. La fillette se moucha.

- Elle est morte ? finit par demander Rose. Elle est morte parce qu'elle est venue nous chercher ?

- Non… Hermione est la meilleure sorcière au monde. Elle est toujours vivante, j'en suis sûre, répondit Minerva.

- Non, la plus forte c'est toi ! Maman Hermione nous la toujours dit ! Minerva McGonagall est la meilleure sorcière que la terre ait portée, dit-elle en imitant sa mère. Tu vas la retrouver n'est-ce pas ?

McGonagall acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, je vais la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas…

Rose se moucha une nouvelle fois et sauta des genoux de sa marraine. McGonagall se leva et attrapa sa baguette.

- J'ai appris que tu avais lancé un très beau stupefix, hier soir, dit-elle les yeux empli de fierté. Tu veux faire un peu de magie ?

Rose eut un sourire qui illumina la pièce.

- Tu vas m'apprendre quoi ? demanda-t-elle, excitée.

- Le sort Alohomora ? proposa la directrice

La fillette secoua la tête.

- Je sais déjà le faire, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Comment crois-tu que j'arrive à prendre des gâteaux dans le placard quand maman Ginny est sous la douche ? Elle laisse toujours sa baguette sur la table de la cuisine…

McGonagall éclata de rire, et cela lui fit un bien fou.

- D'accord, je sais déjà où tu seras répartie à Poudlard… Tu sais faire le Lumos ?

- Approche-toi, je vais te dire un secret… murmura Rose.

Minerva plia les jambes pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa filleule. La petite fille fronça les sourcils et leva un doigt en l'air. Une petite boule de lumière apparut au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je sais le faire sans baguette… C'est le seul d'ailleurs. Je l'ai pas dit à maman. Je m'en sers pour lire le soir après l'heure du coucher, mais pas longtemps, car c'est fatiguant.

- Comment as-tu appris ça ? demanda McGonagall en haussant les sourcils, impressionnée.

Rose se mordit la lèvre, et Minerva se dit que la fille était vraiment le portrait craché de sa mère.

- J'ai pris des livres dans la bibliothèque de maman… Hugo fait beaucoup de Quidditch avec maman Ginny, mais moi, j'aime pas trop voler… J'préfère lire. On apprend plein de truc.

Elle jeta un regard suppliant à sa marraine.

- Tu vas pas me dénoncer ?

- Non, rassure-toi.

Trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte du bureau et Rose sursauta.

- Entrez ! aboya Minerva.

Quand Rogue apparut sur le pas de la porte, la directrice de Poudlard eut un maigre sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Rose, je vais t'apprendre un nouveau sort… murmura-t-elle. Retiens bien.

Elle se releva rapidement, en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue.

- EXPELLIARMUS !

En voyant le jet de lumière rouge fuser dans sa direction, Rogue soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se venge toujours sur lui ? Le sort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Il bascula en arrière et fut propulsé dans les escaliers.

En entendant le bruit de chute, Rose se cacha les yeux et grimaça.

- J'y suis allée un peu fort… marmonna Minerva en tendant l'oreille.

- Parrain doit avoir mal… murmura la petite fille.

- Mais non, il a le cuir solide… rétorqua McGonagall en haussant les épaules. Donc, tu vois, tu tournes le poignet comme ceci, et tu prononces bien « expelliarmus ». En revanche, je te conseille de reculer rapidement…

Rose fit quelques pas en arrière alors que Rogue déboula dans le bureau, sa baguette à la main.

- Vous… siffla-t-il en lançant un regard furieux à McGonagall. Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend, espèce de…

- Severus, pas devant les enfants, coupa Minerva avec un léger sourire.

- Marraine me donnait un cours de magie, expliqua Rose, enjouée.

Severus lui jeta un regard froid mais la petite fille haussa les épaules. Elle savait que son parrain n'était pas un bon communicant, mais il était gentil, dans le fond. « En cherchant bien… » aurait-dit tonton Ron. « Chercher plus profond, et on trouvera du pétrole ! » aurait conclu Harry.

- Un cours de magie… murmura-t-il.

Un rictus déplaisant étira ses fines lèvres.

- Bien gamine, je vais t'apprendre deux trois sorts… Regarde bien ma baguette. Le maléfice du saucisson… PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

McGonagall agita sa baguette.

- PROTEGO !

Un fin bouclier doré apparut devant elle et Rose applaudit. Severus dirigea sa baguette sur un vase et le lança sur la directrice de gryffondor qui le fit exploser en plein vol. Cependant, le tapis sous ses pieds fut tiré brutalement et McGonagall perdit l'équilibre. Elle réussit à se rattraper à un coin du bureau et pivota son buste pour se remettre en position d'attaque. Elle baissa la tête pour éviter un stupefix qui explosa le cadre du tableau de Phineas Nigellus.

- Arrêtez vos idioties ! grogna l'ancêtre de Sirius, furieux.

- Allez Minerva ! Allez Minerva ! encourageait Dumbledore en battant des mains.

- Enfin Rogue, vous n'êtes pas homme à vous laisser battre par une femme ! s'exclama Armando Dippet.

- Je crois que ces deux-là sont entrain de régler de vieux comptes… dit doucement Evrard.

Alors que Minerva allait contre-attaquer, elle sentit une main agripper sa robe. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua Rose qui semblait troublée. Elle abaissa sa baguette et se pencha sur l'enfant. Un sortilège la frôla et elle jeta un regard noir à Rogue.

- Ca suffit, Severus ! siffla-t-elle.

L'ancien maître des potions rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de sa filleule.

- Ne vous battez pas… murmura Rose. Ca me rappelle hier soir…

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et Rogue hocha la tête. Il souleva Rose et la cala sous son bras.

- Tu veux faire ta maline ? demanda-t-il avec un regard noir. On va voir comment tu te débrouilles pour concocter une potion anti-furoncle… Et je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu ne saches pas la préparer correctement quand ta mère reviendra.

La petite le toisa avec un air de défi.

- J'suis sûre d'y arriver ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- On va voir ça, jeune péronnelle… Mais avant, on va passer voir ton autre mère, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Et vos recherches, Severus ? demanda McGonagall en rangeant son bureau d'un coup de baguette.

Rogue plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit sa carte du monde qu'il lança à la directrice.

- Potion de localisation, dit-il sèchement. Si vous comprenez quelque chose, prévenez-moi.

McGonagall déplia fébrilement la carte sur son bureau et retint une exclamation en voyant tous les points lumineux.

- Dis parrain, c'est quoi des furoncles ? demanda Rose.

- Crois-moi, quand tu auras quinze ans, tu ne me poseras plus la question… répondit ce dernier de sa voix froide.

Alors que Rogue et Rose quittaient son bureau, elle se précipita vers la bibliothèque et en sortit plusieurs ouvrages. La réaction sur la carte était vraiment étrange, mais elle sourit. Hermione était vivante, elle en était sûre. A elle de la trouver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se réveilla subitement. Elle sursauta en voyant trois hommes penchés au dessus d'elle. Elle voulut se lever mais grimaça. Son bras gauche la faisait atrocement souffrir.

- Bon sang, ça fait mal ! grogna-t-elle.

Elle balaya des yeux la pièce où elle se trouvait. Allongée sur une paillasse inconfortable, elle était dans une petite pièce aux murs jaunis. Un peu plus loin, une table branlante était posée contre un mur et plusieurs plantes et onguents attendaient d'être utilisés. Les trois hommes se regardèrent, puis commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se disait. Elle passa sa main droite sur son front et murmura une incantation. Elle sentit les picotements de sa magie agir dans son cerveau. Quelques mots devinrent compréhensibles et, au bout de quelques secondes, la conversation fut parfaitement claire.

« Sort de traduction, quelle merveilleuse invention… Severus est vraiment un génie… » pensa-t-elle en tendant l'oreille.

- C'est quoi ces vêtements bizarres… murmura un des hommes en la dévisageant.

- Je n'en sais rien Aaron. Ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est son bras. C'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de blessure…

- Crois-tu que la potion sera efficace, Meriba ?

- De toute façon, on n'a pas d'autre possibilité.

- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hermione.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard entendu, puis l'un d'eux s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour, je suis Réuel, un des guérisseurs du village. Aaron, veux-tu aller chercher Jethro ?

Un homme s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

- Ne bougez pas, nous allons guérir votre bras, continua le guérisseur. Meriba, tu peux lui tenir les jambes ?

Le nommé acquiesça et appuya fortement sur les jambes de la langue de plomb en pesant de tout son poids.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est nécessaire ? demanda Hermione d'une voix peu assurée.

- Oui, ca va faire mal… répondit Réuel en posant sa main sur la clavicule droite de la jeune femme. Serrez les dents et respirez profondément.

Le guérisseur versa un liquide marron sur le bras de la sorcière qui hurla de douleur. Elle voulait se lever mais les deux hommes l'empêchèrent de bouger. C'était comme si de l'acide coulait sur sa peau. Hermione se débattit en vain.

- C'est bon Meriba, tu peux la lâcher… murmura Réuel en attrapant une longue bande de tissu.

Hermione, enfin libre de ses mouvements, roula sur le côté en hoquetant.

- Je vais bander votre blessure et dans deux jours, vous n'aurez plus rien.

- Laisse Réuel, je vais le faire, dit une voix grave et posée.

La langue de plomb leva ses yeux embués de larmes et les posa sur une personne à peine plus grande qu'elle, aux yeux perçants. Il caressait son bouc noir et la regardait avec intérêt.

- Vous êtes la fille que Sokar a laissé partir. Je vous attendais.

- Sokar ? demanda Hermione.

- Le dieu des sépultures… Votre venue était écrite.

- Mais…

- Laissez-moi bander votre blessure, et je répondrais à toutes les questions que vous êtes en droit de vous poser.

- Vous êtes un sorcier ? demanda Hermione.

- Un magicien… répondit Jethro. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Tenez-vous tranquille maintenant, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un épais bandage entourait le bras de la gryffondor. Jethro la pria de le suivre et tous deux sortirent de la petite maison en pierre. Il faisait jour depuis peu, mais déjà une chaleur écrasante se faisait sentir.

- Je vous écoute, sorcière. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione. Laquelle allait-elle poser en premier ?

- Vais-je rentrer chez moi ? finit-elle par demander.

Les lèvres du magicien s'étirèrent en un rictus et Hermione sût qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse.

* * *

Voilà ! A vendredi prochain pour la suite !

Bises,

Link9


	2. Ad libitum

Bonjour bonjour,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Merci d'être aussi nombreux à suivre ce troisième des aventures de cette pauvre Hermione, qui n'a pas fini d'en baver !

Sans plus de blabla, place au nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ad libitum (Au choix de l'interprète)**

- Vais-je rentrer chez moi ?

Hermione était suspendue aux lèvres du magicien qui réfléchissait. Tout son corps attendait la réponse et elle se fit violence pour ne pas secouer l'égyptien comme un prunier.

- Oui, mais pas tout de suite, finit-il par répondre.

- Quand ? demanda vivement la gryffondor, le cœur battant.

- Cela ne dépend que de vous, du temps qu'il vous faudra pour être prête.

- Prête pour quoi ?

Hermione sentait l'agacement la gagner.

- Vous devez trouver certaines réponses aux problèmes qui se posent à votre époque. Vous avez été désignée…

- Encore moi ? cria Hermione. J'en ai assez ! On ne peut pas me foutre la paix cinq minutes, c'est trop demandé ?

La langue de plomb se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être vulgaire, mais elle était à bout de nerf.

- Vous avez fait un vœu qui a changé le cours de plusieurs existences, vous devez en assumer les conséquences.

- J'ai déjà fait ma part du travail, répliqua sèchement la gryffondor. J'ai le droit à un peu de repos…

- Le dieu Sokar a écouté votre prière et l'a exaucée. Vous devriez vous sentir honorée. Il vous a fait revenir d'entre les morts !

- Dumbledore n'a rien d'un dieu, croyez-moi… murmura-t-elle avec aigreur. Juste un sorcier un peu zinzin qui a sauté sur la première occasion pour sauver le monde.

Jethro haussa les épaules.

- Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, grogna la gryffondor. Que dois-je faire pour retourner dans mon époque ?

- Ce sera un long voyage initiatique…

- J'ai passé l'âge ! s'emporta Hermione. Je vais avoir trente et un ans, pas quinze !

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre…

- Je suis d'accord, mais je viens de passer près d'un an en apprentissage avec un fou furieux aveuglé par la vengeance, j'ai bien envie de souffler un peu…

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous allez rencontrer différentes personnes à différentes époques, et que chacune de ces rencontres vous apportera les connaissances nécessaires pour résoudre le conflit qui se déroule dans votre temps…

- Comment vous savez tout ça ? demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

- Tout est écrit, il suffit de lire les signes, répondit le magicien.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. De la divination… quelle supercherie !

- Quelle magie allez-vous m'apprendre ? finit-elle par demander en soupirant.

- Qui vous parle de magie ? Je suis là pour vous aider à accepter votre condition, et à faire en sorte que votre voyage se passe au mieux. Venez avec moi, je vais vous trouver une tenue plus adéquate… Vous commencez à attirer l'attention.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Des gens sortaient de leur demeure et l'observaient, intrigués.

- J'ai l'habitude, répondit sombrement la gryffondor. Cependant, j'ai une question…

- Je vous écoute.

- J'ai peur de changer le futur par mes actes…

- Ah, le fameux paradoxe temporel ! s'amusa le magicien. Votre voyage dans le passé va-t-il faire dévier le cours du temps, ou au contraire votre retour a déjà eu lieu et dans ce cas, vous pourrez agir à votre guise sans craindre de faux pas ?

- J'ai déjà modifié à plusieurs reprises le cours du temps, répliqua sèchement la sorcière.

- Je pense qu'il y a une part de chaque. Certains évènements sont écrits dans le marbre, et rien ne pourra les faire changer. Et peut-être que ces évènements ont été provoqué par votre voyage, mais que vous en connaissez déjà les répercussions tout en ignorant la cause.

Hermione songea à la fuite de Moïse et des égyptiens. Elle l'avait lu dans les textes, petite, et elle était loin de se douter que c'était elle qui en était à l'origine. Elle soupira, soulagée. Si elle avait déjà provoqué cet évènement, puis l'avait lu, c'est qu'elle finirait bien par rentrer chez elle. Enfin, selon la logique la plus élémentaire. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique, il y a toujours un delta…

- Cependant, vous aurez toujours la possibilité d'influer sur le futur, de manière sporadique. Ce que je vous conseille, c'est de ne pas trop réfléchir à cela. Agissez normalement, sans vous préoccuper des répercussions. Vous les verrez bien en retournant à votre époque.

La langue de plomb acquiesça gravement. Ils firent quelques pas dans le petit village dont les rues commençaient à se noircir de monde et pénétrèrent dans une bicoque en pierre taillée.

* * *

Ginny jetait tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main. Vases, cadres photos, assiettes, rien n'était épargné.

- Ginny, calme-toi… tempéra Harry en faisant un pas dans la direction de son amie.

- Me calmer ? hurla la rousse en jetant une pendule à terre. Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Hermione est morte !

Harry attrapa Ginny par le bras et l'attira à lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis seule avec deux enfants… Comment vais-je faire ? demanda la poursuiveuse.

- Tu n'es pas seule. Ta famille est là, Molly la première, et je suis là pour toi…

Le survivant fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Ginny et agrippa ses hanches. Il la serra contre lui et baissa son visage jusqu'à rencontrer ses lèvres. Le baiser, timide au départ, devint fougueux. Ginny passa sa main sur la joue d'Harry. Elle était rugueuse, une barbe commençant à pousser. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et…

Elle se réveilla brusquement, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle regardait autour d'elle, affolée, les murs blancs et les lits vides, excepté celui juste à côté du sien, occupé par son fils, endormi.

- Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillée ! s'exclama Pomfresh qui buvait une tasse de thé à son chevet.

- Que m'avez-vous donné hier soir ? demanda Ginny, la bouche pâteuse.

- Une potion de sommeil sans rêve, je vous l'ai dit avant de vous la faire ingurgiter de force, répondit sèchement la médicomage.

- Ouais, et bien, faudra arrêter de les faire confectionner par les première année… répliqua vertement la jeune femme.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard et se leva brusquement.

- Où est Rose ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus aigue.

- Avec Severus, la calma Pompom.

Ginny se rassit et son regard se perdit.

- Des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

Sa voix était un murmure rauque. Pomfresh secoua la tête. Ginny se rallongea et ferma les yeux, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Qu'allait-elle devenir sans Hermione ? Comment allait-elle élever deux enfants sans elle ? Elle essuya ses yeux d'un geste plein de rage. Non, Hermione n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber. Si elle était vraiment morte, ils auraient trouvé son corps. Et puis, Ginny l'aurait senti. Sa femme était forcément vivante. Mais où ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de revenir ?

- De la visite pour vous… grommela Pomfresh à son attention.

Ginny rouvrit les yeux et s'assit dans son lit. En croisant le regard vert émeraude d'Harry, elle sentit une boule dans son estomac. Après le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, c'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir.

* * *

Rogue surveillait du coin de l'œil Rose qui lisait attentivement la recette de la potion anti-furoncle et eut un petit rictus en remarquant les sourcils froncés de la petite fille. Tout le portrait de sa mère. Définitivement, les chiens ne font pas des chats. Il retint un soupir, et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il se remémora la naissance de la gamine. Granger, stupide gryffondor qu'elle est, était venue travailler un matin enneigé de novembre, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Alors qu'ils procédaient à des expériences sur l'arche, elle s'était tordue de douleur.

_- Prenez une potion et arrêtez de gémir ! avait grogné Rogue en jetant un regard condescendant à sa collègue._

_Hermione s'était assise et soufflait régulièrement._

_- Severus, pourriez-vous m'amener à Sainte Mangouste, je vous prie ?_

_- Vous pouvez transplaner, vous n'avez pas besoin de mon concours, miss Super Préfète, avait-il répliqué froidement._

_- En temps normal, je serais d'accord avec vous, mais je perds les eaux…_

_Effectivement, une flaque d'un liquide douteux se formait rapidement sous la langue de plomb et Rogue eut une grimace de dégoût. _

_- Vous pouvez vous lever ? demanda-t-il abruptement._

_La gryffondor secoua négativement la tête. Severus s'approcha de sa collègue, soupira longuement et la prit dans ses bras._

_- Vous allez accoucher d'un pachyderme ? murmura-t-il en sentant que le bas de son dos tirait dangereusement. Si j'ai une sciatique, vous me le paierez…_

_- Je n'ai pris que neuf kilos, rétorqua Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir. _

_Rogue avait alors porté sa collègue pesante jusqu'à l'ascenseur, direction l'atrium, puis avait chancelé pour atteindre finalement l'aire de transplanage. Arrivé à Sainte Mangouste, il chercha des yeux un endroit où il pourrait se décharger mais tous les bancs étaient occupés._

_- Vous attendez quoi pour m'aider ? gronda-t-il dans la salle d'attente. Que je m'écroule ?_

_Aussitôt, une médicomage et deux infirmières se précipitèrent vers lui en poussant une chaise roulante. Severus lâcha Hermione au dessus de la chaise et ses mains se portèrent automatiquement sur son dos qu'il massa consciencieusement._

_- Merci Severus. Avec un peu plus de douceur, cela aurait été parfait ! ironisa Hermione entre deux contractions._

_- Vous êtes le père ? demanda une infirmière._

_- Sûrement pas ! rétorquèrent vivement Rogue et Hermione d'une même voix outrée._

_- Euh… Vous voulez assister à l'accouchement ? balbutia la médicomage._

_- J'ai vu suffisamment d'horreur dans ma vie… grogna Rogue, les yeux révulsés._

_- Si vous pouviez me trouver un peu d'intimité rapidement… grimaça Hermione, le visage congestionné. Elle arrive…_

_La médicomage poussa le fauteuil vers la salle de travail la plus proche, suivie par les deux infirmières qui attrapèrent des blouses à la volée. Rogue se trouva emporté dans ce tourbillon de femmes qui lui arrachèrent tous les renseignements nécessaires. Qui était la personne à prévenir ? Quand avait eu lieu la perte des eaux ? Combien y avait-il eu de contractions ? Etaient-elles rapprochées ou espacées ?_

_L'ancien maitre des potions se sentait perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à garder le contrôle sur cette situation. Aussi, pour la première fois de sa vie, il répondait docilement. Ginny Weasley était l'autre mère, elle suivait un entraînement chez les Flaquemares. Granger avait perdu les eaux une demi heure avant, et pour les contractions, il savait à peine ce que c'était. Une infirmière partit prévenir Weasley tandis qu'une autre passait une blouse à Rogue et le poussait dans la salle de travail. Travail qui avait bien commencé. Severus s'approcha d'un pas incertain vers sa collègue et s'assit à côté d'elle. Granger avait le visage rouge couvert de sueur, et ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front._

_- Vous ici ? demanda Hermione entre deux poussées._

_- Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, qu'on retourne travailler… murmura Rogue de sa voix doucereuse._

_La gryffondor éclata de rire._

_- Bien sûr Severus ! Donnez-moi deux minutes, et je vous suis ! rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique._

_- Vous avez affronté par deux fois le Seigneur des ténèbres. Ce n'est pas un petit accouchement qui…_

_Rogue ne put finir sa phrase. Hermione avait attrapé sa main et la lui broyait tout en criant._

_- Je vois la tête ! s'exclama la médicomage._

_Rogue fronça les sourcils et tenta, sans succès, de dégager sa main. Il regarda ostensiblement sa montre et lâcha un soupir._

_- Vous voulez être le parrain ? demanda Granger avant de crier à nouveau._

_- Pardon ? demanda Severus, certain d'avoir mal compris._

_- Est-ce que vous voulez être le parrain ? répéta Hermione en hurlant._

_- Vous ne voulez pas la droguer ? demanda Rogue à une infirmière. Vous voyez bien qu'elle délire… _

_Soudain, un cri aigu retentit. Rogue détourna les yeux d'Hermione et posa son regard sur une petite chose qui braillait. Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la médicomage qui tenait le bébé. Elle avait quelques cheveux noirs et gesticulait en pleurant. Rogue fronça les sourcils et eut un mince sourire. Cette gamine avait quelque chose. Il sentait son aura, son pouvoir. Elle allait devenir une brillante sorcière, il en était certain. Rogue tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Granger. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'hyppogriffes venaient de la piétiner. Son visage était livide, mais arborait un immense sourire._

_- Oui… murmura-t-il._

_- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres._

_- Je veux bien être le parrain. Je passerai vous voir ce soir. _

_Il tourna les talons et se dirigea prestement vers la sortie._

_- Vous pouvez prévenir Minerva ? interrogea Hermione._

_Rogue ne répondit pas, arracha sa blouse qu'il jeta à terre et quitta la salle._

Severus secoua la tête et observa Rose qui préparait les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de la potion. Il se dirigea vers elle et alluma d'un coup de baguette le feu sous le chaudron.

_Il était revenu, le soir même, accompagné de McGonagall. Il était entré dans la petite chambre et avait contemplé, navré, le portrait de la famille parfaite. Weasley était assise sur le lit, contre Granger, et toutes deux regardaient avec émerveillement la petite fille endormie dans les bras de sa mère. Il regretta aussitôt d'être venu. Sa place n'était pas ici. Il jeta maladroitement sur le lit le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans la main. Granger lui avait souri en défaisant le papier cadeau d'une main. C'était une peluche représentant une grosse sorcière au teint verdâtre, une verrue sur le nez, qui tenait une baguette. La représentation était grotesque. Weasley regardait le cadeau d'un air interrogateur._

_- Quand elle sera à Poudlard, elle pourra toujours regarder cette peluche qui est votre portrait craché… murmura Rogue de sa voix doucereuse._

_Hermione éclata de rire tandis que McGonagall le fusillait du regard._

_- Ma chérie, peux-tu prendre Rose? J'ai besoin de marcher un peu… demanda Hermione à sa femme._

_Ginny se saisit de sa fille et s'approcha de McGonagall. Les deux sorcières discutaient à voix basse tandis que la langue de plomb s'extirpait de son lit._

_- Voudriez-vous faire quelques pas avec moi ? demanda Hermione à Rogue._

_Ce dernier haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il sortit dans le couloir, sa collègue sur ses talons._

_- Vous sembliez mal à l'aise, dit-elle après un long silence._

_- Je n'aime pas les maternités… répliqua froidement Rogue._

_- Merci d'être venu, répondit Hermione en souriant. Et merci pour le cadeau…_

_Rogue eut un grognement._

_- Pourquoi avoir accepté ? demanda la sorcière._

_- Cette petite a quelque chose de spécial. Et je ne voudrais pas que l'éducation mièvre que ses deux mères lui donneront gâche cela, répondit-il abruptement. Et vous, pourquoi me l'avoir proposé ? Je suis un ancien mangemort après tout…_

_Hermione s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

_- Je sais qui vous êtes, Severus. Malgré l'image que vous donnez, vous êtes un homme bien. Et je sais que s'il arrive quelque chose à Ginny et moi, vous vous occuperez très bien de Rose._

Rogue reporta son attention sur sa filleule. Weasley étant au trente sixième dessous, c'était à lui de s'occuper de la gamine. C'était le moment de tenir son engagement.

- Bon, commençons la préparation. Fais bien attention, je ne répéterai les instructions qu'une seule fois.

Rose acquiesça, et se saisit du petit couteau en argent.

* * *

Hermione sortit de la minuscule pièce qui faisait office de chambre. Elle avait abandonné ses vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés au pied de la paillasse qui servait de lit. Elle était à présent vêtue d'une toge en toile légère de couleur blanc cassé et de petites sandales en cuir grossier. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon retenu par un crin d'animal. Ses épaules étaient dégagées et pouvaient profiter des quelques brises passagères, mis à part la gauche qui était recouverte de ce fichu bandage.

Son regard croisa celui de Jethro qui hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait. Elle haussa les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle.

- Puisque je suis coincée ici, voulez-vous que je m'occupe du loup-garou ?

L'égyptien fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas ce terme… répondit-il.

- La créature qui se promène par les nuits de pleine lune, expliqua Hermione.

Le magicien ignora la pointe d'agacement qui perçait dans la voix de l'européenne.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'est cette chose. Elle est apparue il y a deux nuits et rôde autour du village. Elle n'est pas entrée dans les demeures, mais a dévoré les poules…

- A-t-elle mordu quelqu'un ? interrogea Hermione.

- Pas à ma connaissance. Nous soignons tous les habitants du village. Donc, si quelqu'un avait été blessé, nous l'aurions vu.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit.

- Il ne reste qu'une nuit de pleine lune. Je vais m'occuper de votre problème ce soir.

- Et après ?

- J'espère que je pourrais repartir…

Jethro secoua la tête.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne devez pas vouloir partir pour retourner dans votre époque. Il vous faut dépasser ce sentiment et profiter de l'occasion qui vous est offerte de démêler le mystère de votre époque. Des évènements terribles vont se produire, et vous devrez empêcher la destruction de votre monde.

Hermione soupira. Il n'y avait aucun mystère à résoudre. Elle devait s'occuper de Grindelwald, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Elle avait été naïve d'avoir cru que le mage noir ne se retournerait pas contre elle. Et pourtant, la naïveté n'avait jamais été un de ses défauts. Elle avait toujours su juger les gens au premier coup d'œil. Elle s'était parfois trompée, mais jamais aussi lourdement. Que lui avait-il pris cette fois-ci ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle allait dans la mauvaise direction. Grindelwald n'avait pas voulu la tuer. Ce sort était réservé à Dumbledore. Donc, elle ne s'était pas totalement fourvoyée. Elle commençait à entrevoir ce qui provoquait son malaise. Elle s'était sentie plus proche de Gellert en une année que de Dumbledore pendant son adolescence. Elle passa une main sur son visage. Pourquoi sa relation, à défaut d'autres mots, avec cet assassin était-elle plus profonde que celle qu'elle avait eue avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard ? Cela voulait-il dire que Grindelwald avait réussi ? Qu'il avait définitivement ôté d'elle toute trace de l'enseignement de Dumbledore ? Après tout, elle avait assassiné froidement Voldemort, chose qu'Albus n'aurait jamais faite.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait dans le passé. Le mystère qu'elle devait résoudre tournait autour de trois personnages : Grindelwald, Dumbledore et Voldemort, et il était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Cependant, quelles étaient les connexions ? Quel était le lien qui unissait les trois sorciers ? Une petite voix lui disait qu'elle devait se dépêcher de trouver, avant que l'irrémédiable ne se produise.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Vous savez maintenant comment Rogue est devenu le parrain de Rose ! Le pauvre... ^^

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Bises, et bon week-end,

Link9


	3. A cappella

Bonjour tout le monde !

Sans plus tarder, voici un nouveau chap ! Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est toujours très apprécié !

Place au chapitre 3 (moi, j'vais me coucher, j'suis épuisée... ^^)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : A cappella (sans accompagnement)

McGonagall avait déplié la carte du monde sur le sol de son bureau et, tout en tournant les pages d'un épais ouvrage relié de cuir noir, donnait de temps à autre des coups de baguette dessus. Ses sourcils formaient une ligne noire inquiétante et son regard faisait des aller-retours entre la carte et le livre.

- Que faites-vous, Minerva ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je cherche Hermione… murmura la directrice en tournant deux pages d'une geste sec.

- Elle ne reviendra pas… répondit doucement l'ancien directeur.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? rétorqua Minerva en haussant le ton.

- Elle est morte…

Minerva ferma le livre d'un geste sec et se tourna pour toiser du regard son défunt collègue.

- Vous vous trompez ! Elle est bien vivante, il suffit juste de la localiser et de la ramener !

Dumbledore secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Severus a ensorcelé cette carte ! Et tout est clair : elle est vivante ! s'enflamma McGonagall en se levant brusquement.

- Severus peut faire des erreurs… Qui vous dit qu'il ne s'est pas trompé ? chuchota Albus.

Minerva s'approcha du portrait et planta son regard dans celui de Dumbledore.

- J'ai confiance en Rogue… dit-elle en détachant bien les syllabes. Il n'a pas fait d'erreur, à moi de faire mon travail.

- Personne n'est infaillible, répondit Dumbledore.

- Vous le premier ! s'exclama McGonagall.

Elle se saisit du tableau et le retourna, face contre le mur. Alors qu'elle allait se remettre au travail, un hibou tapa à sa fenêtre, lui apportant la gazette du sorcier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la une du quotidien, puis le jeta loin d'elle. Elle était contente que les enfants touchés par le sort de Voldemort soient vivants, mais sa priorité restait Hermione. Elle fit apparaître une tasse de thé, et se replongea dans son livre. La solution était forcément quelque part, à elle de la trouver.

* * *

- Comment va Tonks ? demanda Ginny d'une voix fatiguée.

Harry eut un petit sourire, prit une chaise qu'il installa près du lit de son amie et s'assit confortablement.

- Bien. Elle est restée à la maison aujourd'hui pour s'occuper de James. Il a hâte de pouvoir rejouer avec Rose et Hugo.

Ginny hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croiser le regard du survivant.

- James… est perturbé en ce moment. Même s'il n'a pas participé aux évènements, il a compris ce qui s'était passé, reprit Harry. Et tes enfants doivent être complètement traumatisés. Ca leur ferait peut-être du bien de tous se retrouver. Pour jouer, être des enfants, tout simplement.

Harry prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne et la serra doucement. La poursuiveuse frissonna.

- Et ça te permettrait de souffler un peu. Elle va revenir, j'en suis certain. Aussi, relève la tête et sois forte. Tu en es capable.

- C'est dur de ne pas savoir… Où est-elle ? Que fait-elle ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore là ?

Elle dégagea sa main de celle d'Harry et se leva.

- Je vais rentrer avec les enfants à la maison. Si Hermione revient, c'est le premier endroit où elle ira.

Harry soupira. Ginny se trompait. Si Hermione devait débarquer quelque part, ce serait forcément à Poudlard.

- Repose-toi encore une journée ici. Laisse-moi m'occuper d'Hugo.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je suis son parrain, c'est mon rôle. Et puis, j'ai entendu dire que Rose s'amusait vraiment avec Severus.

- Laisse-moi deviner : il lui apprend à faire du polynectar ?

Harry éclata de rire.

- C'est presque ça !

* * *

- A quoi tu penses, parrain ?

Rose remuait la potion de trois coups de louche avec des mouvements fluides. Elle observait avec attention le léger bouillonnement de son chaudron, mais jetait de temps à autre des regards en biais en direction de Severus. Ce dernier avait le visage plus sombre que d'habitude et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

- Occupe-toi de ta potion… rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- Tu penses à marraine ? demanda la petite fille en ajoutant une pincée d'herbe.

Rogue la foudroya du regard, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se pencha et observa la potion, puis hocha la tête.

- Potable… murmura-t-il. Coupe le feu, nous allons la mettre dans des fioles.

- Si t'es amoureux, tu n'as qu'à lui dire, c'est pas compliqué !

- Ce sont bien des réflexions de gamine…

- On t'a jamais dit que la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants ?

- Celui qui a osé proférer pareille bêtise n'a jamais enseigné à Poudlard, rétorqua sèchement Rogue.

- En attendant, t'es tout seul et elle aussi. Et je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et soupira discrètement. Si McGonagall avait l'habitude de jeter des sorts pour montrer son affection, elle était aussi tordue que lui. Il se saisit de quelques tubes de verre, d'une louche et commença à verser la préparation.

* * *

Hermione avait passé la journée à réfléchir, à l'ombre de la maison. Ses options étaient minces. En fait, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle finirait bien par retourner dans son époque mais elle avait un long chemin à parcourir.

Elle s'étira mollement et regarda le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre. D'ici une demi-heure, il ferait nuit noire, et elle se mettrait à chasser le loup-garou. En attendant, elle voulait faire le point une dernière fois. Voldemort était sorti de l'arche à cause d'elle. Mais qui lui a dit que c'était une porte de sortie ? Et surtout, comment a-t-il su qu'il pourrait s'échapper à ce moment précis ?

Admettons que la chance ait joué là-dedans. Comment Nott, qui est un sorcier moyen, a-t-il réussi à lui rendre son corps ? C'était forcé, quelqu'un tirait les ficelles. Mais dans quel but ? A première vue, elle pouvait se sentir visée. Après tout, à peine revenu, Voldemort avait enlevé ses enfants et avait voulu la tuer. Ce qui aurait marché si elle n'avait pas sorti Grindelwald de prison. Qui aurait intérêt à la voir morte ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Certes, elle avait des ennemis, mais aucun n'aurait pris le risque de tirer Voldemort de sa tombe. C'était forcément l'œuvre d'un fou machiavélique, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, même au pire. Et elle ne connaissait personne répondant à cette description. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un, mais elle ne savait pas encore qui. A elle de le découvrir… Elle soupira longuement. Elle nageait en plein brouillard et n'avait personne pour l'aider.

Elle se leva, s'étira et quitta la maison. La nuit tombait, et elle voulait être la première personne sur qui tomberait le loup-garou. Son plan sur le papier était simple : endormir la créature pour sa dernière nuit de pleine lune puis apprendre à Jehtro à faire la potion tue-loup. Epuisée d'avance, elle s'engagea dans les ruelles du village et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au loin, le désert s'étalait et, en tendant l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues.

Elle s'éloigna de plusieurs de mètres du village puis s'assit dans le sable, attendant la venue du loup-garou. Devant elle, le désert s'étendait à perte de vue. Légèrement sur sa droite, un grand chantier avec un ravin de plusieurs mètres de profondeur. De minces échelles branlantes permettaient d'atteindre le fond.

« Surement les fondations d'une statue… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle sifflota et dessina dans le sable, pour tuer le temps. Le loup-garou n'allait sûrement pas tarder.

« La bête ne résistera pas à un tas de viande tendre et fraîche » pensa-t-elle, amusée.

Et effectivement, une heure plus tard, un grondement sauvage résonna près d'elle. Hermione se leva, épousseta sa toge et leva les mains, prête à combattre.

* * *

Rogue fermait hermétiquement la dernière fiole de potion sous le regard attentif de Rose quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit brutalement, tapant violemment le mur de pierre. Rogue leva les yeux, agacé, prêt à aboyer sur le visiteur quand il rencontra le regard de McGonagall. Cette dernière tenait un livre épais sous le bras ainsi que plusieurs parchemins jaunis écrits à la main et semblait agitée. Severus posa doucement la fiole sur le bureau et haussa les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rogue en sortant sa baguette.

- Venez avec moi au manoir des Nott. J'ai une piste.

- Tu sais où est maman ? Je peux venir ? demanda Rose, toute excitée.

Minerva regarda la petite fille avec tendresse et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Je préfère que tu restes ici.

Rose acquiesça lentement, se mordant les lèvres.

- Va rejoindre ta mère à l'infirmerie. Elle sera contente de te voir… ajouta la directrice.

- D'accord. Merci pour le cours, parrain ! s'exclama Rose en quittant la salle.

Rogue haussa les épaules en la toisant du regard puis eut un rictus en remarquant le léger sourire de McGonagall.

- Aurais-je raté quelque chose d'amusant ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Vous ne comprendriez pas, Rogue, répondit Minerva. Nous partons ?

Severus acquiesça, et suivit son ancienne collègue dans les couloirs du château. Une fois dans le parc, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et, ayant passé les lourdes grilles de Poudlard, ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Le loup-garou approchait lentement, debout sur ses pattes arrières, sa longue queue de fourrure traînant dans le sable. Ses yeux injectés de sang ne quittaient pas sa proie. Proie qui avait les jambes légèrement fléchies, les mains levées, prêtes à toute action.

- Allez… approche, viens me croquer… murmurait Hermione.

Sa respiration était calme, elle ne tremblait pas. Elle ne quittait pas le fauve du regard, et attendait le bon moment pour jeter son sort. Son plan était simple : un expelliarmus pour le déstabiliser et l'engourdir un peu, puis un sort de sommeil. Le seul petit problème : la rapidité et la force du loup-garou.

Le lycanthrope eut un grognement sourd, puis bondit sur Hermione. La sorcière plongea sur le côté, évitant les griffes de la créature et dirigea sa main sur lui. Elle jeta son premier sort, mais le loup garou l'évita souplement.

Le lycanthrope décrivit un large arc de cercle autour de la sorcière, cherchant la faille dans la défense de cette dernière. Hermione avait les mains levées devant elle, prêtes à jeter un sort. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à cette créature, mais elle n'hésiterait pas si sa vie était menacée.

Soudain, le loup garou se dirigea rapidement vers elle. Hermione eut un petit sourire. Elle allait abaisser la main pour jeter son experliarmus quand une voix la déconcentra.

« - Je vous ai enfin trouvé, miss Granger ! » s'exclama une voix grave, sur un ton badin.

Hermione sursauta, et abaissa trop violemment la main. Le sort toucha de plein fouet le loup garou qui s'envola dans les airs, puis disparut dans les profondeurs du ravin.

- Non ! cria la sorcière en se précipitant vers le point de chute du lycanthrope.

Elle s'agenouilla au bord du précipice, et scruta les profondeurs sans rien voir.

« - Un problème, Miss ? »

- Pas maintenant, Dumbledore ! s'exclama Hermione, agacée. Lumos !

Une petite boule de lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de ses doigts, et la sorcière la lança vers le fond du ravin. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle remarqua le corps d'un homme, désarticulé. La sorcière recula vivement, et s'allongea dans le sable.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'ancien directeur. Je vous sens contrariée… »

- Sortez de ma tête ! hurla Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer comme ça, sans prévenir ! A cause de vous, je viens de tuer un homme !

- Je venais vous aider… répondit piteusement Dumbledore.

- Partez ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre !

- Mais…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

Hermione voulait faire partir le vieux sorcier de son esprit, mais ne savait comment faire. Aussi, elle se concentra et laissa exploser sa magie. Le paysage autour d'elle devint flou, et elle se sentit comme compresser dans un tuyau, n'arrivant pas à respirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle heurta le sol et tomba de tout son long sur une espèce de rue pavée. Elle leva les yeux, essuyant du revers de la main la poussière sur son visage et déglutit en se voyant au milieu d'une ville en feu. Devant elle, un immense cheval de bois se dressait fièrement sur une grande place, et la lueur du feu éclairait des centaines de corps ensanglantés aux yeux vitreux. Cependant, elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna rapidement. Un homme vêtu d'une armure de bronze gravée de runes se tenait devant elle et pointait une épée sur sa gorge. Hermione sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle était encore dans de beaux draps.

* * *

McGonagall tournait lentement autour du corps de Grindelwald, toujours suspendu dans les airs. Elle effleurait du bout de sa baguette la lueur noir qui entourait le vieux sorcier et fronçait les sourcils. Rogue était derrière elle, quelque pas en retrait, les bras croisés sur son torse, un rictus ironique sur ses lèvres.

- Alors Minerva, quelle est votre brillante idée ? demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

La directrice ne répondit pas, se contentant de relire les notes manuscrites des parchemins jaunis qu'elle tenait puis soupira.

- J'ai avec moi de vieilles études écrites par Albus dans les années 1930, alors que Grindelwald était au sommet de sa gloire…

- Où les avez-vous trouvées ? demanda Rogue avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Dans la bibliothèque, coincées entre les pages d'un recueil de magie temporelle. Il s'avère que Grindelwald est un mage temps.

- Et alors ?

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais imaginez que Grindelwald voulait bloquer Hermione dans le temps, ou l'envoyer pour je ne sais quelle raison dans le passé ou le futur. Hermione se sera défendue et le sort s'est retourné contre Grindelwald. Cependant, quelque chose a mal tourné…

- De toute évidence! répliqua Rogue sur un ton ironique. Votre conclusion ?

- Hermione est toujours vivante, mais dans une autre époque… murmura McGonagall, observant toujours le mage noir.

- Comment en être sûr ? demanda l'ancien maître des potions avec humeur.

Minerva se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de son ancien collègue.

- Si nous demandions à Remus Lupin ?

* * *

Voili voilou !

LA suite la semaine prochaine ! En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous souhaiteu n très bon week-end !

Bises,

Link9


	4. Attacca

Coucou tout le monde !

Avec un journée d'avance, voici le nouveau chap. Je poste plus tôt, car demain je serai dans l'incapacité de vous mettre la suite, donc je me suis dit : soyons folle, anticipons ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Attacca (passer d'une partie à une autre sans pause)

Hermione se redressa vivement et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Le soldat la toisait du regard, son épée toujours tendue en direction de la sorcière. Il était grand, imposant, quelques mèches de cheveux bruns s'échappaient de son casque et ses yeux noisettes semblaient la transpercer.

- Tu ne ressembles pas à une troyenne, femme…

- Bien vu, ironisa Hermione. Je suis une… saxonne.

- Dans cette tenue ? demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'aime m'habiller à la dernière mode… répliqua la langue de plomb entre ses dents.

Le soldat leva l'épée pour l'abattre sur la sorcière. Hermione fit un geste du poignet et la lame quitta la main de l'homme pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Ce dernier sursauta et fit un pas en arrière.

- Tu es une magicienne… murmura-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, et se releva rapidement. Le soldat fit un pas sur le côté, tendit la paume de sa main en direction de la sorcière et un jet de lumière rouge partit de ses doigts. La gryffondor fit un mouvement souple du poignet et le sort se heurta à une fine barrière aux reflets argentés. L'homme eut une grimace et gonfla ses muscles.

- Qui es-tu, femme, pour résister à la magie d'un myrmidon ?

- D'un quoi ? demanda Hermione, ne quittant pas le soldat des yeux.

- Je suis Cassios, de l'armée des myrmidons sous l'autorité du défunt Achille.

La sorcière fouilla dans ses souvenirs et sourit. L'armée des myrmidons avait pris part à la guerre de Troie, et ses hommes pouvaient faire basculer un combat grâce à leur force et à leur magie, venait-elle de le découvrir.

- Vous êtes donc un sorcier… murmura Hermione.

- Un mage guerrier, je préfère… répondit le soldat. Qui êtes-vous ?

Il agita la main, et son épée quitta le sol pour retourner dans le fourreau qu'il portait à la ceinture.

- Je suis Hermione Granger, sorcière de Bretagne.

- Que faites-vous ici, en terre troyenne ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Il y a encore dix minutes, je combattais un loup garou en Egypte.

- Un loup-garou ? demanda l'homme sans comprendre.

- Une personne qui se transforme en loup, les nuits de pleine lune.

- Cela n'existe pas ! rétorqua le soldat.

- Mais si ! C'est même très répandu en Grèce ! s'exclama la langue de plomb.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré telle créature.

Hermione paniqua. Elle se souvenait pourtant parfaitement de ses cours d'histoire de la magie. Les loups-garous étaient persécutés en Grèce antique. Soudain, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait sûrement tué le premier lycanthrope de l'Histoire, éteignant par cet acte toute la lignée.

- Et merde… murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le myrmidon la dévisagea puis eut un petit sourire.

- Je sens que vous dites la vérité. Venez avec moi…

Hermione suivit le soldat dans les ruelles de Troie en proie aux flammes. Deux pas en arrière, la sorcière examinait avec attention les runes inscrites sur l'armure de bronze. Après une traduction rapide, elle se rendit compte que c'était une formule magique, ayant pour but de sonder l'esprit des ennemis.

« L'ancêtre de la legilimencie… » pensa la sorcière en haussant les épaules.

Sentant la peur s'emparer d'elle, Hermione chantonna le premier air qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Je suis le bouillant Achille, bouillant Achille, bouillant Achille, le grand Myrmidon, le myr, le myrmidon. Combattant un contre mille, un contre mille, grâce à mon plongeon, grâce au, grâce au plongeon… J'aurai l'esprit bien tranquille n'était mon talon…

- Pardon ? demanda Cassios en se tournant vers elle.

- Non rien, je chantonnais une composition gauloise… répliqua la gryffondor. Jacques Offenbach, la Belle Hélène, vous ne connaissez pas…

Elle eut un maigre sourire en remarquant l'incompréhension sur le visage de l'homme grec et se retint de rire.

- Dites-moi, vous avez tous les mêmes runes sur vos armures ? finit-elle par demander.

- Non, chaque myrmidon est gardien d'un sort. Tant que notre armée vivra, notre magie ne tombera pas dans l'oubli.

- Cela vous dérangerait-il que je jette un œil à vos amures ?

- Absolument pas. Suivez-moi.

Ils reprirent leur route, le soldat en quête de ses compagnons. Hermione sentait l'excitation s'emparer d'elle. Allait-elle découvrir un sortilège lui permettant de retourner dans son époque ? Elle l'espérait sincèrement.

* * *

Rose entra dans l'infirmerie et se faufila entre les lits pour retrouver sa mère. Elle finit par remarquer Ginny en grande conversation avec Harry, tandis qu'Hugo se réveillait doucement.

- Ma chérie ! s'exclama Ginny en voyant la petite tête brune s'approcher rapidement. Tu t'es bien amusée avec Severus ?

- Oui m'man ! répondit la petite. On a fait une potion anti-furoncle et avant ça, Minerva m'a donné un cours de magie. Elle s'est battue avec parrain, et ils ont cassé plein de trucs dans son bureau…

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé et Rose grimpa sur le lit de sa mère.

- Ils sont partis tous les deux retrouver maman Hermione… poursuivit-elle en murmurant.

La poursuiveuse se raidit et Rose le sentit. Elle se pelotonna contre sa mère et serra ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont la ramener très vite… dit Rose en se forçant à sourire.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! s'exclama Harry. Ca te dirait de venir jouer avec James aujourd'hui ? Je crois savoir que Tonks a préparé un bon repas, et qu'il y en a pour quatre enfants…

- Quatre ? demanda Rose, qui voyait sa portion de nourriture réduire dramatiquement.

- Oui, Hugo, James, Mark et toi…

- Oui ! s'exclama la petite fille, ravie de savoir que Mark Lupin serait de la partie. Teddy et Eleanor viendront aussi ?

Harry sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Rose.

- Ils sont en conférence à Berlin aujourd'hui pour écouter Remus… Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Rose sauta hors du lit et sautilla. Elle aimait bien la famille Lupin. Teddy était un peu plus vieux que ses mamans, mais il était beaucoup plus amusant. Il travaillait avec ses oncles Fred et Georges à la boutique de farces et attrapes, et lui ramenait souvent des jouets amusants. Son fils, Mark, était un bout en train, toujours à vouloir faire des blagues. Quand à Remus, Rose lui vouait une admiration sans borne. Il avait été le professeur de ses mamans, et était un puit de science. Il avait toujours un livre à lui prêter et sa femme, Rosalind, était toujours souriante et enjouée.

- Je vais prévenir Tonks, dit Harry en se levant. Je vous attends dans une heure à la maison ?

* * *

McGonagall et Rogue apparurent devant une salle de conférence au cœur de Berlin. La directrice de Poudlard réajusta son chapeau vert émeraude et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment, Rogue sur ses talons. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé et Minerva devina qu'il n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste de devoir demander conseil au dernier maraudeur en vie.

Ils se glissèrent au fond de la salle bondée et trouvèrent deux places au dernier rang. Remus, debout sur l'estrade, expliquait l'importance du bézoard dans la confection des anti-poisons fabriqués en urgence. Le sorcier déployait ses arguments un par un, et Minerva sentait Rogue bouillir à côté d'elle.

- C'est à moitié faux… murmurait Rogue, d'une voix froide. Si ces imbéciles appliquent ce qu'il raconte, il va y avoir un pic de mortalité dans le coin.

- S'il vous plaît, Rogue, pas de scandale… marmonna Minerva entre ses dents.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, Rogue se leva et coupa Lupin dans son exposé.

- Votre théorie fonctionne-t-elle en cas d'empoisonnement au venin d'acromentula ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et posée.

- Rogue, pitié, ne faite pas ça… murmura McGonagall en tirant son ancien collègue par la cape pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

Cependant, Rogue tint bon et regarda avec plaisir l'assistance médusée. Lupin fronça les sourcils, puis sourit à la vue des deux sorciers.

- Madame la directrice, salua-t-il McGonagall. Severus Rogue, notre éminent maître en potion ! Je suis ravi de te revoir. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, ajouter de la poudre de bézoard à un antidote universel pourra éviter la mort de l'imprudent sorcier qui s'est fait mordre par une acromentula.

Rogue ricana et eut un rictus narquois.

- Si, dès le premier cours de potions aux premières années je répétais inlassablement que le bézoard était un remède à PRESQUE tous les poisons, ce n'était pas par pur masochisme, mais parce qu'il y a des exceptions à toute règle. Sachez, Monsieur Lupin, que le venin d'acromentula est composé d'une infime quantité de digitale, fleur dont ces arachnides raffolent. Et la digitale est un des rares poisons dont l'effet est décuplé par le bézoard. Au lieu de sauver votre patient, vous l'achèveriez plus vite que prévu.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle et Rogue savoura son triomphe.

- Aussi, si vous n'avez pas les compétences requises en matière de potions, je vous conseille de conduire dans les plus brefs délais la personne empoisonnée à l'hôpital le plus proche, et surtout de ne pas jouer aux apprentis sorciers, conclut-il en haussant les sourcils.

McGonagall passa une main sur son visage rouge de honte. Lupin ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et applaudit Rogue.

- Merci pour ces précisions, je suis ravi que tu sois venu. Si tu veux finir la conférence à ma place… dit Remus en faisant signe à Rogue de monter sur l'estrade.

- Non, finissez, je m'amuse follement, rétorqua le maître des potions.

L'exposé se poursuivit un petit quart d'heure, et Rogue corrigeait à haute voix quelques erreurs : le dosage d'un ingrédient, le nombre de coups de cuillère à donner à la préparation… Remus ne départit pas de son sourire et McGonagall s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Finalement, le cauchemar prit fin et les invités se levèrent pour applaudir.

- Je vous hais, Rogue… dit froidement la directrice de Poudlard en se levant.

Sans un regard pour son ancien collègue, elle se dirigea vers Lupin qui discutait avec quelques sorciers.

- Bonjour Remus, dit-elle chaleureusement. Désolée de l'avoir amené, je ne le referais plus.

- Je vous en prie, Minerva, répondit le maraudeur avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas à son âge qu'on va le changer. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'ai besoin de votre analyse sur une affaire délicate.

Remus remercia les participants à la conférence et fit quelques pas avec la directrice.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, inquiet

- Granger s'est une fois de plus mise dans le pétrin… murmura une voix froide derrière eux.

Lupin fronça les sourcils et porta son attention sur Rogue.

- Hermione ? Où est-elle ?

- Si nous le savions, nous n'aurions pas besoin de votre brillante expertise, ironisa Rogue.

McGonagall le foudroya du regard.

- Remus, vous pouvez venir avec nous ?

- De suite! Je prends mes affaires, et je vous suis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois sorciers transplanèrent pour le manoir des Nott. En gagnant la salle de bal, McGonagall croisa les doigts. Elle espérait que Remus apporterait un regard neuf sur la situation et trouverait la solution.

* * *

Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Les myrmidons s'étaient regroupés dans une taverne et vidaient un nombre incroyable de futs d'alcool. Ils dansaient, riaient et ne prêtaient pas attention à elle.

« Tant mieux ! » pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le fond de l'établissement.

Les tables avaient été regroupées et les armures de bronze reposaient dessus. Hermione commença à les examiner, une à une, quand un soldat vint la déranger.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il, visiblement ivre.

- Hermione, répliqua la sorcière en reportant son attention sur la troisième armure.

« Recette d'un antipoison, ce n'est pas ça. Suivante ! » se dit-elle en faisant un pas sur le côté.

- Un des plus jolis prénoms grecs ! s'exclama l'homme, enthousiaste.

- Oui, oui… répondit évasivement la langue de plomb.

- Tu veux danser avec moi ? demanda-t-il en titubant.

- Ne le prenez pas personnellement, mais je préfère les femmes, répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

Elle laissa tomber l'armure qu'elle examinait et passa à la suivante.

- Oh, je comprends tout à fait ! rit le myrmidon en prenant appuis sur la table. Si tu veux, il y a quelques troyennes à l'étage…

- Non, merci. Ma femme et mes enfants m'attendent chez moi, et je cherche un moyen pour rentrer.

- Tu ne trouveras rien sur ces vieilles plaques de métal ! J'ai une solution pour toi. Ulysse !

- Oui ? répondit un homme à l'autre bout de la salle.

- C'est bien demain que tu mets les voiles pour Ithaque ?

- Ouais ! Si j'ai dessoûlé… ricana le marin.

- T'en as quoi, pour dix jours de navigation ?

- A peine ! s'exclama l'homme.

Hermione secoua la tête, navrée, et poursuivit l'étude des armures. Une heure après, deux d'entre elles avaient retenu son attention. Elle n'avait pas la solution pour rentrer chez elle, mais elle avait trouvé un sort qui lui permettait de voir un court instant dans l'avenir et un sortilège permettant de bloquer un ennemi dans un temps donné. Ce sort avait été crée alors que les premiers myrmidons avait affronté un puissant mage temps.

« Ca me permettra d'avoir de l'ascendant sur Grindelwald… »

Elle prit congés des soldats et grimpa à l'étage. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle trouva une chambre de libre et s'allongea sur un lit. Elle voulait lancer le sort qui lui permettrait d'entrevoir un court instant le futur. Mais que choisir ? Les conséquences de la mort du premier loup-garou : Lupin était-il en vie ?, ou prendre des nouvelles de Ginny ?

Elle ferma les yeux et prononça l'incantation. Elle eut l'impression que son esprit voyageait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Des paysages défilaient, des bâtiments se construisaient en un rien de temps, d'autres s'effondraient en un claquement de doigt. Puis l'image se stabilisa et elle eut un haut le cœur. Ginny se trouvait attablée à côté d'Harry. Le survivant serrait la main de la rousse dans la sienne et lui souriait, alors que Rose et Hugo jouaient près d'eux avec James et un petit garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Hermione interrompit brutalement le sort et tenta d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle rouvrit les yeux et contempla, maussade, le plafond crasseux au dessus d'elle. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour provoquer autant de changement ?

Elle retint un cri de rage. Ginny avec Harry ? Deux possibilités : soit le futur avait changé, soit Ginny était parti se consoler de son départ auprès du survivant. Elle sentit une grande lassitude l'envahir. Pourquoi se donner la peine de retourner dans son époque, si elle n'y avait plus sa place ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Hermione se redressa. Elle vit une femme sur le pas de la porte. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en une cascade souple qui finissait dans le creux de ses reins. Sa peau était légèrement halée et ses yeux reflétaient une peur presque palpable.

- Les hommes m'envoient vous satisfaire… dit la femme en un murmure.

Hermione secoua la tête et se leva souplement.

- Vous avez quel âge ? demanda la sorcière.

- Vingt ans, répondit la troyenne, les yeux baissés.

- Vous avez de la famille ?

- Tous sont morts ce soir…

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues de la femme et Hermione eut un pincement au cœur.

- Quel est votre prénom ?

- Cérès…

La troyenne s'approcha du lit, posa la petite sacoche qu'elle portait en bandoulière et commença à défaire sa tunique. Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne vous toucherai pas.

- Je ne suis pas à votre goût ? demanda Cérès, apeurée.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'abuserai pas de vous. Remettez votre vêtement, je vais vous aider à fuir.

- Mais… je…

- Ecoutez, rien ne vous retient ici, malheureusement. Vous êtes jeune. Allez refaire votre vie ailleurs.

- Pour aller où ?

La jeune femme semblait affolée.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais on va trouver… murmura Hermione. Venez avec moi.

Cérès hésita un instant, puis acquiesça et ramassa son sac. La sorcière attrapa la main de la troyenne et la conduisit hors de la chambre. Les deux femmes descendirent silencieusement les marches et Hermione prit la direction de la sortie.

- Hey ! Vous allez où ? s'exclama un soldat en se dirigeant vers elles.

- Dans un endroit plus calme, répondit Hermione. Trop de bruit ici, je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans l'ambiance.

Plusieurs soldats se levèrent et tirèrent leurs épées de leurs fourreaux.

- Je crois que tu te fous de nous, femme ! tonna un soldat en s'approchant.

- Tu crois bien, répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

- Elle s'échappe avec la pute ! cria un homme éméché.

Hermione serra fermement la main de la troyenne et se plaça devant elle. Un soldat courut vers elles, son épée prête à s'abattre sur leurs têtes. Hermione eut un sourire et agita rapidement sa main. Une bourrasque de vent faucha les jambes du myrmidon qui glissa. Emporté par son élan, il passa à côté d'Hermione et la sorcière lui fit sauter la rotule d'un coup de pied bien placé. Un craquement sonore retentit et l'homme cria.

- Un autre volontaire ? demanda narquoisement la langue de plomb.

Aussitôt, tous les soldats se précipitèrent vers elles. Hermione ouvrit la porte de sortie à toute volée et, après avoir gelé le sol de la taverne, courut dans les rues de Troie, emmenant derrière elle Cérès. Cependant, les myrmidons les suivaient de près.

- Par ici, c'est un vrai dédale de ruelles, ils vont se perdre ! s'exclama la jeune troyenne en désignant une intersection sur la gauche.

Alors qu'elles s'engouffraient dans les profondeurs de la ville, Hermione se demanda comment elle faisait pour se retrouver dans des situations toujours plus périlleuses les unes que les autres.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	5. Morendo

Bonjour !

Voilà le nouveau chap d'une valse à quatre temps !

En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Morendo** (doit s'éteindre graduellement)

Remus observait avec attention le corps de Grindelwald suspendu dans les airs.

- Alors, monsieur l'expert en forces du mal ? ironisa Rogue en croisant les bras.

- C'est complexe… murmura Lupin en donnant un coup de baguette.

- On n'avait pas deviné, dit Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

- Fermez-la, grogna McGonagall.

Le langue de plomb haussa les sourcils et fit trois pas en arrière. Lupin fit un dernier tour, et secoua la tête.

- Désolé Minerva, je ne peux rien dire de plus. Votre théorie est la bonne. Grindelwald est bloqué dans le temps et Hermione a effectivement disparu. Mais où ? Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire si elle est vivante ou morte.

McGonagall ferma les yeux, une chape de plomb tombant sur ses épaules.

- C'était bien la peine de vous avoir fait venir… ricana Rogue.

- Remus, vous pouvez nous laisser ? demanda doucement Minerva.

Lupin acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Minerva se retourna vers Rogue, rouge de colère.

- Je sais que vous vous moquez de savoir ce que devient Hermione, mais arrêtez d'envoyer paître toutes les personnes qui essayent de m'aider à la retrouver ! explosa la directrice en enfonçant un doigt rageur dans la poitrine de l'ancien maître des potions.

Rogue se redressa et toisa son ancienne collègue. Son visage était livide et un rictus déplaisant déformait son visage.

- Et vous, dit-il froidement, arrêtez de croire que je me réjouis de la disparition de Granger… J'ai de la peine pour Rose. Cette gosse ne mérite pas ça.

- Parce que vous vous souciez de quelqu'un d'autre que vous ? cria Minerva.

- Oui, ça m'arrive, rétorqua Rogue. Mais si vous décolliez de temps en temps les yeux de votre nombril, vous le remarqueriez !

Rogue tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Severus ? appela Minerva.

Ce dernier s'arrêta mais ne la regarda pas.

- J'ai signifié son congé ce matin à Turpin. Vous reprenez votre poste au vingt août.

Severus eut un sourire victorieux mais ne le montra pas.

- Et pour quelle raison, madame la directrice ?

- Vous serez plus utile à Poudlard à m'aider dans mes recherches que dans une salle obscure du ministère.

Rogue eut un frisson de plaisir. Il avait gagné.

- Et bien, rentrons ! grogna le maître des potions.

* * *

Ginny observa ses enfants jouer, confortablement installée dans un canapé. Harry aidait Tonks à faire la vaisselle et tous deux devisaient allégrement. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit la tension qui l'envahissait s'alléger quelque peu. Elle se laissa emporter par une douce quiétude et, bercée par les rires des enfants, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Elle se trouvait dans un grand lit aux draps rouges et or. Au dessus d'elle, deux yeux vert émeraude qui pétillaient de malice. Les lèvres d'Harry effleurèrent son menton, ses épaules, le galbe de ses seins pour ensuite se poser sur les siennes. Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser, tentant de résister, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, puis elle se dégagea.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry en prenant appui sur son coude.

- Je… je ne devrais pas être là… murmura Ginny.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? gronda le survivant. Hermione est morte, elle ne reviendra pas !

- Elle me l'avait promis, répondit doucement la rousse.

- Ca fait six mois qu'elle a disparu ! Que te faut-il de plus ? Son cadavre ?

Harry quitta le lit et fit les cents pas, bouillonnant de colère.

- Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps tous les deux, reprit-il sèchement. Je ne veux pas passer une minute de plus loin de toi. Tu es la femme de ma vie, Ginny et…

- Et Tonks ? demanda le professeur de vol.

- Je vais m'en occuper, répondit rapidement Harry. Dès que tu m'auras dit oui, j'irai chercher les papiers du divorce au ministère.

- Je… Je ne peux pas, Harry ! Hermione…

- Mais arrête avec ça ! tonna le survivant.

Ginny sentait les larmes chaudes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pour s'échouer sur les draps.

- Maman ! maman ! Réveille-toi ! dit une petite voix aigue.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux et vit un regard noisette familier. Elle crut un dixième de seconde que c'était les yeux de sa femme, mais eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que c'était Rose qui se tenait devant elle.

- Faut pas pleurer maman… murmura Rose. Elle va revenir, j'en suis sûre.

La rousse sourit péniblement et passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

- Ca va aller Rosie. Retourne jouer, dit Tonks doucement en sortant de la cuisine. Ta maman a besoin d'un bon café.

Ginny acquiesça et suivit la métamorphomage à l'autre bout du salon.

- Il faut que tu tiennes le coup, chuchota Tonks en sortant trois tasses. Hermione est une battante. Elle va ressurgir au moment où l'on s'y attendra le moins. D'ici là, sois patiente. Et forte. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais le pour tes enfants. Te voir dans cet état les affecte encore plus.

Ginny hocha la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait un temps superbe ce jour là et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage.

- J'ai confiance en elle. Elle reviendra… murmura le professeur en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

* * *

Cérès conduisait Hermione dans les ruelles de Troie. Elles couraient inlassablement dans le dédale de chemin et la sorcière aurait été incapable de retrouver sa route. La troyenne était morte de peur, sursautant à chaque bruit.

- Mais où sont-elles ? rugit un soldat à quelques mètres d'elles.

Hermione poussa Cérès dans le renfoncement d'une maison et la força à s'accroupir. Elle se mit devant la jeune femme, mains levées, prêtes à toute éventualité. Trois myrmidons passèrent devant elles sans les remarquer. Ils avançaient au pas de courses, épée en main.

La langue de plomb retenait sa respiration, mais sentait le souffle chaud de la troyenne dans son cou, chatouillant son oreille. Hermione frissonna et grommela intérieurement.

- Vous avez froid ? murmura Cérès, inquiète.

- Non, je suis sensible à cet endroit… répondit doucement Hermione.

Cérès eut un instant d'incompréhension, puis se mit à sourire.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous… déconcentrer.

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua la sorcière.

- Au fait, quel est votre nom ?

- Hermione.

- Vous êtes grecque ? demanda la troyenne, soudainement paniquée.

- Non, saxonne. Mais mes parents avaient un goût prononcé pour la mythologie.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, prit la main de la jeune femme et s'engagea dans la ruelle dégagée.

- Il faut sortir de la ville. Quel est le plus court chemin ? demanda la sorcière.

Cérès réfléchit un moment, puis se décida finalement.

- La première à droite, puis la deuxième à gauche. Ensuite…

- Ensuite, on verra, la coupa Hermione. En route !

Elles coururent le plus vite possible, en suivant l'itinéraire indiqué. Elles arrivèrent sur une petite place dévastée. Les flammes qui consumaient les maisons commençaient à s'éteindre et l'air était chargé de l'odeur cuivrée du sang mêlée à celle de la chair calcinée.

- Par là ! s'exclama Cérès en désignant une rue devant elles.

Les deux femmes s'engagèrent sur la place. Arrivées au milieu, elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Trois soldats venaient d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision, et leur bloquaient la route. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un autre chemin, mais des hommes armés accouraient de toute part. Elles étaient cernées.

- Et merde… grogna la sorcière.

Elle se plaça devant Cérès et se prépara à combattre.

- Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? demanda la jeune troyenne.

- C'est mon côté Saint-Bernard… répliqua la gryffondor entre ses dents.

La langue de plomb sentait le corps tremblant de Cérès dans son dos tandis que les myrmidons formaient un cercle autour d'elles. Deux soldats quittèrent la formation pour se jeter sur elles. Hermione fit pivoter son corps, emmenant dans son élan celui de la troyenne, afin de lui éviter un coup d'épée. Elle agita sa main droite et un stupefix frappa de plein fouet le premier homme qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Profitant de la confusion, elle abaissa deux doigts et un experliarmus vint désarmer le deuxième attaquant. Les autres hommes n'attendirent plus longtemps et se jetèrent dans la bagarre.

Hermione parait les coups, attaquait inlassablement tout en surveillant que Cérès ne soit pas blessée. Aussi, en voyant une lame s'abattre sur la jeune femme, la langue de plomb la poussa violemment pour la sortir de l'angle d'attaque. Emportée par son élan, Hermione trébucha et l'épée s'enfonça dans son abdomen jusqu'à la garde.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, puis de douleur. Elle eut l'impression de tomber lentement et, quand son dos toucha le sol, le bout de la lame toucha le sol et bougea dans le corps d'Hermione, provoquant de nouveaux dégâts dans sa chair. La sorcière hoqueta, incapable de parler. Elle sentait le sang qui montait dans sa gorge et toussa violemment.

- Par Junon ! s'exclama Cérès en s'agenouilla près de la langue de plomb.

Hermione leva péniblement la main et tourna lentement son poignet. Aussitôt, les deux femmes furent entourées de flammes gigantesques. Les myrmidons reculèrent, apeurés, sauf deux qui étaient bloqués dans le cercle de feu.

- Tenez bon Hermione… murmura Cérès en remarquant que le visage de la sorcière se vidait de ses couleurs.

La troyenne déchira un morceau de sa tunique et appuya sur la blessure de la gryffondor qui grimaça de douleur.

- Je vais vous achever ! s'exclama un homme en s'approchant vivement.

Il leva son épée au dessus d'Hermione et l'abaissa rapidement. La sorcière bougea la main et l'homme fut propulsé dans les flammes.

La langue de plomb sentait ses forces l'abandonner. De la sueur perlait sur son front, et son corps tremblait de froid, de douleur.

« Il faut que je nous sorte de là… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle concentra dans sa main droite la magie qui lui restait et la propulsa sur le soldat qui s'approcher. Elle ne vit pas le résultat de son sort. Sa vision se brouilla et elle fut aspirée dans un tourbillon d'images et de sons, Cérès toujours présente à ses côtés, appuyant sur sa blessure. Quand la sensation de vitesse s'interrompit, elle sentait la vie qui quittait lentement son corps. Son cœur ralentit brusquement et elle fut happée par les ténèbres.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall avait regagné son bureau tard dans l'après-midi. Une pile de courrier l'attendait, la moitié des missives en provenance du ministère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui s'attardait longuement sur la défaite de Voldemort. Des fêtes étaient organisées dans les quatre coins du pays, et les aurors tentaient de contenir l'explosion de joie. Il ne fallait surtout pas être découvert des moldus.

Elle jeta le quotidien loin d'elle avec une grimace. Pas une ligne sur la disparition d'Hermione Granger. Comme si le monde s'en fichait. Elle secoua la tête, écœurée. Elle allait se remettre à la rédaction des lettres pour les nouveaux élèves, tâche laissée en suspens des jours plus tôt alors que Voldemort avait fait une nouvelle fois irruption dans leur vie, quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez ! s'exclama-t-elle sèchement en se saisissant de parchemins vierges.

Rogue fit son apparition, un sac de voyage à la main.

- Je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin d'aide… dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

McGonagall le jaugea du regard, puis acquiesça.

- Que diriez-vous de vous occuper de la liste des fournitures des deuxième et quatrième années ? proposa-t-elle en lui tendant une plume et une pile de parchemins.

Rogue posa son sac dans un coin du bureau et s'assit en face de sa collègue.

- Avec plaisir, Madame la directrice.

- Merci, monsieur le directeur adjoint, répondit McGonagall avec un léger sourire.

Severus releva la tête, et haussa les sourcils.

- Vous êtes le professeur le plus expérimenté de mon équipe, aussi cette charge vous revient de droit. En revanche, je ne veux plus de favoritisme pour Serpentard. Est-ce bien clair, Severus ?

- Très clair, Minerva.

Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu, et se mirent au travail. Au bout d'une demi-heure, un raclement de gorge vint perturber le calme du bureau. McGonagall releva la tête et soupira.

- Quoi encore, Albus ? demanda-t-elle, agacée, alors que Rogue continuait sa tâche comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Je suis aise de vous voir collaborer tous les deux sans vous crier dessus. De mon temps, je n'aurai pas cru cela possible.

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le défunt directeur riait.

- Du nouveau pour Miss Granger ? demanda sérieusement Dumbledore.

- Non, rien. Cela vous étonne ? répliqua froidement Rogue.

- Qu'à moitié… répondit doucement Albus.

- Nous savons qu'elle est quelque part dans le passé, mais nous ne savons comment la faire revenir, ajouta McGonagall.

- Vous ne le pourrez pas, Minerva.

McGonagall tourna la tête et observa son ancien collègue. Le vieux sorcier avait le visage triste et secouait la tête doucement.

- Minerva, je suis vraiment désolé, mais… Miss Granger est morte.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Et surtout, 'noubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir pour le pauvre elfe de maison qui écrit cette histoire ! ^^

Bises, et bon week-end,

Link9


	6. Introït

Bonsoir tout le monde !

A peine rentrée des cours, je vous livre le nouveau chapitre d'une valse à quatre temps ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, l'elfe de maison a apprécié ! ^^

Très bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Introït

- Minerva, je suis vraiment désolé, mais… Miss Granger est morte.

McGonagall se leva brusquement, renversant au passage son fauteuil.

- Je ne vous crois pas, dit-elle froidement.

- C'est pourtant la vérité, répondit doucement Dumbledore.

La directrice se précipita vers la porte de son bureau et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Rogue se glissa hors de son fauteuil et jeta un regard dégoûté à Dumbledore.

- Je n'y suis pour rien ! protesta le vieux sorcier en levant les mains.

- Et dire qu'on ose prétendre que, quand il s'agit d'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, j'ai autant de finesse qu'un troll des montagnes. Mais vous êtes mon maître en la matière, professeur… dit Rogue froidement avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

Severus s'arrêta devant la statue gardienne de la porte et chercha du regard sa collègue. Il ferma les yeux, resta un instant sans bouger puis eut un mouvement d'épaule. Il s'engagea dans les couloirs, en direction de l'ancien bureau de McGonagall.

Il frappa quelques coups secs et entra sans attendre la permission. Le décor de la pièce avait bien changé, et Severus remarqua que William McGonagall l'avait marqué de sa touche personnelle. Le maître des potions jeta un regard dédaigneux à sa collègue assise, le regard vague. Elle semblait défaite.

- Que vous m'ayez embauché pour vous aider à retrouver Granger, je suis d'accord. Si c'est pour pleurer sur mon épaule, je vous donne ma démission, dit-il sèchement.

- Je ne vous retiens pas, répliqua Minerva d'une voix blanche. Elle est morte et…

- Suis-je le seul à réfléchir ? tonna Rogue. Si Granger était morte, Grindelwald se promènerait à l'air libre et serait déjà ici à semer chaos et désolation ! Il est toujours bloqué par un sortilège et vous savez que…

- Que seul la mort du lanceur de sort permet de l'annuler, répondit machinalement McGonagall. Mais Dumbledore a…

- Ce n'est qu'un tableau ! coupa Rogue.

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à la directrice de Poudlard.

- Dumbledore est mort ! Ca, on en est sûr. De votre bureau, vous avez bien dû remarquer la tombe blanche ? ajouta-t-il, cinglant. Des années que vous vous reposez sur une image peinte ! Vous rendez-vous compte du ridicule de la situation ?

McGonagall acquiesça et écrasa du pouce une larme qui coulait. Elle se leva et soupira longuement.

- Bien. Elle est toujours en vie. Mais que faire ?

- Rien, répondit Rogue. Vous la connaissez mieux que moi. Elle finira par revenir. En attendant, à nous de nous occuper de Weasley. Elle est entrain de sombrer, et ses enfants avec.

- Que proposez-vous ?

- Et bien, Potter pourrait sacrifier quelques gallions à l'achat d'un balai pour le petit… euh… vous savez, le frère de Rose…

- Il s'appelle Hugo ! s'exclama McGonagall, outrée que Rogue ignore le nom du fils d'Hermione.

- Oui, si vous voulez. Donc, Hugo pourrait s'exercer au quidditch avec sa mère et son parrain, ce qui leur donnera l'occasion de se changer les idées.

- Et pour Rose ?

- Je m'en occupe personnellement…

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant au pire.

- Quand Turpin doit-il récupérer ses affaires ? interrogea Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Demain matin à la première heure, répondit la directrice.

- Bien. Me reste à trouver un endroit où dormir cette nuit, dit doucereusement Rogue.

- Vos anciens appartements ? proposa la directrice.

- Pour me faire réveiller à la première heure du jour par un professeur licencié fou furieux ? Hors de question, rétorqua froidement le maître des potions. Je n'aime pas me battre tôt le matin, cela me donne des aigreurs d'estomac.

Minerva le regarda avec un sourire.

- Venez avec moi…

* * *

Ginny venait de coucher ses enfants et s'affala sur le canapé. Elle alluma machinalement la télé quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Elle sortit sa baguette, se dirigea dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil par le judas. En voyant sa mère, Fred, Georges et Ron, elle déverrouilla la porte et laissa entrer sa famille.

Molly étreignit sa fille longuement alors que ses frères entraient dans la maison, portant de grosses valises. Ginny fronça les sourcils et ce fut Molly qui donna l'explication.

- Je viens m'installer chez toi quelques temps, dit Mme Weasley d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, le temps qu'Hermione revienne.

- Et nous… commença Georges.

- On revient demain… poursuivit Fred.

- Pour jouer avec Rose et Hugo ! finirent-ils en chœur. Nous avons plein de nouvelles farces à leur faire tester !

Ginny leur fit un petit sourire, puis se retourna vers sa mère.

- Tu sais, maman, j'ai accepté le poste à Poudlard, et je comptais emménager demain.

- Et bien, je viendrai avec toi ! Je suis sûre que Minerva n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Tu auras besoin d'aide pour installer la chambre des enfants, décorer ton appartement…

Fred et George mimèrent un passage de balai et de chiffon, et Ron éclata de rire. Molly se retourna brusquement et foudroya ses fils du regard.

- Puisque ça vous amuse autant, vous nous aiderez ! gronda-t-elle.

Les jumeaux firent une grimace, et Ron quitta rapidement la maison, prétextant une mission urgente au bureau des aurors.

- Je vais écrire un hibou à Minerva… soupira Ginny en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Molly acquiesça, ouvrit une des valises et sortit son pyjama.

* * *

Rogue pénétra à la suite de McGonagall dans ses appartements. Malgré la chaleur de ce début du mois d'août, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée du salon. Minerva agita sa baguette et une paire de draps apparurent dans ses bras.

- Mon canapé vous conviendra t-il ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Elle posa la parure sur le divan et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher.

- Il y a suffisamment de place pour deux dans votre lit, Minerva… dit doucement Rogue en s'approchant de sa collègue.

- Vous connaissez déjà mon divan. Vous savez qu'il est très confortable. La salle de bain est sur votre droite. Le réveil est prévu à sept heures. Bonne nuit Severus.

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Rogue retint un grognement et ôta ses chaussures qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ouvrit son sac de voyage en grommelant. Il sortit un cintre sur lequel il suspendit sa robe et sa cape, puis se saisit de deux serviettes, de sa trousse de toilette et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Ses fines mains tournèrent les robinets de la baignoire et l'eau chaude s'écoula lentement. Le maître des potions ôta son boxer, ses chaussettes, posa les serviettes près de lui et se glissa dans l'onde chaude. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ferma les robinets et s'allongea dans la baignoire. L'eau arrivait jusqu'à son torse et il sentait enfin la tension de ces derniers jours s'envoler. Il resta là, un long moment, à observer la salle de bain de sa collègue. Quelques crèmes trônaient sur une petite étagère, à côté d'un miroir de taille moyenne. A côté du lavabo, une brosse à dent gisait, solitaire, dans un verre transparent, tout près d'un tube de dentifrice à moitié utilisé. Une robe de chambre aux motifs écossais était suspendue à la porte à côté d'une chemise de nuit verte. Au pied de la baignoire, un tapis de bain bleu délavé, l'air aussi vieux que Poudlard et ses fondateurs. Rogue soupira. C'était définitivement la salle de bain d'une personne seule, et cela le désola. Comment une femme telle que Minerva avait pu rester célibataire toutes ces années ?

Il s'interrogea sur ce qu'il ressentait pour sa collègue. Après tout, il avait passé des années à enseigner à ses côtés, ne ratant aucune occasion pour la rabaisser, se moquer de ses chers élèves, Potter et Granger en tête. Que se passait-il maintenant ? Il analysa scrupuleusement ses émotions. Il avait envie d'être avec elle. Il avait découvert en quelques jours une autre facette de la personnalité de McGonagall, une facette qui lui plaisait. Elle était bien plus que la personne revêche, droite et autoritaire qu'elle montrait. Elle était plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait, et il appréciait cela.

Il sourit en attrapant le savon près de lui et se lava consciencieusement. Après tout, le fait qu'elle soit libre était mieux pour lui. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, la directrice ne l'avait pas attendu tout ce temps. Mais il était bien décidé à saisir sa chance. Il se rinça rapidement le corps et se saisit du shampoing. Il versa une noisette du produit dans ses mains, les frotta rapidement l'une contre l'autre et se lava les cheveux. Un rinçage plus tard, il ôta la bonde de la baignoire et sortit de l'eau. Il passa une serviette autour de ses hanches et prit la douche pour laver la baignoire. Une fois cela fait, il ramassa son linge sale et l'envoya dans son sac de voyage d'un coup de baguette.

Trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte alors qu'il se brossait les dents.

- Severus ? Je peux entrer ?

Le maître des potions eut un rictus amusé.

- Bien sûr Minerva… dit-il en crachant le dentifrice dans le lavabo.

La directrice pénétra dans la pièce et son regard se posa aussitôt sur le torse découvert du maître des potions. Elle détourna le regard et il sembla à Rogue qu'elle avait légèrement rougi. Severus se rinça les dents et ôta de ses doigts les quelques gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur ses épaules. Il attrapa la deuxième serviette et se sécha rapidement les cheveux tandis que McGonagall prenait place devant le lavabo pour se laver les dents.

Rogue fit deux pas en arrière et la contempla un court instant. Elle était vraiment belle, les cheveux lâchés et son pyjama de soie verte – une marque de bon goût- laissait deviner les formes qu'il avait touché deux nuits plus tôt.

- Merci de m'accueillir chez vous, dit-il doucement. Cela m'aurait contrarié de tomber sur Turpin à mon réveil.

Minerva eut un geste de la main qui signifiait que ce n'était rien. Rogue se glissa derrière elle et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa collègue qui se rinçait les dents. Surprise de sentir un corps contre elle, la directrice cracha sa gorgée, s'essuya la bouche rapidement et se retourna vivement. Elle se trouvait coincée entre Rogue et le lavabo, et cela lui déplaisait visiblement. Severus haussa les sourcils et baissa lentement son visage vers celui de la femme.

- Rogue… gronda McGonagall.

Le maître des potions n'était qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Il détourna la tête au dernier moment et lui embrassa délicatement la joue.

- Bonne nuit, Minerva… souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la directrice.

Il recula d'un pas et, visiblement satisfait de la réaction choquée de sa collègue, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de bain. Il sourit quand son regard se posa sur le canapé. Les draps avaient été mis, et il n'avait plus qu'à se coucher. Il passa rapidement un caleçon et s'allongea.

Severus s'étira et étendit les jambes. D'un geste souple de la main, il éteignit les bougies dans le salon et ferma les yeux. Un peu de lumière filtrait sous la porte de la salle de bain, et le bruit caractéristique d'une douche se fit entendre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour se refermer tout de suite après. Le maître des potions sentait sa collègue traverser la pièce, hésitant quelques instants près du canapé, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Severus eut un sourire, puis s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

Hermione sentit un corps chaud contre le sien, une tête sur son épaule, des cheveux caressant sa joue et un souffle tiède dans son cou. Les yeux encore fermés, elle savoura cette étreinte.

- Ginny… murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser ses doigts sur l'épaule de la femme.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Voldemort n'était jamais revenu, Rose et Hugo dormaient sûrement à l'étage, et Grindelwald croupissait toujours en prison. Cependant, en ouvrant les yeux, elle comprit que la réalité était autre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les branchages d'un arbre qui lui faisait de l'ombre. Quelques oiseaux volaient dans un ciel bleu sans nuage, et un soleil naissant réchauffait l'atmosphère de sa douce chaleur. Hermione tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur Cérès, endormie. La sorcière se dégagea doucement et tenta de se redresser. Elle grimaça de douleur et porta une main à son estomac. Sa toge était déchirée au niveau de son abdomen, et le tissu couvert de sang. Cependant, en palpant sa peau de ses doigts, elle ne remarqua aucune blessure.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'assit et observa les alentours. Elle se trouvait dans une petite prairie, en bordure d'une route. A côté d'elle, le glaive du myrmidon gisait dans l'herbe, glaive qui avait traversé son corps de part en part dans la nuit. Au loin, des petites maisons se dressaient et le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle les reconnaissait mais ne voulait pas y croire.

Cérès remua puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle sembla désorientée un instant, mais sourit en voyant que la sorcière se portait bien.

- Hermione ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas t'en sortir ! s'exclama la troyenne en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la langue de plomb en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, j'avais quelques remèdes sur moi, expliqua Cérès en tapant sa sacoche de la paume de la main. Ma mère était une guérisseuse célèbre à Troie, et m'a appris les rudiments du métier. Aussi, j'ai toujours des potions et des baumes dans mon sac.

Hermione lui sourit et la serra fortement dans ses bras.

- Où sommes-nous ? interrogea la troyenne, inquiète.

- Je crois le savoir, mais nous allons devoir vérifier… murmura Hermione, le cœur battant.

Elle se leva rapidement, après avoir ramassé l'épée sur le sol. Une fois Cérès sur ses deux pieds, Hermione lui prit la main et l'emmena rapidement vers les premières maisons. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle faillit crier de bonheur en reconnaissant la devanture de Derviche et Bang.

- Nous sommes à Pré au Lard, en Ecosse, s'exclama Hermione, excitée.

Ce n'était pas le village de son époque, mais elle avait au moins un repère. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, l'espoir renaissait. Elle pénétra dans la boutique et jeta un coup d'œil à la marchandise proposée. Elle examina les objets magiques, et s'intéressa à leur prix. Un vendeur apparut au fond de la boutique et s'approcha des deux femmes.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Que dit-il ? demanda Cérès. Je ne comprends pas un traitre mot…

- Vous parlez le gaelic ? interrogea le vendeur, inquiet.

Hermione soupira et passa sa main sur le front de Cérès. La jeune femme eut un sursaut en sentant de légers picotements.

- Alors ? demanda le vendeur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- C'est formidable ! s'exclama la guérisseuse. Je le comprends !

- Je cherche à vendre cette authentique épée de la Grèce antique. Elle a appartenu à un myrmidon et a servi pendant la guerre de Troie.

- Impossible ! rétorqua le vendeur.

- Jetez donc un sort d'identification, proposa aimablement Hermione.

Le vendeur sortit sa baguette et en donna trois coups secs sur l'objet. Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut un sifflement admiratif.

- Je vous en donne cinq cents gallions… marmonna-t-il en prenant l'épée dans ses mains.

- Vous plaisantez ? répondit froidement Hermione. Elle en vaut au moins trois milles !

- Mille ! coupa le vendeur.

- Deux milles cinq cent, gronda la langue de plomb.

La négociation se poursuivit quelques minutes sous l'œil amusée de Cérès, et le vendeur finit par lâcher deux milles gallions, et une bourse en cuir cousue main par des gobelins. Satisfaite de son opération, Hermione entraîna Cérès chez Gaichiffon où elle acheta deux robes de sorcières, et quelques vêtements de rechange. Les deux femmes s'habillèrent rapidement, jetèrent dans une poubelle leur vieille tunique et entrèrent aux Trois Balais pour se restaurer. Cependant, en s'approchant du comptoir, Hermione faillit vaciller. Quelques tables plus loin, quatre sorciers jouaient aux cartes, et la langue de plomb déglutit en remarquant un homme aux cheveux châtains. Elle ne pouvait ignorer son visage, l'ayant contemplé en tableau pendant des années.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible… murmura-t-elle en agrippant un tabouret.

- Tu connais ces personnes ? demanda Cérès.

- Oui… Ce sont les quatre fondateurs de mon collège…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Très bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	7. Incipit

Bonsoir !

Petite mise en ligne rapide, après je retourne sous ma couette (je crois que j'ai chopé la grippe, reste à savoir si elle est A, Y ou Z !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Incipit

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient là, devant elle. Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazard Serpentard. Elle fit un pas dans leur direction, ses réflexes de première de la classe refaisant surface. Elle avait tant de questions à leur poser, tant de réponses à obtenir…

Cependant, en sentant la main de Cérès sur son épaule, la sorcière sortit de ses pensées et sourit à la jeune femme.

- Je suis sure que tu meurs de faim, dit doucement Hermione.

La troyenne acquiesça vivement, et la langue de plomb s'approcha d'une serveuse. Elle lui demanda la carte et l'employée les installa, comble du bonheur, à une table voisine de celle des illustres sorciers. La sorcière, ignorant le menu, tendait l'oreille pour saisir des bribes de conversation.

- Quinte flush… dit Salazard Serpentard d'une voix douce an abattant son jeu.

Helga Poufsouffle eut une petite exclamation indignée alors que Godric Gryffondor jetait d'un geste rageur ses cartes sur la table. Rowena Serdaigle soupira et ramassa le jeu tandis que Serpentard récupérait la mise des joueurs.

- Ce projet d'école est une… commença Gryffondor.

- Idiotie, compléta Salazard en mélangeant le jeu. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à enseigner à des gamins.

- La transmission des connaissances est pourtant essentielle, répliqua doucement Rowena. Il faut éduquer les nouvelles générations…

- Ce sera sans moi ! rétorqua sèchement Serpentard en distribuant les cartes.

Les quatre sorciers se turent, découvrant leur nouvelle main.

- Mise de départ, une noise ! dit joyeusement Helga, qui se sentait enfin en veine.

- Ils jouent au poker ? murmura Hermione, médusée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Cérès haussa les épaules, son attention accaparée par le menu.

- Hermione, je ne connais aucune de ces plats. Que peux-tu me conseiller ? demanda la troyenne.

- Œufs au bacon, marmonna la gryffondor sans un regard pour la jeune femme.

La serveuse fit irruption et prit les commandes. Hermione choisit la même chose que son amie et retourna à la contemplation des quatre fondateurs.

Salazard gagna la partie suivante et les trois autres sorciers se trouvèrent à sec.

- Ce fut un plaisir de jouer avec vous… murmura Serpentard, en comptant son butin.

- Et pour l'école ? demanda Helga, pleine d'espoir.

- C'est toujours non, répondit l'ancêtre de Jedusor en rangeant les pièces dans sa bourse.

A ces mots, Hermione se leva sous le regard étonnée de Cérès, attrapa sa chaise et la tira jusqu'à la table des fondateurs. Ces derniers sursautèrent alors que la langue de plomb prenait place entre Godric et Rowena.

- Bonjour Messieurs Dames… salua-t-elle en se saisissant des cartes. J'ai entendu votre conversation, et je dois dire que l'idée d'une école de magie est brillante.

La gryffondor battit les cartes d'une main experte en regardant Salazard droit dans les yeux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une sorcière de passage, répliqua la langue de plomb avec un sourire. Mon amie guérisseuse et moi-même parcourons les routes de Bretagne, et avons décidé de nous poser quelques temps dans ce charmant village.

Godric tourna la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Cérès qui rougit sous le coup.

- Ce que je vous propose, poursuivit Hermione, c'est que votre participation à ce projet se joue aux cartes. Une seule partie, on n'abat pas le jeu.

Elle posa le paquet devant elle et le poussa du bout des doigts en direction de Serpentard.

- Je gagne, vous aidez vos confrères à monter la plus grande école de magie d'Europe. Je perds, vous n'entendrez plus parler de cette idée. Marché conclu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! répliqua Salazard, furieux.

- Auriez-vous peur de vous faire battre par une femme ? demanda sournoisement Hermione.

Serpentard la fusilla du regard. La langue de plomb répondit par son plus beau sourire et sortit deux gallions de sa poche.

- Pour que vous ne soyez lésé, j'ajoute même une compensation en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

Le sorcier hésita quelques instants, puis posa devant lui deux pièces.

- C'est parfait… murmura la langue de plomb en tendant le jeu de carte à Serdaigle. Que la partie commence !

Rowena battit rapidement les cartes et les distribua. Une fois les cinq bouts de carton devant elle, Hermione en souleva le coin, jetant un court regard, et les reposa face contre table. Après avoir misé deux nouvelles pièces, elle mit les coudes sur la surface boisée, croisa ses main, posa son menton dessus et sourit à son adversaire.

La serveuse arriva avec son déjeuner, mais la langue de plomb dédaigna son assiette, se contentant de fixer d'un air déterminé Serpentard, et suivait la mise. Au bout de quelques minutes, une cinquantaine de gallions se trouvaient sur la table. Serpentard était livide, tandis que la gryffondor renversait sa bourse devant elle.

- Il y a près de mille neuf cent gallions… dit doucereusement Hermione en poussant les pièces au milieu de la surface de jeu. Vous suivez ?

Salazard laissa ses doigts en suspend au dessus de sa bourse. L'hésitation se lisait sur son visage émacié. Il ferma d'un geste sec les cordons de cuir et jeta un regard furieux à la sorcière.

- C'est bon, je vais vous aider, lâcha-t-il vertement. Le temps de me changer, et je vous rejoins devant le bar…

Il s'éloigna vivement de la table et disparut dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage des chambres. Une fois Salazard hors de vue, Godric applaudit bruyamment tandis qu'Helga serrait les mains de la langue de plomb avec un regard plein de reconnaissance.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Godric. Vous êtes une joueuse hors paire !

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous pratiquez ? demanda Rowena avec un grand sourire.

- En fait, je ne connais même pas les règles, répondit Hermione candidement.

Elle retourna ses cartes. Un as, un roi, un neuf, un sept et un valet, chacun d'une couleur différente. Rowena se saisit du jeu de Salazard et se mit à rire. Paire d'as…

* * *

Severus Rogue sortit de la douce torpeur d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il s'étira en baillant silencieusement et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait du mal à se remettre de sa nuit blanche.

« Ce n'est plus de mon âge… » pensa-t-il en maugréant.

Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Pourtant, Severus aurait juré que le soleil était levé depuis déjà quelques heures. Il leva la main et une petite boule de lumière apparut au bout de son index. Il dirigea la source de lumière vers la pendule et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle indiquait dix heures passées.

- Minerva… soupira-t-il, mi amusé, mi furieux d'avoir dormi tout ce temps.

Il agita la main en marmonnant un « finite incantatem » et c'était comme si un voile sombre se déchirait. La lumière emplit le salon, atténuée par les rideaux de la pièce. Satisfait, le maître des potions se leva, prêt à se rendre dans la salle de bain quand des éclats de voix venant de la pièce adjacente lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer, madame la directrice ! s'exclama un homme dont la voix était froide et lapidaire.

- Si, je le peux, rétorqua sèchement McGonagall. Turpin, je vous ai fait une lettre de recommandation, j'ai glissé un mot à votre sujet à Madame Maxime qui cherche un professeur de potions pour Beauxbatons, et qui attend votre candidature, et j'ai même envoyé vos références au responsable du service des potions et antidotes du ministère. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus !

- Je veux conserver mon emploi à Poudlard !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Maintenant, allez chercher vos affaires, votre successeur doit emménager dans la journée.

- Mais…

- Ce sera tout, Turpin. Bonne journée !

Une porte claqua violemment et un soupir se fit entendre. Rogue hésitait. Devait-il entrer dans le bureau, suivre son ancien élève et lui coller son poing dans la figure, ou se rendre tranquillement dans la salle de bain, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ?

- Vous vous êtes bien amusé, Severus ? demanda la voix de McGonagall.

Rogue eut un rictus, ouvrit la porte qui séparait les appartements de la directrice de son bureau, et pénétra dans la pièce ronde. McGonagall était à son bureau, buvant une tasse de thé, mettant de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

- Vous m'avez réveillé… grogna Rogue. La prochaine fois que vous licenciez quelqu'un, faite le silencieusement…

- J'y penserai pour votre renvoi, rassurez-vous Severus, répliqua la directrice avec un demi sourire.

Elle déplia une missive, la parcourut rapidement et regarda son collègue.

- Je vous conseille d'aller vous habillez. Miss Weasley devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, et je n'aimerai pas qu'elle vous trouve dans cette… tenue dans mon bureau.

- Vous avez peur des « qu'en dira-t-on » ? interrogea sournoisement Severus.

- Seulement s'ils sont inexacts… répliqua McGonagall sur le même ton.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de…

- Attention, je vois une « tornade rousse d'un goût douteux » s'approcher, Rogue.

Severus fit quelques pas et regarda par le parc. En reconnaissant une partie de la famille Weasley, il renifla dédaigneusement.

- Prenez garde, votre allergie vous reprend… murmura Minerva en souriant.

Rogue tourna les talons et disparut dans les appartements de sa collègue. C'était décidé, il allait prendre tout son temps pour s'habiller.

* * *

Hermione se lavait rapidement devant le petit lavabo de la chambre qu'elle avait louée au chaudron baveur. Dans la pièce principale, elle entendait Cérès qui rangeait les vêtements qu'elles avaient achetés plus tôt dans l'armoire en bois rongé par les termites. La langue de plomb passa un gant sur son visage et soupira. Qu'allait-elle faire de la jeune troyenne ? Fallait-il la laisser dans cette époque, ou l'emmener avec elle dans son périple temporel ?

Elle s'essuya rapidement. Ce serait à la jeune femme de décider. Elle se rhabilla promptement et descendit dans le pub accompagnée de Cérès. Cette dernière jetait des regards étonnés à chaque fois qu'un objet s'animait par magie. Elles sortirent des Trois Balais et retrouvèrent les quatre fondateurs devant le pub.

- J'ai repéré un superbe endroit pour fonder notre école ! s'exclama Poufsouffle, réjouie. C'est à dix minutes à pied, pas plus !

- Et j'ai dessiné un plan, ajouta sérieusement Rowena en tapotant du bout des doigts un parchemin roulé. Salazard, comme promis, je vous ai rajouté les cachots, bien que je ne comprenne pas…

- Les potions sont très sensibles à la lumière vive, coupa sèchement Serpentard. J'ai besoin d'un endroit sombre, et des cachots me semblent tout indiqués.

Les sorciers se mirent en route. Helga et Rowena devisaient allégrement, Serpentard ouvrant la marche, plongé dans ses pensées, tandis que Godric jetait des coups d'œil intrigué à Hermione et Cérès.

- Alors mesdemoiselles, que pensez-vous de notre charmant pays écossais ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- C'est très beau, mais il fait un peu froid, répondit Cérès. D'où je viens, il faisait une chaleur écrasante dès sept heures du matin…

- Et vous venez d'où ? demanda Gryffondor.

Alors que la troyenne allait répondre, Hermione lui coupa la parole.

- Je l'ai rencontré en Grèce, où elle exerçait ses talents de guérisseuse. D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser, vous aurez sûrement besoin d'une infirmière pour votre école.

Gryffondor acquiesça vivement.

- Excellente idée ! Helga a déjà prévu plusieurs serres pour faire pousser ses herbes. Salazard concoctera quelques potions et vous n'aurez plus qu'à les administrer, Mademoiselle…

- Cérès, précisa la troyenne.

- Quel joli prénom ! répliqua Godric.

La jeune femme rougit et Hermione secoua la tête, amusée. Elle laissa Godric et son amie en tête à tête pour rejoindre Salazard Serpentard. Ce dernier jeta un regard condescendant à la langue de plomb et eut un rictus dédaigneux.

- Vous allez m'en vouloir combien de temps ? demanda Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- Plusieurs vies, je pense, répliqua froidement Salazard.

- Je vous devinais rancunier, mais pas à ce point là…

- Vous n'imaginez même pas.

- C'est ici !! C'est ici !! s'exclama Helga, réjouie.

Hermione regarda la grande étendue d'herbe verte. Au loin, le lac, quelques roches. Oui, c'était bien le paysage de son adolescence. Rowena fit apparaître une petite table en bois et déplia rapidement son plan.

- Bien, nous allons tout d'abord creuser les fondations. Cela devrait nous prendre quelques jours. Puis nous érigerons la base, les murs porteurs et ensuite, le reste ne sera qu'un travail d'aménagement et de décoration.

- Pour creuser, je veux bien m'en occuper, dit Hermione en relevant ses manches.

- Et comment allez-vous faire ? demanda Serpentard, ironique. Vous n'avez même pas de baguette.

- Pas besoin. Vous permettez, Miss Serdaigle ? demanda poliment Hermione en se mettant devant le plan.

« Alors, nous avons donc 700 mètres de long sur 500 mètres de large. La hauteur de la plus haute tour est de 150 mètres… Il faut donc prévoir une poussée de… » commença à réfléchir Hermione.

Elle fit apparaître une plume et une feuille de papier, et fit rapidement ses calculs mathématiques.

- Ouais, ca fait un paquet de terre à retirer… Bon, poussez-vous, j'ai besoin de place.

Les quatre fondateurs se jetèrent des regards étonnés, mais firent deux pas en arrière. Hermione fit craquer ses mains, les écarta devant elle et, de l'index droit, traça un grand rectangle dans l'air. La forme géométrique apparut dans une lumière vive, blanche, presque aveuglante. Hermione recula son coude droit, prit de l'élan et frappa le centre du rectangle de sa paume ouverte. Le rectangle fut propulsé loin puis entama une descente et frappa le sol qui se mit à trembler. Hermione ramena ses bras le long du corps, paumes ouvertes et contracta ses muscles. Elle grimaça alors que ses avants bras se soulevaient pour arriver au niveau de sa poitrine. Des tonnes de terre décolèrent du sol et lévitaient dans les airs.

- Je vous mets ça où ? demanda Hermione, haletante, à Godric.

- Derrière nous, si vous pouvez. On métamorphosera la terre en pierre, répondit le sorcier, émerveillé.

- Ok, baissez tous la tête.

Les quatre sorciers et la jeune troyenne ne se firent pas prier. Tous s'accroupirent sur le sol et regardèrent, abasourdis, les tonnes de terre qui passaient au dessus d'eux. Hermione avait le visage rouge et de la sueur coulait sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'elle portait la terre à bout de bras. Puis, elle relâcha les bras et les tonnes de terre se déversèrent sur le sol, en une immense bute.

La langue de plomb essuya son visage d'un revers de manche et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? siffla Serpentard en lui jetant un regard noir.

- J'ai pris option BTP à la fac, plaisanta Hermione. On passe à la suite ?

* * *

La suite vendredi prochain, pour Noel !

Bises et portez vous bien d'ici là !

Link9


	8. Arabesque

JOYEUX NOEL TOUT LE MONDE !!!

J'espère que le père Noël vous a gâté ! VOici un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

Petite précision : j'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mais FFNET m'a fait un gros bug cette semaine, et j'ai reçu des reviewes des jours plus tard après leur envoie... Enfin bref, ca va pas me gâcher la fête !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Arabesque

Ginny soupirait en défaisant les affaires de ses enfants et les rangea dans les petites chambres de son appartement de fonction. Rose et Hugo courraient partout, poursuivi par leur grand-mère qui voulait les chatouiller. Le professeur de vol attrapa la plus grosse des valises et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit deux places, lit qu'elle aurait du partager avec Hermione.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée, et les cris de joie de ses enfants retentirent de plus belle.

- Tontons ! s'exclama Rose.

Ginny posa la valise sur le lit et retourna dans le salon. William McGonagall avait attrapé sa nièce dans ses bras, tandis que Bill avait Hugo sur ses épaules.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda le professeur de DCFM.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas d'accompagner Hugo sur le terrain de Quidditch… Il meurt d'envie d'y aller depuis tout à l'heure. Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai fini de ranger… dit doucement Ginny en attrapant une autre valise.

- Si tu veux, je peux emmener Rose à la bibliothèque, proposa William. Comme cette vieille bique de Pince est en vacances, j'ai les clés…

- William ! Pas devant les enfants ! gronda Molly.

Le professeur de métamorphose fit une grimace qui fit hurler de rire Rose.

- T'inquiète pas, dès qu'elle aura le dos tourné, je t'apprendrai à faire la même… chuchota William en désignant Mme Weasley du doigt.

La petite fille acquiesça vivement et fit un clin d'œil à son oncle. William prit la main de la fillette et salua l'assistance.

- Nous allons travailler ! dit-il joyeusement. A tout à l'heure pour le déjeuner.

Cependant, alors qu'il marchait avec sa nièce en direction de la sortie, il fit un pas en arrière en fronçant les sourcils. Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard hautain balayant la famille Weasley. Un rictus étira ses fines lèvres alors qu'Hugo posa un regard inquiet sur lui.

- Je me disais aussi que le château était devenu bien bruyant, depuis quelques minutes… murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Rose, tu viens avec moi. Je t'emmène pour une promenade.

La voix du maître des potions était glaciale, et Ginny s'approcha de lui, les poings sur les hanches.

- Et je peux savoir où vous allez ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je comptais lui enseigner quelques sorts de magie noire afin qu'elle s'exerce sur son frère poil de carotte… répliqua Rogue d'un ton calme.

Molly étouffa un juron. Elle fit un pas en direction de Rogue, mais Rose regarda l'homme en faisant une grimace.

- T'es pas marrant, parrain… dit la petite fille en lui faisant un regard noir.

- Je comptais t'emmener manger une glace chez Fantarome, rétorqua Severus en tournant les talons. Mais si tu préfères passer ta matinée dans des livres poussiéreux…

- Maman !! Je peux y aller ? supplia Rose en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

- Oui, mais ne mange pas trop, sinon tu n'auras plus faim tout à l'heure.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas la gaver, répondit sèchement Rogue. Minerva ne me paye pas assez…

Rose le foudroya du regard et Rogue haussa un sourcil. La fillette s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main et tira dessus en direction de la sortie.

- On y va parrain, tu as assez dit de bêtises ! gronda la petite fille en entraînant Severus hors des appartements de sa mère.

William McGonagall passa sa tête dans le couloir et les suivit des yeux. Il fit signe à Bill et Ginny de s'approcher silencieusement. Alors que parrain et filleule s'éloignaient, les trois sorciers pouvaient voir Rose dans les bras du maître des potions, et leur conversation résonnait contre les murs de pierre.

- Commence comme ça, et je te vends comme elfe de maison à Poudlard… rétorqua Rogue.

- Ouais, et ben au moins, avec les torchons de l'école, je serai mieux habillée que toi !

- J'en connais une qui va finir de repas au calamar géant si elle ne se tait pas…

- Moi au moins, j'suis mangeable !

Bill se mordit l'index pour ne pas rire tandis que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel.

- Qui lui a appris à répondre comme ça ? demanda Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

William McGonagall mit les mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna de quelques pas en sifflotant. Cependant, Molly lui coupa la route et le foudroya du regard.

- Toi et moi, on va avoir une petite conversation… murmura Molly en retroussant ses manches.

- Et merde… soupira William.

* * *

Minerva était restée toute la matinée dans son bureau, le nez plongé dans son travail administratif. Elle avait à peine prêté attention à Rogue quand il était parti s'occuper de Rose. Elle devait gérer l'intendance du collège : fournitures diverses, nourritures à commander pour le mois de septembre, vérifier le matériel mis à disposition des élèves et apparemment, plusieurs tables et chaises n'avaient pas résisté à l'année qui s'était écoulée. Elle se leva en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Comme Rusard était crackmol, c'était à elle de gérer les réparations. Elle sortit un plan de toutes les salles de classes du château et décida de commencer par la partie nord. Trente salles de classe en tout à remettre en état.

Elle grommela en fermant la porte de son bureau et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Elle en avait pour la journée…

* * *

Rose observait autour d'elle le chemin de traverse et les sorciers qui y déambulaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y venait, mais voir cette rue sorcière lui provoquait toujours le même émerveillement. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'attendait à s'arrêter au marchand de glace, elle fut surprise de voir son parrain l'emmener plus loin.

- On mange pas de glace ? demanda la petite fille, désappointée.

- Trop de sucre rend stupide. Regarde ton auror d'oncle… dit froidement Severus. Viens avec moi.

Rose fit la moue, mais suivit son parrain sans lui lâcher la main. Le maître des potions s'arrêta devant une boutique à la devanture sale et veille et Rose y lut « Ollivander ».

- Tu as un problème avec ta baguette, parrain ? demanda la fillette en suivant le professeur dans le magasin.

Un vieil homme les accueillit, souriant.

- Professeur Rogue, c'est toujours une joie de vous voir… dit Ollivander en le saluant.

- Il t'a pas eu comme professeur pour dire ça… murmura Rose.

Severus la foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le fabriquant.

- Bonjour. Je viens acheter une baguette pour Miss Granger-Weasley.

Rose avait les yeux comme des soucoupes et regardait Severus, ébahie. Ollivander secoua la tête, l'air navré.

- Je regrette, professeur, mais elle n'a pas l'âge requis…

- Monsieur Ollivander, dois-je vous rappeler que sans sa mère, Hermione Granger, vous auriez fini dans les cachots de Voldemort, à souffrir milles tourments ? Rappelez-vous ce que l'ordre du Phénix a fait pour vous, il y a quelques années… dit doucereusement Rogue en s'approchant du comptoir.

- Je risque des ennuis avec le ministère et… commença le fabriquant, gêné.

- Rien ne sortira d'ici… répondit froidement Rogue.

Il ouvrit un pan de sa cape noir et en sortit une petite bourse en cuir.

- Vos baguettes sont toujours à dix gallions ? Il y en a ici cinquante…

- Le prix de mon silence ? demanda Ollivander en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Non, le prix de votre efficacité. Nous sommes pressés, murmura Severus avec un rictus.

Le fabriquant sembla hésiter, mais se saisit de la bourse.

- Bien. Veuillez approcher miss. Je vais prendre les mesures…

Rose jeta un regard reconnaissant à son parrain et tira sur la manche de sa robe. Rogue se baissa et la petite fille lui fit une bise sur la joue. Rogue grogna, mais tapota de la main la tête de la petite fille.

- Allez, dépêchons-nous, si tu veux manger une glace après…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus et Rose sortaient de la boutique. La fillette sautillait de joie, serrant contre elle le petit paquet. Elle avait sa baguette. Souple, 29,7 centimètre, bois de rose et ventricule de dragon. Parfait pour les sortilèges et la métamorphose. Le marchand lui avait dit que c'était presque la même que sa maman Hermione.

- Mon parrain c'est le meilleur des parrains ! chantonna la petite fille. D'un seul regard noir, il peut tout avoir. Mon parrain c'est un serpentard, et c'est le meilleur prof de Poudlard !

- C'est ta mère Weasley qui va être ravie d'entendre ça… ironisa Rogue.

- Euh… tu lui diras pas ? demanda Rose avec des petits yeux brillants de larmes.

Severus s'arrêta de marche et plongea son regard dans celui de sa filleule.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une comédienne pareille… murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Rose lui fit un sourire éclatant et se frotta les yeux.

- Peut-être, mais t'es le seul sur qui ça marche pas ! Oh, regarde, y'a un marchand de bijoux là-bas ! Je vais t'aider à trouver un cadeau pour marraine !

- Mais je ne veux rien offrir à…

- Tais-toi ! On attrape pas les filles avec du vinaigre, ou un truc comme ça… Allez, viens, j'suis sure qu'on va avoir quelque chose de chouette pour pas cher !

Rose attrapa son parrain par la manche et l'entraîna tant bien que mal dans la bijouterie du chemin de traverse. Une fois dans le magasin, Rogue eut un rictus mauvais. Au comptoir, Potter réglait l'achat de ce qui semblait être un pendentif doré.

- Va regarder s'il y a quelque chose de potable pour McGonagall. Et rien de mièvre, et pas plus de cinq gallions. Je ne suis pas Crésus, dit-il sèchement.

La petite fille acquiesça et commença à regarder les vitrines. Rogue s'approcha d'un pas souple de Potter et observa le bijou que le survivant achetait. C'était un lion doré au bout d'une chaîne.

- Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que cette chère Nymphodora était à Serdaigle… dit-il doucereusement.

Harry sursauta et fourra le bijou au fond d'une de ses poches.

- A moins que ce présent soit destinée à une autre… murmura Rogue, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres.

- Ne commencez pas à tirer des conclusions hâtives, Rogue, siffla Harry en serrant le poing.

- Plutôt que dépenser vos gallions à de stupides achats, vous feriez mieux d'investir dans un balai pour votre filleul. Je vous donne juste un conseil, de parrain à parrain, finit par dire le maître des potions.

- Et Severus, c'est le meilleur des parrains ! s'exclama Rose en s'approchant.

Harry jeta un regard noir à son ancien professeur, et quitta d'un pas vif le magasin. Rogue eut un haussement de sourcil et avait l'air satisfait. Il arrivait toujours à mettre Potter en rogne, il était ravi de n'avoir pas perdu la main.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour marraine, viens-voir…

Rogue hocha la tête et suivit sa filleule devant une vitrine.

* * *

A la mi-journée, les fondations du château étaient posées. Les fondateurs voulaient couvrir le sol de pierres solides, mais Hermione avait proposé une alternative, certes anachronique, mais plus durable dans le temps. En se servant d'une partie de la terre arrachée du sol, elle l'avait métamorphosé en béton qu'elle avait coulé dans le gigantesque trou. Pendant ce temps, Poufsouffle avait érigé ses serres, un peu plus loin dans le grand parc, alors que Serpentard et Godric avaient installé les grilles entourant le domaine de Poudlard. Serdaigle, quant à elle, avait métamorphosé le reste de la terre en des milliers de pierres de taille. Cérès, émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, s'était contentée d'observer, et d'aller des tasses de thé aux Trois Balais.

A midi, les travaux s'interrompirent et tous retournèrent à l'auberge pour se reposer. Ils étaient attablés, profitant de leur dessert, quand Serpentard apporta une potion à une femme assise à une autre table. La femme était à peine plus jeune qu'elle, et ses cheveux roux lui rappelaient ceux de la famille Weasley.

- Qu'a cette femme ? demanda la langue de plomb alors que Serpentard se rasseyait.

- Problème de fécondité… répliqua froidement Salazard. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les grandes familles sorcières peinent à avoir des héritiers. Deux par famille, au maximum. Cependant, cette femme et son mari sont sans enfants depuis des années. Aussi, je lui donne régulièrement une potion de ma confection.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Prewett…

La langue de plomb regarda la femme et agita le poignet. Un léger vent se leva dans la salle, puis disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? siffla Serpentard en se levant.

- Moi ? demanda Hermione, ingénue. Un petit sort que j'ai pratiqué il y a quelques années maintenant. C'est sans danger, la preuve, je suis toujours vivante. Ca permet de… je vais vous passer les détails techniques. Ca aide à avoir et garder un enfant.

- Ca va faire double emploi avec la potion que je lui ai donné ! s'exclama Salazard en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Au pire, elle aura une famille nombreuse… répondit Hermione en souriant.

Et tout en finissant son thé, elle plongea dans ses pensées, tandis que Godric Gryffondor engageait la conversation avec Cérès. La langue de plomb faisait un point sur sa situation, et ne savait quoi en pensée : elle était entrain de construire le collège de ses deux adolescences, entourée de sorciers qu'elle vénérait et d'une troyenne perdue dans une époque et un pays dont elle ignorait tout. Elle finit la dernière bouchée de tarte au fruit et commanda un nouveau thé. Elle avait essayé d'oublier les images du futur qu'elle avait aperçues la veille au soir, mais la vision de Ginny tenant la main d'Harry ne cessait de tournoyer dans son esprit. Que se passait-il dans le futur ? Hermione secoua la tête. Elle avait sûrement extrapolé sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait confiance en Ginny. Sa femme se faisait réconforter par Harry, rien de plus. La gryffondor se leva et s'étira. Elle réessaierait le sort ce soir, pour être sure de n'avoir rien modifié d'important dans l'avenir.

- On y retourne ? demanda-t-elle aux quatre fondateurs. L'école ne va pas se construire toute seule !

* * *

McGonagall en était à sa dixième salle de classe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au mobilier, inspectant chaque table et chaque chaise une à une. Elle en répara deux, jeta un coup d'œil satisfait et quitta la pièce. Une petite tornade brune lui sauta dessus, et Minerva attrapa la petite fille dans ses bras.

- Rose, calme-toi ! dit Minerva alors que la fillette lui montrait un petit paquet entouré d'une ficelle.

- Regarde ce que parrain m'a acheté ! s'exclama Rose, tout excitée.

La petite fille déchira le papier et brandit une baguette magique.

- Tu m'apprends des sorts, s'il te plait marraine ? demanda Rose en faisant un de ses regards suppliants auxquels la directrice de pouvait résister.

- Et bien… Je comptais faire encore une ou deux réparations avant d'aller dans la grande salle. Tu veux m'aider ?

- Oui !

Minerva emmena sa filleule dans la salle suivant et lui montra comment exécuter le sort « reparo ». Au bout de quelques essais, Rose y arriva et bombait le torse sur le chemin de la grande salle. En entrant dans la grande pièce, elle y trouva sa mère en discussion avec Harry et Hugo, qui caressait d'un air extatique un superbe balai. William McGonagall évitait le regard noir de Molly, et Bill tentait de calmer sa mère. Rogue, quant à lui, mangeait seul à l'autre bout de la table, son regard ne quittant pas l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier devant lui. Rose sautilla jusqu'à la table et se précipita vers sa mère.

- Maman ! Parrain m'a offert une baguette magique ! s'exclama la fille en exhibant l'objet sous le nez de sa mère. Et Minerva m'a appris à réparer des chaises !

Ginny lâcha ses couverts dans son assiette, surprise.

- Une baguette ? Severus, n'est-elle pas un peu jeune ?

Rogue eut un rictus et planta son regard froid dans celui du professeur de vol.

- Je suppose que Miss Granger voudra être fière de sa fille quand elle reviendra. Et je crois que transformer Rose en une exaspérante Miss Je Sais Tout miniature saura l'enchanter…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il retourna à son entrée. Ginny soupira et reprit sa conversation avec Harry. Rose prit place à côté de son parrain, et McGonagall vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. En se voyant si bien entourée, Rose se dit que la vie était plutôt belle. Si son parrain pensait que sa mère reviendrait, alors elle le croyait. Rogue avait beaucoup de défauts, mais il ne lui avait jamais menti.

A la fin du repas, Ginny insista pour que ses enfants fassent une sieste. Rose n'en était pas ravie, mais Severus lui glissa discrètement dans les mains un manuel de potion.

- Apprend les premières préparations, nous en parlerons tout à l'heure… murmura-t-il.

La petite fille acquiesça, et cacha le livre sous ses vêtements.

- D'accord, mais en échange, tu donnes tu sais quoi à tu sais qui…

- File, avant que je ne te change en gryffondor…

- T'oserais pas !

Rose lui tira la langue, et suivit sa mère en dehors de la grande salle. Minerva, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se leva, finit d'une traite son verre de jus de citrouille et retroussa ses manches.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai encore plus de la moitié du château à vérifier… soupira-t-elle, fatiguée d'avance.

Rogue recula sa chaise, abandonnant son dessert, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- Je vais vous aider, ça ira plus vite.

McGonagall haussa les sourcils, surprise, mais acquiesça. Les deux sorciers sortirent de la grande salle, et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. McGonagall entra dans une des pièces, et se dirigea vers la première rangée de sièges quand Rogue lui attrapa le bras.

- Madame la directrice, j'ai quelque chose pour vous…

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !

Bisous et bon week-end,

Link9


	9. Lacrimosa

BONNE ANNEE ! BONNE SANTE ! PLEIN DE BONNES CHOSES POUR 2010 !

Premier chapitre de l'année, ca va déchirer ! ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Lacrimosa

Rogue tira de sa poche un petit écrin et le tendit brusquement à sa collègue. Minerva observait, interloquée, la petite boite qui reposait sur les longs doigts fins de Rogue. Elle posa sa baguette sur une table et se saisit avec douceur du paquet. Elle l'ouvrit et fut agréablement surprise. De la part de Severus, elle s'était attendu à trouver un insecte mort, le doigt coupé d'un élève de gryffondor, enfin tout sauf une jolie broche en argent représentant un chat jouant avec un chardon.

- Merci Severus. J'apprécie le geste.

- Pour vous remercier de m'avoir embauché… répliqua le maître des potions, légèrement bourru.

McGonagall posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue et lui fit un sourire. Rogue se tourna pour lui faire face et fit un pas pour franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

La directrice ne bougea pas, laissant le maître des potions l'attirer contre lui.

- Severus… gronda-t-elle alors que les lèvres de son collègue s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes.

- Un mot de votre part, et j'arrête… murmura Rogue.

McGonagall soupira, posa ses lèvres sur la joue du directeur adjoint et recula d'un pas.

- Satisfait ? demanda-t-elle, ironique.

Sans un mot, Rogue s'approcha rapidement, lui vola un baiser et se retira vivement, pour éviter une gifle.

- Maintenant, oui… dit-il avec un rictus.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa baguette.

- Ecoutez Severus, autant mettre les choses au clair de suite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive, mais essayez de vous maîtriser. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer au chat et à la souris toute l'année.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-vous attraper...

Rogue attrapa McGonagall par les épaules et la colla contre un mur. La directrice le foudroya du regard, mais n'essaya pas de se dégager.

- Je sais que vous en avez envie… murmura le maître des potions à l'oreille de sa collègue.

- J'ai des réparations à faire, répondit McGonagall sur un ton neutre.

- Elles peuvent bien attendre.

Severus embrassa Minerva, qui répondit au baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, les vêtements étaient à terre, et les deux professeurs étaient allongés sur une rangée de bureau.

« Bon sang, que suis-je entrain de faire ? » fut la dernière pensée cohérente de Minerva alors que ses mains caressaient le dos nu de Rogue au dessus d'elle.

* * *

L'après midi passa trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Les niveaux inférieurs de Poudlard étaient posés, comprenant les cachots, la salle commune de Serpentard et les cuisines du château.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Helga alors qu'elle avait fini de planter ses graines dans ses serres en compagnie de Cérès. Nous n'avons pas le temps de poser un étage supérieur, mais il reste une heure avant le dîner…

- On pourrait commencer la décoration ? proposa Rowena.

Godric acquiesça mais Serpentard leva la main.

- Personne ne touche à la salle commune de mes futurs élèves, dit-il de sa voix froide. Je m'en occupe…

- Oui, on va vous laisser seul un moment. De toute façon, le vert et argent, ça ne me va pas au teint … murmura Hermione à l'oreille du sorcier.

Ce dernier se raidit et la toisa du regard. Il lui agrippa le bras et l'emmena à l'écart.

- Comment savez-vous que ce sont mes couleurs ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Depuis le début, je sens que vous nous cachez des choses…

- Et bien, puisque vous voulez tout savoir, il se trouve que j'ai été élève dans ce château… mais mille ans plus tard. J'étais dans la maison Gryffondor. De toute façon, en tant que née de moldus, je n'avais pas ma place à Serpentard…

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien contre les nées de moldus. Je veux des élèves ambitieux et rusés, après, la naissance, je m'en moque !

Hermione eut un geste qui disait qu'elle se moquait de ce que disait le sorcier. Serpentard eut un froncement de sourcil, dévisageant la femme devant lui.

- Vous venez vraiment du futur ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Oui… et je dois dire que c'est en partie à cause de vous que je me promène dans le passé, répondit Hermione avec humeur.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Votre dernier descendant s'est fait un devoir de faire perdurer vos idéaux : le monde aux sangs purs, les nées de moldus au bûcher, pour faire simple.

- Puisque je vous dis que je me moque de la naissance ! Mais continuez comme ça, et il se peut que je change d'avis… gronda Salazar.

- J'ai combattu ce fou furieux avec succès, mais un de ses collègues mage noir m'a envoyé ici, continua Hermione, ignorant ce que lui disait le sorcier.

- Vous avez tué mon héritier ? siffla Serpentard, le visage livide.

- Oui. J'ai éteins votre lignée. J'aurais été sincèrement désolée si vos descendants n'avaient pas été un ramassis de consanguins assoiffés de sang et de pouvoir…

Salazar leva la main, voulant la mettre dans la figure de la langue de plomb. Cependant, il se retint et tourna les talons. Il s'éloigna en direction du chantier et disparut dans les cachots. Gryffondor s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui sourit.

- Un problème ? demanda Godric.

- Non, divergence d'opinion… se contenta de répondre Hermione.

- Si vous étiez plus jeune, je vous prendrai comme élève ! Votre caractère me plaît ! s'exclama le sorcier en riant.

La langue de plomb eut un petit sourire. Recevoir un compliment de la part de Gryffondor lui-même était un réel honneur. Elle suivit Godric, Rowena et Helga sur le chantier et les sorciers se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. En chemin, ils décorèrent les couloirs d'armures, de peintures faites par Poufsouffle, l'artiste de la bande, puis s'occupèrent d'aménager le futur repaire des elfes de maison. Hermione était impressionnée par le savoir de Serdaigle. La jeune femme exécutait des sorts que la langue de plomb ignorait, et elles passèrent l'heure à discuter, tout en accomplissant la tâche qui leur était confiée.

Le soir venu, tous regagnèrent les Trois Balais et se restaurèrent rapidement. Godric discutait allègrement avec Cérès, Rowena et Helga s'échangeaient des formules et autres découvertes, tandis que Salazar jetait des regards noirs à Hermione qui s'en moquait éperdument. La langue de plomb appréhendait le moment où elle regagnerait sa chambre, où elle jetterait à nouveau le sort lui permettant de voir dans le futur.

Elle espérait y trouver Ginny seule avec ses enfants, sans la présence d'Harry. Sinon, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force et la volonté de poursuivre son périple temporel. Elle finit son dessert et, après avoir salué les sorciers, monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle prit un longue douche chaude, passa un vêtement de nuit acheter chez Gaichiffon, et se glissa sous les draps.

Hermione s'allongea sur le dos, posant la paume de ses mains contre le matelas et ferma les yeux. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et lança la formule. Tout comme la veille, elle se sentit voyager à travers le temps, voyant défiler sous ses paupières closes des couleurs, des paysages, des gens. Puis le décor se stabilisa et Hermione soupira en reconnaissant Poudlard. Ginny était occupée à coucher Hugo et le cœur de la langue de plomb se serra. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec eux à cet instant, au lieu d'être bloqué mille ans plus tôt. Ginny quitta la chambre de leur fils, éteignant la lumière, et retourna dans le salon. Le corps d'Hermione se tendit et ses mains agrippèrent le drap pour le tordre violemment. Harry était là, assis dans un canapé bordeaux, dégustant un verre de vin.

Le survivant alla à la rencontre du professeur de vol, et sortit une petite chaine de sa poche. Ginny s'en saisit, observa un long moment le lion doré qui se balançait au bout de la chaine et se jeta dans les bras de l'auror. Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de l'homme, qui l'aida à mettre le bijou autour de son cou. Les mains d'Harry effleuraient les épaules de Ginny et Hermione sentit la bile monter le long de son œsophage. Elle interrompit le sort et quitta rapidement le lit.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny en regardant le lion doré dans sa paume.

- Je pensais que tu aurais reconnu le symbole de Gryffondor, répliqua Harry avec un sourire. Tu dois faire preuve de courage en ce moment, et cette petite babiole t'y aidera…

- Tu peux m'aider à l'accrocher ?

Harry acquiesça, se saisit de la fine chaîne et passa dans le dos du professeur de vol. Il accrocha les deux maillons, et laissa retomber la chaîne sur le cou de son amie. Involontairement, ses doigts effleurèrent l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Merci… murmura Ginny en posant ses lèvres sur la joue rugueuse de l'auror.

* * *

Debout dans la petite chambre, Hermione laissa la fureur l'envahir. Elle serra le poing droit, y concentra sa magie, prit son élan et l'envoya dans le mur.

- ESPECE DE SALAUD ! hurla-t-elle alors que sa main s'enfonçait dans la pierre. ATTEND UN PEU QUE JE REVIENNE, POTTER !

Un cri retentit dans la chambre d'à côté, mais Hermione s'en moquait. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Serpentard pénétra dans la pièce, la baguette à la main.

- Vous venez de défoncer mon mur… siffla le sorcier. J'exige des explications !

- Vous voulez des explications ? demanda froidement la langue de plomb. J'ai bien envie de vous stériliser. Ce serait la solution à tous mes problèmes !

- Je commence à en avoir assez de vous… dit froidement Salazar en levant sa baguette. Je vais vous apprendre le respect que doit toute femme à un homme.

- C'était la phrase de trop…

La voix de la langue de plomb était un grondement sourd. Elle leva les mains mais Salazar lui envoya un sort en pleine poitrine. La jeune femme fut projetée en arrière et percuta violemment le mur de derrière. Salazar eut un rictus victorieux, mais Hermione se releva souplement.

- Bien, échauffons-nous… murmura-t-elle en agitant mollement la main.

Le sorcier fut propulsé hors de la chambre et tomba quelques mètres plus loin, près des escaliers. La langue de plomb se mit à courir en direction du sorcier et, en évitant un sort que ce dernier lui lançait, elle le percuta de plein fouet et tous deux tombèrent dans les escaliers.

- Mais lâchez-moi, sang de bourbe ! hurla Salazar alors qu'il dévalait les marches sur le dos, Hermione au dessus de lui.

- Des injures en plus ? Je suis déjà assez furieuse pour que vous en rajoutiez… grogna la gryffondor en armant son poing.

Elle voulut l'expédier dans le visage de Serpentard, mais ce dernier réussit à lever la jambe et donna un coup de genou dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui eut le souffle coupé. Ils finirent par arriver en bas des escaliers, et les deux sorciers se relevèrent, Serpentard pointant sa baguette sur Hermione, cette dernière les mains levées, prête à en découdre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? tonna Godric en s'approchant.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, imbécile ! C'est entre elle et moi… siffla Serpentard.

- Pas de grabuge dans ma taverne ! s'exclama le patron des Trois Balais.

- Aucun problème, on sort… murmura Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

Elle agita la main et le corps de Salazar fractura la porte. La langue de plomb sortit du pub et vit Serpentard, légèrement sonné, sur l'autre trottoir. Elle fut accueillie par un stupefix parfaitement lancé. Elle claqua des doigts et se retrouva au cœur d'un cyclone électrique. Le stupefix fut absorbée par la protection d'Hermione qui avançait lentement vers le quatrième fondateur.

- Mais quelle est cette magie ? demanda Serpentard, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione agita la main et des hautes flammes entourèrent le sorcier. Ce dernier agita sa baguette et les fit disparaître. Un combat s'engagea alors dans la grande rue de Pré au Lard. Quelques habitants vinrent à leur fenêtre, et observèrent les deux sorciers se battre. La rue fut bientôt illuminée de jets de lumière de plusieurs couleurs, comme si on tirait un feu d'artifice.

Alors que le combat tournait à son avantage, Hermione se surprit à penser qu'elle était capable de tuer son adversaire. Elle se remémora les paroles que Gellert lui avait tenues quelques jours plus tôt.

_« Arrêtez de croire que toute vie est précieuse, Miss Granger… Seule la votre et celles de vos proches doivent compter. Et s'il vous faut achever quelques personnes pour assurer votre tranquillité, alors mettez un mouchoir sur votre conscience. »_

En effet, si elle assassinait Salazar Serpentard, Voldemort ne verrait jamais le jour, et les deux guerres qui avaient fait tant de victime n'auraient pas lieu. Tandis qu'elle parait chaque sort que lui envoyé le sorcier, elle réfléchissait aux conséquences que pourrait avoir ce meurtre. Il n'y aurait que trois maisons au lieu de quatre à Poudlard. Ca, ce n'était pas le plus dramatique, bien au contraire. Supprimer cette maison ne pourrait qu'assainir l'école. Ensuite, elle n'aurait pas besoin de tirer Grindelwald de sa prison, ne retournerait pas dans le passé. Elle ne recevrait pas d'entraînement particulier de la part de Dumbledore et de Grindelwald. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait l'impression que cette puissance, ce savoir lui avaient apporté plus de malheur que de bonheur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ginny s'était intéressée à elle car elle montrait des capacités hors du commun pour une adolescente. Si elle redevenait la Hermione de sa première scolarité, la rousse la regarderait-elle avec le même attrait ?

« Non… » soupira Hermione intérieurement, soudainement lasse.

Cependant, après l'avoir vu en compagnie d'Harry, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà perdue sa femme. Alors, autant assurer définitivement la tranquillité du monde sorcier pour le XXème siècle.

Elle leva la main, lentement, la dirigeant sur le torse de Salazard et s'apprêtait à jeter, une nouvelle fois, un sortilège interdit celui qui avait éteint deux jours plus tôt la lignée de Serpentard. Son choix était fait. Elle allait donner la mort, de sang froid, et retourner dans son époque. Quelque soit le futur qu'elle y trouverait, cela ne pourrait être pire que les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour ses enfants, qu'elle ne reverrait probablement pas. Particulièrement pour Rose, sa fille, celle dont elle se sentait le plus proche.

« Adieu ma chérie… Je t'aime. » pensa-t-elle en abaissant la main.

Et ce fut d'une voix froide, sans émotion, qu'elle commença à prononcer la formule.

- Avada…

* * *

Rose se retourna dans son lit en sursaut. Elle avait sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine, quelque chose de très douloureux, de triste, de désespéré. Et cette voix dans son esprit, ces mots… C'était sa mère Hermione. Elle était en vie, mais s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'affreux.

Elle se mit à hurler comme jamais.

- MAMAN ! NON !

Son cri résonna dans tout le château et Ginny, qui entra précipitamment dans la pièce, ne réussit pas à calmer la petite fille qui sanglotait dans son lit.

- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? tenta de la consoler Ginny en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- C'est maman Hermione. Elle va faire une grave bêtise…

* * *

Voilà ! La suite vendredi prochain ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Bises,

Link9


	10. Fugato

Coucou !

Uploade rapide car je pars en cours !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Fugato

Ginny n'arrivait pas à calmer Rose. La petite semblait au bord de l'hystérie, et réussit à s'échapper de l'étreinte maternelle. Avant que le professeur n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, la fillette s'était échappée des appartements et courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en larme. Ses pas la conduisirent automatiquement au bureau de la directrice. Rose donna rapidement le mot de passe, et gravit les escaliers en colimaçon. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et se précipita dans les bras de sa marraine qui buvait le thé en compagnie de son parrain. Minerva, remarquant que sa filleule était en pleur, la serra fortement dans ses bras. Rogue posa sa tasse de thé sur le bureau et approcha sa chaise de la fillette.

- Que se passe-t-il, Rose ? demanda doucement McGonagall en déposant un baiser sur le front de la petite fille.

- Maman va faire une grosse bêtise !! pleura Rose, inconsolable.

Rogue sortit automatiquement sa baguette, bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Où est Weasley ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Pas maman Ginny ! rétorqua Rose, pleurant de plus belle. C'est maman Hermione ! Je l'ai entendue ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, et adieu !

McGonagall fronça les sourcils et regarda droit dans les yeux la fillette.

- J'ai eu mal au ventre. Elle est désespérée… poursuivit Rose.

Rogue s'approcha doucement et prit sa filleule dans les bras.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, et qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, dit-il d'un ton assuré. Tu sais, ta mère est une personne forte, et elle va reprendre ses esprits. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

Minerva sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya les yeux de sa filleule.

- Je vais te ramener, grogna Severus. Ta mère doit s'inquiéter et il est l'heure de dormir. Demain, on travaillera sur une nouvelle potion si tu veux…

Rose acquiesça et Rogue se dirigea vers la sortie, la petite toujours dans ses bras. Minerva appuya son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Que s'était-il passé ce soir ? Hermione avait-elle décidé de changer le futur ? La directrice soupira. Si la jeune femme avait procédé à des modifications, l'animagus ne s'en rendrait jamais compte.

« Faite les bons choix, Hermione… »

* * *

- Avada… commença Hermione, la main dirigée vers Serpentard qui la regardait, les yeux exorbités.

Soudain, Hermione ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle fléchit légèrement les jambes, posant sa main libre sur son estomac. Elle grimaça en entendant le hurlement désespéré d'une petite fille.

- Rose… murmura-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, se redressa et se prépara à jeter le sort. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Sa décision était prise, et il était hors de question qu'elle revienne dessus.

- Avada…

Cependant, elle ne put prononcer la formule. Elle sentit quelqu'un la percuter de plein fouet et elle se retrouva au sol, un homme au dessus d'elle.

- Calmez-vous Hermione… gronda Godric Gryffondor, en immobilisant la sorcière.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Godric ! s'exclama Serpentard, fou de rage.

- Il faut que je le… commença la langue de plomb, tentant de se dégager.

- Il en est hors de question… murmura le sorcier, maintenant les poignets de la jeune femme. Nous avons besoin de lui pour Poudlard. Ne gâchez pas tout.

- Vous ne comprenez pas… expliqua Hermione.

- Et je ne veux rien savoir, coupa Godric. Je me fiche des différents qui existent entre vous. J'ai besoin de vous deux sur le chantier demain à la première heure. Alors, vous vous calmez, et vous allez vous coucher.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, siffla Salazard en s'approchant, baguette à la main.

Godric se remit debout et attrapa le bras du sorcier.

- Elle était à deux doigts de te tuer… gronda Gryffondor. Arrête de la provoquer. C'est trop demander de vous voir travailler ensemble ?

- Tu me le paieras, Gryffondor !

- Je viens de te sauver la vie, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? demanda Godric.

Serpentard se dégagea de la poigne de son collègue et retourna rapidement aux Trois Balais. Hermione se releva et épousseta sa robe.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? interrogea Godric en retournant son attention vers la jeune femme. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à perdre votre sang froid…

- Rien. J'ai besoin d'être seule. A demain, répondit froidement Hermione.

Avant que Gryffondor n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, la langue de plomb se dirigea vers la future école de magie. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, de ne pas penser à Ginny en compagnie d'Harry, à la guerre qui venait de se déclarer entre Serpentard et elle, à Rose qui avait réussi elle ne savait comment à communiquer avec elle.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione faisait face au chantier. Elle retroussa ses manches et agita sa main droite. Plusieurs boules de lumières apparurent, et la sorcière les envoya entourer les fondations de l'école. La nuit noire laissa place à la clarté de la magie.

- J'ai assez de lumière pour travailler… Plus vite ce château sera fini, plus vite je serai rentrée chez moi… grommela l'ancienne élève.

Elle dirigea plusieurs briques sur le chantier et commença à façonner le rée de chaussée du château selon ses souvenirs. Elle construisit le Hall, la grande salle, les couloirs, quelques salles de classe et posa les premières marches des escaliers. Tellement absorbée par sa tâche, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'une personne approchait derrière elle, baguette à la main.

- Encore debout ? demanda une voix de femme.

La langue de plomb se retourna vivement et observa Rowena Serdaigle au clair de lune.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir… répliqua vertement Hermione en claquant des doigts.

Une nouvelle chape de béton couvrit instantanément le niveau, laissant les espaces nécessaires pour les escaliers.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire… ajouta doucement Rowena. Il est près de minuit, et je ne suis pas fatiguée. L'excitation de créer une école, je suppose.

La sorcière fit quelques pas en direction du château et agita sa baguette. Deux grandes portes de bois apparurent, les portes qu'Hermione avait poussées pendant ses deux scolarités.

- Ca commence à ressembler à quelque chose ! dit Serdaigle avec un demi-sourire.

Hermione acquiesça et pénétra à la suite de la fondatrice dans Poudlard. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent dans la grande salle et Rowena pointa sa baguette sur le plafond. Elle murmura une longue incantation qui ressemblait presque à un chant, et soudain, il se couvrit de milliers d'étoiles.

- Le plafond enchanté… murmura Hermione en avançant, émerveillée.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air étonnée, fit remarquer Serdaigle.

- Si… mais j'ai eu une dure soirée… répondit la langue de plomb.

Rowena fit apparaître les cinq tables de la grande salle, ainsi que plusieurs bancs. Elle invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir et deux tasses de thé apparurent devant elles.

- J'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin de parler, Hermione. Sans vouloir paraître vantarde, je suis de très bons conseils… murmura Rowena avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- Je sais… répondit sombrement l'ancienne gryffondor.

Hermione soupira longuement. Elle avait besoin de se confier, de réfléchir à ses options et qui mieux que Serdaigle en personne pourrait l'aider ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis née en 1979. Mes parents sont moldus et j'avais presque douze ans quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière…

----------------

Le jour pointait par la fenêtre de la chambre de Rose. La petite fille était déjà réveillée, et regardait sans le voir le plafond de sa chambre. Elle avait mal dormi cette nuit là, ressentant l'angoisse et l'amertume de sa mère.

- Où es-tu, maman ? murmura la fillette en enserrant dans ses bras son oreiller.

N'en pouvant plus de rester allongée, elle rejeta ses couvertures et se leva. Elle se saisit de sa baguette, la coinça dans son pantalon, mit ses chaussons et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le salon, elle pouvait entendre la respiration tranquille de son frère et les cauchemars à présent récurant de sa maman Ginny. Harry dormait dans le canapé, et Rose se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore là.

Elle attrapa une feuille de parchemin et une plume et laissa un mot à sa mère, lui indiquant qu'elle se trouverait à la bibliothèque. Elle se glissa sans bruit hors de l'appartement, et arpenta les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, elle remarqua un beau renard au pelage roux.

L'animal remarqua la petite fille, cligna des yeux et disparut. Rose eut un petit cri alors que son oncle William se trouvait à la place de l'animal.

- Comment va ma nièce préférée ? demanda McGonagall avec un grand sourire.

- Tonton ! s'exclama la fillette. Tu es un renard ? Comme Minerva est un chat ?

- Oui, mais chut, c'est un secret… murmura le professeur de métamorphose en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Personne ne doit le savoir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que j'ai refusé de me mettre sur une liste au ministère, et que c'est illégal. Mais merde, on est fiché partout, y'en a ras le…

- T'as dit un gros mot, tonton… gronda la fillette.

- Oui, et si tu ne m'avais pas coupé, j'en aurai dit un autre. Mais si t'es sage, je t'en apprendrais plein ! Bref, que fais-tu debout à cette heure ? demanda William en s'étirant.

- J'allais à la bibliothèque. Maman Hermione a des ennuis, et je veux l'aider… chuchota la petite fille.

William s'approcha d'elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Je vois. Je vais t'aider, on ira plus vite à deux. Mais avant, allons voler de la nourriture dans les cuisines de Poudlard !

- Pourquoi voler ? Y'a qu'à demander aux elfes, rétorqua Rose.

- Première règle des serpentard : c'est tellement plus gratifiant d'obtenir ce qu'on veut par ruse que par honnêteté. Allez viens, je vais te montrer.

- Et après on s'étonne que grand-mère Molly t'en veut ! répliqua la petite fille.

- Ca, et parce que je me suis disputé avec elle parce qu'elle voulait absolument que Bill se coupe les cheveux et retire sa boucle d'oreille. Mais il est sexy comme ça, mon Bill !

William McGonagall fit un clin d'œil à sa nièce et l'emmena vers les cuisines.

- Alors, que peut-on faire comme bêtises ? demanda-t-il en chatouillant la poire du tableau.

- Je croyais qu'on devait seulement prendre de quoi manger…

- Deuxième règle des serpentard : si pendant une mauvaise action, tu as l'occasion d'en faire une autre, n'hésite pas ! Comment changer les idées de ma tante ? se demanda-t-il en caressant sa barbe naissante.

- Lui changer les idées ou l'embêter ? interrogea Rose en faisant les gros yeux.

- Les deux sont souvent synonymes avec moi… répliqua William, toujours dans ses pensées.

- T'es vraiment un gosse…

- Ouais, et de la pire espèce ! J'ai trouvé ! Tactique numéro un : quand on commet un larcin, faire diversion.

William passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et Rose s'approcha pour en faire autant. La petite fille regardait les elfes de maisons qui s'activaient à préparer le petit déjeuner. William désigna du doigt l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvait toute la vaisselle. Des centaines d'assiettes étaient entassées, attendant la rentrée et les élèves.

- Tu sais faire un sortilège d'attraction ? murmura-t-il à Rose.

La petite fille hocha la tête négativement. William lui expliqua à voix basse le mouvement et la formule.

- Bien, tu vises les croissants et à mon signal, tu lances le sort.

Rose acquiesça et se tint prête, répétant dans sa tête la formule et le mouvement de baguette.

« Accio, accio, accio… »

- Fais attention de ne pas le jeter un informulé, tu en serais capable ! rit doucement William en voyant sa nièce qui se concentrait. Bien, c'est parti !

Le professeur agita sa baguette en un long mouvement souple du poignet. Toutes les assiettes s'élevèrent dans les airs et flottèrent à travers toute la pièce. Les elfes de maison se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, tentant d'interrompre le sort. William jeta un nouveau sortilège et les couverts suivirent le même trajet que les assiettes.

- Maintenant ! murmura-t-il à Rose.

La petite fille fit le mouvement de poignet en prononçant clairement la formule. Aussitôt, deux sachets de croissants volèrent vers elle. McGonagall les saisit au vol, attrapa sa nièce par la main et l'emmena en courant dans les couloirs, direction la bibliothèque.

Une fois dans l'antre de Pince, William ferma la porte derrière eux et éclata de rire.

- C'était magnifique ! dit-il en applaudissant. Tu iras loin, Rose. J'suis fier de toi !

- Tu peux m'apprendre à me transformer en animal ? demanda la petite fille.

- Ca ne se fait pas comme ça. C'est un apprentissage long et compliqué.

- Et bien, commençons ! dit la fillette, en croisant les bras.

- Il te faut d'abord maitriser parfaitement les sorts élémentaires de métamorphose…

- Tonton ! On s'y met !

William fléchit les jambes pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa nièce et plongea son regard dans celui de la petite fille.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à faire de la magie à ton âge ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Rose prit une grande inspiration et tenta de combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Si j'avais été une bonne magicienne, j'aurai pu aider maman Hermione. Avec Hugo, on se serait pas fait attraper par les mangemorts, et maman Hermione serait avec nous…

William secoua la tête.

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Crois-moi, si Hermione s'est fait avoir, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu s'en sortir. Mais je veux bien te donner des cours de magie. Je crois savoir que Severus s'est aussi proposé…

- Oui, mais lui il est vachement plus sérieux que toi. Toi, c'est de la magie amusante.

- Mais tout est drôle avec moi ! répondit William en riant. Allez, je vais te montrer comme on se sert du sort Waddiwasi sur un gryffondor endormi. Allons chercher notre future victime…

- Pas tonton Bill ! Après, vous allez encore vous disputez et tu vas râler car tu devras dormir sur le canapé…

McGonagall fit la moue et réfléchit quelques instants.

- Ouais, tu as raison… Potter est toujours chez toi ?

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'étais de ronde hier soir, et je ne l'ai pas vu quitter le château. On l'a, notre proie…

William sortit deux croissants, en mit un dans les mains de sa nièce et mâchouilla le sien.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Rose en avalant une bouchée.

- Laisse l'artiste se concentrer, répliqua McGonagall. Mais je peux te garantir qu'on va bien rire…

* * *

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures déjà et un bruit d'eau venait de la salle de bain. La langue de plomb se leva en baillant et s'étira. Elle avait dormi tout au plus cinq heures, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Sa discussion avec Serdaigle l'avait apaisée. La fondatrice lui avait conseillé la plus grande patience, et l'avait réconforté. Alors que la nuit s'écoulait, les deux femmes avaient commencé à rédiger le premier chapitre d'un livre qui avait été sa plus grande lecture, adolescente : l'Histoire de Poudlard. Cependant, elles avaient décidé de rédiger une version complète à l'usage des futurs directeurs et directrices de l'établissement.

Avec l'accord de Rowena, Hermione avait glissé un message pour Minerva, en espérant que cette dernière plongerait son nez dans le livre sous peu.

_« _J_amais plus grande école de magie n'aura vu le jour._

E_cosse, terre sauvage frappée de vents violents,_

V_allée entre deux monts abrupts,_

A_ccueille enfants et adolescents pour leur_

I_nculquer le savoir magique dû à tous bons_

S_orciers. Sang pur ou née de moldus,_

B_ienvenue à Poudlard_

I_nstitut de magie et de sorcellerie._

E_nfants, entendez notre appel et venez acquérir les connaissances_

N_écessaires à l'épanouissement de vos dons._

H_ardis Gryffondors,_

E_rudits Serdaigles,_

R_usés Serpentards,_

M_éritants Poufsouffles,_

I_nvestissez quelques années de votre jeunesse,_

O_béissez à vos professeurs,_

N_ul autre que nous vous mènerons sur les chemins du savoir_

E_ntrez donc à Poudlard. »_

La langue de plomb s'habilla prestement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle était décidée à prendre son mal en patience, mais tout faire pour découvrir le mystère qui régissait son époque. Et quand elle y retournerait, elle mettrait fin aux manigances du sorcier qui agissait dans l'ombre.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu ! La suite la semaine prochaine,

Bises,

Link9


	11. Confutatis

Bonjour tout le monde,

Avant d'aller en entretien, un nouveau petit chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Confutatis

William McGonagall ouvrit doucement la porte des appartements de Ginny Weasley et sourit machiavéliquement en remarquant la chevelure ébouriffée d'Harry Potter sur le canapé. Il tendit les sachets de croissants à sa nièce et tira sa baguette de sa manche.

- T'as le même rictus que parrain quand il voit Harry… chuchota Rose en regardant son oncle.

- On a toujours eu certains points communs avec Rogue, dont une haine subtile et délicate envers les gryffondors. Enfin, certains gryffondors...

- Pourquoi t'aime pas Harry ?

- Il est auror... J'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec l'autorité… rétorqua William avec un froncement de sourcil.

- C'est pour ça que marraine te punissait toujours quant tu étais petit ?

McGonagall grimaça en se souvenant des nombreuses punitions qu'il avait reçues.

- Et pas seulement petit, elle continue encore. D'ailleurs, je te parie que je vais prendre cher pour ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure…

- Tu l'auras bien cherché, répliqua Rose.

William sourit à sa nièce.

- Là, tu ressembles vraiment à ma tante, c'est flippant… Bon, on la fait ou pas, cette bêtise ?

- Ok, vas-y ! soupira la fillette.

McGonagall fléchit les jambes et se mit à la hauteur de la fillette.

- Bon, maintenant que nous avons identifié notre victime, passons à l'organisation de la blague. Une farce mal organisée est une farce ratée…

- C'est ce que disent tonton Fred et Georges.

- Et bien, écoute-les, ce sont des pros. Bref, nous avons un Harry endormi, un canapé, et un vase d'une laideur absolue qui me rappelle la tête de Trelawney.

- C'est Ron qui l'a offert à maman Ginny…

- Auror et dépourvu de goût… Que va-t-on faire de lui ? Bien, nous allons donc faire preuve de bon sens en cassant ce vase hideux et en profiter pour renverser l'eau et les fleurs sur Harry au passage.

William pointa sa baguette sur le vase.

- Le sort waddiwasi est très utile dans certains cas. Il permet de faire partir des choses à la vitesse d'une balle. Le but du jeu va être d'envoyer le vase s'exploser sur le mur, juste au dessus de Potter. Si le calcul de ma trajectoire est exact, j'en connais un qui va se réveiller le pantalon trempé…

- Il va se blesser avec les morceaux du vase ! remarqua Rose.

- Je vais rajouter une difficulté supplémentaire, pour te montrer que je suis un excellent sorcier. Je vais diriger les bris de verre dans la poubelle avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol. Ca te va ?

La petite fille acquiesça, soulagée.

- C'est parti… murmura William en levant sa baguette.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall fut réveillée par des dizaines de craquements sonores. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit plusieurs elfes de maison devant elle. Les créatures se tapaient la tête sur sa table basse, sur ses murs, d'autres se pinçaient les oreilles violemment.

Elle frotta ses yeux, histoire de voir si elle n'était pas plongée en plein rêve. Que faisaient les elfes de maison dans sa chambre ? Etait-elle encore ivre des quelques verres qu'elle avait bu avec Severus, la veille au soir ?

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans son salon, allongée sur son canapé, et Rogue était à ses côtés. Elle soupira. La bonne nouvelle était qu'elle avait conservé ses vêtements. Elle aurait été plutôt gênée d'être nue dans les bras de Rogue devant ses employés. Elle chaussa ses lunettes et toisa du regard les elfes agités.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda sèchement McGonagall en se levant.

- Madame la directrice, couina un elfe. Désolé de vous déranger, mais il y a un souci en cuisine…

- Méchante Winky, méchante Winky de déranger Minerva McGonagall pendant qu'elle dort… pleura une elfe en se cognant la tête contre le mur.

- Arrêtez de vous faire mal ! gronda McGonagall.

Aussitôt, les elfes de maison s'interrompirent et tous levèrent leurs yeux globuleux noyés de larmes vers la directrice.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Minerva en se levant.

Rogue eut un grognement et récupéra toute la place sur le canapé.

- Les assiettes et les couverts se sont mis à voler dans les airs ! Le temps qu'on remette tout en place, les croissants prévus pour ce matin avaient disparu, Minerva McGonagall. On nous a volés de la nourriture ! couina un elfe en attrapant ses grandes oreilles.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit sa baguette.

- Je sais qui est le coupable… dit froidement la directrice. Rassurez-vous, je vais le punir comme il se doit. Et tant pis pour les croissants, du pain grillé sera parfait.

Les elfes s'inclinèrent et disparurent en un craquement sonore. McGonagall attrapa son chapeau, le plaça sur ses cheveux et sortit de ses appartements.

* * *

Rose regarda émerveillé son oncle jeter les sorts. Le vase partit comme une fusée pour exploser au dessus d'Harry et l'eau et les fleurs se déversèrent sur le pantalon du survivant tandis que les bris de verre se dirigèrent lentement vers la poubelle. L'auror se réveilla un sursaut et en hurlant.

- Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? hurla Harry en portant les mains à son vêtement mouillé.

- C'est le moment de filer… murmura William en attrapant la main de sa nièce.

Ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs du château. Rose pleurait de rire. La tête d'Harry avait été vraiment drôle. William prit la direction de la bibliothèque mais, à l'intersection suivante, il s'arrêta net.

- Ennuis droit devant… Demi-tour ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant des robes vertes et un chapeau assorti.

Il tourna les talons et voulu s'élancer quand un jet de lumière rouge lui coupa la trajectoire.

- William James Arthur McGonagall ! Viens ici de suite !

- Et merde… marmonna le professeur de métamorphose.

Il tourna la tête et Rose éclata de rire en voyant que son oncle s'était composé un visage innocent et réjoui de trouver Minerva ici.

- Ma tante ! Quelle joie de te voir ! Que fais-tu debout de si bon matin ? demanda-t-il d'un air enjoué alors que la directrice s'approchait à pas vif.

Minerva attrapa l'oreille de son neveu qui glapit et lui donna un coup de baguette sur la tête.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis debout de bonne heure ? Parce qu'une douzaine d'elfes de maison se sont donné rendez-vous devant mon canapé pour se cogner la tête sur les murs ! Parce que tu as eu la bonne idée de traumatiser mes employés ! aboya McGonagall sur son neveu.

- Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! J'étais avec Rose… rétorqua William en grimaçant.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ces miettes de croissant sur ta robe ? répliqua vertement Minerva.

- Bon, d'accord… J'espère juste que ça n'a pas réveillé Severus… murmura le professeur de métamorphose, avec un rictus amusé. D'ailleurs, je remarque que tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. Vous aurai-je interrompu ?

Minerva tira plus fort sur l'oreille de son neveu et lui donna un nouveau coup de baguette sur la tête. Ce dernier grogna de douleur.

- Tu vas immédiatement te rendre en cuisine et récurer le sol et les placards sans magie ! Et j'envoie un hibou de suite à ta mère !

- Tata, je n'ai plus quinze ans ! Que peut bien me dire maman ?

- Elle peut te faire ranger les archives de la famille dans le caveau hanté… murmura froidement Minerva.

William déglutit et cette perspective sembla le terroriser.

- Je t'échange le hibou contre le nettoyage des chiottes de Mimi Geignarde, dit le professeur sur un ton suppliant.

Il se prit un nouveau coup de baguette sur la tête.

- On dit toilettes, jeune homme ! gronda Minerva. Maintenant file, et que je ne te revois pas avant le déjeuner !

Elle lâcha son neveu et lui colla souplement son pied à l'arrière train. William porta les mains à ses fesses et détala en courant. La directrice de Poudlard se frotta les mains et reporta son attention sur sa filleule qui tenait les sachets de croissants dans son dos.

- Bien, puisque tu as déjà déjeuné, que veux-tu faire ? demanda Minerva en soupirant.

- A la base, je voulais travailler à la bibliothèque, répondit Rose. Mais tonton William a trouvé une manière amusante de m'enseigner la magie…

A ces mots, un hurlement grave retentit dans le château et la directrice reconnut aisément la voix d'Harry Potter. Elle grimaça en entendant une salve d'injures et Rose rougit. Elle avait déjà entendu des gros mots mais là, elle en découvrait de nouveaux, tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres.

- Oui, j'en suis sure… marmonna la directrice avec un léger sourire.

- Je t'échange des croissants contre un cours de métamorphose ! s'exclama Rose en tendant à sa marraine un des sachets de viennoiseries.

- Je crois que c'est équitable, répondit McGonagall en se saisissant d'un croissant.

Elle le mâchouilla en emmenant sa filleule dans la bibliothèque. Rose regarda la directrice en fronçant les sourcils. Sa marraine avait l'air préoccupé. Avait-elle un problème avec son parrain ? La petite chassa ses idées de son esprit. Après tout, c'étaient des histoires de grandes personnes, et cela ne la regardait pas. Maintenant, une seule question l'obsédait : qu'allait-elle lui apprendre ?

* * *

Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin, et la construction de Poudlard était quasiment achevée. Restait juste à monter les tours de Gryffondor et d'astronomie. En voyant le jour décliné, Hermione s'étira et pénétra dans le château. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'elle avait rendue la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Cérès, et logeait maintenant dans l'appartement d'un futur professeur. Elle retrouva les quatre fondateurs et la jeune troyenne dans la grande salle, tous profitant de leur dîner. Rowena fit un sourire à la langue de plomb quand cette dernière s'installa près d'elle.

- Nous sommes entrain de décider de qui va enseigner quoi… murmura Serdaigle.

- Je m'occupe de la botanique et de la divination, dit rêveusement Helga en se servant une entrée consistante.

- Je vous les laisse avec plaisir, siffla Serpentard. Je me réserve les potions.

- Et ? demanda Godric.

- Juste les potions. J'ai des recherches à faire, répliqua sèchement Salazard.

- Comme tu veux ! soupira Gryffondor. Pour ma part, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerai enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, et le duel.

- Aucun problème, répondit Rowena. Je m'occuperai des runes et de l'astronomie. Et vous, Hermione ?

La langue de plomb regarda la sorcière, médusée.

- Moi ? Enseigner ici ? Vous savez, je peux repartir n'importe quand alors… commença la jeune femme.

- Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, murmura froidement Salazar.

Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial et se servit un verre d'eau. Elle se confectionna un sandwich rapidement et se leva de table.

- Je vous laisse… je vais finir de monter les deux tours. Comme ça, nous pourrons poser les sorts de protections dès demain.

- Je vais vous aider, proposa Godric en se levant.

Il attrapa une part de quiche et l'enveloppa dans un morceau de tissu. Il suivit la jeune femme dans le parc de Poudlard et la regarda hisser par magie des gros blocs de pierre dans les airs pour monter le début d'une tour. Godric finit rapidement son repas et prêta main forte à la sorcière. Après deux heures de silence, la tour d'astronomie était finie.

- Ne reste plus que mon donjon… dit doucement Gryffondor en remontant ses manches.

Hermione acquiesça et s'apprêtait à commencer la construction. Cependant, le fondateur lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

- Vous avez dit repartir bientôt. Une idée de la date ? demanda-t-il en faisant apparaître deux verres de whisky pur feu.

- Non, aucune. En fait, ça ne dépend pas vraiment de moi… Comme a dû vous l'expliquer Rowena.

Gryffondor acquiesça.

- Cérès vous suivra-t-elle ? interrogea le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et but une gorgée d'alcool.

- C'est à elle de décider. Si elle se sent bien dans cette époque, qui suis-je pour l'y arracher ?

Le fondateur lui fit un clin d'œil complice et finit son verre d'une traite.

- Je vais vous aider pour l'édification de la tour, ça ira plus vite. Et dès demain, nous posons les sorts de protections sur le château.

- Vous pensez à quoi, précisément ? demanda Hermione.

- Sort anti transplanage, repousse moldu, incartable… énonça le sorcier en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Solidification des murs ? proposa la langue de plomb.

- Bonne idée… marmonna Godric, perdu dans ses pensées.

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux un moment, puis élevèrent la tour Gryffondor. Hermione posa chaque pierre avec émotion, se rappelant chaque instant passés dans cet endroit.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, l'édifice était terminé. Godric fit signe à la langue de plomb de le suivre, et les deux sorcières pénétrèrent dans le château. Ils prirent la direction de la nouvelle tour et eurent la surprise de croiser Serpentard sur le pallier du troisième étage, devant une statue qu'Hermione connaissait bien.

- Mais qu'elle est cette chose immonde ? demanda Godric en désignant du doigt la statue de la sorcière borgne et bossue.

- Un petit souvenir de Miss Granger. Les futurs élèves se souviendront ainsi qu'elle a participé à la construction de notre école. Une sorte d'hommage, en somme… répondit Salazar avec un rictus narquois.

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne voulant rentrer dans son jeu. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du fourchelang, Gryffondor sur ses talons. Ils gravirent les escaliers en colimaçon et se trouvèrent dans la tour dépouillée de toute décoration. Gryffondor agita sa baguette et fit apparaître un tableau qui boucha la seule ouverture dans le mur. Hermione eut un sourire en posant son regard sur la grosse dame qui contemplait avec bienveillance les deux sorciers.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda la femme.

- Cérès, répondit Godric avec un sourire.

- Vous pouvez passer, dit le tableau avant de pivoter.

Les deux sorciers passèrent par l'ouverture et pénétrèrent dans la future salle commune.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, murmura Godric. Vous m'aidez pour la décoration ?

Hermione acquiesça, et tenta de se remémorer chaque détail de la salle commune, des dortoirs.

- Au travail alors ! reprit Godric en tirant sa baguette.

* * *

L'aube pointait et Hermione ouvrit un œil. Elle avait dormi quelques heures et pourtant, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle se leva, se lava rapidement et quitta ses appartements pour se rendre dans la grande salle. En chemin, elle croisa Helga Poufsouffle qui courrait dans les couloirs, l'air visiblement ravie.

- C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la langue de plomb. Nous allons au ministère pour l'enregistrement de l'école !

La sorcière replète attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'emmena rapidement prendre son repas. A la table, Salazar avait le nez plongé dans son café, tandis que Godric, Rowena et Cérès discutaient allègrement.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Nous avons rendez-vous dans trois quarts d'heure ! gronda Helga en voyant ses amis traîner à table.

- Et c'est celle qui arrive en retard qui nous fait la moral ? grogna Serpentard.

Helga balaya la remarque acerbe d'un geste de la main et attrapa un morceau de pain qu'elle beurra énergiquement. La langue de plomb prit place près de Cérès et se dépêcha de déjeuner.

Une demi-heure après, la table fut débarrassée alors qu'elle avalait la dernière bouchée de sa brioche. Elle suivit les quatre fondateurs à l'extérieur du château et sourit en voyant le temps clément. Quelques nuages blancs tachaient le ciel bleu et la température était très agréable pour un matin écossais. Une fois sortie du château, les sorciers transplanèrent pour Londres, direction le ministère de la magie.

Hermione reconnut difficilement l'atrium. La pièce était toujours aussi vaste, mais la fontaine représentant les différentes races de créatures magiques était absente. En s'engouffrant à la suite des fondateurs dans les escaliers, elle se demanda ce qui serait son avenir. Combien de temps resterait-elle à l'époque de la création de Poudlard ? Verrait-elle la première promotion d'élèves, ou serait-elle encore expulser dans une autre époque ? Et surtout, dans quel pays ?

Elle soupira. Son départ n'était pas pour tout de suite. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait encore du travail. Et que cette tâche avait un rapport avec Poudlard, faisant le lien entre passé, présent et avenir.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

N'oubliez pas la petite review pour l'auteur, c'est déductible des impots !! ^^

Bises,

Link9


	12. Con anima

Mes cher(e)s ami(e)s,

Voici un nouveau chapitre de valse à 4 temps. En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Con anima

Helga esquissa un pas de danse avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Godric tapa du bout des doigts la bourse garnie contre son flanc avec un sourire et imita sa collègue. Salazar jeta un regard froid à Hermione et Rowena qui lisaient avec attention les dizaines de parchemins d'autorisation d'ouverture d'école, d'accord de protections en tout genre et grogna avant de transplaner. Il ne les rejoindrait pas au chemin de Traverse. Les quatre sorciers n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour acheter les ouvrages nécessaires à la création de la bibliothèque. Il quitta le ministère, laissant derrière lui l'image d'un rictus déplaisant. Il avait trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de Granger, et d'assurer une vie longue et prospère à sa descendance. Il n'avait qu'à cacher une surprise à retardement dans le cachot, et il n'avait que peu de temps devant lui avant que ses compères ne le rejoignent.

Hermione était heureuse de se retrouver sur le chemin de traverse. Les boutiques n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'à son époque, mais Gringott's et Ollivander avaient déjà pignon sur rue. Elle déambula tout en discutant avec Rowena et se surprit à apprécier réellement la compagnie de la jeune femme. Aussi, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentit un léger regret de n'avoir appartenu à sa maison. Certes, avoir été à Gryffondor lui avait apporté énormément, mais elle se demanda ce qu'aurait été sa vie dans la maison du savoir et de la sagesse.

Le groupe de sorcier se dirigea allègrement vers une librairie et la langue de plomb sourit en remarquant la devanture. « Fleury and Bott ». Finalement, le chemin de traverse n'avait pas tant changé que ça en plus de mille ans. Ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique et Hermione retint un rire en voyant que Serdaigle courrait vers les rayonnages de livres.

- Venez avec moi… murmura-t-elle à Godric avant de l'entraîner au fond du magasin.

Le sorcier suivit son amie qui s'éloignait d'un pas vif, slalomant entre les passants.

- Tendez les bras ! ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Gryffondor haussa les sourcils mais fit ce qu'Hermione lui disait. Cinq secondes plus tard, il se retrouva avec trois kilos de livres dans les bras.

- Tu dévalises la boutique ? demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

- Pour une école digne de ce nom, il faut une bibliothèque décente, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Donc, je sélectionne les ouvrages incontournables.

Après avoir fait le tour du magasin, la tête de Gryffondor était cachée par une pile de livres, et Hermione faisait léviter trois sacs devant elle. Les deux sorciers retrouvèrent Rowena et Helga à la caisse, et les deux femmes n'avaient pas lésiné sur les achats.

Le vendeur avait les yeux brillant de joie. Il calcula le montant de la facture qu'il tendit avidement à Gryffondor. Ce dernier ouvrit sa bourse, et en vida le contenu sur le comptoir. Il compta les pièces, les poussa vers le marchand, et rangea le reste.

- C'est amusant, je me sens bien plus léger… dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ca ne va pas durer, il va falloir porter ses livres à Poudlard ! rétorqua Helga en les rangeant en quatre piles de poids identiques.

Godric soupira et fit léviter sa pile, rapidement imité par ses compagnons, et tous transplanèrent pour Poudlard.

* * *

Ginny était allongé sur son lit et s'étirait mollement. A coté d'elle, une tête ébouriffée sortait des draps et deux yeux verts la fixaient avec amusement.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Harry d'une voix lascive.

- A merveille, répliqua Ginny avec bonne humeur.

Le survivant se dressa sur un coude et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la rousse.

- Et si on remettait ça ?

Une lueur coquine brillait dans son regard et Ginny se sentit fondre.

- Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle proposition ? finit-elle par dire en passant ses bras autour des épaules du survivant.

L'auror se rapprocha du professeur de vol et, tout en l'embrassant, se positionna sur elle.

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut et essuya du bout des doigts une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et la tête de sa mère apparut dans l'entrebaillement.

- Tout va bien ma chérie ? demanda Molly, visiblement inquiète. Je t'ai entendu crier…

- Rien… Juste un mauvais rêve, grogna Ginny en repoussant les draps.

Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place et se leva. Elle passa rapidement une robe de chambre et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge. Bon sang, elle avait dormi jusqu'à dix heures !

Elle gagna le salon où elle trouva Hugo qui buvait un chocolat chaud tout en jouant avec un balai volant miniature tandis que Rose grignotait une crêpe à la confiture, le nez plongé dans un livre.

- Severus n'aimerait pas trouver son manuel taché, Rose, dit doucement Ginny en se servant un café bien noir.

- T'inquiète pas maman, répondit distraitement la petite fille en tournant délicatement une page.

Le professeur de vol s'assit en face de ses enfants et attrapa des tranches de pain qu'elle fit griller d'un coup de baguette.

- Que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle après bu une gorgée de son mug.

- Du quidditch ! s'exclama joyeusement Hugo.

- Y'a pas que le sport dans la vie… grommela Rose en fermant doucement son livre.

Elle but une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre.

- J'aimerai faire un peu de magie avec toi, ajouta la petite fille.

- Tu sais, je trouve que tu es encore un peu jeune pour jeter des sorts… Tu auras tout le temps d'en apprendre quand tu seras élève à Poudlard.

Rose repoussa brusquement sa chaise et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es la seule à me trouver trop jeune ! Minerva, William et Severus m'apprennent des trucs ! Même maman Hermione m'avait appris à lancer des sortilèges ! J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi, mais ça, tu t'en fiches. Y'a que les balais volants qui t'intéressent !

La fillette attrapa son livre sous le regard médusé de sa mère et le cala sous son bras.

- J'aime bien le quidditch, mais quand c'est toi qui joue. J'ai pas envie d'en faire. Aussi, si tu as une idée d'un truc qu'on pourrait faire toutes les deux les pieds sur terre, préviens-moi, je serai à la bibliothèque !

- Rose ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère ! répliqua durement Molly.

- Comme dirait tonton William, zut à la fin ! rétorqua Rose avant de quitter l'appartement.

Le visage de la mère de Ginny devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, tandis que Ginny était pâle comme un linge.

- Je crois que tonton Willy aurait été plus grossier que ça… murmura Hugo en se mordant les lèvres.

Et, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, le garçon reprit son balai miniature et joua avec. Ginny repoussa ses tartines et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide puis s'habilla, les paroles qu'avait prononcées sa fille tournoyant sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle sentait que la situation lui échappait. Rose s'enfermait dans les études, encore un trait de caractère commun avec Hermione, tandis qu'Hugo semblait s'échapper dans un univers bien à lui. Et elle, elle se laissait sombrer.

Ginny se tapota vivement les joues. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Elle allait reprendre sa vie en main, et faire en sorte que ses enfants se sentent mieux. Hermione allait finir par revenir, et il fallait qu'elle trouve sa famille unie et heureuse. Et pour cela, elle devait tout d'abord se débarrasser de ces étranges rêves qui l'assaillaient chaque nuit. Elle sortit d'un pas décidé de la salle de bain et s'approcha d'Hugo.

- File dans la salle de bain. Je reviens dans vingt minutes, je te veux propre et habillé, jeune homme ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Son fils leva ses yeux vers elle et acquiesça lentement.

- Maman, tu le surveilles ? Je reviens de suite.

Molly lui sourit doucement et fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette les restes du petit déjeuner. Ginny quitta ses appartements et se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Elle pénétra dans l'antre de Pomfresh après avoir frappé trois coups secs et se planta devant l'infirmière.

- Bonjour Pompom. J'ai besoin de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Et pas la camelote que vous m'avez refilé la dernière fois.

Pomfresh fronça les sourcils mais Ginny n'avait que faire de l'égo de sa collègue. Elle avait d'autres problèmes à régler. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles qui auraient fait rougir un éleveur de dragon, le professeur de vol repartit avec des fioles dans sa poche. Elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque et croisa au détour d'un couloir Rusard qui rôdait, l'air mauvais. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et poursuivit sa route. Une fois arrivée, elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la vaste pièce. Son regard balaya les tables vides pour finir par se poser sur sa fille, assise devant une pile de livre. Rose tournait lentement les pages, ses sourcils froncés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le cœur de Ginny se serra à cette vision. Rose lui rappelait tellement Hermione. Le professeur de vol s'approcha doucement de la fillette et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Une balade dans la forêt interdite te tenterait-elle ? murmura Ginny.

Aussitôt, Rose leva les yeux de son livre et sourit.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, on pourrait étudier quelques créatures y vivant, ou ramener des plantes pour Severus…

- Merci maman ! s'exclama la petite fille en se jetant au cou de sa mère.

Tout en serrant sa fille contre elle, Ginny sourit. Elle allait réussir à maintenir sa famille à flot, coûte que coûte.

* * *

Les livres étaient parfaitement rangés dans les grandes étagères. Hermione déplaça de quelques centimètres une table pour qu'elle soit parfaitement alignée avec les autres puis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. L'endroit qu'elle préférait à Poudlard, avec le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, était sous ses yeux, calme, silencieux. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la surface boisée d'une chaise tandis que les images affluaient dans sa mémoire.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit violemment et Hermione leva les yeux. Salazar venait d'entrer et la dévisageait, blanc comme un linge.

- Que… que faite-vous encore ici ? balbutia-t-il.

- Je range, ca ne se voit pas ? rétorqua sèchement la langue de plomb.

Cependant, quelque chose l'alerta et elle s'approcha doucement du sorcier.

- Une minute… dit-elle froidement. Que voulez-vous dire par encore ?

- Ca aurait dû marcher… grogna Serpentard. Vous n'auriez jamais dû être ici.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance.

- Ma parole, vous êtes pire que de la vermine de dragon ! éructa-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts dans sa poche.

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. Serpentard avait fait quelque chose pendant leur absence, et cette chose était censée l'empêcher de venir dans cette époque. Elle eut un léger sourire.

« 1+1=2, alors Serpentard+mauvaise action= chambre des secrets… » pensa-t-elle avec amusement.

- Ah, vous vouliez parler de votre basilic caché dans une chambre sous les toilettes du deuxième étage ? dit-elle avec un rictus ironique.

Salazar sursauta et la foudroya du regard.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, deux serpents incrustés dans de la faïence, c'est d'un mauvais goût…

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard plein de haine, et quitta la pièce. Hermione soupira. Elle espérait quitter rapidement cette époque, de peur de commettre un forfait qui aurait de fâcheuses incidences sur l'avenir.

Elle sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque et tomba nez à nez sur Cérès.

- Hermione ! Je suis heureuse de te trouver. Godric te cherche pour poser les protections magiques. Je t'accompagne ?

La langue de plomb hocha la tête et suivit son amie dans les couloirs du château, en direction du parc.

- Hermione… Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de m'avoir emmenée ici et je voulais savoir si je… commença la troyenne.

- Si tu pouvais rester avec Gryffondor ?

- Oui, murmura la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à me demander.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et gagnèrent le parc verdoyant. L'été touchait à sa fin et dans quelques jours, les premiers élèves fouleraient les dalles de Poudlard, avides de savoir. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'ils avaient fait leurs achats sur le chemin de traverse et le château était enfin prêt à recevoir des jeunes gens de tous âges. Rowena arriva derrière elle, tenant dans ses mains deux parchemins. Elle avait l'air réjoui.

- J'ai enfin trouvé le professeur qui nous manquait !

Helga applaudit bruyamment tandis que Godric s'approchait de sa collègue.

- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il, enjoué.

- Laura Peverell. Elle enseignera avec plaisir la métamorphose et les sortilèges… répondit Serdaigle.

- Une Peverell ? demanda Serpentard, soudainement intéressé par la conversation.

- Oui, de la branche de Cadmus… Enfin, c'est ce qu'on raconte, expliqua Rowena. Bien, nous avons des protections à poser. Commençons par les murs. Salazar ? A toi l'honneur…

Le sorcier ferma les deux lourdes portes de bois et posa sa baguette dessus. Il fit un rapide mouvement de poignet et la porte se mit à briller d'un vert émeraude. La couleur se propagea aux murs du château qui ressembla bientôt à une immense émeraude. Et soudainement, un serpent majestueux apparut sur le bois.

Hermione regardait le phénomène avec intérêt. Complètement accaparée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle ne remarqua pas Gryffondor qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle sursauta en sentant sa main sur son épaule.

- Je sens que vous allez bientôt nous quitter… murmura le sorcier.

La langue de plomb haussa les épaules.

- Je voudrais vous faire un cadeau, avant que vous ne partiez.

- Un cadeau ? Mais je n'ai rien… commença la femme.

- Pour vous remercier de m'avoir présenté Cérès, coupa Godric en détachant le fourreau en cuir qu'il portait dans son dos.

Rien qu'au manche de l'objet, Hermione sut ce que c'était.

- Veuillez accepter mon épée en gage de remerciement. Grâce à vous, Poudlard est fondée, j'ai rencontré ma future femme –je l'espère !-, et je sens que vous en aurez besoin dans les aventures qui vous attendent.

Hermione prit dans ses mains l'épée que Gryffondor lui tendait. Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs. Légère, solide, c'était de la belle fabrication de gobelin.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle.

Elle attacha le fourreau autour de ses hanches et reporta son attention sur Helga qui faisait le même rituel que Salazar. Cette fois, le château brillait d'un beau jaune vif, et un blaireau ornait les lourdes portes. Ce fut bientôt au tour de Rowena et le bleu de Poudlard se confondait avec le ciel dégagé. Un aigle semblait protégeait de ses griffes acérés l'école de sorcellerie.

- C'est à moi… murmura Gryffondor. J'espère que vous nous ferez l'honneur d'ajouter votre magie à la notre.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Hermione.

Le sorcier s'approcha du perron du château, baguette à la main. Il fit un bref mouvement de poignet et colla l'extrémité de sa baguette contre le bois de la porte. Aussitôt, le sol se mit à trembler alors que les murs de pierre se teintaient de rouge. Un rugissement se fit entendre alors qu'un lion apparut sur les portes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Godric se recula et essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe.

- Hermione, il ne manque plus que vous ! s'exclama joyeusement Helga.

La langue de plomb hocha la tête et gravit les quelques marches qui la séparaient des portes. Elle retroussa ses manches et posa ses mains sur le bois. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et envoya sa magie dans les portes. Elle sentit le pouvoir se déverser dans les murs, touchant chaque pierre.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Rowena.

- Par Merlin ! hoqueta Poufsouffle.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et retint un cri de stupeur. Le château brillait de mille feux, plusieurs couleurs apparaissant : un rouge teinté d'or, puis un bleu bronze, ensuite un jaune sombre et pour finir un vert tacheté d'argent. La langue de plomb envoya une nouvelle dose de magie et quatre animaux, emblèmes des fondateurs, apparurent sur les portes.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? se demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'eut le temps de trouver une réponse à sa question. Les portes de Poudlard devinrent floues, et l'impression de se retrouver comprimer dans un tuyau se fit à nouveau ressentir. L'air refusait d'entrer dans ses poumons et elle se sentait suffoquer. Cependant, la main qui semblait lui enserrer la gorge finit par relâcher la pression et Hermione tomba sur une route grossièrement pavée. Le bruit d'une cloche qu'on faisait sonner lui vrilla les tympans.

- REGAGNEZ VOS DEMEURES ! LES GOBELINS ARRIVENT ! hurla un homme alors que les tintements de cloche redoublaient.

La langue de plomb se releva rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être un petit bourg de campagne. C'était une vraie scène de panique. Des gens courraient dans tous les sens, portant leurs enfants dans leur bras. Des portes claquaient, des cris retentissaient dans les rues pavées. Quelqu'un la percuta dans le dos et elle tomba lourdement. Elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser alors qu'elle percutait les pierres qui constituaient la route.

Elle tenta de se relever, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Soudain, elle sentit deux mains la saisir par les épaules et la relever. Hermione battit des paupières et fut surprise de croiser le regard d'un homme assez grand, plutôt mince, aux cheveux blond argenté. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, mais assez clair.

- Venez vous mettre en sécurité… grogna l'homme en l'entraînant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione en essuyant un peu de sang qui coulait de son front.

Le fourreau de l'épée de Gryffondor tapait contre sa cuisse gauche au rythme de la course.

- On est attaqué par les gobelins, pardi ! Vous venez d'où pour ne pas savoir ça ?

Ils se ruèrent dans une petite maison en bois et l'homme, après avoir violemment claqué la porte, sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et jeta quelques sorts anti intrusion.

- J'arrive juste d'Ecosse. Cependant, je crois m'être trompée dans mon transplanage. Où suis-je ?

- Près d'Orléans. A Saint Jean de la Ruelle, plus précisément. Et en ce moment, entre l'anglois perfide et les gobelins, la situation est assez désastreuse. Mais bon, en Ecosse, vous avez le même problème. Enfin, pour les Gobelins. Car malheureusement, ces saletés d'anglois ont gagné.

L'homme essuya ses mains sur son pantalon de toile légère.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Jean Delacour, enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

- Hermione retint un soupir et tendit une main ferme.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Hermione Granger… se présenta-t-elle.

Elle serra la main de l'homme et leva les yeux au ciel. Que faisait-elle en France, au début du XVème siècle, si ses souvenirs étaient bons ? Quelque chose lui dit que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	13. Legatissimo

Bonsoir !

Désolée pour ce long retard, mais je voulais uploader vendredi et rien ne marchait ! Vraiment désolée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Legatissimo

Jean Delacour sortit une bouteille qu'il posa sur la petite table en bois de la pièce principale et remplit généreusement deux verres.

- Je vous préviens, l'eau de vie de cerise de mon père est assez corsée, mais ça se boit.

Il leva son verre et le descendit d'une traite. Hermione le regardait, sourcils froncés, ne saisissant pas vraiment la situation.

- Je ne comprends pas… Une horde de gobelins va passer dans votre village et, au lieu de vous servir de votre baguette magique, vous préférez… boire ?

Delacour reposa son verre et acquiesça gravement.

- Je vais vous dresser un portrait de ce qui se trame en ce moment. Alphonse Bellemort et Christian Dubosquet étaient en lice pour être ministre de la magie. Dubosquet a été choisi pour ses accointances avec l'Angleterre. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que toute la région est sous contrôle bourguignon et anglois.

Il se tut un moment, en profitant pour se resservir un verre. Hermione trempa les lèvres dans le sien et grimaça à la première gorgée. L'alcool lui faisait l'effet d'un produit pour récurer les toilettes.

- Pour ajouter au personnage, Dubosquet est un cousin proche du ministre de la magie anglais. L'avoir à cette fonction nous permettait d'être en paix pour un long moment. Cependant, une petite moldue, une certaine Jeanne la pucelle, fait gronder la révolte et la guerre a éclaté entre moldus français et anglais. Profitant de la situation, Bellemort a passé des alliances avec les gobelins et les elfes de maison.

- Que leur a-t-il promis en échange de son accession au ministère ? Puisque je suppose que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit… marmonna Hermione en avalant une nouvelle gorgée d'eau de vie.

- La liberté, et plus de responsabilité. Il faut dire que le décret signé il y a quelques mois sur la restriction du port de la baguette chez les créatures magiques non humaines a semé le trouble.

Jean s'arrêta de parler, et les deux sorciers tendirent l'oreille. Des grognements se firent entendre.

- Ils ne sont pas très loin… murmura l'homme en serrant sa baguette dans ses mains. J'espère qu'ils ne brûleront pas le village.

- Que pensez-vous de Bellemort ? demanda Hermione.

- A mon avis, c'est une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas été élu. Un sorcier très sombre, si vous voulez le savoir. C'est le fils unique d'une des plus anciennes familles de sorcier. Tous ont versé dans la magie noire. Son grand père a fondé l'école Beauxbâtons, et il en assure maintenant la direction. L'enseignement y est principalement les duels et la magie noire. Si j'ai des enfants, jamais ils n'iront là-bas tant qu'un Bellemort en sera le directeur.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée trembla et quelqu'un frappa dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jean se leva rapidement, renversant sa chaise et s'approcha à grand pas de la surface boisée.

- Qui est-ce ? murmura-t-il.

- C'est Arthur… Je peux entrer avec ma femme et mon fils ?

Delacour ouvrit brusquement la porte et fit entrer un couple, la femme portant un nourrisson dans ses bras. L'homme était châtain très clair aux yeux verts, tandis que son épouse était blonde comme les blés avec des yeux couleur océan.

- Malefoy, je te présente Hermione Granger. Hermione, voici Arthur, sa femme Armande et leur fils Richard. Bon, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ma foi, je travaillais dans les champs tandis qu'Armande nourrissait Richard. On a entendu l'appel mais, le temps de regagner le village, j'ai aperçu notre maison en flamme.

Malefoy se laissa tomber sur une chaise et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

- Ils arrivent… murmura Armande en observant par une petite fenêtre.

Les deux hommes tirèrent leur baguette.

- Et bien, soyons prêt pour les recevoir… grogna Arthur, le regard flamboyant de haine. Armande, va te cacher. S'ils entrent ici, je ne veux pas que les gobelins vous trouvent.

Hermione se leva et finit son verre d'une traite.

- Je vais vous aider, on ne sera pas trop de trois.

Delacour la regarda, étonné.

- Mais… vous n'avez pas de baguette !

- Croyez-moi, je n'en ai pas besoin. Et puis, j'ai une épée… Monsieur Malefoy, savez-vous combien ils sont ?

- Une petite dizaine… Mais c'est assez pour terrifier tout un village de sorcier, je vous assure ! répondit Arthur.

- Bien… murmura la langue de plomb. N'attendons pas la destruction complète de votre village. Il faut agir maintenant. Jean, avez-vous des vêtements plus confortable ? Je n'aime pas me battre en robe…

Delacour sortit un pantalon de toile marron et une chemise blanche. Hermione passa dans la chambre, ôta d'un geste souple sa robe et passa les vêtements que Delacour lui prêtait. D'un geste de la main, elle les ajusta à sa taille et accrocha autour de ses hanches la ceinture de cuir tenant le fourreau de l'épée. Elle regagna le salon et fit signe aux deux hommes de l'attendre. Tandis qu'Armande se cachait dans la pièce adjacente, Hermione sortit de la maison et se planta au milieu de la rue, les bras croisés. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie tournoyer autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques instants, elle les sentit. Onze gobelins, assez jeune. Relativement puissant, mais rien à voir comparer aux employés de Gringott's. Contre ceux-là, elle ne voudrait jamais croiser la baguette.

La troupe de créature finit par arriver à son hauteur. Ils tenaient dans leur main de grosses masses en bois, et certaines étaient tâchées de sang. Deux gobelins la regardaient avidement, passant une langue râpeuse sur leurs lèvres sèches.

- C'est un cadeau pour qu'on épargne cette bourgade ? ricana l'un.

- Et alors ? On prend la fille et on rase ce trou, répondit un autre.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, et fit un pas en avant.

- Vous savez, je n'aime pas la violence. Aussi, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour… dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

- Tiens, elle parle le gobelin, intéressant… dit une des créatures en s'approchant. Que comptes-tu faire, stupide humaine ? Tu es seule, et nous sommes armés de gros gourdins.

La langue de plomb éclata de rire sous le double sens de la phrase.

- Tu vas pas faire ta maline longtemps… dit un gobelin en s'approchant, laissant traîner sa masse dans la poussière.

Hermione tira l'épée de gryffondor et fit pivoter son manche pour avoir la lame le long de son avant bras.

- Oh, elle a un joli cure-dent ! se mit à rire une des créatures.

- Encore faut-il savoir s'en servir… ajouta une autre.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de la sorcière tandis qu'elle passa la paume de sa main gauche au dessus de la lame. Aussitôt, le métal se couvrit de flammes et Hermione brandit devant elle l'épée flamboyante.

- Je peux m'exercer sur vous, si vous voulez… murmura-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

* * *

Ginny regarda par la fenêtre, une tasse de café dans la main. Rose et Hugo faisait la sieste, et sa mère avait enfin regagné le Terrier. Dans quelques jours, ce serait la rentrée, et elle allait devoir gérer ses cours, les matchs de Quidditch, et ses enfants. Pour Hugo, c'était réglé, il irait à l'école pour enfant sorcier de Londres. Dobby s'était proposé pour l'emmener le matin et le récupérer le soir, ce que Ginny avait accepté avec plaisir. Le problème restait Rose. Elle était trop avancée pour son âge et risquait de s'ennuyer. Et vu le tempérament de famille, l'ennui profond risquait de se transformer en comportement déplacé. Il lui restait deux possibilités : suivre une scolarité moldue ou rester à Poudlard et lui trouver des occupations.

- Qu'en penserait Hermione ? murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Si Rogue n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide de lui offrir une baguette et de lui enseigner la magie, Ginny ne se poserait pas la question. Rose serait déjà en route, cartable sur les épaules, pour le CP. Mais maintenant…

Trois coups délicats furent frappés à la porte. Ginny tourna les talons et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de trouver Minerva McGonagall devant sa porte, un tas de vêtements dans les mains.

- Bonjour Ginny. Je venais vous apporter les tenues d'arbitre de Quidditch. Elles sont propres, vous n'avez qu'à les ajuster à votre taille.

Le professeur de vol se saisit des habits de sa main libre et remercia la directrice. McGonagall allait prendre congés quand elle remarqua que quelque chose tracassait sa nouvelle collègue.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la femme.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de Rose, et la rentrée est la semaine prochaine.

Toujours sur le pas de la porte, Minerva poussa délicatement le professeur de vol et pénétra dans le salon.

- Si vous vous posez la question, c'est que vous avez déjà éliminé la possibilité des écoles moldues et sorcières. Il ne reste que quatre ans avant sa première année à Poudlard, donc 1461 jours à occuper…

Ginny se laissa tomber sur le canapé, laissant les vêtements se répandre à côté d'elle.

- Vous avez parfaitement résumé la situation, soupira-t-elle.

- En fait, tout dépend du chemin que vous souhaitez qu'elle prenne…

- Mais elle a déjà choisi ! Les études ! La magie !

- C'est compréhensif, avec ce qu'elle a vécu ces derniers temps… répliqua doucement McGonagall.

- Au contraire ! Elle devrait s'éloigner de tout ça…

- William m'a rapporté une conversation qu'il a eut avec elle voilà un mois. Si elle veut étudier, c'est par soucis de vous protéger, vous et Hermione.

Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait toujours pensé que Rose se plongeait dans les livres pour se rapprocher d'Hermione.

- Que dois-je faire ? J'avoue, je me sens impuissante.

- Et bien, je ne vois rien de répréhensible à l'étude surveillée de la magie. Elle est trop jeune pour pratiquer sans un adulte près d'elle, mais j'arriverai bien à trouver des trous dans mon emploi du temps pour lui apprendre deux trois sorts. Et il en sera de même pour William, Bill et Severus…

- Ce serait gentil, merci.

- Et puis, Hermione finira par rentrer et à ce moment là, je vous offrirai une semaine de congés payés ! ajouta McGonagall avec un sourire.

- Une écossaise qui offre quelque chose ? Vous êtes la honte de votre région, Madame la directrice.

Les deux professeurs se retournèrent pour voir Rogue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait dans ses mains un petit carton.

- Je vous apporte des fioles de potions de sommeil sans rêve. Une tous les trois jours pendant un mois… dit-il froidement en lui tendant le traitement. Minerva, un hibou surexcité vous cherche dans tout le château. Une missive du ministre, à mon avis…

Et sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons.

- Je vous laisse. L'administratif n'attend pas. Cependant, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver.

- Merci Minerva.

McGonagall hocha la tête et quitta les appartements de sa collègue.

* * *

Les gobelins reculèrent rapidement alors qu'Hermione avançait tranquillement vers eux, la lame de son épée couverte de flammes.

- Un volontaire ? demanda-t-elle amusée, en lisant la peur dans les yeux des créatures magiques.

- Nous reviendrons, plus nombreux, et nous te tuerons. Nous apporterons ta tête sur un pic à Bellemort.

- En parlant de lui… Qu'il vienne me rendre une petite visite. Cela me ferait plaisir de converser de politique devant une tasse de thé…

Un gobelin cracha au pied d'Hermione. La langue de plomb agita sa main gauche, et la créature tomba dans son crachat. Il se releva, fit un geste grossier en direction de la sorcière et les créatures disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

Hermione resta immobile quelques instants puis, tout danger écarté, elle interrompit le sort sur l'épée qu'elle rangea dans son fourreau. Les portes des maisons s'ouvrirent et quelques habitants sortirent de leur demeure.

- Ils sont partis ? demanda une femme.

- Je ne les vois plus, répondit un homme.

Delacour et Malefoy arrivèrent à leur tour, baguette à la main.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Arthur, étonné.

- Un petit tour de magie… rétorqua Hermione en plaisantant. Cependant, soyons sérieux quelques instants. Il y a combien de sorciers dans ce village ?

- Nous sommes tous sorciers. Les moldus habitent plus loin, mais ne viennent jamais ici. Comptez sur une trentaine de personnes équipées de baguette, répondit Jean

- C'est déjà ça… murmura Hermione, qui échafaudait déjà plusieurs plans

- Je serai vous, je compterai pas trop sur nous, répliqua Malefoy. Nous sommes des paysans, pas des combattants. Nous connaissons des sorts, mais c'est pour labourer et récolter…

- Et bien, je vais vous former. Nous avons peu de temps. Monsieur Malefoy, pouvez-vous rassembler tous les adultes ici même après le déjeuner. Nous avons peu de temps, et beaucoup de travail.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous nous aidez. Après tout, ce n'est pas votre problème ! interrogea Delacour.

- Puisque je suis ici, autant vous prêter main forte… dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas un hasard… Quelque chose me dit que je pourrais partir une fois cette histoire de révolte bouclée. »

* * *

Ginny passa sa plus belle robe sorcière et releva ses cheveux en un chignon lâche élégant. Elle sentait dans son dos les regards furieux de ses enfants. Elle se retourna vers eux et tendit en leur direction un index menaçant.

- Pour la dernière fois, non c'est non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'assister au banquet de début d'année ! dit-elle avec autorité.

- Mais maman ! On va pas rester tout seul pendant que tu t'amuses !

- Je ne m'amuse pas, je travaille ! rétorqua Ginny.

- Ouais, ben moi, manger plein de truc plus bons les uns que les autres, j'appelle pas ça du boulot ! grogna Hugo en regardant le repas qui l'attendait.

- Steak frites, tu adores ça ! Et puis, Winky sera avec vous. Elle est amusante, non ?

- Super… marmonna Rose. Elle va encore nous faire des tours de magie avec des bouteilles de bière-au-beurre vides…

- Un mot de plus et c'est au lit sans dîner ! C'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda le professeur de vol en faisant les gros yeux.

Rose et Hugo secouèrent la tête et filèrent à table. Ginny donna les dernières consignes à Winky, et quitta ses appartements. En chemin, elle croisa Bill et William, et accompagna ces derniers jusqu'à la grande salle.

- Au fait, murmura son frère en prenant place à la table des professeurs. Tu as le bonjour d'Harry. Je l'ai croisé aujourd'hui au ministère.

- Bien… Et… Comment va-t-il ? balbutia la rousse en s'asseyant à côté de Bill.

- Pas très bien. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il a quelques problèmes avec Tonks…

- Rien d'insurmontable j'espère… dit-elle.

- Et bien… commença le professeur de DCFM.

Cependant, il fut coupé par McGonagall qui frappait dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence. Rogue pénétra dans la grande salle, suivi par les élèves de première année. Le professeur de potions posa un tabouret sur le sol et sortit une longue liste de sa poche.

- Cormery, Andrew ! appela-t-il de sa voix sèche.

Le petit garçon s'approcha timidement, s'assit sur le tabouret et Rogue lui lâcha le chapeau sur la tête. Au bout d'un instant, le mot « Gryffondor » retentit dans la salle et les nombreuses acclamations couvrirent à peine le « Encore un… » dégoûté de Rogue. McGonagall lui jeta un regard furieux et le maître des potions haussa les épaules avant d'aboyer le nom du gamin suivant.

Ginny posa sa tête sur sa main et se dit que finalement, la répartition n'allait pas être aussi ennuyeuse qu'elle le prévoyait.

* * *

La suite vendredi prochain !

Bises et à mardi pour ceux qui suivent Spoilin' !


	14. Con fuoco

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, ça marche, donc je ne suis pas en retard ! YEAH !!!

Un chapitre très spécial, avec un changement de narrateur temporaire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Con fuoco

Rose sauta hors du lit ce matin là. Elle passa devant son frère endormi le nez dans son chocolat chaud et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle se lava rapidement, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et, tout en regardant sa montre en plastique que William avait réparé, avala son petit déjeuner.

- Pourquoi es-tu soi pressée ma chérie ? demanda Ginny en traînant de force Hugo dans la salle de bain.

- Parce qu'il est bientôt huit heures et que marraine m'attend dans son bureau pour faire de la métamorphose !

Rose but d'une traite sa tasse de thé et grimaça après s'être brulé la langue. Elle attrapa un cahier vierge, deux stylos noirs, fit une bise à sa mère, souhaita une bonne journée à son frère et quitta l'appartement.

Elle courrait dans les couloirs en direction du bureau de la directrice, serrant son cahier contre elle, évitant les groupes d'élèves qui gagnaient au fur et à mesure leur classe. Au détour d'un couloir du premier étage, quelque chose attira son attention. C'était un groupe d'élève de première année, qui attendait patiemment devant une porte.

- Histoire de la magie dès le premier jour, c'est dur… dit un jeune garçon à la cravate verte et argent.

- Pourquoi ? demanda une fille qui portait l'écusson de Serdaigle.

- Mon frère m'a dit que le professeur était un fantôme. Et que son cours était d'un ennui mortel.

La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle les uns après les autres. Rose s'arrêta et hésita. Un cours donné par un fantôme ? Elle voulait absolument voir ça. Elle se glissa parmi les élèves et s'assit discrètement au fond de la salle. Quelques élèves lui jetèrent un regard étonné, mais n'eurent le temps de poser une question. Le professeur Binns arriva dans la pièce après avoir traversé un mur et flotta derrière son bureau.

- Bonjour, bienvenu au cours d'histoire de la magie, commença-t-il de sa voix morne.

Rose ouvrit son cahier et déboucha son stylo bille, prête à noter le cours.

- Nous allons voir ensemble pendant les cinq prochaines années l'histoire magique de l'Europe, car on ne peut dissocier l'histoire des sorciers européens par pays. Grâce à leur technique de communication et de déplacement, le transplanage par exemple, tous les évènements ayant eu lieu en France pour citer ce pays ont eu des conséquences pour le Royaume Unis, et vice versa. Par exemple, les révoltes des Gobelins qui ont secoué l'Europe entre le XVème et XVIIIème siècle.

Il fit une pause et Rose remarqua que deux élèves s'étaient déjà endormis.

- Ce que vous devez absolument retenir, c'est que l'Histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs, et non par les vaincus. Aussi, souvent les faits ne sont pas narrés avec fidélité. L'Histoire n'est pas une science exacte. Nous avançons la plupart du temps sur des suppositions, des conjonctures. C'est ainsi que légende et histoire se mélangent. Prenons par exemple la révolte des Gobelins à Orléans en aout-septembre 1429. Les sorciers, guidés par les aurors du ministre de la magie, écrasèrent la révolte des gobelins qui étaient aidés par un mage noir du nom de Bellemort. Voici pour les faits. La légende raconte qu'une femme serait apparue de nulle part, brandissant une épée magique…

Rose se raidit sur sa chaise. Une femme apparut de nulle part ? Elle avait entendu son parrain et sa marraine parler de voyage dans le temps au sujet d'Hermione. Se pourrait-il que cette femme soit sa mère ?

- Bien entendu, tout cela n'est que divagation. Et nous allons le voir immédiatement en reprenant les faits un par un. Tout débute lors de l'élection du ministre de la magie Monsieur Christian Dubosquet dont les dates sont 1350-1470. Veuillez noter je vous prie… dit machinalement le fantôme.

Rose écrivit ce que le professeur racontait, imaginant sa maman Hermione, brandissant une épée magique au milieu de créature assoiffée de sang. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et retint un ricanement en voyant l'élève devant elle, endormi, glisser de sa chaise pour tomber sur le sol et se réveiller avec un cri de douleur.

- Suite au décret de restriction du port de la baguette chez les créatures magiques non humaines signé le 14 janvier 1428, les gobelins et elfes de maison passèrent un accord. Lors de l'accession de Dubosquet en février 1429, Bellemort réussit à retourner la colère des elfes et gobelins contre le ministre et une révolte s'en suivit… Des villages furent rasés, mais on ne peut dire si c'est à cause des gobelins, ou de la guerre moldue qui sévissait parallèlement. Le village de Saint Jean de la Ruelle, tout près d'Orléans, subissait régulièrement des raids gobelins avant que les sorciers, des paysans pour la plupart, ne se décident à avertir le ministère…

* * *

- Il faudrait avertir les aurors ! murmura Armande Malefoy en serrant son fils contre sa poitrine.

- Et que vont-ils faire ? tonna Delacour. Ils ne se déplaceront pas pour une poignée de paysans…

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Hermione ? demanda Arthur.

La langue de plomb nettoyait consciencieusement la lame de son épée avec un chiffon. Une fois parfaitement propre, elle la rangea dans son fourreau et s'étira mollement.

- Cela fait une semaine que vous vous entraînez, et nous avons déjà repoussé trois attaques sans avoir de victimes dans nos rangs. Je pense que nous sommes prêts…

- Entre des petites attaques et une vraie bataille, il y a une marge ! répliqua Armande. Nous allons nous faire massacrer. Surtout si Bellemort vient jusqu'ici…

Hermione se leva et fit quelques pas dans le salon. Elle sentait la magie qui courrait dans ses doigts, lui provoquant la sensation que des milliers de fourmis grouillaient dans ses mains.

- J'en fais mon affaire… marmonna Hermione. J'ai l'habitude des mages noirs. En revanche, j'aurai besoin d'aide pour l'atteindre.

Elle observa Delacour et Malefoy. Ces derniers semblaient hésiter, puis Arthur leva le poing.

- On va t'aider ! On tuera toutes les bestioles qui seront entre toi et leur crétin en chef !

- Merci… répondit Hermione. Allons nous coucher, une grande bataille se prépare !

* * *

Rose écrivait avidement sous la dictée du professeur Binns. En regardant autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait comprendre que les élèves s'endorment pendant ce cours. Si on faisait abstraction de la voix morne du professeur, son récit était passionnant.

- Le 2 septembre, à la nuit tombée, l'armée des gobelins emmenée par Bellemort arriva dans Saint Jean de la Ruelle, surprenant les sorciers dans leur sommeil.

* * *

Hermione s'allongea sur le matelas et s'enroula dans la couverture de laine que lui avait donnée Armande. Il commençait à faire frais la nuit, et un peu de chaleur était bienvenue.

Elle soupira. Ginny lui manquait. La sentir contre elle, respirer son parfum, caresser ses longs cheveux roux, leurs étreintes passionnées… Tout cela appartenait au passé. Elle se retourna dans son lit de fortune et écrasa une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle voulait retourner dans son époque, mais appréhendait ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

Elle allait s'endormir, quand la cloche du village retentit sinistrement. Des hurlements se firent entendre, et une voix s'éleva dans les rues, résonnant dans chaque maison.

- LES GOBELINS APPROCHENT ! ET BELLEMORT EST AVEC EUX !!

Hermione se leva d'un bond, et attrapa l'épée de Gryffondor qu'elle tira d'un geste sec hors de son fourreau.

- C'est l'heure… murmura-t-elle tandis que Malefoy et Delacour sortaient de leur lit, la baguette à la main.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu, et quittèrent la maison de l'ancêtre de Fleur.

* * *

Rose avait arrêté d'écrire. Elle était totalement captivée par le récit du professeur, et son imagination mettait les paroles en images. Sa mère tenait le rôle principal de ce récit. Elle l'imaginait menant un groupe de sorcier à la victoire, faisant démonstration de sa puissance, écrasant ses ennemis tout en avançant vers le méchant de l'histoire, un méchant qui avait les traits de Voldemort.

- Les sorciers résistèrent vaillamment aux assauts des gobelins, bien plus nombreux qu'eux. Les témoins parlèrent d'une pluie de sort qui illumina le ciel noir. Alors qu'à quelques pas de là, Jeanne la moldue chargeait les troupes anglaises pour une victoire éclatante.

* * *

- Faite attention ! hurla Hermione en poussant une sorcière.

Une lueur verte passa à quelques centimètres au dessus d'elles et la langue de plomb soupira de soulagement. Elle se releva vite et envoya trois stupefix coup sur coup sur des gobelins qui chargeaient dans sa direction.

Elle tenta d'avance vers la forme humaine qui s'était rangée derrière les lignes de créatures, mais fut refluée par le nombre de Gobelins. L'épée à la main, elle blessait les créatures, prenant garde à ne pas les tuer. Après tout, elles avaient été manipulées dans une quête de pouvoir qui ne les concernaient pas, et qui ne changeraient rien à leur sort.

Hermione repoussa ses adversaires en s'entourant d'une puissante tornade électrique. Derrière elle, les villageois perçaient tant bien que mal les lignes ennemies. Mais les gobelins paraissaient revenir sans cesse, marée de créatures magiques invincibles et sans fin.

Autour d'elle, les sorciers faiblissaient, perdant du terrain au fur et à mesure. Les gobelins incendièrent les premières maisons du village. La langue de plomb décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle planta la lame de son épée dans le sol en fit passer sa magie par le biais du métal.

La terre se mit à trembler violemment et alliés comme ennemis perdirent l'équilibre. Hermione profita de cet instant de distraction. Elle arracha l'épée du sol et se mit à courir en direction de l'homme drapé de noir qu'elle apercevait au loin. Elle se dégagea un chemin à coup d'experliarmus, de stupefix, ou simplement de coup de pied dans la tête de ses assaillants. Derrière elle, elle entendit Arthur Malefoy qui encourageait les villageois à reprendre le combat. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle finit par arriver devant un homme enroulé dans une cape noire. Son visage pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux foncés, et ses yeux semblaient dépourvus d'émotion.

- C'est donc vous, Bellemort ? demanda Hermione en reprenant sa respiration.

Elle n'avait pas encore commencé son combat contre le sorcier qu'elle était déjà épuisée.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda l'homme avec dédain.

- Mon nom ne vous dira rien. Sachez juste que je vais mettre fin à vos agissements…

- Vous me faite rire. Je n'ai rien à craindre de vous. La place d'une femme est dans une cuisine.

- Le dernier qui m'a tenu ce genre de propos a fini dans un caniveau… répliqua Hermione.

Bellemort haussa les épaules et sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

- Ma baguette contre votre épée. D'après vous, qui en sortira vainqueur ? demanda pompeusement le sorcier.

- Me poser cette question serait une offense envers mes capacités… dit Hermione en pensant à Grindelwald avec tendresse.

Bellemort fut soufflé par l'injure.

- En garde, vermisseau !

Le sorcier jeta un sort et Hermione se sentit décoller. Elle tomba plusieurs mètres en arrière, emportant dans sa chute deux gobelins.

* * *

Binns s'arrêta quelques instants et Rose remarqua qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Elle était suspendue aux lèvres du professeur, et voulut secouer le fantôme pour qu'il poursuive son récit.

- C'est là que les avis divergent. Certains parlent d'une femme à l'épée magique qui combattit le sorcier jusqu'à la victoire, tandis que les historiens sérieux tablent sur l'arrivée d'une troupe d'aurors qui tuèrent Bellemort. Enfin, comme dans toute légende, il y a une part de vérité, on peut supposer que c'est une employée du ministère qui mit fin aux agissements du sorcier.

Une cloche retentit et Rose se rendit compte que l'heure de cours était passée.

- Nous verrons la prochaine fois l'apparition de la magie dans l'antiquité, en commençant par les peuples de gaule et leurs fameux druides.

Sans un mot de plus, le professeur quitta la classe en traversant le mur, laissant les élèves se réveiller. Rose ferma son cahier sur lequel elle avait gribouillé une femme aux cheveux broussailleux, tenant une épée magique.

* * *

Hermione commençait à en avoir assez. Aucune de ses attaques ne portaient. Le sorcier maîtrisait le sort de gel flammes à un niveau impressionnant, rendant ses sorts de feu inoffensifs. Quand à son sort du bouclier, il était impénétrable.

- Alors femme ? Pas si facile que ça…

Bellemort avait un rictus qui déplut à la langue de plomb. Elle étouffa un grognement de douleur et chercha une issue victorieuse à ce combat. Et rapidement, car elle n'était pas en état de continuer à se battre éternellement. Elle sentait du sang qui coulait dans son dos. Le sorcier avait réussi à lui faire une belle entaille au niveau de l'omoplate, et cela la mettait en rage. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas une seule égratignure.

Hermione grogna en déblayant les mèches de cheveux qui barraient son visage. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur une coupure au niveau de son sourcil droit. Coupure due à une blessure magique. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle aurait une belle cicatrice.

- D'accord Bellemort… On va voir si tu peux parer celle-là…

La langue de plomb tandis sa main gauche devant elle et se concentra. Une boule de magie violette parcourue d'éclairs noirs apparut au dessus de sa paume.

- Et voilà la spécialité maison… murmura Hermione en dirigeant la boule sur la lame de l'épée.

Aussitôt, la magie dansa le long du métal et l'épée sembla pulser dans la main de la gryffondor. Bellemort fit un pas en arrière, légèrement inquiet de ce qu'il voyait.

- Cette fois, je t'aurai… murmura Hermione en brandissant l'épée devant elle.

Le sorcier leva sa baguette et jeta un experliarmus. Hermione le dévia d'un geste de la main gauche et courut en direction de son adversaire, la lame enchantée pointée sur le cœur de l'homme. Elle sentit l'épée butée contre la barrière. Elle grimaça en appuyant de toutes ses forces, envoyant toute la magie qui lui restait dans la lame.

Elle sentit la barrière voler en éclat et trébucha en avant. L'épée se planta dans le torse de l'homme surpris. Ses yeux s'agrandirent pour tourner dans leur orbite. Du sang gicla sur Hermione, arrosant son visage. Finalement, Bellemort tomba lentement sur le sol, la lame sortant de son corps. Ses yeux sans vie contemplaient le ciel obscur et Hermione se laissa choir près du cadavre, épuisée. Elle serrait toujours l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main, la respiration haletante. Elle se sentait vide de toute magie.

- LES AURORS ARRIVENT !

Des cris retentirent dans la nuit. Les gobelins avaient vu la mort de leur meneur, et sonnaient la retraite. Cependant, la langue de plomb ne put voir la fuite des créatures. Elle se trouva une fois de plus enserrée dans un étau, et le paysage se fit trouble autour d'elle. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle se trouva dans un couloir sombre, allongée sur des dalles de pierre. Même si ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable du monde, elle posa sa tête sur le sol, relâcha la garde de l'épée et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Rose quitta la salle de classe la dernière. Elle déambula dans les couloirs de Poudlard, croisant des élèves qui courraient pour être à l'heure à leur cours. En regardant sa montre, elle sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle avait une heure de retard et elle allait se faire disputer par sa marraine. En plus, tonton William lui avait raconté que la directrice de Poudlard était terrible quand elle était en colère et qu'il y avait toujours un moment où elle se transformait en dragon.

- Mais que fais-tu là ? demanda une voix froide.

Rose leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Rogue.

- Minerva te cherche partout, à ce qu'il paraît.

- J'étais en cours d'histoire de la magie… murmura Rose.

- Et tu ne t'es pas endormie ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- Non ! c'était génial ! le professeur a parlé de maman Hermione ! Elle a participé à la révolte des Gobelins en France en 1429.

Rogue eut une moue dubitative.

- Si tu le dis… viens avec moi, allons retrouver Minerva. Nous avons cinq minutes pour trouver une bonne excuse. J'espère que ton imagination débordante et mon cerveau machiavélique ne nous feront pas défaut.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ca vous a plu ? On continue ?

Bises, et bon week-end,

Link9


	15. Discantus

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Pour fêter l'arrivée du week-end et, pour certains veinards dont je ne fais pas partie, les vacances, voici un nouveau chapitre !

En espérant qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Discantus

Minerva McGonagall en avait plus qu'assez. Un hibou du ministère lui annonçait la visite imminente d'un inspecteur de la trésorerie qui venait jeter un coup d'œil aux comptes de Poudlard. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle s'usait les yeux sur des colonnes de chiffres. Recettes, dépenses, du charabia pour elle.

Elle avait envie de brûler les livres de compte et d'accueillir le fonctionnaire avec un avada entre les deux yeux. Elle tenta de contenir sa mauvaise humeur, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa filleule qui lisait sagement un livre de métamorphose. Cependant, elle sentait que la petite fille jetait de temps à autre des regards sur son bureau et cela l'étonnait.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Rose ? demanda Minerva en ôtant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

- C'est quoi le gros livre sur ton bureau ?

Minerva chaussa à nouveau ses verres et plissa les paupières.

- Ah, c'est l'histoire de Poudlard…

- C'est mon livre préféré ! s'exclama la fillette.

Elle s'approcha de sa marraine et grimpa sur ses genoux sans demander l'autorisation.

- Tu as besoin d'une pause, décréta Rose. Tu m'en lis un passage ? Celui que tu veux !

- J'ai du travail… commença Minerva.

- Mais j'adore quand tu lis ! Ta voix est reposante, et tu racontes super bien. Surtout quand tu fais toutes les voix des personnages des contes de Beedle le barde !

McGonagall poussa un soupir mais se saisit de l'ouvrage. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page et allait commencer sa lecture quand ses yeux remarquèrent quelque chose d'inédit dans le livre.

- Ca va pas marraine ? demanda Rose, inquiète.

- Si, si… répondit évasivement Minerva, en lisant rapidement l'introduction de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Chaque première lettre de chaque ligne était en majuscule et formait une phrase.

« Je vais bien, Hermione. »

Minerva se frotta les yeux et relut une troisième fois le passage. Cette fois, elle en était sure, elle ne rêvait pas.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, très chère ? demanda une voix enjoué derrière elles.

Les deux sorcières se retournèrent et virent Albus Dumbledore qui les saluait de son tableau.

- Oui ! répliqua McGonagall en le défiant du regard. J'ai la preuve qu'Hermione est en vie !

- C'est vrai ? demanda Rose, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Oui, il faut aller montrer ça à ta mère.

- Elle est sur le terrain de quidditch. Elle donne un cours qui se finit dans… quinze minute ! répondit la fillette après avoir regardé sa montre.

Elle sauta sur le sol et se précipita vers la sortie. Minerva sur ses talons, Rose courut dans les couloirs, dévala les escaliers aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient et fonça vers le parc. Au loin, quelques balais volaient à basse altitude et des conseils de vols étaient criés.

- Tenez fermement le manche, Johnson ! Et vous, Marks, prenez garde à vos pieds ! Repliez-les correctement !

McGonagall et Rose pénétrèrent dans les tribunes du stade et s'assirent côte à côte. La directrice ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et la fillette ne put s'empêcher de lorgner dessus.

« Je vais bien, Hermione »

Ces quelques mots l'emplissaient d'une joie sans fin et elle trépigna jusqu'à la fin du cours. Les élèves gagnèrent les vestiaires pour se changer, et Ginny rejoint les deux sorcières, l'air inquiet.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Au contraire… répliqua Minerva en lui tendant l'ouvrage.

Ginny attrapa le livre et haussa un sourcil en découvrant le titre.

- Histoire de Poudlard, édition originale. Mais que…

- Page trois, coupa McGonagall.

Le professeur de vol tourna les pages et lut le poème inscrit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et balayèrent rapidement les lignes. Un instant après, Ginny vacilla et s'assit brusquement.

- Elle est vivante… murmura-t-elle, une main sur son cœur.

- Tu en doutais ? demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Non… mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Je crois qu'Hermione a participé à la construction de Poudlard, répondit Minerva.

La rousse éclata de rire. Un rire de joie, libérant toutes les tensions accumulées.

- Elle m'étonnera toujours ! Mais que fait-elle maintenant ?

* * *

- On se lève paresseuse !

Hermione sentit de l'eau froide sur son visage. Elle se releva brutalement, prête à houspiller la personne coupable d'un tel réveil, quand son regard croisa une forme translucide tenant un pichet. Elle tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.

Elle se trouvait dans un couloir familier. Des armures se trouvaient de part et d'autre et un tableau représentant un chevalier lui faisait signe.

- Oui, c'est bien, tu es à Poudlard. On peut passer à la question suivante ? demanda le fantôme, ironique.

La langue de plomb le dévisagea. Le spectre portait une longue robe grise parfaitement coupé, et une longue barbe blanche touchait ses genoux. Il portait un chapeau gris et avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes ? demanda la gryffondor, de mauvaise humeur.

- Je l'attendais, celle-là. Merlin l'enchanteur, enchanté !

* * *

William McGonagall déambulait dans les couloirs, désœuvré. Cette nouvelle année s'annonçait triste. Parmi tous les nouveaux élèves, aucune ne s'annonçait prometteur en termes de farce et attrape.

« Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir aussi aigri que Rogue… » songea-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans une armure.

Il grogna de douleur, son gros orteil le lançant fortement. Soudain, une forme grisâtre apparut au plafond.

- Peeves ! s'exclama William. Ca faisait longtemps !

- Chut… je piste Rusard… murmura le spectre, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Besoin d'aide ? J'ai rien à faire.

- Je n'aime pas savoir un professeur sans travail. Il est dans le couloir sud du troisième étage avec miss Teigne.

- Une idée ? demanda McGonagall.

- Plein ! Suffit juste de trouver la bonne... répliqua Peeves en riant grassement.

* * *

Giny se mit au lit, épuisée comme jamais. La journée avait été riche en émotion. Savoir qu'Hermione était en vie, quelque part, l'emplissait de joie, mais la frustrait également. Pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas ? Etait-elle définitivement bloquée à l'époque des fondateurs ?

A cette pensée, elle se sentit envahie par le désespoir. Elle avala d'un geste automatique une potion de sommeil sans rêve et sombra rapidement dans l'inconscient.

* * *

- Merlin l'enchanteur ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Bon, écoute, j'ai pas de temps à perdre, et toi non plus.

- Vous avez une preuve ? Parce qu'ayant été élève à Poudlard pendant treize ans, je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Merlin avait été un fantôme de cet établissement… rétorqua la langue de plomb.

- Je vais mettre deux heures à expliquer et ça va m'énerver. JE SUIS UNE LEGENDE ! Donc, tu la fermes et tu écoutes.

Hermione se renfrogna et jeta un regard noir au spectre.

- J'ai énormément de choses à t'apprendre, ne perdons pas de temps.

- Je suis en quelle année ? demanda la sorcière.

- Le 3 septembre 1211, grogna Merlin.

- Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun élève ?

- Le château est fermé pour épidémie de peste du dragon. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de te faire venir à cette époque.

- Vous avez choisi ? demanda Hermione, éberluée.

- Bon on va arrêter avec les questions débiles ! Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de la langue de plomb, le fantôme glissa dans les couloirs, en direction du hall. Cependant, il remarqua que la femme ne le suivait pas. Il poussa un soupira agacé et se tourna vers elle.

- Des fois, pour savoir s'il flotte, faut mettre son doigt dans le cul de la poule ! dit-il sèchement.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione, estomaquée par tant de grossièreté.

- En gros, faut se bouger ! Oui, à la cours du Roi Arthur, le langage n'était pas châtié. Bon, tu te mets en route ou tu attends le déluge ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, ramassa l'épée de Gryffondor et suivit le fantôme jusqu'au parc. Près du lac, elle remarqua deux hommes. Un assis sur un tabouret, prenant la pose, l'autre debout devant un chevalet, une palette de peinture dans une main, un pinceau dans l'autre.

- Je croyais que le château était fermé… murmura Hermione.

- Enfin une question presque judicieuse ! Voici ce qui se trame sous nos yeux. Le type assis, c'est l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Me demande pas son nom, je m'en fous comme de l'an quarante.

- Delbis Stanford, marmonna Hermione, heureuse d'être en possession d'une information que Merlin ignorait. Et l'autre homme ?

- C'est lui qui va t'intéresser. Ce monsieur s'appelle Anton de Boeck. C'est le dernier rejeton d'une famille de peintre. Et leur spécialité, c'est les tableaux animés.

- Et le rapport avec moi ? demanda l'ancienne gryffondor.

Merlin sembla tomber des nues.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ce qui se tramait dans ton époque ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Par moi-même, on n'est pas sorti de la taverne ! Bon, le type sera là pour encore un bon bout de temps. C'est long à faire, un tableau. Retournons au château, va falloir que je t'explique la vie.

* * *

William courrait dans les couloirs. Il prit un virage serré et glissa dans une flaque d'eau. Son pied dérapa et il se rattrapa de justesse à un mur.

- ESPECE DE PETIT DELINQUANT ! SI JE T'ATTRAPE ! hurlait Rusard, quelques mètres derrière lui.

- C'est ça, compte dessus ! ricana le professeur de métamorphose en reprenant sa course.

Il dévala souplement les marches et déboula dans le deuxième étage. Au premier croisement, il prit le couloir de droite et accéléra.

- RENDEZ SON APPARENCE A MA CHATTE DE SUITE !! cria le concierge, hystérique.

- Oh, le pauvre chat à sa mémère… ironisa William, la respiration saccadée.

Cependant, il sentait que le concierge gagnait du terrain. Il reconnut un tableau, se planta devant et donna rapidement le mot de passe. Il pénétra dans une pièce sombre et ferma la porte derrière lui. S'adossant contre la surface boisée, il reprit lentement son souffle. Un rictus machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres en entendant les rugissements de Rusard. Finalement, ce fut une bonne soirée.

* * *

Ginny tournait le dos à son visiteur. Elle secouait lentement la tête. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle entendait.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Tu crois qu'un divorce est une chose amusante ? répondit Harry en faisant un pas vers son amie.

Le professeur de vol se retourna pour faire face au survivant.

- Non, bien sûr. Excuse-moi… dit-elle doucement. Mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tonks a découvert que j'avais des sentiments pour une autre. Bien plus fort que ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Et cette femme c'est…

- N'en dis pas plus ! l'interrompit Ginny, d'une voix furieuse.

Elle ne voulait être entraînée là dedans. Elle détestait Harry pour ce qu'il avait fait à Tonks, elle se vomissait d'être la cause de leur rupture. Elle ne voulait que la situation dégénère encore plus.

- Ce qui est fait est fait… marmonna Harry. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille de l'avant et que je ne répète pas les erreurs passées. Je suis libre maintenant, tu l'es aussi et…

- Je ne suis pas libre ! cria Ginny en brandissant sa main gauche, mettant en avant son alliance. Tu oublies Hermione !

- Elle ne reviendra pas ! Oui, elle est bloquée dans le passé. Mais si ça se trouve, elle sera tuée là-bas ! Va savoir, elle est peut-être déjà morte ! Et tu veux l'attendre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu penses à Rose et Hugo ? Si tu ne refais pas ta vie, tu vas dépérir lentement, entraînant tes enfants dans ta chute. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Ginny eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Harry en profita pour franchir les quelques pas qui la séparaient d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu m'aimes. Laisse-toi aller.

Le survivant passa sa main dans les cheveux de la rousse et lui ferma délicatement les yeux pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du professeur de vol. Cette dernière répondit timidement au baiser, emportée par un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles.

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte de son appartement claquer. Elle se saisit de sa baguette sur la table de chevet et sauta hors du lit. Elle avança silencieusement en direction du salon et tressaillit en remarquant une forme sombre appuyée contre un mur. Elle visa l'intrus de sa baguette et fit un rapide mouvement de poignet.

Une lueur rouge s'échappa de la fine tige de bois et frôla la tête de l'ombre qui s'était écartée au dernier moment.

- Mais merde alors ! Quel accueil chaleureux ! grogna une voix grave.

Ginny donna un coup de baguette et une petite boule de lumière flotta dans les airs.

- William ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à… trois heures du matin ?

- Je demande asile ! murmura le professeur avec un sourire charmeur.

Le professeur de vol sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Ce sourire lui rappeler le premier cours qu'Hermione avait donné à l'AD, pendant la cinquième année de la rousse. William avait fait le même numéro de charme, et Ginny se souvint de la jalousie qu'elle avait éprouvée à ce moment là. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire, se mêlant à ce souvenir, et elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

- Un problème, Ginny ? demanda doucement William.

- Je… Non… Enfin… balbutia la rousse.

- Tu es pâle comme un spectre, ajouta le professeur de métamorphose en s'asseyant à côté de sa belle sœur.

Ginny leva ses yeux tristes vers McGonagall et tenta de réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… murmura-t-elle.

William sentait que quelque chose d'important tracassait la sœur de Bill. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça, tentant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il voulait qu'elle se sente en confiance, qu'elle lui raconte ce qui la minait. S'il pouvait l'aider…

On frappa trois coups légers à la porte.

- J'y vais… murmura McGonagall en se levant.

Il se dirigea d'un pas souple vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans bruit. En voyant sa tante l'air furieux accompagné d'un Rusard rouge de rage portant dans ses bras un caniche rose à frisette, il recula de trois pas.

- Et merde ! J'suis bon pour un savon moi…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, jeune homme ! dit sèchement Minerva en lui attrapant l'oreille.

Elle l'attira dans le couloir et ferma la porte. Ginny grimaça en entendant des bruits de dispute dans le couloire. Définitivement, ce n'était pas une bonne nuit. Ni pour William, ni pour elle.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez la suite ? Et bien, il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton review, et le chapitre suivant arrivera automatiquement vendredi prochain ! ^^

Bises, et bon week-end,

Link9


	16. Sturm und Drang

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai deux examens mercredi qui arrive, plus un gros dossier à rendre. C'est la merde !!! Je prends donc 5 min de mes révisions pour vous poster le nouveau chap !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Sturm und Drang

Ron passait pour quelqu'un d'obtus, et cela l'arrangeait. Il remarquait souvent des petits détails sur ses amis, savait quand rien n'allait. La plupart du temps, il préférait rester à l'écart des problèmes d'autrui, se contentant d'écouter et d'analyser. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il décida d'agir.

Assis à son bureau, tapant un énième rapport, il observait du coin de l'œil Harry qui semblait extrêmement nerveux. A deux mètres de lui, Tonks semblait plongée dans une profonde léthargie. Quelque chose se passait entre eux, et rien d'agréable. Il gratta le début de sa barbe naissante, se souvenant du dîner de la veille. Et surtout, de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Parvati avant de se coucher.

- Il y a un problème entre Harry et Tonks… avait-il dit à sa femme en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué, avait répondu doucement Parvati.

- Une idée de ce que c'est ?

- Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que ça vient d'Harry, mais je ne mettrai pas ma main au feu. Il n'a pas l'air heureux en ménage.

Ron avait sursauté.

- Tu penses qu'il y a une autre femme.

- J'ai le nez pour deux choses. Les mensonges, et le parfum de femme. Et Harry porte les deux.

Ron secoua la tête. Il devait parler à Tonks. Elle serait plus disserte que son ami sur ce type de problème. Il voulait arranger la situation. James, le pauvre gosse, ne devait se retrouver au cœur d'une querelle entre ses parents. Il imagina un instant une hypothétique séparation avec Parvati. Comment réagirait Adhira, leur fille ?

L'auror se leva de son bureau et plongea la main dans sa poche. Il en sortit cinq noises et sourit.

- Tonks, ça te dirait de prendre un café avec moi ? demanda Ron, la voix enjouée.

La métamorphomage sembla se réveiller, et acquiesça doucement.

- Direction le distributeur, c'est moi qui invite ! s'exclama Ron, en prenant sa collègue par le bras.

Harry les regarda sortir du bureau, les yeux écarquillés, et retourna à son travail. Pendant le court trajet jusqu'à la machine à café, Ron se demanda comment il allait aborder le sujet. Certes, il était observateur, mais la délicatesse n'avait jamais été son fort.

* * *

William McGonagall en était à sa troisième latrine de nettoyée. Derrière lui, Rusard l'observait, un rictus malsain sur les lèvres, et il caressait lentement Miss Teigne lovée dans ses bras.

« Attend un peu que ma tante prenne des vacances, et tu souffriras milles tourments… » songea le professeur, amère.

Il étouffa un juron et se remit à frotter la cuvette en faïence. Des bruits de pas vinrent du couloir. McGonagall tendit l'oreille et reconnut le bruit caractéristique des bottes en cuir de dragon qui frappait le sol de pierre. Il jeta son éponge au pied du concierge et se leva, essuyant du plat de la main son pantalon.

- Vous n'avez pas fini ! grogna Rusard tandis que Miss Teigne miaulait son mécontentement.

- Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à vous servir de votre sac à puce pour terminer le travail. Je suis sure que son poil rêche récurera mieux que mon huile de coude ! rétorqua le professeur en ôtant ses gants de ménage.

Il les jeta au sol et quitta les WC d'un pas vif pour se diriger vers la chevelure flamboyante qui avançait vers lui.

- Quand cesseras-tu de faire l'enfant ? demanda Bill avec un sourire amusé.

- Quand je serai mort, et c'est pas pour tout de suite ! répondit William en haussant les sourcils.

Le professeur de DCFM l'embrassa tendrement, et passa ses bras autour des hanches de son amant.

- Rose nous réclame. Elle veut qu'on lui fasse une démonstration en duel des nouveaux sorts qu'elle a lus…

- Tu vas encore prendre une raclée, ricana William.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, chéri… répondit Bill, confiant.

Ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main, sous le regard outré de Rusard.

- J'en parlerai à la directrice ! cria le concierge.

McGonagall se retourna et agita rapidement sa baguette.

- Et maintenant, tu vas faire comment pour balancer, avec le silencio que je viens de te jeter ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

Rusard voulut lancer une salve d'injures, mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres.

- Tu vas encore avoir des problèmes… murmura Bill.

- J'm'en fous, rétorqua William en reprenant la route vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

- Je ne ferai pas un pas de plus avant que vous ne m'expliquiez toute l'histoire !

Hermione était au milieu du Hall de Poudlard, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'épée de gryffondor coincée maladroitement dans sa ceinture. Elle se maudissait d'avoir oublié le fourreau de cuir en France. Elle espérait avoir l'occasion de le récupérer dans un prochain saut dans le temps, mais n'y croyait pas trop.

- Quand tu as une idée dans la tête, tu l'a pas dans le c… commença Merlin.

- Langage ! gronda Hermione.

- Ecoute bien ma ptite mère, je ne suis pas un de tes gosses, répliqua le spectre en la foudroyant du regard. Tu veux des réponses, ok, j'vais jouer à l'encyclopédie. Mais pas ici. Allons dans la cuisine, tu pourras manger un morceau pendant que j'te raconte l'histoire !

Hermione acquiesça et suivit le fantôme à travers les couloirs. Elle listait dans son esprit toutes les questions qui restaient sans réponse. Elle espérait, sans trop y croire, que le fantôme était patient.

* * *

Ron s'appuya contre le distributeur de café et tendit un gobelet fumant à sa collègue.

- Ca fait du bien de faire une pause, dit le roux en trempant ses lèvres dans son café.

Tonks acquiesça, et but une gorgée.

- J'ai l'impression que tu vas pas très bien… dit-il doucement.

La métamorphomage le regarda, étonnée.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, tu n'as encore rien cassé ce matin, j'en déduis que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, taquina gentiment Ron.

- C'est Harry qui t'a demandé de me parler ? interrogea Tonks, soupçonneuse.

- Non, du tout. Avec Parvati, on a remarqué que vous n'aviez pas la grande forme, aussi on s'inquiète.

Ron lut l'hésitation sur le visage de Nymphodora et lui prit doucement la main.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis. Je suis l'ami d'Harry, je prendrai forcément son parti. Mais crois-moi, je t'apprécie réellement. Aussi, s'il te fait quoi que ce soit, meilleur ami ou pas, il se prendra mon poing sur sa tronche d'héros de guerre !

Tonks eut un léger sourire, mais son visage s'assombrit peu après.

- Et bien, j'ai une amie qui a surpris Harry au chemin de Traverse il y a quelques semaines de cela. Il sortait d'une bijouterie avec un petit paquet et…

L'auror s'interrompit brusquement, et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Et il ne t'a rien offert ? proposa Ron.

- C'est ça… murmura Tonks d'une voix blanche.

Ron serra les poings. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. Harry avait acheté un bijou, et l'avait offert à une autre. Etait-ce quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ?

- Je vais mener l'enquête. Mais promis, je ne te laisse pas tomber. Et surtout, te laisse pas faire ! conclut Ron d'une voix forte.

Nymphodora acquiesça, peu convaincue.

- Tu sais ce dont tu as besoin ? De chocolat ! dit joyeusement Ron en sortant une belle tablette de sa poche. On partage ?

* * *

Severus s'étira mollement et observait du coin de l'œil McGonagall assise devant le bureau de ses appartements, occupée à noircir un petit carnet. Il se leva, repoussant ses draps vert et argent et prit quelques instants pour la contempler. Elle portait sa robe de chambre, trop large pour elle, et il eut un rictus victorieux en remarquant que l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor portait les couleurs de la noble maison de Serpentard, et que cela lui allait à ravir.

- Que faites-vous ? murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

- Je réfléchis, et cela m'aide de poser mes pensées par écrit.

- Je peux vous aider, ou c'est strictement personnel ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Minerva ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

- Et bien, deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un.

Severus attrapa une chaise et s'assit à côté de sa collègue. Le regard de Minerva se perdit un instant sur le corps nu du maître des potions, et elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

- Je pense toujours aux protections de Poudlard. La dernière fois que je les ai activées, les animaux représentants les quatre fondateurs sont apparus sur les portes. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant. Et je ne trouve aucune explication dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

- Il vous faut détailler exactement ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là. Nous trouverons alors la solution à l'énigme.

McGonagall réfléchit quelques instants.

- J'ai envoyé ma magie dans le château. Nous étions attaqués, et les portes menaçaient de céder. J'étais à cours de puissance et je suis allée en chercher dans la grande salle. Hermione et Grindelwald combattaient. L'énergie qu'ils dégageaient était impressionnante. J'ai puisé dans celle d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi elle ? demanda Severus, analysant la moindre parole de Minerva.

- La magie d'un assassin ne servira jamais à la protection de Poudlard, tant que je serai vivante ! s'exclama McGonagall, outrée.

- Bien. Vous avez donc détourné la magie de Granger. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, les animaux sont apparus. A mon avis, il y a un lien entre ce phénomène, et la présence d'Hermione lors de la fondation de Poudlard.

Rogue se leva, fit quelques pas dans la pièce, et finit par se saisir de ses vêtements. Il passa rapidement son caleçon et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Ca va être l'heure de dîner. Mais j'ai une théorie, et je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'exposer sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

McGonagall acquiesça, et ôta la robe de chambre. Rogue laissa glisser ses yeux le long du corps de la directrice qui se penchait pour récupérer ses vêtements. Il hésita quelques instants, puis finit par lui tourner le dos. S'il continuait à la regarder, il n'arriverait jamais dans la Grande Salle avant le lendemain matin.

* * *

Rose regagnait avec entrain l'appartement de sa mère. William et Bill avaient fait un beau combat, et le professeur de métamorphose l'avait emporté de peu. Elle avait noté dans son cahier tout un tas de sort nouveau, et s'en réjouissait. Le samedi tirait sur sa fin, le repas dans la grande salle avait été fabuleux et elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Son parrain lui avait promis de lui apprendre à découper à la perfection les feuilles de mandragore, plante utile pour plusieurs potions.

Elle donna le mot de passe au tableau gardien de la porte et ce dernier bascula sans rien dire. Elle passa par l'ouverture mais s'interrompit net en voyant Harry Potter à quelques centimètres de sa mère, la main sur son épaule. La petite fille fronça les sourcils alors que Ginny recula vivement, son visage devenant livide.

- Rose ? Déjà rentrée ? Comment s'est passé ta leçon ? demanda sa mère d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

- C'était chouette… marmonna la fillette en observant à tour de rôle le professeur de vol et l'auror.

- Je suis content de te voir ! dit Harry réjoui. Je vous ai apporté un nouveau jeu de société. Hugo est entrain de le déballer dans sa chambre. Tu le rejoins ?

- Pas vraiment… rétorqua Rose. Je dois rendre un livre à parrain. Maman, je reviens vite.

La fillette attrapa un ouvrage sur la table du salon et partit en courant. Tout en cavalant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses neurones établissaient milles connexions. Elle venait de voir quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, et son parrain saurait sûrement éclairer la situation.

* * *

- Racontez-moi l'histoire, je suis toute ouïe, grommela Hermione en découpant un steak bien cuit.

Malgré l'absence d'élèves cette année dans l'établissement, elle avait trouvé des réserves de nourriture, protégée par un sort de conservation des aliments. Elle s'était préparé un repas banal tandis que Merlin voletait à côté d'elle.

- J'ai une quête à accomplir, c'est cela ? ajouta-t-elle, voyant que le fantôme n'était pas décidé à desserrer les dents.

- Une quête ? demanda Merlin, étonné.

Il éclata de rire et Hermione lâcha bruyamment ses couverts dans son assiette. Elle sentait l'énervement la gagner. Le fantôme se recomposa un visage sérieux et inspira profondément.

- Pas une quête. Un destin…

* * *

- Harry… murmura Ginny. Je ne dis pas que je me moque de tes histoires de couple, absolument pas, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois en parler. Discute avec Tonks !

Le survivant mit ses mains dans ses poches et se renfrogna.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- Et bien, explique-moi ! s'énerva Ginny.

- Je rêve de toi, toutes les nuits… commença Harry. Des rêves tellement précis qu'on dirait la réalité. Je sens la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, tes cheveux qui caressent mon visage, l'odeur de ta peau sur mes draps… Je deviens fou Ginny. J'ai besoin de t…

- Tais-toi ! cria le professeur de vol. Sors de chez moi, de suite !

- Tu ressens la même chose que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi, tu me vois dans tes songes et…

Ginny se saisit de sa baguette et menaça Harry avec.

- Pas un mot de plus, je t'en prie… murmura-t-elle.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Hugo apparut sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre. Il serrait contre lui un ours en peluche rapiécé.

- Ca va maman ? demanda-t-il de sa voix fluette.

- Oui, rassure-toi mon chéri. Ton parrain allait partir…

Harry haussa les épaules et quitta l'appartement. Ginny se laissa tomber dans le canapé et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle sentit deux petites mains s'accrocher autour de son cou.

- T'inquiète pas maman… murmura Hugo. Maman Hermione va revenir. Rose le tient de Minerva. Et Minerva ne ment jamais…

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Bises et passez un bon week-end !

Link9


	17. Maestoso

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avec du retard car j'étais dans l'impossiblité physique hier de poster (j'ai passé 4 heures hier soir dans une voiture pour aller à Nantes !), voici enfin le nouveau chapitre qui va dévoiler des moments importants de l'intrigue !

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Maestoso

- Un destin ? demanda Hermione, éberluée.

- Exact, répondit Merlin. J'vais te raconter une belle histoire, aussi ouvre bien grand tes esgourdes. Et tu gardes tes questions pour la fin, j'veux pas m'éterniser.

Merlin caressa sa barbe fantomatique, cherchant ses mots.

- Alors… Petite histoire de la magie qu'on n'enseigne pas à l'école, car il faut être claqué pour le savoir. Il y a trois types d'hommes. Une classification qui marche aussi bien pour les moldus et sorciers, mais je vais te faire la version sorcière. Donc, je disais, trois types d'hommes : les sorciers classiques, les héros et les sages…

Hermione but une gorgée de jus de citrouille, attendant que le spectre poursuive.

- La classification a été déterminée aux débuts de l'humanité. On née héros, sage ou gueux, y'a pas le choix. Oui, c'est de la discrimination, mais j'y peux rien, ajouta-t-il en devinant la pensée de la sorcière.

La langue de plomb dédaigna le contenu de son assiette et repoussa la porcelaine loin d'elle.

- Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, tu dois savoir qu'il y a deux camps. Comme tu t'en doutes, enfin j'espère, il y a le bien et le mal. Le monde est d'un manichéisme simplet, c'est affligeant. Donc, pour chaque camp, tu as un conseil de dix sages qui siègent depuis que le monde est monde. Pour te simplifier : les bons se nomment l'Ordre des sages. Le camp adverse, c'est l'Alliance Interdite.

- Donc, si les deux conseils sont complets, il ne reste à naître que des héros et des sorciers normaux ? demanda Hermione.

- Les questions pour la fin ! gronda Merlin. Tu comprendras tout si tu arrêtes de m'interrompre.

Ses doigts translucides tapotaient silencieusement sur la table.

- Tu as une vision humaine du temps. Au moment où tu penses à l'instant présent, c'est déjà le passé. Sache qu'une fois mort, C'est complètement différent. Je suis un des sages du Conseil des Sorciers. Cependant, pendant mon existence humaine, je siégeais déjà depuis trente cinq milles ans, date de l'apparition des premiers sorciers sur terre.

Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Ce que lui racontait le plus grand sorcier que la terre ait porté était délirant.

- Donc, les sages du conseil siégeaient dès le début de la sorcellerie, bien que leur existence terrestre n'ait pas été encore consommée.

- Et maintenant ?

- Ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Mais laisse-moi finir. Donc, je t'ai dit deux conseils, deux camps. Liés dans une lutte ancestrale du bien contre le mal, comme dans tout mauvais bouquin. Comment nous battons-nous ? C'est simple, nous envoyons des héros, nous les regardons s'affronter, et nous comptons les points. Pour aider les héros dans leur tâche, nous désignons un guide. Dépositaire de la sagesse et du savoir, il mènera le héros à la victoire, lui prodiguant conseil et soutien.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione, hallucinée.

- Oui, comme un jeu de rôle grandeur nature. Nous gagnons, nous perdons, mais le but est de maintenir l'égalité entre les camps. Car malheureusement, même si le bien l'emporte toujours, nous ne pouvons détruire définitivement le camp d'en face. Ce serait un méga bordel cosmique, fin du monde et déluge de feu. Tu vois le tableau ?

- J'imagine… répliqua la langue de plomb en haussant les épaules.

- Bien, revenons à la classification. Les sorciers normaux ont une vie, les héros ont une quête, et les sages ont un destin. Tu vois où je veux en venir, ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

Hermione se sentit vaciller. Elle s'accrocha au rebord de la table et la serra jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches.

- Vous voulez dire que… commença-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Oui, tu es la neuvième sage. Bienvenue au club !

* * *

- Minerva… Vous êtes déjà d'un certain âge, voir d'un âge certain. Vous êtes aigrie, pingre, revêche et aussi chaleureuse qu'une porte d'Azkaban. Votre carrière touche à sa fin, et si vous ne vous décidez pas rapidement, vous mourrez seule dans un pauvre studio sombre dans le cœur de Londres, à moitié folle et dévorée par trois chats obèses. Je suis encore jeune, en bonne santé. Mes facultés mentales sont intactes, et j'ai un coffre chez Gringott's qui déborde d'or. Vous ne trouverez meilleur parti que moi. Surtout, vous ne trouverez jamais un autre homme qui veuille bien de vous. Aussi, voulez-vous devenir ma femme, Minerva ?

Rogue jeta sur le bureau devant lui une bague simple en argent, ornée de deux serpents. Il eut un rictus satisfait. Son petit discours était au point. Restait à aller le déclamer à la principale concernée. Il fronça les sourcils quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il récupéra la bague, la fourra dans sa poche et alla ouvrir. Il chercha des yeux son interlocuteur quand une main agrippa un pan de sa robe. Severus baissa le regard et le posa sur le visage bouleversé de Rose.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda-t-il sèchement en faisant entrer sa filleule.

- Je crois qu'Harry a des vues sur maman Ginny…

- C'est-à-dire ?

Rogue haussa les sourcils, curieux de ce que la petite fille allait lui dire.

- Et bien, faudrait que tu vois de tes yeux, que tu me dises si je me fais des idées ou pas.

Elle posa son manuel sur une table et réfléchit quelques instants.

- Tu as une pensine ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Rogue eut un rictus satisfait. Sa filleule pensait comme lui. Elle serait une excellente sorcière, retorde et machiavélique. Une future directrice de Serpentard…

* * *

Hermione se demandait si son cœur allait repartir un jour.

- Ah oui, et avant même que tu y penses, tu peux pas refuser le job, puisque tu le fais déjà ! ajouta Merlin.

- J'ai un destin… marmonna la sorcière. Lequel ?

- T'as pas encore remarqué ? Tu as ressuscité, tu te balades dans le temps et d'autres aventures palpitantes t'attendent encore... ironisa Merlin. Si tu te débrouilles bien, tu suffiras là où plusieurs héros auront été nécessaires.

- Justement, comment se fait-il que je me retrouve dans une telle situation ?

- Normalement, j'suis pas censé te le révéler. Nous ne nous mêlons pas des affaires terrestres. Nous nous contentons d'envoyer un héros pour affronter celui d'en face. Le sage, sur terre, a une tout autre raison de vivre, une existence dont le but dépasse l'entendement humain.

- J'avoue, je suis un peu perdue… balbutia Hermione.

- Ca, je m'en doute. Je vais éclaircir la situation. L'Alliance Interdite a contourné les règles établies depuis que le monde est monde. Tout a dérapé, et la situation était hors de contrôle. C'est pour ça que tu as décidé d'enfreindre toi aussi les lois…

- Mais… Je n'ai rien fait !

- Pas toi toi, ton toi au conseil, mortecouille ! Essaye de te concentrer un minimum, sinon on est encore là pour dix ans ! Je reprends pour la blonde du premier rang : Tu es ici, vivante, en chair et os, mais tu es aussi là-haut à veiller sur l'humanité. Donc ton toi intelligent, celui qui pige tout au quart de tour, a décidé d'agir vite et bien.

- Et que faite-vous là ?

- Une autre de tes bonnes idées. Comme ton guide n'est pas là pour t'aider, tu m'as envoyé pour te prêter main forte. Car tu es dans la fiente de dragon jusqu'au cou…

- J'avais pas remarqué… grogna la langue de plomb.

- En tout cas, ta fille se fout bien de ta gueule. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer depuis le début de cette histoire, c'est assez fendard.

- Ma fille ? Rose ? s'exclama Hermione en se levant, renversant sa chaise.

- Oups, j'en ai trop dit…

Hermione leva la main, prête à jeter un sort.

- Vous allez tout me raconter, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Ca m'en touche une sans cogner l'autre, j'suis déjà mort ! se mit à rire Merlin.

La langue de plomb écarquilla les yeux devant tant de vulgarité.

- Oui, bon, ça va, tu vas pas me faire ton numéro d'oie blanche… Bref, ta fille est la dixième sage. Voilà, t'es contente ?

Deux sages à la même époque, c'est possible ?

- Bon, comment t'expliquer ? Tu vois la situation actuelle ? C'est déjà une belle bouse. Mais seule, tu y arriveras. Dans quinze ans, ce sera pire. Et deux sages ne seront pas trop de deux pour affronter ce qui arrivera. D'ailleurs, dès ton retour dans ton époque, commence son entraînement.

- Je… j'ai besoin d'un moment… Je reviens… balbutia la gryffondor.

Elle quitta rapidement la cuisine et se dirigea vers le parc. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, des questions surgissaient sans cesse, l'embrouillant de plus en plus. Elle avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et de faire le point sur la situation. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien.

* * *

Rogue se dirigeait prestement vers le bureau de sa collègue, sa cape noire tournoyant derrière lui. Il fusilla du regard la gargouille gardienne de la porte qui pivota sans même demander le mot de passe. Satisfait, il grimpa rapidement les marches et frappa énergiquement à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, il pénétra d'autorité dans la pièce et croisa le regard surpris de McGonagall.

- Severus ? Quelles sont ces manières ?

- Il y a un problème. Je demande l'autorisation de le régler, murmura-t-il de sa voix froide.

Le rictus malveillant accroché à ses lèvres inquiéta la directrice.

- Et quel est ce problème ? demanda-t-elle en posant le parchemin qu'elle rédigeait avant l'arrivée inopinée de son bras droit.

Rogue tira sa baguette de sa manche et son sourire machiavélique s'agrandit.

- Potter…

* * *

Hermione était assise dans l'herbe, et observait au loin le peintre s'activer autour de son chevalet. Le directeur de Poudlard avait quitté les lieux, aussi l'artiste s'occupait de poser quelques touches de peinture sur la toile.

- Bien, t'es reposée ? On peut reprendre ? demanda une voix grave.

La langue de plomb sursauta et tourna la tête pour fusiller du regard le fantôme qui venait d'apparaître.

- C'est trop demander d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi ?

La voix d'Hermione était froide. Elle était excédée et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on l'oublie quelques instants.

- Du temps ? Mais tu n'en as pas chérie ! Alors, tu vas lever ton joli derrière et aller récupérer une formule magique.

- Pardon ?

- Tu vois ce peintre ? Bon, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, sa spécialité est les tableaux animés. Lui seule connait la formule qui permet aux sorciers, après leur mort, de laisser une part d'eux dans le monde des vivants.

- Et ? demanda la langue de plomb.

- Bon sang de vérole de moine ! Tu vas lui demander comment ça marche !

- Quel intérêt ?

- Ca, tu le verras plus tard. Je te le raconterai ce soir pour que tu dormes bien, après t'avoir bordé… Au boulot !

- Et je fais comment pour lui faire avouer ses sombres secrets ?

- Tu es une femme ? Tu es donc perfide par nature ! Use de tes charmes… ricana Merlin.

Hermione se leva et regarda ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas accoutré de cette façon qu'elle s'attirerait les faveurs du sorcier. Elle ôta l'épée de gryffondor de sa ceinture, passa sa main sur ses habits et marmonna une courte formule. Le pantalon et la chemise de paysan laissèrent place à une robe blanche plutôt simple, mettant ses formes en valeur.

- Mouais, c'est un bon début… marmonna Merlin.

Le fantôme d'approcha d'elle, se baissa et attrapa un bout de la robe entre ses mains. Il la déchira jusqu'en haut de la cuisse droit.

- Là, c'est mieux ! Allez, rapporte à Papa la formule !

Hermione le foudroya du regard et s'éloigna en maugréant.

- ET N'OUBLIE PAS DE SOURIRE ! hurla le fantôme.

La langue de plomb se retourna et fit un geste grossier de la main.

« La mauvaise influence de William… » songea-t-elle en franchissant les quelques mètres qui la séparait du peintre. « Bref, comment ferait Ginny ? Après tout, en séduction, c'était la reine… ».

La sorcière se remémora rapidement sa femme plus jeune, quand elle flirtait avec les garçons de Poudlard. Aussitôt, Hermione accentua son déhanché et passa une main lascive dans ses cheveux.

« Bon, ca devrait aller… »

Le peintre se retourna et sembla surpris de trouver une femme ici.

- Bonjour mademoiselle… dit-il, les sourcils haussés.

- Ce tableau est magnifique ! minauda Hermione. J'adore les artistes. L'art me fait vibrer…

« Par Merlin, ça ne va jamais marcher… » pensa-t-elle en retenant une grimace.

- C'est vrai ? Vous voulez que je vous montre ? demanda De Boeck, le regard descendant le long du corps de la femme.

« Ces hommes, tous des porcs… »

- Oui, vous seriez si gentil… ajouta Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

Le peintre avait presque la mâchoire qui se décrochait.

« Et c'est gagné… comme quoi, il leur en faut peu… »

- Donc, le principe est le suivant…

* * *

Rogue arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, la mine sombre. McGonagall lui avait refusé son petit plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Après tout, il pouvait s'en prendre à Potter pour passer ses nerfs, et ensuite prétendre à un accident. Non, il était de mauvais poil car il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le binoclard. Dès sa sortie du bureau de la directrice, il s'était précipité chez Weasley, et il était déjà parti. Tant pis, ce n'était que partie remise !

Alors qu'il prenait la route de ses cachots, il croisa son ancien élève, William McGonagall, et ce dernier semblait tituber.

- Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose.

- Professeur McGonagall, salua Severus d'un geste de la tête.

- Il faut absolument que vous veniez avec moi à la Tête de Sanglier ! Ce soir, c'est tournée gratuite !

- Pardon ? demanda sèchement Severus.

- Ouais… bafouilla William, la bouche pâteuse. J'm'en jetais un dans le gosier, quand Potter a débarqué, et m'a payé deux consommations. J'allais chercher Bill pour qu'il en profite, mais avec vous, ce sera bien plus drôle.

Rogue sentit une joie indescriptible monter en lui.

- Vous n'avez pas idée… répliqua le maître des potions en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire malveillant.

Pour Rogue, c'était Noël avant l'heure. William haussa un sourcil étonné et tituba jusqu'à son collègue.

- Un problème avec Potter ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

Rogue réfléchit rapidement. Il adorerait se payer Potter tout seul, mais il aurait Minerva sur le dos, et pas de manière agréable. Il lui fallait donc un alibi. Et puis, en matière de mauvais coups, deux serpentards valent mieux qu'un.

- Très cher William… Savez-vous que Potter a entrepris une drague éhontée sur Ginny Weasley ? La pauvre a du le jeter de chez elle il n'y a pas une demi-heure…

McGonagall sembla dessaouler dans la minute.

- Sérieusement ? demanda le neveu de Minerva en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- Sans aucun doute, répondit Rogue.

- Et bien, allons lui enseigner comment se conduire envers une femme respectable, qu'en dite-vous, Severus ?

En entendant la voix coupante comme une lame de rasoir de son ancien élève, Rogue se dit qu'il était un excellent pédagogue et mentor, ce dont il n'avait jamais douté.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à faire parvenir remarques, coup de boules, je prends tout ! ^^

Bon week-end et bonnes vacances pour certain(e)s veinard(e)s !

Bises,

Link9


	18. Point d’orgue

BOnsoir tout le monde !

Vraiment confuse pour le retard. J'ai pas le temps de faire les RAR, mais promis, je m'y remets ! Mais entre les exams, le boulot, le crash de windows (avec réinstall, récup des fichiers perdus, réinstall de word... j'ai perdu une semaine, et j'ai pas tout récupéré... Et les mails, perdus aussi !) En fin bref, voilà un des chapitres les plus importants de l'histoire ! Sinon, la trilogie est terminée sur mon pc (si j'arrive à tout retrouver) et le tome comporte 28 chapitre (je crois, à vérifier...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Point d'orgue

- Alors, le principe est très simple. Je peins le tableau et, une fois achevé, je lance le sort « Immittere » sur la peinture. Ensuite, le modèle n'a plus qu'à envoyer de la magie dans le cadre.

Hermione passa sa langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres et fit un clin d'œil à De Boeck. Le peintre déglutit et dégrafa le col de sa robe de sorcier.

- De la magie ? Comment ça ? demanda la langue de plomb en tortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Par Merlin, ce que je peux être dinde quand je m'y mets… »

- En fait, expliqua patiemment le peintre, la magie est l'essence même du sorcier. Et selon ce qu'il veut laisser de lui aux vivants, il injectera plus ou moins de magie. Par exemple, si un sorcier se moque de la mort, mais qu'il veut quand même prodiguer quelques conseils aux vivants, il mettre une petite part de lui. En revanche, un autre qui aura peur de la mort tentera par tous les moyens de subsister à travers sa toile. Il passera donc le plus de magie possible dans la peinture.

- C'est pour ça que, par exemple, les directeurs de Poudlard ne deviennent jamais des fantômes ?

- Tout à fait, car leur « survie » est assurée par leur toile.

- Et si on met trop de magie dans la peinture, on fait comment pour en retirer ? demanda Hermione, ingénue.

« J'ai envie de me mettre des gifles, c'est impressionnant… »

- Il y a un sort fort simple. Absorbitio…

- Et bien, merci beaucoup. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

- Mais vous ne me dérangez absolument pas, Miss. Pourrais-je vous montrer mon atelier privé ?

- Non, sans façon, mon mari m'attend… rétorqua Hermione en agitant son alliance sous le nez du peintre.

- Votre… Mari ? Je comprends, se renfrogna le peintre. Bonne journée, Madame.

Heureuse de se faire congédier de la sorte, la langue de plomb partit rapidement en direction du château. Merlin l'attendait sur le perron de l'entrée.

- Alors, tu as le sort ? demanda le spectre, amusé.

- J'en ai deux. Qui dit mieux ? maugréa la sorcière.

- Formidable… Comme quoi, quand tu veux…

Hermione arma son poing et le balança dans le visage du spectre. Cependant, il passa à travers et elle trébucha en avant.

- Par moi-même, t'es vraiment une gryffondor, comme dirait ta fille… soupira Merlin.

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote ! Vous me devez des explications ! s'exclama rageusement la langue de plomb.

Merlin leva sa main fantomatique pour lui demander de se taire et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ok… marmonna-t-il. Mais t'es vraiment rabat-joie !

Il retourna son attention sur la sorcière devant lui.

- Ton double maléfique, dit-il avec un sourire, m'a demandé de t'expliquer la trame de ton époque et de te donner les clés. Alors suis-moi, nous allons trouver un endroit tranquille. Mais je te préviens, tu vas avoir du mal à encaisser tout ce que je vais te dire…

* * *

Rogue et McGonagall déboulèrent dans le bar, baguette à la main. Le professeur de métamorphose désigna une table au bout de la salle et Severus acquiesça. Potter y était avachi, le nez dans sa pinte de bière. Les deux enseignants s'approchèrent de lui, et s'assirent de part et d'autre du Survivant.

- Potter… grogna Rogue.

Harry leva le nez de sa bière et étouffa un juron.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

William et Severus échangèrent un regard complice et le professeur de métamorphose posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'auror.

- Je viens défendre les intérêts d'Hermione…

- Nous pensons que vous avez tendance à l'oublier en ce moment… ajouta Rogue.

- Et nous venons la rappeler à ton bon souvenir… conclut McGonagall avec un sourire déplaisant.

* * *

Ginny borda Rose et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Elle semblait agitée, de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu as un problème, ma chérie ? demanda doucement le professeur de vol.

- Je sais pas… Je me sens étrange…

Ginny posa la main sur le front de sa fille.

- Tu n'as pas de température, dit-elle, soulagée. Tu as mal au ventre ? Envie de vomir ?

- Non, c'est pas ça… J'arrive pas à l'expliquer. C'est une sensation bizarre, c'est tout. Comme si quelque chose allait se produire, quelque chose de mal…

Ginny eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac. Rose faisait-elle allusion à ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la soirée ?

- Ca passera. Je vais dormir un peu. Bonne nuit maman… murmura Rose.

La fillette se retourna dans son lit pour éviter le regard triste de sa mère. Elle étouffa un soupir. La nuit portait conseil, et elle en aurait bien besoin pour trouver un moyen d'éloigner Harry de sa maman.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall avait laissé tomber la comptabilité pour plonger le nez dans l'histoire de Poudlard, version originale, écrite par Rowena Serdaigle. Et par Hermione, apparemment.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez annoncé son décès, alors qu'elle est bien vivante… grogna McGonagall à l'attention d'un des tableaux dans son dos.

- Ecoutez, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte. Ca arrive à tout le monde de se tromper. Je vous présente une nouvelle fois mes excuses, Minerva… murmura Dumbledore, l'air déconfit.

La directrice en était au sixième chapitre de l'ouvrage, buvant sa quatrième tasse de thé. Avec un peu de chance, Hermione lui avait laissé d'autres indications dans l'ouvrage. Cependant, pour le moment, elle faisait chou blanc. Elle allait tourner une page quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de son bureau. Qui pouvait bien la déranger à trois heures du matin.

- Entrez ! aboya-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se tenait au mur et avança lentement, prenant soin de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Une forte odeur d'alcool arriva jusqu'à McGonagall qui fronça les sourcils.

- Severus ! Vous avez bu ?

Question purement rhétorique, bien entendu. Le maître des potions leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Pas un de ses rictus narquois ou méprisants. Un vrai sourire. L'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor se pinça, voir si elle ne rêvait pas.

- Ce n'est pas important, articula-t-il doucement. J'ai une demande à vous faire.

- Non, vous ne vous occuperez pas de Potter, et c'est un non définitif ! rétorqua sèchement la directrice.

Rogue fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une bague qu'il lança à sa collègue.

- Voulez-vous m'épouser, Minerva ?

* * *

Harry secoua la tête et tenta de se redresser, sans succès. Il leva les mains et poussa le couvercle métallique au dessus de lui. Couvercle qui tomba dans un fracas assourdissant. Harry inspira profondément l'air frais qui caressait son visage et dégagea ses jambes qui étaient coincées par deux gros sacs poubelle.

Son but était simple : réussir à sortir de la beine à ordure, remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, aller rendre la monnaie de leur galion à Rogue et McGonagall junior, et retourner s'en jeter un ou deux à la tête de sanglier.

Ses doigts agrippèrent le haut de la poubelle. Le survivant prit une grande inspiration, contracta ses abdominaux et se servit de ses bras pour se hisser péniblement. Il grimaça et résista à la tentation de porter ses mains à son dos. Lumbago…

Harry Potter lança une salve d'injures et se promit de se venger très chèrement. Minerva McGonagall aurait bientôt deux enseignants à recruter. Enfin, dès qu'il arriverait à se tirer de cette poubelle.

* * *

Minerva regardait avec stupéfaction la bague qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Des applaudissements retentirent derrière elle et elle foudroya du regard Dumbledore qui avait l'air réjoui.

- Félicitation Severus ! s'exclama l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

- Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse… dit froidement McGonagall.

Elle contourna son bureau, attrapa doucement le bras du maître des potions et, sans un regard pour le tableau, emmena son collègue dans ses appartement.

- Je suppose que la réponse est non… marmonna Rogue.

Minerva l'assit dans le canapé et prit place à côté de lui, prenant doucement sa main.

- Severus… Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible, mais je vous aime bien. En fait, j'éprouve quelque chose pour vous, mais je n'arrive pas à définir ce que c'est. De plus, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais notre relation est plutôt basée sur… l'aspect physique de la chose.

Rogue inspira profondément et regretta de ne pas être encore plus saoul qu'il ne l'était.

- Pour le moment, je me dois de refuser votre proposition. Mais j'aimerai que nous apprenions à nous connaître. Et qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques temps, ma réponse changera.

Alors que la directrice se pencha pour embrasser le maître des potions, un deuxième sourire naquit sur les lèvres du serpentard. Deux sourires en une soirée ? C'est que la nuit allait être exceptionnelle.

* * *

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, sur les héros et les sages. Enfin, sur la différence essentielle entre eux, commença Merlin.

Hermione et le fantôme s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle sur demande, et la gryffondor était confortablement installée dans un canapé, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. L'enchanteur lui avait conseillé.

« T'en auras besoin après mes révélations… » avait-il dit.

- Un héros a une quête à accomplir, et c'est tout. Je veux pas dire qu'il claque dans la minute où il a achevé son boulot, mais après il vit une existence tranquille où personne ne vient l'emmerder. Donc, plusieurs héros peuvent coexister. En revanche, comme je te le disais, c'est bien la première fois où deux sages se côtoient. Enfin bref, je m'égare.

Merlin joua quelques instants avec sa barbe, cherchant ses mots.

- Par moi-même, c'est vraiment pas facile à expliquer.

- Dites-moi si je me trompe. Grindelwald était le héros du camp d'en face, et Dumbledore votre champion. Dumbledore a gagné, et Voldemort a été désigné comme successeur au précédent mage noir. Du coup, vous avez choisi Harry Potter…

Merlin la regarda, puis éclata de rire.

- Ouais, t'as pigé le concept, mais t'es complètement à côté de tes pompes ! Grindelwald est un héros, ça, c'est ok. Oui, on a bien choisi Dumbledore. Jusque là, t'as tout bon. Son guide était Armando Dippet mais j'avoue que c'était pas l'idée de l'année.

Le fantôme eut soudain un regard froid, vide d'émotion et Hermione voulut partir en courant.

- L'Alliance Interdite nous a fait un sale coup. Elle a tiré je ne sais quel levier, et notre champion est tombé amoureux du leur…

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, répliqua Hermione. Mais bon, Grindelwald a fini en prison. Tout est bien qui finit bien…

- Mais tu peux pas attendre cinq minutes ! Raconte pas la fin d'un film que t'as pas vu ! Bref, notre héros a été corrompu. Nous avons activé nos propres leviers pour mettre hors service Grindelwald, mais le mal était fait. Et là, les salauds nous ont envoyé Voldemort…

- Et vous avez trouvé Harry.

Merlin lui jeta un regard furieux et Hermione se recroquevilla dans son siège. Un jour, elle devrait apprendre à contrôler son côté Miss Je Sais Tout.

- Nous avions encore Dumbledore sous la main, nous avions décidé de nous en servir.

- Je croyais qu'un héros n'avait qu'une quête à accomplir ?

- Bonne remarque. Marilyn voulait le « reconditionner ».

- Marilyn ? demanda Hermione.

- Marilyn Monroe. Heureusement qu'elle est au conseil, sinon, ce serait d'un ennui mortel. Si tu entendais son « poupoupidou »… dit-il avec un soupir extatique.

Il restait quelques instants le regard vague, mais reprit contenance.

- Nous étions ragaillardis par notre victoire sur Grindelwald, victoire inattendue, et nous avons été négligents. Nous n'avions pas compris que notre héros était hors service. Et pour ajouter à la situation pourrie, cette conne de Cassandra nous a fait un gosse dans le dos !

- Cassandra ?

- Cassandra Trelawney. Une des sages du conseil. Voyant son arrière petite fille pointer au chômage, elle l'a eu mauvaise et a sérieusement déconné.

- Vous pouvez être plus précis ?

- Elle a envoyé une prophétie à cette idiote de Sybille, et a faussé la donne. Et à partir de là, tout a merdé.

- Non, Harry a bien tué Voldemort.

- C'était pas son job ! La preuve, Voldemort est revenu. Je te dirai comment, mais laisse-moi finir. Donc, la prophétie de l'élu est une grosse blague cosmique, qui a faillit nous coûter cher. Voldemort ne devait pas mourir de la main de Potter. Sans le vouloir, Cassandra a joué le jeu de l'Alliance Interdite.

- Donc, Voldemort a ressuscité.

- Oui, et tu as pu faire correctement ton job.

- Donc, j'aurai pu le tuer dès le départ ? demanda Hermione.

- Pas « tu aurais pu »… Tu aurais dû ! Cette tâche t'incombait. Mais les mortels adorent les histoires de prophétie. En fait, ça nous a fait perdre plus de temps qu'autre chose. Une fois les horcruxes détruits, tu aurais pu l'envoyer ad patres. Mais le « Seul Potter peut tuer Voldemort » n'a eu que l'effet inverse. Et depuis ça, c'est le bordel complet. Une menace sérieuse plane, et tu dois l'éradiquer.

Hermione le fit taire. Elle était complètement perdue et avait besoin de mettre ses idées en place.

- Mais quelle menace ?

- Trois mages noirs en même temps dans le même pays, si ça c'est pas une menace, j'vois pas !

- Je n'en vois que deux : Grindelwald et Voldemort. Il n'en reste qu'un maintenant. Qui est donc le troisième ? Et d'ailleurs, comment Voldemort est-il revenu ? Qui l'a aidé ? Je ne pense pas que Nott en soit le responsable…

- Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à tes deux questions. Albus Dumbledore…

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous connaissez maintenant le grand méchant de la trilogie ! Bon, je ne pense pas que cela vous étonne ! ^^

Promis, je poste le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	19. Mélopée

Bonjour, bonjour !

Bon sang, que de réaction au chapitre précédent ! Merci, je suis ravie !  
Cette semaine, je suis à l'heure (net progrès !) et je vous livre donc la suite : Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Mélopée

Hermione n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

- Albus Dumbledore ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- C'est bien, tu sais répéter… ironisa Merlin.

- Je ne vous crois pas. C'est… c'est impossible ! Il m'a tiré de la tombe après que Voldemort m'ait tué, il m'a entraînée pendant des années, il m'a protégée face aux inferis ! Il s'est battu contre Voldemort et…

- On se calme et on boit un coup, la coupa l'enchanteur. Si Dumbledore a fait tout ça, et j'avoue que c'était très ingénieux de sa part, c'était par intérêt purement personnel.

- Lequel ?

- Comme tous les mages noirs. Il veut conquérir le monde.

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui éclata de rire. Un rire sec, nerveux, tranchant comme du verre.

- Il est mort ! Comment pourrait-il bien faire ?

- C'est à toi de le découvrir, chérie. Je vais pas te mâcher le boulot ! Mais je vais t'expliquer deux-trois trucs. Quand Dumbledore est mort pour la première fois, il a eu accès à la Connaissance.

- La Connaissance ?

- T'en as pas marre de faire le perroquet ? Quand on meurt, on accède à l'Histoire du Monde, passé, présent et futur. Homme très intelligent, Dumbledore a tiré parti de ces informations. Il a pris conscience de sa qualité de héros mais surtout, de ton statut de sage. Et dès qu'il a pu, il a gagné ta confiance.

- En me ressuscitant ? Plutôt bien trouvé, comme moyen… ironisa Hermione.

Merlin la dévisagea, puis éclata de rire en se tapant sur la cuisse.

- T'es vraiment naïve. Même si Dumbledore est un excellent sorcier –bon, il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville- il peut pas ressusciter les gens. Sois sérieuse ! Dès que ton vœu a été prononcé, il s'est empressé d'inverser le cours du temps. Il t'a ramené au début de ta première année à Poudlard.

- En me laissant mes souvenirs et ma magie…

- Non, c'est l'idée de ton double maléfique, et la magie de ton humble serviteur ! dit-il en faisant une révérence grotesque. Et Dumbledore a eu la brillante idée de te faire croire qu'il avait fait tout le boulot.

- Pourquoi dites-vous toujours « Mon double maléfique » ?

- Parce que quand je dis « Toi », tu fais des yeux de poisson frit. Donc, pour te faciliter la comprenette, il y a toi et ton « double maléfique ».

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tout en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Toute cette histoire devenait vraiment compliquée.

- Donc, si je résume bien, je suis un sage du conseil. Je siège depuis près de trente cinq mille ans et je vis enfin mon existence terrestre. A la base, je devais me charger de Voldemort et d'autres mages noirs, mais suite à une erreur de Cassandra Trelawney, je suis morte. Albus Dumbledore, qui est en fait un manipulateur de première, a détourné le cours du temps sans que vous ne puissiez faire quoi que ce soit.

- D'après toi, qui a laissé la porte de la salle du temps ouverte ? rétorqua Merlin les bras croisés sur son torse.

La langue de plomb vida son verre d'une traite.

- D'accord. Donc Dumbledore a sauté sur l'occasion que vous lui avez offerte pour éviter ma mort. Mais ensuite, pourquoi m'a-t-il entraînée ? Pourquoi est-il mort en me protégeant ?

- Parce que Voldemort était une aiguille dans son pied. Et que tu étais la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Pendant ta deuxième scolarité, de son vivant, il avait oublié que tu étais un sage. Cependant, il a eu assez de clairvoyance pour comprendre que tu étais quelqu'un d'important. Et il a fait le pari que tu réussirais à amener Potter à la victoire.

- La fameuse prophétie… murmura Hermione.

- Oui, son seul défaut est d'avoir cru aux paroles de cette Sybille Trelawney. D'un autre côté, tant mieux, sinon il aurait pu vraiment nous poser des problèmes.

- D'accord. Donc, la prophétie s'est quand même réalisée. Voldemort est mort par la main d'Harry, mais il est revenu d'entre les ténèbres treize ans plus tard. A cause de Dumbledore, apparemment. Mais quel intérêt a-t-il à me tuer ?

- Le retour de Voldemort était inéluctable, puisque c'était à toi de l'occire. Dumbledore, croyant œuvrer pour son compte, n'a fait que suivre la marche du monde. Et si l'ancien directeur de Poudlard veut ta peau, c'est que tu as fait capoter ses plans.

- Et comment aurais-je fait échouer des projets dont j'ignore tout ?

- C'est ça le génie, chérie. Mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, rien n'est fini.

- Mais comment fait-il pour agir ? Il est mort !

- D'après toi, pourquoi t'ai-je envoyée voir ce peintre ?

- Le tableau ! s'exclama Hermione en se tapant le front. Mais ça veut dire qu'il prépare son coup depuis…

Les yeux de la langue de plomb s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

- Depuis très longtemps. Tout juste Auguste ! compléta Merlin. Tout a commencé avec la recherche des reliques, en compagnie de Grindelwald.

- Donc, il veut vaincre la mort. Mais comment compte-t-il faire ?

- Nous l'ignorons encore. En tout cas, il ne peut s'échapper du monde des morts comme l'a fait Voldemort. Le seul passage, l'arche, est détruit.

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge de la salle et caressa sa longue barbe blanche.

- Je sais que tu as encore beaucoup de question, mais il n'est plus l'heure. Va te coucher. Demain, du travail nous attend.

- Du travail ?

- Ouais, si on te renvoie dans ton époque comme ça, tu vas te faire massacrer.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis une mage élémentariste. Qu'ai-je à craindre d'un tableau ?

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois, petite péronnelle.

- Et qu'allez-vous m'enseigner, maître ? demanda la langue de plomb, ironique.

- Nove sed non nova. La manière est nouvelle, mais non la matière. Citation que j'ai jamais pu replacer correctement dans une conversation, merci de m'en avoir donné l'occasion. La magie, sombre conne ! Pas le tricot !

La gryffondor le foudroya du regard.

- Tous les sages ont été au cours de leur existence des enchanteurs. Et tu es loin d'avoir le niveau.

La sorcière comprit où voulait en venir le fantôme et se resservit un verre et le but d'une traite.

- Je vais faire de toi une enchanteresse de première classe. Prépares-toi à en chier…

* * *

Rose leva les yeux de son livre et remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui se baladait sur son front. Elle posa l'ouvrage de sortilège et glissa hors de son siège. Elle s'étira en faisant quelques pas, jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui écoutait de la musique sur le vieux gramophone de famille – un vieux tube que sa grand-mère Molly adorait, tandis que Ginny chantonnait d'une voix distraite.

La petite fille se posta devant la fenêtre et regarda la neige tomber lentement. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils avaient regagné leur petite maison, quittant Poudlard pour les vacances. Dans quelques heures, le salon serait animé pour le réveillon. Ginny avait tenu tête à Molly quant au lieu des festivités, et Rose se souvint de la dispute, un pincement au cœur.

_- Si Hermione refait surface, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à nous chercher, avait tempêté sa mère._

_- Ginny ! Ca fait près de six mois qu'elle a disparu ! Tu as arrêté de vivre en attendant un improbable retour._

_- Elle reviendra ! Elle me l'a promis ! avait hurlé Ginny._

_- Je savais bien que cette relation ne t'apporterait que des ennuis… J'ai su dès le départ que tu faisais une erreur. Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. _

_- Oui, tu aurais préféré que je me marie avec Harry, je sais. Mais comment oses-tu dire que mon mariage avec Hermione était une erreur ? Que fais-tu de mes enfants ?_

_Avant que les paroles ne deviennent plus violentes, Rose était sortie de sa cachette, s'avançant vers les adultes. Elle avait toisé du regard sa grand-mère, qui s'était presque liquéfiée sur place._

_- Maman a raison. Maman Hermione reviendra. Minerva et Severus l'ont dit. _

_- Ma chérie… avait commencé Molly._

_- Comment oses-tu dire à ta petite fille, quelque jours avant Noël, que sa maman ne reviendra pas ? Et que c'est une mauvaise maman ? Quel genre de grand-mère es-tu ? _

_Rose avait retourné son attention sur Ginny et avait enroulé ses petit bras autour de sa taille._

_- Il faut faire Noël ici. Tu as raison. Tes deux « erreurs » ne bougeront pas de la maison…_

A présent, le réveillon se préparait et elle n'avait aucune envie d'y assister.

- Maman, je vais jouer dans le jardin ! dit-elle d'une petite voix en attrapant son manteau.

- D'accord, mais couvre-toi bien et reste devant la fenêtre que je te vois, répondit Ginny en épluchant des légumes d'un coup de baguette.

La petite fille acquiesça, passa des gants, un bonnet, noua son écharpe noire autour du cou et boutonna rapidement son anorak. Elle sortit dans l'air frais du jardin et s'assit sur les marches du perron. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et commença à pleurer doucement. Elle ne voulait pas fêter Noël ce soir. Comment pourrait-elle faire la fête alors que tout allait mal ?

Sa maman Ginny semblait continuellement ailleurs. Harry Potter, malgré son séjour dans une beine à ordure, continuait de venir régulièrement chez eux. Séjour qui avait valu à William McGonagall une punition exemplaire. Minerva avait été très créative sur ce coup là. Elle et Severus s'étaient violemment disputés, et la plupart des fantômes étaient partis se réfugier dans la tour d'Astronomie, le temps que la crise passe. Maintenant, ils étaient en froid et l'ambiance à Poudlard s'en ressentait.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée. Trois long mois pendant lesquels Rose avait espéré revoir sa mère. Elle lui avait même fait un gâteau le 19 septembre, un au chocolat, celui qu'elle préférait. Maman Ginny l'avait réveillé à minuit moins le quart pour la mettre au lit. Hermione n'avait pas réapparu, les quelques bougies étaient éteintes et avaient fondus sur le glaçage.

Rose sentit une main sur son épaule et releva la tête. Une tête rousse lui tendait un mouchoir qu'elle saisit et elle essuya ses larmes.

- Merci tonton… murmura-t-elle.

Bill s'assit à côté de sa nièce, ramenant son long manteau noir contre lui, et attira la fillette dans ses bras.

- Tu penses à Hermione ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et apaisante.

Rose hocha la tête et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Elle finira par revenir, ne t'en fais pas… continua le professeur de DCFM.

- Mais quand ? interrogea Rose. Quand maman Ginny sera à bout, et qu'elle se rangera à l'avis de grand-mère Molly ?

Bill secoua la tête.

- Tu as entendu parler de ça ? dit-il doucement. T'inquiète pas pour ça, on s'occupe d'elle. D'ailleurs, William est encore en train de se disputer avec elle…

- Pour changer ! soupira Rose.

- Exactement. Mais tu sais, c'est pas à son âge qu'on va changer ta grand-mère. Elle n'a jamais approuvé la relation de tes mères, mais tant pis pour elle. Et Ginny est aussi forte de caractère que Molly. Je te garantie qu'elle ne cédera pas.

Rose embrassa son oncle sur la joue et se leva brusquement. Elle ôta ses mains et les agita frénétiquement.

- Un problème ? demanda Bill.

- Je sais pas. J'ai des fourmis dans les doigts. Ca arrive très souvent, en ce moment…

Bill fronça les sourcils et toucha les doigts de sa nièce. Il se recula vivement, l'air paniqué.

- Tu as ta baguette avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non… Maman me l'a confisqué il y a trois semaines car j'ai jeté des sorts au doudou d'Hugo.

- Viens avec moi…

Bill cala sa nièce sous son bras et pénétra rapidement dans la maison de sa sœur. Ginny leva les yeux vers le professeur et sourit.

- Tu es venu m'aider ?

- Oui, mais il y a plus urgent. Où est la baguette de Rose ?

- Caché jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Et bien voilà l'ordre : donnes-lui immédiatement, dit sèchement Bill.

Ginny allait rétorquer quand son frère la coupa.

- C'est très urgent. A moins que tu ne veuilles passer ta soirée à Sainte Mangouste…

* * *

Minerva sortait de sa salle de bain. Vêtue d'une élégante robe vert émeraude, son chignon impeccablement fait, elle se rendit dans son salon et observa la table chargée de présents. Elle avait encore deux bonnes heures à tuer avant de se rendre chez Ginny, et savait comment occuper son temps. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, fit apparaître un verre de whisky écossais et se saisit d'un album photo. Elle l'ouvrit et tourna délicatement les pages pour arriver rapidement au centre. Elle attrapa sa plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et commença à rédiger les légendes sous les photos.

Elle contemplait avec émotion chaque image, effleurant de ses doigts leur surface lisse. Elle se laissa submerger par les souvenirs, cherchant les moindres détails dans sa mémoire.

Quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte. Elle posa l'album à côté d'elle, se leva souplement et alla ouvrir.

- Severus… dit-elle d'une voix neutre. Je ne vous attendais pas avant au moins une heure.

Elle s'effaça pour laisser passer le maître des potions. Ce dernier portait ses habituelles robes noires et sa cape semblait tournoyer derrière lui comme jamais.

- Je sais. J'avais un petit quelque chose pour…

Il se tut un instant, son regard posé sur l'album photo. Il fronça les sourcils, s'en empara délicatement et tourna quelques pages.

- Une délicate attention, Minerva… dit-il doucement. Votre mémoire est excellente. Aussi puis-je me permettre de vous demander votre concours pour un présent ?

Rogue sortit d'un pan de sa cape un bel objet de pierre, décoré dans trop de fioritures et un sourire chaleureux naquit sur les lèvres de la directrice.

- Avec plaisir Severus…

McGonagall tira sa baguette et la posa sur sa tempe. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis tira plusieurs fils argentés qu'elle déposa dans la pensine que tenait le maître des potions.

* * *

Hermione observait la neige tomber en soupirant. Ce soir, c'était Noël, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le passer auprès de sa famille, et non pas en compagnie de…

- Encore en train de rêvasser ? ricana une voix. C'est sûr, ça va t'aider face à Dumbledore.

- La trêve de Noël, vous connaissez ? demanda la langue de plomb, d'une voix sèche.

- Désolé, je vais de ce pas le prévenir. Cher Albus, pourriez-vous reporter vos projets de conquête du monde ? C'est que voyez-vous, c'est Noël, et Miss Granger voudrait boire un lait de poule en déballant ses cadeaux… Vous voulez bien ? Comme c'est aimable de votre part ! Vous reprendrez bien un peu de bûche, cher ami… ironisa Merlin.

- Fermez-là ! marmonna Hermione entre ses dents.

- Ecoute chérie, t'as pas mal avancé, mais tu as encore du pain sur la planche. Alors bouge-toi le fion, sinon t'es encore là à Noël prochain !

En voyant le visage fermé de la sorcière, Merlin poussa un soupir.

- Je sais que c'est pas évident. Chaque sage a une vie des plus mouvementée. La mienne a été plutôt corsée, je te la raconterai si on a le temps. Et crois-moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que racontent les livres.

La voix de l'enchanteur s'était radoucie et Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je sais que ta famille te manque. Mais tu as un moyen de contacter ta fille.

La langue de plomb haussa les sourcils.

- Tu l'as fait quand tu allais occire cette crapule de Serpentard. Recommence !

- C'était… par accident, balbutia Hermione.

L'enchanteur passa sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche.

- Je vois. Pour une novice comme toi, ça demande beaucoup de concentration et de magie. Je vais te faire une fleur, un cadeau de Noël. Tu vas te servir de moi comme transmetteur. Je vais puiser dans ta puissance et lancer le sort…

- Mais… Vous êtes mort !

- Bien vu ! Mais comme tu as dû le remarquer, je ne suis pas un spectre ordinaire… Allez, amène ton joli petit derrière par ici !

Merlin posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière et ferma les yeux.

- Quand je te donnerai le top départ, tu auras trente secondes pour parler. Ne les gâche pas !

* * *

Rose tenait entre ses mains la baguette de Bill, qui se disputait toujours avec Ginny. La petite fille lança un simple alohomora sur la porte, et elle sentit une partie de la tension qui l'habitait partir enfin.

- Si tu ne laisses pas sa magie sortir, tu vas la rendre folle ! s'exclama Bill, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, rétorqua sèchement Ginny. Elle est trop jeune pour pratiquer, mais personne ne m'écoute !

- Arrête, on dirait maman ! grogna le professeur de DCFM.

Rose voulut intervenir, mais une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, la respiration haletante.

- Rose ! s'exclamèrent deux voix qu'elle peinait à reconnaître.

La petite fille porta ses mains à sa tête et hoqueta de stupeur alors qu'une voix familière résonnait dans son esprit.

« Bonsoir ma chérie. Je dois faire vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Sache que tout va bien, et que je fais tout pour revenir très vite. Je t'aime ma chérie… »

- Maman ! s'exclama Rose.

- Je suis là… murmura Ginny en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Maman Hermione m'a parlé ! balbutia Rose. Dans ma tête ! Elle va bien, et elle va revenir !

Ginny et Bill s'observèrent un court instant. Le visage du professeur de vol s'assombrit brusquement. Apparemment, elle allait passer le réveillon à Sainte Mangouste. Quel réveillon !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	20. Appogiature

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Désolée du retard, toutes mes confuses, pour me faire pardonner, je mettrais un nouveau chapitre en plus mardi !

Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews et, sans plus tarder, voilà la suite de Valse à 4 temps !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :** **Appogiature**

Rose toisait du regard la jeune femme en blouse blanche qui l'examinait.

- Donc, tu t'appelles Rose et tu viens d'avoir huit ans…

- Je les ai eu il y a plus d'un mois, rétorqua froidement la petite fille.

La médicomage prit les mains de la fillette dans les siennes et les observa longuement.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu as des poussées de magie ?

Rose roula des yeux en se rappelant les paroles de sa maman.

« Ne dis surtout pas que tu as une baguette, sinon nous aurons des ennuis… » avait murmuré le professeur de vol avant de laisser sa fille dans la salle d'examen.

- Quelques temps, mais je ne savais pas que c'était ça… mentit Rose en soupirant.

- Tu as déjà fait de la magie ? demanda gentiment la femme.

- Comme tous les enfants, je suppose. J'ai volé une ou deux fois la baguette de maman pour prendre des gâteaux, mais rien de plus.

La médicomage s'assit près de la fillette et la regarda doucement.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ta maman ? Tu as dit l'avoir entendue dans ta tête. Tu me racontes ?

Rose sauta hors du lit et croisa les bras sur son maigre torse.

- Ouais, pour que vous me colliez à l'étage des fous ? Je sais que maman Ginny pense que je suis dingue…

- Non, elle s'inquiète, c'est tout. Tu as subit un important traumatisme, et ce serait bien que tu en parles.

- Et bien j'ai pas envie. Je sais que maman Hermione va revenir. Elle me l'a dit !

Rose se mordit la lèvre. Elle en avait trop dit à cette femme. La médicomage ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une fiole d'un bleu pâle.

- Bois ça. C'est un médicament. Ca t'aidera à aller mieux.

- J'en veux pas ! grogna Rose. J'suis en pleine forme !

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Rogue pénétra d'autorité dans la pièce.

- Parrain ! s'exclama la fillette en se jetant dans les robes noires.

- Professeur Rogue, salua la médicomage.

- Miss Hooper… dit froidement Rogue en regardant d'un air dédaigneux la fiole que la médicomage tenait dans sa main. Je doute que cette potion convienne à une enfant de cet âge. Mais peut-être avez-vous eu votre ASPIC de potion à un pèlerinage à Stonehenge ?

- Professeur… commença la femme.

- Veuillez me laisser avec ma filleule. Je procéderai à l'examen moi-même. Et avant que vous ne commenciez à m'assommer avec vos jérémiades, je vous rappelle que je suis diplômé de l'institut, double cursus poisons et mauvais sorts. Alors… DEHORS ! aboya-t-il.

La médicomage prit ses jambes à son cou et partit en courant de la salle. Rose jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance à son parrain tandis que ce dernier s'approcha de la porte. Il observa un court instant le couloir, puis fit un rapide signe de la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire de la fillette s'élargit en voyant Minerva McGonagall gagner la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle. La directrice avait l'air furieux, et ses sourcils formaient une longue et fine ligne noire. Elle s'approcha de sa filleule et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ca va Rose ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

La petite fille se blottit dans les bras de sa marraine tandis que Rogue observait la pièce d'un air sombre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- D'après tonton Bill, j'ai des poussées de magie. Et le docteur a dit que c'était pas normal à mon âge.

- Tu ne peux pas être normale, tu es la fille de Granger, répliqua Rogue d'un ton bourru.

McGonagall lui envoya un regard glacial et après un court soupir, Severus vint s'asseoir à côté de Rose. Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête et sortirent de leur cape deux paquets.

- J'ai vu ta mère avec deux infirmières. Elle remplit des papiers, ce qui nous laisse quelques instants. Joyeux Noël Rose, dit doucement McGonagall en lui tendant son présent.

Rose se saisit du paquet qu'elle déballa avidement. Elle découvrit avec émotion l'album photo et tourna les pages, découvrant ses mères à différents âges. En tenue de cours, en habits de quidditch…

- C'est vrai que je lui ressemble… murmura Rose en caressant du bout des doigts les photos.

- Un chien ne fait pas des chats… marmonna Severus en lui tendant son paquet.

La fillette fit une bise à sa marraine et ôta le papier cadeau du présent de son parrain.

- Une pensine ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Viens avec nous, nous t'avons prévu un voyage dans le temps…

* * *

- Allez biquette ! Je vais te découper le gras du cul, ça te fera toujours ça de moins à trimballer ! s'exclama Merlin en sortant un long bâton d'un pan de sa robe.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se préparant à contrattaquer.

- Juste une ou deux questions avant… Vous m'avez longuement parlé de ma qualité de sage, de mon futur d'enchanteresse. Mais vous n'avez rien dit à propos de mon guide. Qui est-il ? Son rôle est de me guider. Fort bien. Mais dans quoi ? Pendant combien de temps ? Et pour Rose ?

Merlin roula des yeux et bailla longuement.

- Et dire que tu étais l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard ! Je n'ose imaginer le ramassis de crétins que compose cette école… Ton guide va t'aider jusqu'à sa mort. Rassure-toi, c'est pas pour tout de suite, on a pris quelqu'un de résistant.

- Qui est ? s'impatienta Hermione.

- Mais bon sang ! C'est pas difficile à deviner, cré nom de moi ! Tu l'as sous le nez depuis le départ ! Me dis pas que tu croyais que Minerva McGonagall t'aidait par grandeur d'âme et que ça occupait ses journées !

- Mc… McGonagall ? balbutia Hermione.

- Ouais… t'as vu, on a pris un cador ! Et pour Rose, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Rogue connait parfaitement les forces du mal… Et vous aurez bien besoin des deux avec ce qui se prépare !

* * *

Rose ressortit de la pensine, toute émerveillée de ce qu'elle avait vu.

- Maman était une sacrée bonne sorcière ! s'exclama-t-elle en claquant une bise sonore sur la joue de son parrain. Mais comment as-tu fait pour avoir tous ces souvenirs ?

- Et bien, sache que tu me le redevras éternellement… J'ai du demander à Londubat, grogna Rogue.

Minerva hoqueta de stupeur, puis se mit à rire.

- Je suis... ébahie ! dit-elle en essuyant une larme.

Elle se pencha et effleura les lèvres du maître des potions des siennes. Rogue haussa les sourcils tandis que Rose regardait les deux adultes, émerveillée.

- Vous vous réconciliez ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- On dirait bien… répliqua sèchement Severus.

La porte s'ouvrit et une tête rousse apparut.

- Severus… Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait à cette pauvre médicomage ? demanda Ginny, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Le directeur de serpentard se leva lentement et composa un visage terrifiant.

- Avec plaisir. Prenez des notes, Weasley, je ne me répéterai pas…

Rose ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles. Une tempête allait s'abattre, les injures allaient voler, et elle se trouvait encore trop jeune pour assister à tel désastre.

* * *

- J'ai encore quelques questions… marmonna Hermione en évitant un sort particulièrement retord.

- Finie la parlotte ! On se sort les doigts du c… commença Merlin en levant son bâton.

- Vous pourriez faire l'effort de parler correctement ? le coupa Hermione.

- Ecoute, tes petits principes de bourgeoise, j'en ai pas grand-chose à carrer. Mais bon, puisque t'es pas décidée à t'y mettre, vas-y, crache le morceau, répondit le fantôme, passablement énervé.

Hermione soupira longuement, heureuse de cette courte pause qui lui était enfin accordée.

- Bien. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas écouté la prophétie, comment aurais-je fait pour tuer Voldemort ? Après tout, si j'ai eu le niveau, c'est grâce à l'entraînement qu'il m'a fourni, lui et Grindelwald.

- Tu avais de l'aide sur place. McGonagall t'aurait formée au fur à mesure et en plus, tu avais un héros pour te prêter main forte.

- Un héros ?

- Ouais… Je dois dire que Neville Londubat a superbement décapité Nagini…

- Attendez, ça va trop vite.

- Y'a un paquet de truc qui vont trop vite pour toi… soupira Merlin. Pour faire simple : Voldemort n'était pas un gros morceau, mais il a vachement compliqué l'histoire avec ses horcruxes. De la magie de merde, mais assez efficace. Sachant que tu aurais autre chose à faire, on a désigné Londubat pour s'occuper de l'horcruxe le plus délicat.

- Attendez… La prophétie désignait un garçon qui pouvait être Harry ou Neville. Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il choisi Harry ?

- Fais fonctionner tes neurones. D'après toi, la réponse est ? demanda Merlin, sarcastique.

- Parce qu'il s'est reconnu en lui. Ils sont tous les deux de sang mêlé et…

Merlin éclata d'un rire franc qui eut l'effet d'énerver Hermione.

- Quand tu auras fini de répéter les conneries de Dumbledore, tu me feras signe. Bon sang, il t'a lavé le cerveau ! Voldemort reniait son statut de sang mêlé ! S'il a choisi Potter, c'est qu'on l'a guidé vers lui !

- Mais qui ? interrogea sèchement la langue de plomb.

- Dumbledore bien sûr ! Il a désigné une proie à Voldemort, et ce crétin est tombé dans le panneau ! Potter était sous fidelitas, l'Ordre du phénix protégeait sa famille comme le plus précieux des bijoux. Voldemort en a déduit sans trop de difficulté que c'était Potter junior l'exterminateur en couche.

- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il que ce soit Harry ?

- T'iras lui demander. Bon, maintenant fini, tes questions, ça me gave, j'me la taille en biseau.

Hermione leva les yeux et soupira longuement.

- Un enchanteur est un sorcier qui maîtrise à la perfection plusieurs branches de la magie, reprit Merlin. Tu joues à peu près correctement avec les éléments. Je te vois plus dans une magie d'attaque au corps à corps… Ouais, j'ai une idée de ce qu'on va faire de toi…

Il lissa sa barbe et eut un immense sourire.

- Va poser ton épée dans la salle sur demande et rejoins moi dans le parc. Tonton Merlin va t'apprendre deux trois sorts qui feront leur effet en société…

* * *

Rose entendait en grimaçant Rogue et sa mère se disputer violemment. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de sa marraine qui la serrait fortement contre elle.

- C'est ma fille ! Vous n'avez rien à dire concernant son éducation ! éructa Ginny.

- Mais quelle éducation ? Elle n'est pas éduquée, elle est nourrie ! Une meute de loup ferait mieux que vous ! Si Granger savait ça, elle aurait honte de vous ! Mais qu'attendre d'une Weasley…

- Je ne vous permets pas, vieille chauve souris graisseuse ! Vous parlez d'éducation, vous qui n'avez pas d'enfant ! Et heureusement, ils auraient tous fini à l'assistance sociale. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que d'embrasser la robe de Voldemort !

- Effectivement, vous êtes une mère remarquable. J'oubliai à quel point c'était délicieux pour un enfant de passer Noël dans un service psychiatrique. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que votre fille a des capacités magiques hors du commun ? Non, évidemment, s'il y avait des bons sorciers chez les lapins roux, ça se saurait !

- Je vais vous montrer ma magie, espèce de vieux machin ! grogna Ginny en sortant sa baguette.

Rogue tira d'un geste sec la sienne de sa manche et les deux sorciers se tenaient en joug. Rose sentit sa marraine bouger le bras droit et un grand fracas retentit dans la pièce.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de vous deux… murmura froidement la directrice de Poudlard. Severus, calmez-vous. La situation est assez délicate pour que vous ne l'envenimiez. Quant à toi, Ginny, tu n'avais pas besoin d'emmener Rose à Sainte Mangouste. Il me semble que Pomfresh est tout à fait qualifiée pour s'occuper de Rose…

Les deux sorciers rangèrent leur baguette, évitant de se regarder.

- Il est près de minuit. J'emmène Rose à Poudlard, le temps que vous repreniez vos esprits tous les deux.

- Mais… commença Ginny.

- Je vous la ramène demain matin à la première heure pour ouvrir les cadeaux, coupa McGonagall.

Elle se leva, tenant Rose dans ses bras et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Elle marcha d'un pas vif le long du couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur.

- Où allez-vous avec ma patiente ? demanda la médicomage en courant vers elles.

Minerva releva la tête et jeta à la fonctionnaire un regard glacial. La femme en blouse blanche écarquilla les yeux et fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner rapidement dans l'autre sens.

Une fois dans le hall de l'hôpital, McGonagall tourna les talons et transplana, sa filleule toujours dans ses bras.

- Tu parles d'un réveillon… dit sèchement Minerva en réapparaissant devant les grilles de Poudlard.

McGonagall posa la fillette sur le sol et poussa les grilles.

- Allons dans mon bureau, je vais nous faire monter un encas.

- Merci marraine… Heureusement que tu es là, murmura Rose.

- Il ne faut pas en vouloir à ta mère. Elle fait de son mieux.

- Je sais… Maman Hermione disait toujours qu'il n'y avait pas de manuel pour être de bons parents, sinon elle l'aurait appris par cœur.

Minerva et Rose traversèrent le par cet pénétrèrent rapidement dans le château. Dans le hall, Peeves caquetait des chants de Noël revisités, c'est-à-dire agrémentés de vulgarités.

- Peeves ! aboya McGonagall. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

- Si seulement votre neveu était là… soupira le fantôme en faisant une pirouette dans les airs. Nous aurions pu souhaiter un joyeux Noël à Rusard.

La directrice haussa les épaules, et prit le chemin de son bureau, Rose sur ses talons.

- Dis marraine, tu pourras me lire une histoire ?

- Encore les contes de Beedle ? demanda Minerva avec un mince sourire.

- Oui ! Celle des trois frères ! C'est ma préférée… Tu crois que la baguette de Sureau existe vraiment ?

- C'est une possibilité. Toi qui as été en cours d'histoire de la magie, tu dois savoir que toute légende a une part de réalité.

Rose s'arrêta brusquement et se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu sais que j'ai suivi le cours ?

- Oui, répliqua Minerva. Dès que Severus et toi avez ouvert la bouche, j'ai senti le parfum délicat du mensonge inventé à la dernière minute…

- En tout cas, si cette baguette existe, ce serait bien que maman Hermione la trouve ! Avec, elle serait invincible !

McGonagall ébouriffa les cheveux de sa filleule. Invincible non, mais sacrément terrifiante oui. Elle n'avait qu'à se souvenir du combat que sa protégée avait livré contre Voldemort au ministère pour s'en rappeler. Tout en poussant la porte de son bureau, Minerva songea au bâton de la mort. Le dernier à l'avoir eu en sa possession était Potter. Qu'en avait fait le jeune homme après sa victoire contre Voldemort ? Minerva fit apparaître deux tasses de thé et en donna une à sa filleule tandis qu'elle ouvrait les contes de Beedle. Demain, pendant le repas, elle demanderait à Potter ce qu'était devenue la baguette la plus puissante au monde, baguette qui pourrait bien servir à Hermione pour se débarrasser définitivement de Grindelwald.

* * *

VOilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! La suite mardi !

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	21. Cantus Firmus

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Chose promise, chose due, voilà un nouveau chapitre !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Cantus Firmus

- Mais quelle est cette odeur ? Y'a un chat crevé dans le coin ou quoi ?

Hermione fusilla du regard le fantôme de Merlin qui voletait autour d'elle et remua rapidement le repas qu'elle se préparait. Elle était fatiguée, ses muscles étaient douloureux, et elle rêvait d'un peu de nourriture et d'un lit confortable.

- Bon sang, deux heures du matin… dit-elle en baillant. Et non, il n'y a pas de chat mort, seulement un ragout de bœuf aux oignons.

Merlin trempa son doigt translucide dans la marmite et le porta à sa bouche. Il claqua la langue sur son palais, puis grimaça.

- Non mais c'est prodigieux ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment arrives-tu à faire un truc aussi immonde avec des ingrédients normaux ? C'est incroyable ! J'ai l'impression de bouffer de la terre, de la bouse et des graviers, ça sent le poulailler, mais c'est juste du bœuf et des oignons. Franchement, j'suis bluffé…

- J'ai jamais été douée en cuisine… grommela Hermione en coupant le feu sous la casserole.

Elle déversa le contenu dans une assiette et attaqua le repas de coup de fourchette rageur.

- C'est étonnant que le métal du couvert ne soit pas attaqué quand tu le trempes dans cette mixture… ironisa Merlin.

Hermione sentit la fureur la gagner. Elle prit son assiette et l'envoya sur le fantôme. L'assiette passa au travers du spectre et se fracassa contre un mur.

- Vous pouvez arrêter de me provoquer ? s'exclama-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table. Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi ? J'ai passé un an loin de ma famille, un an avec Grindelwald à m'entraîner sans arrêt. Et j'ai à peine le temps de retrouver mes enfants que c'est reparti pour un tour ! Mince à la fin ! C'est Noël et je suis seule ! Un peu de compassion vous étoufferait ?

- Tu es seule ? Merci pour moi ! rétorqua sèchement le spectre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Quelle compagnie… ironisa la langue de plomb.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et se gratta la tête.

- Ok, si je te donne l'opportunité de discuter avec ta petite femme, tu seras de meilleure humeur et disposée à bosser ? Parce que là, t'es aussi aimable qu'une femme au premier jour de ses menstruations…

Hermione ne releva pas la remarque misogyne et fronça les sourcils.

- Discuter avec Ginny ? Vous pourriez faire ça ?

- Au cas où je ne l'aurai pas encore assez répété, je suis le plus grand sorcier que la terre ait connu. Je suis LA MAGIE. Donc oui, c'est dans mes cordes. Allez, avale un truc et va dans ta piaule. Je vais t'expliquer…

* * *

Ginny était assise devant la cheminée, confortablement installée dans son canapé. Ses jambes étaient repliées sous elle, et ses mains se réchauffaient en tenant un mug de thé fumant. Devant elle, debout près de l'âtre, Harry contemplait les flammes qui se reflétaient dans ses lunettes.

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça… murmura le survivant en appuyant ses mains sur le dessus de la cheminée.

- Continuer quoi ? demanda doucement le professeur de vol.

- A s'ignorer… Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, alors cessons de repousser l'échéance, répondit le survivant en se retournant pour contempler la rousse.

Harry fit quelques pas en direction de Ginny, qui détourna le regard. Elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa joue, une main sous son menton. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et son cœur rata un battement. Elle était enfin là. Une épaisse cape couverte de neige sur les épaules, des flocons parsemant ses cheveux emmêlés.

- Que fais-tu chez moi, Potter ? demanda Hermione en ôtant la longue cape noire clairsemé de blanc.

- Je… enfin… tu es censée être morte ! répliqua durement Harry.

- Désolée de te décevoir. Maintenant, sors d'ici avant que je ne m'en charge.

Le survivant hésita un instant. Il traversa néanmoins le salon, passa devant Hermione qui tenait la porte grande ouverte et sortit dans la nuit noire. La langue de plomb claqua la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea vers Ginny en souriant.

- Bonsoir ma chérie… murmura-t-elle sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ginny passa ses bras autour des hanches d'Hermione et approfondit le baiser.

- Tu es vraiment de retour ? chuchota le professeur de vol.

- Seulement dans ton rêve. Nous avons une nuit pour nous… répondit la langue de plomb en faisant glisser ses doigts le long du dos de sa femme. Comment vont les enfants ?

- Pas très bien. Surtout Rose… J'ai dû l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste ce soir.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Elle a des poussées de magie et prétend que tu lui parles dans son esprit.

- C'est vrai, répondit Hermione.

Ginny sursauta et regarda sans comprendre sa femme.

- J'ai un lien particulier avec Rose. Je te l'expliquerai quand je serai de retour. Ca ne devrait pas tarder, mais il faut que tu sois patiente…

- Où es-tu, Hermione ?

- Ici et là… c'est assez compliqué.

- Comme toujours, avec toi…

- Que faisait Harry dans ton rêve ? demanda la langue de plomb avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrête pas d'avoir des rêves étranges depuis ton départ… Mais je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

- Je te fais confiance…

Hermione ôta d'un geste souple le pull que portait sa femme et elle déposa de cours baisers sur les épaules dénudées de la rousse. Elle fit glisser ses mains sous le haut fin du professeur de vol et caressa lascivement les hanches de sa femme, montant doucement vers la poitrine.

- Joyeux Noël, Ginny… murmura Hermione en mordillant légèrement l'oreille de la rousse.

Elle sentait la respiration de sa femme s'accélérer progressivement, et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Elle caressa le dos de la rousse, glissant lentement pour effleurer les fesses de cette dernière.

- Hermione…

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais la langue de plomb y entendit le désir profond de Ginny. Hermione l'allongea sur le canapé, se positionna sur sa femme et ôta d'un geste souple son haut qu'elle jeta au sol. Ginny se redressa, embrassa sa femme, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la langue de plomb. Hermione passa ses mains dans les cheveux du professeur de vol tandis que cette dernière posait ses lèvres sur la poitrine de l'ancienne préfète. Cette dernière retint un gémissement alors qu'elle sentait une bouche se refermer délicatement sur un de ses tétons.

D'un geste de la main, Hermione éteignit la lumière dans le salon, laissant l'obscurité se refermer sur leur intimité.

* * *

McGonagall se réveilla de bonne heure. Ce n'était pas à cause de la lumière du jour qui traversait les rideaux de sa chambre, mais plutôt dû à Rose qui sautillait sur son lit.

- C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! Parrain en père fouettard, et marraine en mère Noël ! chantonnait-elle.

- C'est bon Rose, je suis réveillée… grogna Minerva en cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

- Joyeux Noël marraine ! s'exclama la petite fille en déposant une bise sonore sur la joue de la directrice de Poudlard.

- Il est quelle heure ? marmonna McGonagall en cherchant sa montre du regard.

- Sept heures passées ! répondit Rose en sautant hors du lit. Les elfes de maison nous ont préparé un petit déjeuner. Viens, ça va refroidir !

Et sans un mot de plus, la tornade brune quitta la chambre. Minerva soupira, repoussa les draps et se leva en s'étirant. Elle passa une robe de chambre et gagna le salon. Rose était déjà assise à table, et avait servi deux tasses de thé. McGonagall prit place en face de sa filleule, et attrapa un toast grillé qu'elle recouvrit de marmelade, tandis que la fillette se saisissait d'un pain au chocolat.

- Marraine, je peux te poser une question ? demanda Rose après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

- Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer… sourit Minerva, en pensant avec amusement que cette réplique était une des préférées de Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois jamais mes grands-parents du côté de maman Hermione ?

- C'est parce qu'ils sont trop obtus pour admettre l'homosexualité de leur fille… répondit une voix froide. Une sorcière, ça passe, mais une lesbienne, sortons les bûchers…

Rose et Minerva tournèrent la tête et virent Rogue appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Ca vous arrive de frapper avant d'entrer, Severus ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix amusée.

Rogue haussa les épaules, et prit place à table. Il agita sa baguette et un mug de café noir apparut.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça, petite ? interrogea le maître des potions en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans le regard ambré de la petite.

- Je me disais… Maman Hermione a disparu, et ses parents ne sont pas au courant. C'est dommage…

Un rictus flotta sur les lèvres du directeur de serpentard et Minerva sentit les ennuis venir.

- Quelle idée de génie vous a encore traversé l'esprit ? demanda la directrice, inquiète.

Rogue but d'une traite son café et reposa doucement la tasse.

- Noël est une période idéale pour réunir la famille… répondit-il en un murmure.

Rose et Minerva échangèrent un regard inquiet. Que préparait le maître des potions ?

* * *

Ginny était comme absente ce matin là. Elle regardait à peine Hugo courir dans la cuisine, son fils désirant l'aider dans la préparation du repas de Noël. Dans le salon, Molly et les jumeaux mettaient la table dans un lourd silence.

- Ca ne va pas maman ? demanda Hugo en posant des sacs de légume sur la table.

- Si, répondit évasivement le professeur de vol.

Le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit était encore présent dans son esprit. Les mains d'Hermione sur elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela semblait si réel. Sa femme avait-elle vraiment communiqué avec elle la nuit dernière, ou était-ce seulement le fruit de son imagination.

- Hugo, tu peux aider tes oncles à mettre la table ? demanda gentiment Molly en entrant dans la cuisine. Je crains qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises.

Le garçon roux acquiesça et fila comme un éclair de feu. Molly posa sa main sur celle de sa famille.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Rose ?

- Je m'inquiète surtout pour Minerva, répliqua Ginny avec un petit sourire.

- Elles arrivent à quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vers les dix heures je pense. Severus viendra. En espérant qu'ils ne s'écharperont pas avec Harry et Ron.

- Parvati et Tonks seront là pour calmer le jeu, répliqua Molly.

- Je l'espère, soupira Ginny.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le lion doré qui ornait son cou et Molly fronça les sourcils.

- Qui t'a offert ce bijou ? demanda-t-elle.

- Harry, pour que je me souvienne d'Hermione…

Mme Weasley haussa les épaules et préféra ne rien ajouter. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea dans le salon, d'où provenaient des éclats de rire. Fred et Georges devaient encore faire des leurs.

* * *

- Severus, êtes-vous certain de votre… idée de génie ? murmura Minerva en contemplant la porte en bois couverte d'une peinture verte légèrement écaillée.

Rose resserra contre elle son manteau et haussa un sourcil en remarquant l'expression extatique de son parrain.

- Absolument, très chère… répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Après tout, c'est Noël !

- Et vous vous faites votre propre cadeau… ajouta la directrice de Poudlard, légèrement pince sans rire.

- Evidemment. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Retiens bien ça, gamine…

La fillette regarda autour d'elle. Un petit jardin, une maison en pierre composée de deux étages. C'était là que sa maman avait grandi ? Cela était tellement…

- Moldu… Quelle horreur… marmonna Rogue en gravissant les trois marches du perron. Vous êtes sure que c'est ici, Minerva ?

- Je suis venue plusieurs fois, et ils n'ont apparemment pas déménagé.

Rogue eut un rictus et frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Il attendit impatiemment, tapant du pied. Rose se cacha derrière Minerva. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer ses grands parents.

Le maître des potions allait refrapper quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme apparut et fronça les sourcils en remarquant les deux professeurs.

- On se connait, je crois… murmura la femme, assez surprise.

- Permettez-moi de nous représenter. Je suis le professeur Rogue, et voici la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva hocha sèchement la tête tandis qu'un homme apparaissait derrière sa femme.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda froidement Mr Granger.

- Je voulais juste vous annoncer que votre fille, Hermione si vous avez oublié son prénom, a disparu depuis près de six mois. En tant que ses parents indignes, j'ai pensé judicieux de vous prévenir… commença Rogue d'une voix qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'enjouée.

- Parrain… marmonna Rose.

Elle avança de quelques pas et se plaça à côté de Severus.

- Bonjour, je suis Rose Granger-Weasley. Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin… dit-elle avec un léger rictus.

En entendant l'ironie du « enfin » de sa filleule, Rogue ne put qu'hocher la tête de contentement. Les grands-parents de la fillette la contemplaient avec stupeur.

- Oui, je suis son portrait craché, répliqua Rose avec humeur. Allez-vous vous décider à nous laisser entrer, ou préférez-vous nous laisser mourir de froid sur le perron ?

Rogue et McGonagall échangèrent un regard amusé tandis que les Granger s'effaçaient pour laisser entrer leurs invités. Rose regarda son parrain qui eut un sourire fier.

* * *

- Allez, on arrête de gerber, et on se prépare à combattre !

Hermione était penchée près d'un arbre, les paumes posées sur la surface boisée, et vidait le contenu de son estomac sur les feuilles gelées.

- Et bien, c'est plus appétissant quand tu le régurgites que quand tu le prépares… remarqua Merlin avec un sourire.

La langue de plomb lui jeta un regard noir et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main.

- J'ai l'impression que le sort que je t'ai jeté t'a un peu secouée… ricana le spectre.

- Très drôle, grogna Hermione.

Le fantôme soupira et voleta dans sa direction.

- C'est pas très brillant. Même si tu maîtrises la magie sans baguette, tu es faible sans elle… J'ai une idée plutôt sympa qui devrait te plaire !

- Au point ou j'en suis…

- Tu t'es bien démerdé avec ton épée face à Bellemorte… On va t'en trouver une bien.

Hermione sursauta et regarda Merlin avec surprise.

- Vous pensez à Excalibur ? demanda-t-elle.

Merlin éclata de rire.

- Excalibur ? Alors que t'arrives pas à retirer un couteau planté dans une motte de beurre ? Me fais pas rire. On va t'en forger une. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit que peu de mortels ont foulé.

- Où ?

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, suspicieuse.

- Pose ta main sur mon épaule… murmura Merlin. Je vais t'emmener à Avalon, et tu rencontreras le meilleur forgeron que la Terre ait porté.

La langue de plomb leva les yeux au ciel, mais suivit quand même la consigne du vieux sorcier. Alors qu'elle effleurait son épaule spectrale de ses doigts, elle se sentit propulsée à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de contenir son estomac derrière ses lèvres.

- C'est bon, on est arrivé… fit joyeusement Merlin.

La gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et hoqueta de stupeur. Elle se trouvait entourée d'une végétation luxuriante, un magnifique jardin d'été, alors que l'hiver était déjà bien entamé. Des arbres fruitiers regorgeaient de fruits juteux, et elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour se servir.

- Bienvenue sur Avalon Hermione. Ici réside Culann, le meilleur forgeron connu. Il te forgera une arme qui fera pâlir d'envie même les dieux !

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! La suite vendredi !

Bises,

Link9


	22. Ostinato

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Pour bien finir la semaine, voici un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Ostinato

Rose se tenait droite dans le canapé du salon de ses grands parents et tenait fermement la tasse de thé qu'on lui avait offerte. Entourée de son parrain et de sa marraine, elle buvait silencieusement le liquide chaud.

Le silence était pesant dans le salon, les adultes se dévisageant gravement. N'y tenant plus, elle toussa délicatement.

- L'esprit de Noël est parmi nous, ironisa-t-elle. J'ai toujours aimé les fêtes de famille…

Severus eut un sourire glacial tandis que Minerva levait les yeux au ciel. Mr et Mrs Granger se regardaient interloqués, ne sachant que dire.

- Je viens d'avoir huit ans, huit années pendant lesquelles vous avez… brillé par votre absence. C'est bien comme ça qu'on dit, parrain ?

Rogue acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. Son visage était impassible, mais il jubilait intérieurement.

- Vous avez sûrement des questions à me poser, reprit Rose. Sur maman Hermione, sur notre famille… Je ne sais pas, dites quelque chose !

Mrs Granger se leva et tendit sa main à la fillette.

- Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Rose fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse, mais emboita le pas de sa grand-mère. Elles montèrent les escaliers menant au premier étage et s'engagèrent dans un petit couloir. Mrs Granger ouvrit une porte et laissa pénétrer sa petite fille dans la pièce. Rose regarda autour d'elle, découvrant une chambre simple, avec un petit lit sur lequel reposait un vieil ours en peluche brun râpé par endroit. Contre un mur, deux bibliothèques regorgeaient de livres en tout genre. Elle s'approcha d'un pas vif et caressa du bout des doigts les couvertures des ouvrages, découvrant avec intérêt les différents titres. « Histoire du monde », « Petit traité de chimie », Analyse des œuvres de Shakespeare », « Mathématiques avancées ». Que des ouvrages moldus, mais dont les titres promettaient des heures de lecture passionnante.

La fillette reporta son attention sur la vieille dame qui tenait à présent l'ours dans ses mains.

- Connais-tu l'origine de ton prénom ? demanda doucement Mrs Granger.

Rose secoua négativement la tête.

- Quand Hermione avait ton âge, nous avons perdu ma mère. Hermione adorait sa grand-mère, passant beaucoup de temps avec elle. C'est elle qui lui a transmis son goût de la lecture, sa soif de connaissance. Après l'enterrement, Hermione m'a annoncé que si elle avait une fille, elle porterait le prénom de cette femme si sage et si gentille, le prénom de sa grand-mère. Rose…

Mrs Granger sembla perdue dans ses pensées, mais finit par reprendre contenance.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse…

La vieille dame tendit l'ours à sa petite fille qui le prit délicatement.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, il a appartenu à ta mère. Elle le traînait constamment partout avec elle. Elle ne l'a lâché que la veille de son entrée à Poudlard. Je sais que tu en prendras grand soin.

- Merci… murmura Rose en serrant l'ours contre elle.

Elle franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de sa grand-mère et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, déposa une bise sur la joue ridée.

- Ca me ferait plaisir que vous veniez déjeuner avec nous, grand-père et toi…

Mrs Granger sursauta à l'annonce. Elle allait répliquer, mais la fillette ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Hugo pourrait enfin vous connaître. Et puis, je crois que vous ne connaissez pas maman Ginny… insista la petite fille.

Rose avait suffisamment observé Rogue et William McGonagall pour savoir quel levier actionner pour arriver à ses fins. De plus, sa marraine était aussi très douée à ce jeu là. Elle prit donc la main de sa grand-mère dans la sienne et exerça une légère pression.

- Maman Ginny est très triste depuis la disparition de maman Hermione, murmura-t-elle. Ce serait bien qu'elle vous voit, qu'elle sente que la famille est unie dans cette épreuve…

Elle conclut sa phrase d'un léger sanglot, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles. En voyant l'expression bouleversée de sa grand-mère, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Elle réprima un sourire victorieux et essuya d'un geste lent les gouttes salées.

- Comment a-t-elle disparu ? balbutia Mrs Granger, tremblante d'inquiétude.

- Elle a combattu deux mages noirs, dont un qui nous avait kidnappés, Hugo et moi. Elle l'a tué, mais l'autre l'a envoyée dans le passé. Cela fait six mois, et on attend toujours son retour.

Elle baissa les yeux, et prit une grande inspiration.

- Si elle revient un jour… chuchota-t-elle pour enfoncer le clou.

Elle sentit la main de sa grand-mère lui caresser la joue.

- Donne-nous un quart d'heure, le temps de nous préparer, et nous t'accompagnons. Ca te va ? demanda doucement la vieille dame.

Rose acquiesça et glissa sa petite main dans celle de Mrs Granger. Tout en serrant son ours en peluche contre elle, elle suivit son aînée hors de la pièce.

- Je pourrais emprunter des livres ? demanda-t-elle en haut des escaliers.

Mrs Granger eut un petit rire.

- Tu es bien la fille de ta mère !

* * *

Hermione suivait Merlin qui voletait au dessus d'un chemin de terre parsemé de touffe d'herbe et de petites pierres.

- Bon, tu la craches ta valda ? demanda le fantôme avec humeur.

- Pardon ? demanda la langue de plomb.

- J'entends les rouages de ton esprit si subtil… A quoi tu penses ?

Hermione donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui ricocha sur quelques mètres.

- Je m'interroge sur mon voyage dans le temps et sur les circonstances qui l'ont déclenché…

- Tu peux être plus claire ? ironisa Merlin. C'est typiquement féminin de tourner autour du pot, ou c'est juste toi ?

La langue de plomb haussa les épaules, ignorant la remarque misogyne.

- Mon périple temporel est-il une des nombreuses conséquences de la prophétie de Sybille Trelawney ou aurait-il eu lieu de toute façon ? Après tout, Gellert est à l'origine du sort et je l'ai tiré de sa prison pour m'aider à vaincre Voldemort…

Merlin eut un léger sourire et caressa négligemment sa barbe.

- Que c'est bien d'avoir la science infuse… dit-il pompeusement. Il était écrit que tu devais voyager dans le temps, faire tes propres expériences et acquérir un certain savoir. Par exemple, c'était à toi de tuer Bellemort. Si la prophétie n'avait pas été prononcée, tu aurais tout de même voyagé dans le temps.

- Toujours à cause de Gellert ?

- Tout à fait. Grindelwald, Voldemort, Dumbledore et toi êtes liés. Grindelwald aurait fini par se libérer de Nurmengard.

- Pour s'associer à Voldemort ?

- Non. Son projet était d'asseoir son autorité sur le monde sorcier, et de se venger d'Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort aurait été une épine dans son pied dont il se serait débarrassé au plus tôt. Sans la prophétie, tu te serais occupée de Voldemort, puis de Grindelwald. Et pendant votre duel, il t'aurait envoyée dans le passé.

- Donc, mon amitié avec lui a changé partiellement ses ambitions, mais pas le fait que je voyage dans le temps.

- Ouais, t'as tout pigé. Grindelwald ne veut plus gouverner le monde, mais il veut toujours tuer Dumbledore. Et c'est pour ça que tu tueras les deux.

- Comment puis-je tuer Dumbledore qui est déjà mort ?

- Quand tu retourneras dans ton époque, avant de te battre contre Grindelwald, tu iras faire le plein de magie en la piquant dans le tableau de ce cher Albus. Tu feras d'une paire de couille…

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Merlin grogna.

- Ok, tu feras d'une pierre deux coups.

- Donc, prophétie ou pas, le résultat est le même…

- A une différence près. Sans prophétie, tu aurais voyagé dans le temps accompagné de ton guide.

- Minerva ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

- Tu crois quand même pas qu'elle t'aurait laissée aller affronter l'assassin de sa famille sans elle !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. La solitude lui pesait et elle aurait apprécié plus que tout au monde la présence de son mentor et amie à ses côtés. Elle lâcha un long soupir et regarda à l'horizon. La maison du forgeron se faisait de plus en plus imposante alors qu'elle marchait dans sa direction.

- Je suppose que je n'ai aucun regret à avoir, marmonna-t-elle. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces évènements, je n'aurais pas fait ma vie avec Ginny…

- Mortecouille, bien au contraire ! Ta première scolarité a été une erreur sur toute la ligne. Si Potter s'est attiré les grâces de ta femme, c'est parce que premièrement, t'as lambiné à te rendre compte que c'était celle qu'il te fallait, et que deuxièmement le survivant s'est senti pousser des ailes de par son statut d'élu. Monsieur je sauve le monde alors que c'est pas à moi de le faire a profité de ton absence…

- Et c'est encore le cas ? demanda Hermione en serrant les poings.

- Malheureusement, je crains que oui…

La langue de plomb ravala l'injure qu'elle avait dans la gorge et reprit la route, le spectre voletant à ses côtés. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, ils se trouvèrent devant une gigantesque maison de pierre dont la porte devait mesurer bien sept mètres de haut. En tendant les mains et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione était incapable d'atteindre le rebord d'une fenêtre.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un géant, faisant deux têtes de plus qu'Hagrid, apparut sur le seuil.

- Merlin, vieux saligaud ! s'exclama Culann d'une voix grave. T'es enfin descendu de ton paradis, on dirait. Dans quel coup pendable t'es-tu encore fourré ?

- Si tu savais, brigand de grand chemin, rétorqua le spectre en riant. Je te présente Hermione Granger.

- Ah, la neuvième sage. Enchantée, ma Dame. Vous venez pour une arme, je suppose.

- Tout juste Auguste, répondit Merlin.

Le géant les invita à pénétrer dans sa demeure. Hermione découvrit une pièce principale immense, avec au centre un grand fourneau et un tonneau de bois rempli d'instruments divers. Aux murs gris étaient accrochées plusieurs armes : des haches, des couteaux, des arcs…

- Vous avez l'air surprise… fit remarquer Culann.

- Et bien, je suis étonnée de trouver des armes en bois dans une forge, répondit Hermione.

- Je suis le fabriquant officiel des armes des sages, tonna le forgeron. Aussi, si l'un d'entre eux a plus d'affinité avec le bois, je m'exécute.

- Il faut une bonne lame pour cette jeunesse, coupa Merlin en jouant avec sa barbe.

- C'est pas toi qui en décide, vieux machin, répliqua Culann en s'approchant d'Hermione.

Il posa son immense main sur la tête de la langue de plomb qui eut l'impression que le forgeron pouvait lui exploser le crâne d'une simple pression des phalanges, ce qui n'était guère rassurant.

La gryffondor sentit des picotements partir de sa tête pour se répandre dans tout son corps.

- Il semblerait que tu aies vu juste, murmura Culann en ôtant sa main. En effet, la petite dame a besoin d'une lame rapide et légère.

- Je ne me trompe jamais, répondit Merlin en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Ah oui ? Et qui soutenait mordicus qu'il voulait un fleuret alors que son arme magique était le bâton ?

- Ouais, ça va, j'étais jeune… rétorqua sèchement Merlin.

- Un bâton ? Face à une épée, ça devrait être simple pour me défaire de vous… ironisa Hermione.

- Quand tu auras ton cure-dent, tu te mesureras à moi. En deux minutes, tu ramasseras tes dents avec tes doigts cassés, merdeuse… dit froidement le spectre.

Culann éclata d'un rire rauque qui résonna contre les murs de pierre.

- Quelle ambiance ! Allez, un katana pour la petite dame ! Et vous reviendrez me voir avec votre fille. Je n'ai plus qu'elle à équiper, et je pourrais prendre une retraite bien méritée.

Le forgeron leur tourna le dos, mit une paire de gant en cuir de dragon et se saisit d'une barre de métal.

- Laissons-le travailler et allons nous entraîner… murmura Merlin. Il a du pain sur la planche.

Hermione acquiesça, et tous deux quittèrent la forge alors que Culann plongeait la barre dans un feu qu'il venait d'allumer d'un battement de cil.

* * *

Minerva, Severus et Rose attendaient patiemment dans le salon que les Granger se préparent. Le maître des potions avait un rictus que la directrice de Poudlard connaissait à présent par cœur, rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Vous m'avez l'air particulièrement réjoui, Severus… murmura McGonagall, ironique.

- Ma filleule est une serpentarde accomplie et elle vient de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir, chuchota-t-il en retour.

- Une famille réunie ? demanda Minerva en haussant les sourcils.

- Une famille qui va s'entre déchirer dans un grand moment d'hystérie collective… corrigea-t-il, extatique.

- Parrain… gronda Rose.

Les Granger gagnèrent enfin le salon et les trois sorciers se levèrent promptement.

- Minerva, je vous laisse transplaner avec les moldus, je m'occupe de ma filleule, dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Nous allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux Weasley.

Avant que la directrice n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Severus avait attrapé la main de Rose et tous deux disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

- Serait-il possible de passer acheter des fleurs pour notre hôtesse et un petit présent pour Hugo avant d'y aller ? demanda Mrs Granger.

Minerva acquiesça et, après avoir posé ses mains sur les épaules des parents d'Hermione, elle les fit transplaner pour le Chemin de Traverse.

« Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait encore des boutiques d'ouvertes… » pensa-t-elle en appréhendant le repas qui allait suivre.

Rogue, Potter, William, Ginny, Molly et les Granger à la même table. Sans doute, cela serait un Noël inoubliable.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! Portez-vous bien d'ici là.

Bises,

Link9


	23. Enharmonie

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avant de commencer un magnifique week-end ensoleillé, voici un nouveau chapitre de Valse à 4 temps. Mais ce qui me chagrine, c'est qu'ils n'en restent que 5 avant la fin de cette trilogie...

Enfin bref, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Enharmonie

Minerva McGonagall contemplait le fond de son verre vide. Autour d'elle, des cris, des pleurs lui vrillaient les tympans. Elle leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Rogue. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser et un rictus étirait ses fines lèvres pâles. Elle rentra rapidement sa tête dans ses épaules pour éviter une assiette lancée qui s'écrasa sur le mur derrière elle. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses tempes et entreprit de les masser vigoureusement.

- C'est la dernière fois que je vous laisse faire, Severus… grogna-t-elle alors que William flanquait son poing dans la figure d'Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le maître des potions, ingénu. Pour une fois qu'il y a de l'ambiance chez les Weasley…

Rogue tourna légèrement la tête et constata avec plaisir que Molly et Ginny se disputaient devant les Granger, atterrés. Rose encourageait William qui, tout en se battant avec Harry, se mêlait de la discussion entre sa belle mère et sa belle sœur, tandis que Ron et Padma tentaient de tempérer Tonks qui voulait mettre la tête de son mari dans les toilettes du rez de chaussée. Hugo, que rien ne perturbait, continuait de jouer dans son coin avec James, et les deux garçons testaient leurs nouvelles petites voitures en simulant un accident de la route sur la poupée que Ron avait eu la mauvaise et saugrenue idée d'offrir à Rose.

Adhira, quant à elle, observait tout ce remue ménage avec attention. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à une dispute d'adulte, Ron et Parvati ne se querellant jamais, et elle trouvait cela absolument fascinant.

- Goûtez donc la dinde, Minerva, elle est exquise… dit Rogue d'un ton égal avant d'enfourner une fourchette de viande dans sa bouche.

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté pour éviter un verre dont il n'était pas le destinataire premier, et se saisit du plat de marrons.

- Un peu de garniture, très chère ? demanda-t-il, la cuillère en suspend.

Minerva lui jeta un regard furieux et soupira alors que Fred et Georges passaient derrière elle en courant, lançant des pétards et des feux d'artifices dans la pièce en criant « Joyeux Noël ! » à qui voulait l'entendre.

La directrice de Poudlard mit sa tête dans ses mains et la secoua lentement. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ? La réponse était évidente et ne tenait qu'en deux mots : Severus Rogue. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer les évènements avant le drame.

_Elle était arrivée peu de temps après Rose et Rogue. Ginny avait l'air passablement énervé, énervement dû sûrement à ce que lui avait dit Severus, mais fut tout de moins chaleureuse avec ses beaux parents. L'apéritif s'était passé dans un climat serein et les discussions allaient bon train. Les enfants avaient déballé avec bonheur leurs cadeaux sous le sapin qu'Harry et Ron avaient décoré. Ginny s'était éclipsée plusieurs fois dans la cuisine, pour veiller au bon déroulement des derniers préparatifs du repas gargantuesque qu'elle avait prévu alors qu'Arthur posait mille questions aux Granger qui, rompus à cet exercice, répondaient avec bonne humeur._

_Vint enfin le moment de passer à table. Minerva, qui trouvait Severus bien trop calme depuis le début des réjouissances, aurait dû se douter que le maître des potions attendait avec impatience le bon moment pour montrer l'étendu de ses talents d'empêcheur de tourner en rond._

_- Ginny ! s'exclama Molly. Tu as oublié de faire un plan de table._

_- Maman, je n'en fais jamais. Les gens se mettent où ils veulent… répondit la rousse de la cuisine._

_Rogue, après un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon, avait posé son verre vide sur la table et toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix._

_- Molly, vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre avec les Granger, commença-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Vous pourrez ainsi discuter de l'homosexualité honteuse de vos filles respectives et en profiter pour échafauder un plan machiavélique pour les séparer…_

_Severus sentit une bouffée de satisfaction l'envahir en voyant les visages de Molly et des Granger s'affaisser. Il grimaça cependant en sentant le coude de Minerva s'enfoncer sous ses côtes. La directrice et son adjoint s'échangèrent un regard glacial qui fit chuter la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés._

_- Quel couple merveilleux ! s'exclama William en levant son verre en direction de sa tante. Plus besoin de communiquer, ils se comprennent au moindre regard. Bill, mon chéri, nous devons tendre à ce niveau de compréhension. C'est beau, l'amour… _

_En voyant l'attention des deux enseignants se reporter vers lui, William déglutit. Le regard de sa tante laissait voir des milliers de latrines à récurer, tandis que le rictus de Rogue était promesse de longues heures de souffrances insupportables._

_Sans un mot, le professeur de métamorphose tira la chaise devant lui et s'y laissa tomber. Bill s'installa à côté de lui et tapota sur le dossier de la chaise à sa droite en souriant à Rose. Cette dernière se précipita pour prendre place près de son oncle tandis que Rogue lui emboitait le pas. Il s'installa à la droite de sa filleule et désigna la place vide en face de lui à Minerva._

_Au fur et à mesure, tous les convives gagnèrent la table, Harry entouré de Ginny et de Tonks, Ron en face de lui. La maîtresse de maison agita sa baguette, et les entrées apparurent. Le repas commença calmement, dans un silence presque gêné, que Ron rompit presque malgré lui._

_- Il est joli, ton nouveau pendentif, fit-il remarquer à Ginny. Tu l'as acheté où ?_

_Tout en enfournant un morceau de saumon fumé dans sa bouche, il regardait avec intérêt le lion doré qui reposait sur la peau pâle de sa sœur. Parvati secoua lentement la tête tandis qu'Harry se raidit._

_- C'est un présent qu'on m'a offert il y a quelques mois… murmura Ginny, gênée._

_Les éléments s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit de Ron. Sa conversation avec Tonks au ministère se mêla avec l'information nouvellement acquise et il leva un regard incrédule vers Tonks. Cette dernière était devenue soudainement pâle et la métamorphomage posa son verre de vin d'une main tremblante._

_- Je sens que les choses vont enfin devenir intéressantes… chuchota Rogue à Rose avant de se lever et de taper son verre à l'aide d'une cuillère._

_Molly sortit à ce moment de la cuisine, apportant deux plats chargés de victuailles. Elle posa la dinde découpée devant Rogue, et la garniture près de sa fille._

_- J'aimerai avoir une pensé pour notre chère Miss Je Sais Tout… dit-il de sa voix froide. Pendant que nous fêtons Noël, tous ici rassemblés, elle doit se retrouver aux confins du temps et de l'espace, seule, abandonnée de tous…_

_Minerva leva un regard surpris vers le maître des potions. Un tel discours empli de compassion n'était pas dans les habitudes du directeur de serpentard._

_- Mais souvenons-nous ! Granger est dans cette situation car un certain élu n'a pas été capable de mettre fin aux agissements du Lord Noir… continua Rogue, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres._

_« Ca ressemble déjà plus à Severus… » songea Minerva en finissant d'une traite son verre de vin tandis qu'Harry se leva brusquement, les poings serrés._

_- Mais peut-être était-ce une manœuvre pour écarter définitivement une rivale et pouvoir enfin ravir le cœur de la presque veuve éplorée ? Non, ce serait trop machiavélique et pensé pour le survivant, qui a autant de neurones que d'ASPIC réussis à son actif…_

_Rogue leva son verre et grommela un « A Granger ! » totalement déplacé et peu crédible pour se rassoir tranquillement. _

_- Je vais vous… commença Harry._

_- Tu ne feras rien, s'emporta Tonks. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège ?_

_- Ca, mon vieux, tu vas le regretter… grogna Ron en se levant lentement._

_- Enfin, calmez-vous ! s'exclama William._

_- Chéri, dire à quelqu'un de se calmer ne fait qu'empirer la situation, dit doucement Bill._

_- Je suis au courant, rétorqua le professeur de métamorphose, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. J'adore jeter de l'huile sur le feu…_

Minerva rouvrit les yeux et tira d'un geste sec sa baguette. Elle l'agita au dessus de sa tête en un mouvement souple et un bruit assourdissant retentit dans la pièce. Les disputes s'arrêtèrent instantanément et la directrice posa son regard sur Harry et Ron qui venaient visiblement de se battre.

- Potter, puis-je vous parler en privé ? Dehors ? demanda sèchement McGonagall.

Le survivant repoussa la main de Ron qui tenait le col de sa robe de sorcier et quitta rapidement le salon. Rogue jeta un regard étonné à la directrice de Poudlard qui hocha la tête. Elle quitta sa chaise et passa la tête haute devant les convives, sa baguette toujours à la main. Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée derrière elle, elle sentit du mouvement derrière les rideaux. Elle plissa les yeux en resserrant sa cape et eut un léger sourire en voyant Rose, William et Rogue qui l'espionnaient.

- Que voulez-vous Minerva ? demanda Harry qui grelottait de froid. Vous aussi vous voulez vous mêler à…

- Non, coupa la directrice de Poudlard. Je voulais savoir ce que vous aviez fait de la baguette de Sureau.

- La baguette de Sureau ? balbutia le survivant.

- Oui, le bâton de la mort, si vous préférez, répondit sèchement Minerva.

- Je l'ai toujours sur moi. Vous pensez, une telle baguette… marmonna Harry.

- Je comptais dessus… dit calmement la directrice en levant sa baguette en direction de son ancien élève.

Harry fit un pas en arrière, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais… Que…

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, très cher. J'ai besoin de cette baguette.

- Parce que vous pensez arriver à m'en séparer ? demanda Harry, hargneux, en sortant sa baguette de sa manche.

- Cela ne devrait pas me prendre plus de trois minutes… répliqua McGonagall en regardant sa montre.

Et avant que le survivant n'ait esquissé le moindre geste, la directrice avait lancé deux stupefix.

* * *

- Dis parrain, marraine en a encore pour combien de temps ? chuchota Rose.

- Dans deux secondes, Potter a la tête dans la neige… marmonna le maître des potions.

- Joli usage des sortilèges combinés… siffla William, admiratif. Ma tante en a encore sous le coude.

- Potter a pensé à faire un bouclier informulé ? ironisa Rogue.

- Non, c'est une erreur. Il a voulu lancé un experliarmus… ricana le professeur de métamorphose.

- C'est vrai, il ne connait que ça, comme sort… ajouta Severus.

- Parrain, il ne peut pas être un si mauvais sorcier. Après tout, il a vaincu Voldemort… chuchota Rose.

Rogue et McGonagall échangèrent un regard, puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Quand tu seras grande, on te racontera l'histoire… soupira William en tapotant la tête de sa nièce.

- Ah, Minerva a déjà fini ? demanda Rogue en regarda sa montre. Victoire par KO à la première reprise.

- Le combat a duré moins de cinq minutes ? grommela William.

- Trois minutes et trente secondes, précisa le maître des potions en tendant la main.

Le professeur de métamorphose sortit son portefeuille et donna dix pièces d'or à Rogue.

- J'adore parier avec vous, William… Il faudra refaire cela, à l'occasion.

- Je dirai à ma tante que vous vous faites du fric sur son dos.

- Et je lui raconterai que vous pariez contre sa vieillesse et son manque de réflexe, rétorqua Rogue.

Les deux serpentards se jaugèrent du regard, puis haussèrent les épaules.

- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal ! finit par dire William.

- Une excellente réflexion de Serpentard, mon cher, ajouta Rogue en fourrant les pièces dans sa poche.

- Et combien pour mon silence ? demanda Rose, ingénue.

Les deux adultes regardèrent la fillette puis lui donnèrent chacun un gallion. Rose leur fit un sourire éblouissant, et alla ouvrir la porte à sa marraine, qui marchait triomphalement vers la maison en tenant deux baguettes dans sa main.

* * *

Harry regardait Minerva s'éloigner tandis que les dernières paroles prononcées par la directrice tournoyaient dans son esprit.

« J'espère ne plus vous croiser à Poudlard, et plus précisément dans les appartements de mon professeur de vol… »

Elle s'était dirigée vers la maison de Ginny, emportant avec elle le bâton de la mort.

« Je devrais peut-être laisser tomber… » songea Harry en chassant la neige de sa robe de sorcier d'un revers de la main.

« - Cette obsession va me coûter mon mariage, mes amis… Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Ginny ne s'intéressera jamais à moi…

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner, mon garçon, dit doucement une voix dans son esprit.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.

- Après la correction que Minerva vient de t'affliger, tu peux être sûr que Ginny prendra ton parti. Pour le reste, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Mais… Et Hermione ? Tout le monde semble persuadé qu'elle est vivante.

- Peut-être, mais plus pour longtemps. Aide Ginny à faire son deuil.

- Je ne pense pas que… commença à objecter Harry. »

Soudainement, il eut l'impression que ses pensées furent chassées de son esprit, remplacées par une image de Ginny lui souriant.

« - Tu as besoin d'elle, et de rien d'autre… » murmura en lui la voix de Dumbledore.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les visions d'un avenir radieux que lui envoyait le défunt directeur.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée. La fin de la journée arrivait et l'obscurité gagnait doucement Avalon. Hermione essuya le sang qui coulait sur sa joue et foudroya Merlin du regard.

- C'est bien, tu progresses… ricana le fantôme. Tu ne t'es évanouie que deux fois aujourd'hui.

- Attendez que j'aie mon épée… La chance changera de camp, rétorqua froidement la gryffondor.

Merlin leva son bâton et la langue de plomb sentit une force appuyer sur ses épaules. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de mettre genou à terre, la tête penchée.

- Ce n'est pas une question de chance, fillette. Mais de pouvoir. Et tu as intérêt à mettre les bouchées doubles, si tu ne veux pas mourir dans quelques années, en entraînant ta fille avec toi.

- Dans quelques années ? grimaça Hermione, tentant de relever la tête.

- Tu as largement le niveau pour te défaire de Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Tu pourrais d'ailleurs te battre contre eux, en rajoutant Voldemort. Tu les écraserais une main dans le dos, les yeux bandés et sur un pied.

- Alors, pourquoi cet entraînement ?

La langue de plomb posa ses mains sur le sol et poussa sur ses membres. Elle réussit à se redresser, mais Merlin agita à nouveau son bâton de mage, et la gryffondor céda sous la pression.

- Parce que ces trois glandus sont de la fiente de dragon comparé à ce qui va s'abattre sur terre dans quinze ans. Et tu as intérêt, non seulement à être prête, mais à entraîner ta fille. Sinon, ce sera fin du monde, déluge de feu et humanité agonisant dans des douleurs atroces. Pigé ?

Hermione acquiesça et Merlin relâcha son sort.

- Ok, notre ami forgeron a dû finir ta lame. Tu la récupères, tu fais la bise au monsieur, et on retourne à Poudlard.

La gryffondor se releva, s'étira pour chasser la douleur de ses muscles et se dirigea promptement vers la demeure de Culann. De la lumière filtrait par les larges et hautes fenêtre. Elle se glissa par la porte entrouverte et observa un court instant le forgeron glisser un katana dans un fourreau noir.

- Ah, vous venez récupérer votre lame, ma dame ?

Hermione hocha la tête, et s'approcha du géant.

- Incassable. Une horde d'hypogriffes pourrait sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors qu'il n'y aurait pas la moindre rayure !

Culann essuya une dernière fois le fourreau et tendit le katana à Hermione.

- Prenez en soin, enchanterresse. Cette arme sera votre plus fidèle compagne jusqu'à votre dernier souffle.

- Je ne sais que faire pour vous remercier… murmura Hermione.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, amenez-moi votre fille que je puisse prendre ma retraite ! dit le géant en éclatant d'un rire sonore.

- Allez, on se bouge, on n'a pas que ça à battre ! ricana une voix.

- N'hésite pas à ramener ton cul spectral de temps en temps, rétorqua Culann à Merlin qui venait d'entrer.

- Dès que la situation sera plus calme, promis, je viendrais te plumer aux cartes !

Merlin voleta vers Hermione et posa sa main translucide sur l'épaule de la sorcière. Et en un instant, ils disparurent de la forge.

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard.

- Pose ton épée ma jolie. Pour ce que je vais t'apprendre, t'en aura pas besoin.

La langue de plomb posa le katana sur l'herbe et réprima un bâillement.

- Ouais, je sais qu'il est tard, mais t'es pas prête de te coucher. Il faut que je t'apprennes le sort que tout enchanteur connait. Le sort le plus puissant qui existe.

Hermione recula de deux pas et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur quand cinq boules de lumière blanche apparurent au bout des doigts de Merlin.

- Voyons si tu peux esquiver ça… murmura gravement le spectre.

La langue de plomb n'eut le temps de dresser une barrière de protection que les boules de magie l'entourèrent. Elle s'entoura d'un cyclone électrique mais fut percutée de plein fouet par l'attaque de Merlin. Elle se sentit tomber, mais était déjà inconsciente quand sa tête percuta l'herbe.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! N'oubliez pas, je suis en stage non rémunéré, mais je veux bien être payer en review ! mdr  
Passez un bon week-end !

Bises,

Link9


	24. Chromatisme

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard, mais entre mon stage, mes cours et mon rapport de mémoire, je ne vois pas le temps passé !  
Voici un chapitre assez important, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Chromatisme

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours allongée dans l'herbe. Chose surprenante, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et elle n'avait pas froid, malgré la neige qui l'entourait. Elle se releva péniblement et croisa le regard narquois de Merlin.

- Alors, bien dormi beauté ? demanda le spectre. J'espère que tu apprécies le sort de chaleur que je t'ai jeté.

- Il n'était pas dans votre intérêt de me laisser mourir de froid… grommela Hermione.

- Va donc te restaurer, la journée sera chargée.

La gryffondor acquiesça, traversa le parc et se mit à l'abri dans le château. Elle déambula dans les couloirs et gagna rapidement les cuisines. Tandis qu'elle se préparait un petit déjeuner rapide, elle sentait que Merlin l'observait.

- Alors, que penses-tu de mon petit sort ? demanda le fantôme en s'asseyant à table.

- J'en pense que si vous aviez voulu me tuer, vous ne vous y seriez pas pris autrement, rétorqua sèchement la langue de plomb en trempant les lèvres dans son café.

- Si, j'y aurais mis plus de puissance… répliqua l'enchanteur en riant.

Il reprit un air sérieux et tapota machinalement la surface boisée de ses doigts translucides.

- Tu finiras par maîtriser ce sort. La véritable question est « Quand » ? Le temps presse…

- Laissez-moi le temps d'avaler quelque chose, et on s'y met, marmonna Hermione en beurrant une tartine.

- Fais vite. Rejoins-moi dans le parc quand tu seras prête.

Sans attendre de réponse, Merlin traversa un mur, laissant Hermione seule. La langue de plomb soupira et planta ses dents dans la tartine. Elle ignorait la raison de l'empressement de l'enchanteur, mais était angoissée de la connaître.

* * *

Les cours avait repris à Poudlard depuis quelques semaines. Le mois de janvier touchait à sa fin, et Rose attendait patiemment la reprise du championnat de Quidditch. Dans deux semaines aurait lieu la rencontre tant attendu de la saison, le match opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor. Cependant, la fillette était embêtée. Devait-elle mettre l'écharpe de Gryffondor pour soutenir sa marraine et son oncle Bill, ou devait-elle porter fièrement les couleurs de Serpentard, pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec William et Severus ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et se reconcentra sur son chaudron. Elle ajouta la peau de serpent du cap à sa préparation et tourna lentement comme l'indiquait son ouvrage.

- Comment avance ton polynectar, Rose ? demanda Rogue qui surveillait trois potions en plus de celle de sa filleule.

- Bien parrain. Je pense qu'elle sera bientôt prête.

- Laisse-moi voir…

Rogue agita sa baguette et baissa le feu sous ses chaudrons pour s'approcher de la petite fille. Il attrapa une cuillère et la trempa dans la mixture. Il observa la texture, il huma l'odeur et un rictus satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres.

- C'est parfait… dit-il calmement. Tu coupes le feu et tu laisses reposer.

Rose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son parrain avait qualifié sa potion de parfaite ? Ce jour était à marquer d'une croix blanche.

- Je crois que William t'attend à la bibliothèque pour ta leçon de métamorphose, reprit le maître des potions. Allez, file, ne le fait pas attendre.

La fillette ramassa rapidement ses affaires, remercia son parrain et quitta les cachots d'une allure vive. Décidemment, c'était un excellent week-end. Enfin, presque. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la bibliothèque, elle se demandait où était passée sa mère. Le professeur de vol avait confié Hugo aux bons soins de Bill et s'était éclipsée en fin de matinée. Il était près de dix-sept heures, et elle n'avait toujours pas réapparu.

En poussant la porte de l'antre de Pince, elle trouva son oncle assit à une table, une pile de livre devant lui.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. Aujourd'hui, métamorphoses amusantes au programme !

- Qu'as-tu trouvé comme nouvelles bêtises à faire ? demanda Rose en posant son sac près d'une chaise.

- Toi, tu me connais bien. Je pensais qu'une blague à cette vieille Pince pourrait être amusante. Et pour cela, nous allons aborder plusieurs branches de la métamorphose.

William se leva souplement, contourna la table et s'assit sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire.

- Tu vois cet encrier ? demanda-t-il en saisissant un objet sur le bureau de Pince. Complètement quelconque. De l'encre dans un encrier, prévisible, et absolument pas amusant. Donc, nous allons… Pardon, tu vas métamorphoser l'encre dans la matière de ton choix. Et si tu me le fais en informulé, je t'emmène manger une gaufre. Et si ça fait vomir l'autre coincée du string, t'auras le droit au supplément chantilly !

Rose sortit sa baguette et passa une main dans ses cheveux touffus. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir trouver qui fera plaisir à son oncle ? Après tout, il avait prononcé les deux mots magiques : gaufre et chantilly. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de la petite fille. Cependant, elle aurait besoin de la formule et celle-là, elle était sure de ne pas la trouver dans un livre. Aussi, elle s'approcha de son oncle et, après s'être assurée que personne d'autre n'était dans la pièce, lui demanda de sa voix la plus clair :

- Dis tonton, c'est quoi le sort pour changer l'encre en morve de troll ?

William eut un large sourire et pointa sa baguette sur l'encrier.

- Toi, tu viens de gagner un repas en tête à tête avec moi dans le restaurant de ton choix !

* * *

- Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais si vite, dit doucement Merlin. Je pense que tu le tiens enfin.

Hermione essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, malgré le temps froid de février. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle s'entraînait avec acharnement, et elle tenait enfin le sort ultime de tout enchanteur.

- Lance-le moi, dit sérieusement le fantôme. Et mets-y toute ta puissance !

- Mais, je vais vous… commença Hermione.

- Tu ne vas rien me faire, je suis déjà mort ! gronda Merlin. Ce que tu vois est juste une projection, alors vas-y, balance la sauce.

La gryffondor acquiesça et prit une grande inspiration. Elle leva sa main droite, l'agita promptement et cinq boules de magie blanche apparurent à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

- Avant que tu ne jettes le sort, n'oublie pas deux choses : Pour vaincre Dumbledore, tu dois vider son tableau de toute magie. Et pour Grindelwald, la rune que tu as apprise à Troie, sert-en ! Trace-la sur le torse de Gellert, il ne pourra plus jouer avec le temps…

- Pourquoi me dite-vous cela ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Garde-ça en mémoire, c'est tout ! Et arrête de poser des questions ! Lance ton sort ! rétorqua sèchement Merlin.

La langue de plomb acquiesça à contre cœur. Elle laissa flotter devant elle les boules blanches et les relia de l'index pour former un pentagramme. Elle frappa de sa paume le centre de la forme et la projeta sur Merlin.

Le spectre fut encerclé par les boules de magie qui explosèrent de concert. Hermione protégea ses yeux de sa main. Une lueur blanche l'éblouissait, tandis que le corps du fantôme se distordait sous la puissance de l'impact. Merlin se cambra en arrière, son visage se déformant. Son corps semblait se transformait à chaque seconde. L'homme imposant à la longue barbe blanche devenait un petit être hideux au sourire moqueur. Le regard ironique faisait place à des yeux noirs et méchants. Ce fantôme, cet esprit du chaos, Hermione ne pouvait l'oublier, pour l'avoir longuement côtoyé à Poudlard.

- Oh mon dieu… murmura Hermione. Peeves…

- Peeves ? demanda le spectre en ricanant. J'aime bien, je garde…

La langue de plomb ne put en dire plus. Elle tomba en arrière, se sentant prise dans un étau. A nouveau, la sensation d'étouffement s'empara d'elle, et elle ferma les yeux le temps que le voyage se fasse.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se trouva allongée dans l'obscurité. Elle se releva rapidement et jeta machinalement un lumos. La boule de lumière s'éleva lentement, laissant entrevoir un grand couloir de pierres couvertes de mousse et de moisissure. La gryffondor s'approcha du mur et fronça les sourcils en remarquant des inscriptions recouvertes de poussière. D'un geste de la main, elle essuya le mur et fronça les sourcils en remarquant des dessins représentant des soleils, des sortes de divinités et ce qui semblait être de l'écriture. Elle n'était pas une spécialiste, mais pensa immédiatement à un peuple d'Amérique.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'autres indices pour identifier le lieu et l'époque où elle se trouvait. Elle semblait être dans un temple, ce qui la faisait pencher pour le sud de l'Amérique. Mais quel peuple ? Maya, Inca, Aztèque ?

« Pourquoi Severus n'a-t-il pas créé un sortilège de lecture ? » pesta-t-elle intérieurement en tentant, en vain, de déchiffrer l'écriture.

Elle tira son katana du fourreau et avança prudemment. La première chose à faire était de trouver la sortie. Elle tourna pendant près de vingt minutes et se trouva finalement devant un large porte en pierre. Le dessin d'un homme entouré d'un halo de lumière était gravé dans la roche.

- La chambre d'un dieu ? se demanda Hermione.

Elle agita sa main et la porte pivota. Elle pénétra dans une grande pièce qui lui semblait être le centre du temple. C'était une espèce de chambre funéraire et en son centre se tenait une table en pierre ouvragée. La gryffondor s'approcha lentement de la stèle et eut un léger recul. Elle regarda avec horreur la chose décomposée qui gisait sur la pierre. Le visage n'était qu'un amas de chair putréfiée et les membres dépassant des beaux vêtements étaient tellement secs qu'ils pourraient se casser au moindre contact.

- Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette chose ? marmonna la langue de plomb en reculant.

Elle sentait des vibrations dans l'air, des vibrations qui semblaient émaner du cadavre.

- Quelle est cette magie ? se demanda Hermione en fermant les yeux.

Elle déglutit difficilement, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Le pouvoir qu'elle ressentait était sombre, noir, destructeur, mais heureusement faible. Venait-il vraiment du cadavre, où quelqu'un d'autre était-il dans la pièce ?

Elle jeta quelques sorts mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait aucun sorcier à part elle. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de quitter la pièce, la sortie fut bloquée par cinq hommes en tenue de conquistador qui la mettaient en joue de leur fusil.

- Tiens tiens, y'en a une qui nous a échappé. C'était une mauvaise idée de te planquer dans le temple, ma jolie. Tu finiras comme les autres… dit un des soldats en souriant, goguenard.

Hermione, qui avait la main sur la garde de sa lame, soupira doucement. Des moldus.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, et je n'ai aucune envie de me battre. Partez avant que je ne me fâche, dit-elle calmement.

- J'crois que t'as pas bien compris, répliqua un autre homme, hargneux. Tu vas nous servir de quatre heures, et tu passeras l'arme à gauche après utilisation.

- Ou avant, tout dépend de ta résistance ! ricana un soldat.

- Si vous croyez que ça m'intéresse… Perdu ! répondit tranquillement Hermione.

- Allez, lève les mains bien haut et approche-toi doucement… marmonna un homme en pointant son arme sur sa tête.

Hermione leva les paumes en dessus de sa tête et se concentra. Un vent léger emplit la pièce, pour devenir de plus en plus puissant au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. La gryffondor fut bientôt entourée d'une tornade de vent et d'électricité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda un soldat en faisant deux pas en arrière, complètement affolé.

- Je ne sais pas, mais buttez-moi cette folle ! répondit celui qui semblait être le chef.

Les balles tirées par les espagnols rebondirent sur la protection d'Hermione. Cette dernière eut un sourire et avança lentement vers eux. Alors qu'elle allait jeter un sort, elle sentit sa magie s'amenuiser brusquement. Elle agita mollement la main et les soldats se retrouvèrent expulsés plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Hermione tomba à genoux, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Un mal de tête puissant l'envahissait, et elle ferma les yeux. Alors qu'elle entendait les soldats s'éloigner en courant, une ombre humaine apparut dans son esprit.

- Je suis la mort, la souffrance et le désespoir… dit une voix grave, froide et métallique.

- Sortez de mon esprit… grogna Hermione.

- Je suis la fin du monde. Nous nous retrouverons, Sage. J'ai puisé dans ta magie de quoi me réveiller.

- Je vais vous détruire, vous n'êtes qu'un cadavre.

- Pour le moment. Mais quand le temps sera venu, tu te courberas devant moi et je trancherai ta tête. Maintenant, pars. Nous nous reverrons dans un demi-siècle… »

Hermione voulut se relever mais une force invisible la clouait au sol.

- Bon sang, mais que se passe-t-il ?

Une vision de villes en flammes, de corps sans vie dans des rues vide la prit violemment. Elle ressentit la douleur, la souffrance, la mort de millions de personnes.

- Je vais empêcher ça… dit-elle entre ses dents alors que les visions de chaos s'intensifiaient.

- Retiens mon nom est craint le. Je suis Ah Puch, le dieu de la mort.

Puis soudain, un visage squelettique surgit dans son esprit. Un visage terrifiant, aux yeux vides. Elle hurla de terreur, puis l'obscurité l'envahit.

Rose lâcha ses couverts dans son assiette. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Son visage était devenu soudainement pâle. Hugo la regarda, inquiet, tandis que Severus fit le tour de la table.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda sèchement Rogue.

- Je… Je… bégaya la fillette. Je veux voir maman Ginny…

- Elle n'est pas la ce soir, répondit le maître des potions.

- Il faut que je la voie !

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils et observa sa filleule avec froideur.

- Hugo, tu peux aller dans ta chambre quelques instants ? Il faut que je parle à ta sœur.

Le petit garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila ventre à terre. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Rogue prit la parole.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai vu… par Merlin, une chose horrible. Un visage terrifiant. Je pense que maman Hermione a des problèmes.

- C'était qui, ce visage ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un paquet d'emmerdes, comme dirait Tonton Willy. Et un nom, un nom bizarre, j'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

Elle frissonna de terreur et se blottit dans les bras de son parrain.

- Il a parlé de fin du monde… Et j'ai peur que ça soit vrai.

* * *

- Réveillez-vous…

Une voix douce sortit Hermione de sa torpeur. Elle avait froid, la pluie s'abattait sur son visage, mais elle sentait une main chaude sur sa joue. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose du dur, sûrement un chemin de pierre. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour croiser un regard vert qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des mois.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda une femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Hermione cligna des yeux, persuadée qu'elle rêvait.

- Comme un lendemain de cuite… marmonna la langue de plomb. Où suis-je ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des maisons délabrées, des boutiques à la devanture inquiétante, des ruelles sombres et étroites.

La femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et s'agenouilla près de la gryffondor. Hermione tenta de se relever mais la sorcière l'en empêcha. Les yeux de la femme fixaient une silhouette sombre au loin qui arpentait les rues d'un pas vif.

- Jedusor… murmura la femme avec dégoût.

La sorcière sembla hésiter entre suivre l'homme qu'elle espionnait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Elle se releva, observa un court instant l'ancien préfet de serpentard, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur la femme allongée à ses pieds. Elle lâcha un soupir résigné, puis s'agenouilla près de l'inconnue gisante sur le trottoir.

- Besoin d'aide pour vous relever ? demanda la femme en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche.

- Je veux bien… balbutia Hermione.

La femme lui tendit la main et aida la langue de plomb à se remettre sur pied.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faisiez évanouie dans l'allée des embrumes ? On vous a attaqué ?

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit doucement Hermione, intimidée par le regard vert qui la détaillait des pieds à la tête.

La femme la dévisagea un instant, puis eut un léger sourire.

- J'ai tout mon temps, et vous êtes frigorifiée. Venez boire un verre, et vous me raconterez tout.

Elles firent quelques pas en direction du chemin de traverse quand la femme s'arrêta net.

- Je suis désolée, j'oublie toute convenance. Je me présente : Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

La suite vendredi ! Bises et bonne semaine, portez-vous bien,

Link9


	25. Nuance

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

En urgence, je vous poste le noueau chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! La fin approche, alors ne faiblissez pas ! ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Nuance

Minerva posa son livre brusquement. Elle chercha à tâtons ses lunettes et les chaussa rapidement. Elle entendait le tonnerre gronder dehors et les éclairs qui s'abattaient sur la pelouse de Poudlard illuminaient par intermittence la chambre de ses appartements. A côté d'elle, le lit était vide. Severus devait encore être chez Ginny à surveiller les enfants. Elle eut un léger sourire. Le professeur de potion avait bien changé…

Elle rejeta les couvertures sur le côté et se leva silencieusement. Elle attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la table de chevet et se dirigea sans un bruit vers le salon. Elle ferma la porte et alluma la lumière d'un claquement de doigt. La directrice fit quelques pas et s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, observant sa baguette tout en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

La baguette de Sureau… Elle en était la nouvelle propriétaire, et elle avait du mal à y croire. Cette baguette était passée dans les mains d'illustres sorciers. Gregorovitch, Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Hermione Granger. Et maintenant elle, Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard par défaut. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Aurait-elle le temps matériel de se faire battre par Hermione avant que cette dernière retourne combattre Grindelwald ?

Minerva passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Hermione. Que devenait-elle ? Alors qu'elle se posait la question, un flot de souvenirs remonta à sa surface. Les lèvres de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose s'étirèrent en un sourire nostalgique. Oui, elle savait précisément ce que devenait Hermione. Enfin, en ce moment. Elle secoua la tête et se calla confortablement dans le canapé. Le fait qu'elle se souvienne d'avoir rencontré Hermione en mars 1955 alors qu'elle l'ignorait encore en début de journée signifiait forcément que son ancienne élève était entrain de modifier le passé. Elle décida donc de fouiller dans sa mémoire, de laisser les évènements refaire surface.

* * *

Hermione serrait dans ses mains la tasse de thé. Elle n'osait lever les yeux, de peur de croiser le regard vert inquisiteur, qui lui faisait toujours se sentir coupable, bien qu'elle n'ait rien à se reprocher.

- Alors, Hermione… que faisiez-vous évanouie à deux rues d'ici ? demanda Minerva sérieusement.

- Et vous, pourquoi surveillez-vous Voldemort, alias Jedusor ? rétorqua la langue de plomb.

Minerva fronça les sourcils et dégagea d'un geste sec une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, puis lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

- Vous pourriez être plus prudente… siffla McGonagall.

- Vous aussi, répliqua Hermione. Les murs ont des oreilles.

Minerva réfléchit quelques instants, puis appela le patron du Chaudron Baveur.

- Tom ? Il vous reste une chambre ?

- Bien sûr, Miss. Au deuxième étage. En revanche, c'est un grand lit.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui de son futur-ancien professeur.

- Je la prends.

L'animagus ouvrit sa bourse et lâcha quelques pièces d'argent sur le comptoir.

- Je vous embarque une bouteille de whisky et deux verres, dit-elle en se levant.

- Je vous prépare ça de suite.

Minerva attendit quelques instants que sa commande soit prête, puis fit signe à Hermione de la suivre et les deux sorcières grimpèrent silencieusement les marches de l'hôtel. Une fois dans la bonne chambre, Minerva ferma la porte et sortit sa baguette. Elle marcha dans la pièce, jetant plusieurs sortilèges tandis qu'Hermione s'installait confortablement sur la chaise devant un petit secrétaire en bois travaillé. Elle ôta la ceinture tenant son katana et posa le tout sur le bureau.

McGonagall lança un dernier sort et, satisfaite d'elle, s'assit sur le lit.

- Comment connaissez-vous Jedusor ? Peu de gens savent qu'il est Voldemort… commença Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione déboucha la bouteille de whisky, en servit deux verres et en tendit un à son guide.

- C'est une longue histoire, et vous en aurez besoin… murmura la langue de plomb en désignant du menton le verre d'alcool.

Minerva haussa un sourcil, se saisit du verre et le vida d'une traite. Elle se calla contre un oreiller, étendit ses jambes et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme devant elle.

- Allez-y, mais j'attends un récit à la hauteur de cet excellent breuvage.

- Je suis sûre qu'il vous plaira, répliqua Hermione, mystérieuse.

* * *

Alors qu'elle marchait le long du chemin de terre menant à Poudlard, Ginny était désappointée. Les mains dans les poches, elle fixait la route, n'osant lever les yeux vers l'homme qui marchait près d'elle.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda Harry en soufflant sur ses mains froides.

- Oui… marmonna le professeur de vol.

Elle avait passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de son ami, et cela lui coûtait de l'avouer. Elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, mais c'était comme si une force invisible la poussait vers Harry. Et il était de plus en plus difficile de lui résister.

Alors que les grilles du château se rapprochaient inexorablement, Ginny se sentait tiraillée.

- Tu es arrivée, fit finalement Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu veux monter boire un dernier verre ? proposa le professeur de vol.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Que lui avait-il pris de proposer cela ?

- Avec plaisir ! répondit le survivant.

Il poussa une des grilles en fer forgé et laissa passer Ginny devant lui.

* * *

- Je crois que vous avez reçu un sérieux coup sur la tête… murmura d'une voix blanche Minerva en posant son verre vide à côté de la bouteille entamée à la moitié.

Hermione soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

- Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez toujours soupçonneuse ? demanda la langue de plomb après avoir vidé son verre.

- Vous ne pensez pas que je vais avaler une telle histoire ? Si je résume bien, vous venez du futur, vous êtes une de mes anciennes élèves et… ah oui, le plus farfelu de tout, vous êtes une sage qui surveille l'humanité depuis sa création, et je suis votre guide !

McGonagall éclata d'un rire sec qui résonna dans la chambre.

- Bien… marmonna Hermione en se redressant dans sa chaise. Vous êtes une animagus chat. Une chatte tigrée, avec le contour de vos lunettes en poils noirs autour des yeux. Cela fait deux ans que Dumbledore vous demande de prendre le poste de professeur de métamorphose, et…

Minerva se leva et interrompit la femme en levant la main.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? Je viens à peine de commencer les démarches d'enregistrement sur le registre des animagus.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je vous connais depuis maintenant vingt ans. Et vous êtes la marraine de ma fille.

- Je n'y crois pas…

- Vous adorez les tritons au gingembre. Vous avez toujours avec vous une petite boite métallique décorée de chardons écossais, ajouta Hermione. Dumbledore était votre professeur de métamorphose, et c'est lui qui vous a donné le goût de cette matière, alors que vous vous destiniez plus –enfant- à travailler les sortilèges. Vous êtes la seule de votre famille à être allée à Gryffondor et…

- Ca suffit ! s'exclama vivement McGonagall.

Elle fit les cents pas dans la chambre et Hermione l'observa, sans rien dire. C'était vraiment étrange de voir son professeur, son mentor, son amie à trente ans. Elle détailla le visage fin, lisse, les yeux verts pétillants d'intelligence, les longs cheveux noirs descendant en cascade sur les fines épaules. Indéniablement, c'était une superbe femme.

Hermione étouffa un soupir. Voir McGonagall en chair et en os, même si cette dernière la prenait pour une folle, lui procurait une joie immense. Elle se sentait enfin apaisée, l'alcool ingurgité devant grandement aider à cette plénitude. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant une alliance au doigt de son guide. La bouche pâteuse, elle se leva et fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Minerva.

- Une alliance ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Le regard de McGonagall s'assombrit brusquement.

- Un souvenir de Calehad…

Ce nom ne disait rien à Hermione. Elle avait beau fouillé dans ses souvenirs, ce nom n'avait aucun écho dans sa mémoire.

- Mon ancien fiancé, ajouta Minerva, le regard voilé.

- Assassiné par Grindelwald, murmura Hermione en se mordant les lèvres.

Minerva haussa les épaules et la langue de plomb lui saisit la main.

- Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit son nom, dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

- Normal, je ne vous ai jamais rencontré, rétorqua Minerva.

- Dans le futur ! s'exclama l'ancienne préfète en chef. Je crois vous avoir apporté suffisamment de preuves !

La neuvième sage recula de quelques pas.

- Je nous pensais proche. Je vous faisais confiance et je…

- Vous n'allez pas me reprocher quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore fait ! rétorqua vivement Minerva.

La future directrice de Poudlard avait haussé le ton. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent un long moment, en silence, puis les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

- J'ai une idée… Prenez votre baguette et lancez-moi le sort de légilimencie.

- Je n'use jamais de tels procédés. C'est…

- Un viol de l'esprit, je connais votre position, coupa Hermione. Mais vous savez l'utiliser. Aussi, je vous demande de le faire. Ce n'est plus un viol quand la victime est consentante.

Minerva haussa les épaules, pesa le pour et le contre, et finit par prendre sa baguette. Hermione s'installa confortablement dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce qu'elle prit soin de positionner en face de l'animagus.

- Laissez-moi quelques secondes le temps de vous bloquer l'accès à certains souvenirs compromettants, dit doucement la langue de plomb.

- Compromettant avec moi ? demanda McGonagall en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, enfin, pas du tout… balbutia Hermione, rougissant.

L'animagus acquiesça et fit tournoyer la longue et fine tige de bois entre ses doigts. La langue de plomb ferma les yeux et s'interrogea quelques instants. Que devait-elle, que pouvait-elle montrer à son ancien professeur ? L'évidence s'imposa d'elle-même et elle fit rapidement le tri de ses pensées.

- Vous pouvez y aller… murmura Hermione, toujours les yeux clos.

La neuvième sage sentit la baguette fendre l'air tandis que sa propriétaire prononçait l'incantation. Aussitôt, elle sentit Minerva pénétrer son esprit et toutes deux furent emportées dans un tourbillon de sons et de couleurs.

* * *

- Tu en es où, avec Tonks ? demanda Ginny en montant les marches de l'escalier menant à son étage.

- Je me demandais quand tu poserai la question, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. Et bien, pour le moment, je dors aux Trois Balais. Depuis Noël, exactement.

- Et James ?

- Je le vois le week-end.

- Tu essayes d'arranger la situation, au moins ?

- Je ne peux pas… murmura Harry.

Ginny s'arrêta devant le portrait qui gardait ses appartements et regarda le survivant d'un air interloqué.

- Tu es fou ! Tu ne peux pas laisser ton couple éclater !

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, puisque tu nies l'évidence. C'est avec toi que je veux être…

Il avança d'un pas et posa ses mains sur les hanches du professeur de vol.

- Tout ce que je désire est de rattraper les années que nous avons perdu tous les deux.

Il pencha sa tête sur Ginny.

- Harry… je ne peux pas… murmura la rousse.

- Et bien, empêche-moi, répliqua doucement le survivant.

Il franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celles de son amie. Ginny voulut le repousser, mais quelque chose en elle lui ordonna de fermer les yeux et de savourer le baiser qui allait venir.

* * *

Minerva tituba un instant, avant de s'affaler sur le lit. Hermione rouvrait les yeux lentement, se sentant légèrement étourdie.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama le futur professeur de métamorphose.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire… marmonna Hermione en clignant des yeux.

L'animagus attrapa la bouteille de whisky et remplit les deux verres vides. Elle en tendit un à Hermione et vida le sien d'une traite. L'ancienne préfète l'imita et toussa légèrement. Elle n'avait guère l'habitude de boire des verres cul-sec. Elle se leva et sentit que l'alcool commençait à faire effet. Elle voyait légèrement trouble, alors qu'un sentiment d'euphorie s'emparait d'elle.

- Je crois que je suis ivre… balbutia-t-elle en remarquant la bouteille presque vide.

- Vous croyez ? demanda Minerva, avec un sourire.

- Je ne l'ai jamais été…

McGonagall répartit le reste de la bouteille entre les deux verres.

- Il y a un début à tout…

* * *

Ginny soupira de soulagement. Le tableau gardien de ses appartements pivota au moment où Harry allait l'embrasser. Le survivant se recula et son visage se décomposa à la vue de Severus Rogue.

- Potter…

La voix du maître des potions était un grondement sourd.

- Professeur Rogue, salua Harry d'un ton égal.

- Je croyais que vous aviez l'interdiction de pénétrer à Poudlard, commença Rogue en avançant lentement vers son ancien élève.

- Je suis auror, j'ai l'accès à tous lieux…

- Mais pas sans mandat. Alors veuillez partir sur le champ, avant que je ne vous jette à la porte. Finalement, faites-moi plutôt le plaisir de résister… se reprit-il avec un rictus machiavélique.

Harry sortit sa baguette mais Severus fut plus rapide. Un éclair de lumière vive s'échappa de la baguette du directeur adjoint et celle d'Harry partit quelques mètres derrière.

- Severus ! s'exclama vivement Ginny. Arrêtez tout de suite.

Le maître des potions jeta un regard glacial au professeur de vol.

- Il n'a rien à faire ici… dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Et moi non plus ! rétorqua sèchement Ginny. Demain, à la première heure, je fais les valises et nous rentrons chez nous !

- Vous ne pouvez pas… Les enseignants habitent Poudlard et…

- Et alors ? Vous allez me forcer à rester ? tempêta Ginny. J'en ai assez de vous voir maltraiter mes invités, professeur ! Prévenez Minerva. Demain matin, je plie bagage !

Elle pénétra dans ses appartements et fusilla du regard le directeur adjoint.

- Harry, on se voit demain. Professeur Rogue, merci d'avoir surveillé les enfants ! Bonne soirée, conclut-elle sèchement.

Et elle claqua violemment la porte.

* * *

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Elle était confortablement installée sur le lit, adossée contre le mur, Minerva à ses côtés, et elles discutaient de tout et de rien. Elle apprenait enfin à connaître cette femme qui était son modèle depuis des années. Elles riaient, échangeaient des confidences, comme des amies de longue date. Le fait qu'elles aient le même âge à cette époque facilitait la discussion. Cependant, Hermione remarquait que McGonagall jouait par moment avec sa bague de fiançailles.

- Pourquoi la gardez-vous à votre doigt ? finit par demander la langue de plomb.

L'animagus plongea son regard dans celui de l'ancienne préfète.

- Pour ne pas l'oublier, répondit Minerva.

- Avez-vous vraiment besoin de ça ? poursuivit Hermione.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la personne qui me correspondait…

- Ne dites pas ça…

- Vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore, Hermione ?

La langue de plomb eut un léger rire.

- Tout à fait. Je me demande juste ce qui vous a poussé à retirer un jour cette bague…

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice. Hermione était comme hypnotisée par le regard vert. Mue par une force invisible, et par l'alcool, elle se pencha sur Minerva et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son futur professeur et mentor. L'animagus passa sa main sur la nuque de la neuvième sage et approfondit le baiser.

* * *

Minerva soupira et secoua légèrement la tête. Elle se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers l'armoire de sa chambre. Sur l'étagère la plus haute, elle sortit un petit écrin qu'elle ouvrit religieusement. La bague que Calehad lui avait offerte reposait dedans, depuis ce fameux soir avec Hermione. Plus précisément, depuis le lendemain, avec la disparition de la jeune femme. Minerva se souvint être rentrée chez elle et avoir ôté la bague pour ne plus jamais la mettre.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et McGonagall, après avoir rangé l'écrin à sa place, regagna le salon. Severus se trouvait près du porte-manteau, suspendant sa cape.

- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée, très chère ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- Merveilleuse… répondit McGonagall.

Oui, le souvenir d'une belle soirée d'hiver de 1955 avait embelli celle qui s'annonçait morose.

« Je t'ai finalement retrouvé Hermione… Pas comme je l'espérai, par un total hasard, mais j'ai tenu ma promesse. Et je sais que tu retrouveras le chemin de notre époque… Quoi que tu en dises, je te fais confiance… »

* * *

VOilà ! La fin approche à grand pas !

En vous remerciant de votre fidélité, a très bientôt pour la suite,

Bises,

Link9


	26. Anticipation

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Valse à 4 temps. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Voici un chapitre qui nous rapproche inexorablement de la fin, 'jespère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Anticipation

Rose traînait des pieds, serrant contre elle le vieil ours en peluche de sa maman Hermione. Elle suivait son autre mère dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et grognait inlassablement qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard.

- Ca suffit Rose ! Continue comme ça et je te vends à Minerva comme elfe de maison !

- Ouais, ben je suis sûre qu'elle s'occuperait mieux de moi que toi, rétorqua la petite fille.

La gifle partit et Hugo regarda sa mère étonné. Jamais maman Ginny n'avait donné de claques ou de fessées. C'était plutôt la spécialité de maman Hermione. Rose leva ses yeux vers sa mère et la défia du regard.

- T'en veux une autre ? demanda Ginny, excédée.

- Vas-y, et j'envoie un hibou à SOS enfance sorcière, répliqua la fillette.

Ginny lâcha un long soupir et traîna ses deux enfants dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour elle, elle croisa sur le chemin menant au parc McGonagall tante et neveu. Ces derniers la cherchaient visiblement et ils fondirent sur elle comme deux vautours sur une charogne.

- Professeur Weasley, commença Minerva, visiblement furieuse mais maîtresse d'elle-même en toutes circonstances, puis-je connaître les raisons d'un tel départ ?

- Il se trouve que j'en ai assez que… répondit Ginny.

- Si c'est à cause de Potter, il retournera faire un séjour dans une beine à ordure ! coupa William.

Minerva fit signe à son neveu de se taire, l'air agacé.

- C'est exactement à cause de ce genre de réaction que je m'en vais, gronda le professeur de vol.

- J'aimerais que vous preniez le temps de réfléchir, tenta de tempérer Minerva.

- C'est tout réfléchi, croyez-moi, Madame la directrice. Je viendrai assurer mes cours tandis que Rose sera à la bibliothèque, sous la surveillance de Mrs Pince…

- Comme si cette vieille bique pouvait… commença William.

- Silence ! le coupa Minerva. J'aimerais que vous veniez dans mon bureau demain après vos cours pour discuter avec moi.

- Bien, répondit froidement Ginny. Professeur McGonagall, Madame la directrice, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end.

- Tonton ! Fais quelque chose ! supplia Rose tandis que sa mère l'emmenait vers la sortie.

- T'inquiète, Sev' et moi, on est sûr le coup !

Rose soupira tout en suivant sa mère. Elle espérait vivement que les cerveaux machiavéliques de Rogue et de McGonagall junior trouveraient une solution pour la sortir de cette situation.

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hypogriffes faisait son jogging dans sa boîte crânienne. Elle passa une main sur son front, marmonna une formule et de la magie blanche parcourut ses doigts pour courir le long de son visage.

Enfin soulagée de sa migraine, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle s'attendait à se retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel en compagnie de Minerva, aussi bondit-elle sur ses pieds en remarquant qu'elle se trouvait dans un cimetière. Et que son katana gisait à ses pieds, alors qu'elle était persuadée l'avoir laissé sur le bureau de la chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Le soir commençait à tomber lentement, l'air se refroidissant grandement.

Elle fit quelques pas, cherchant du regard la sortie du cimetière quand un nom sur une tombe attira son regard. Elle fit un pas en arrière et manqua de trébucher.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle déchiffra une fois de plus le nom, mais son esprit ne lui jouait pas de tour. « KENDRA DUMBLEDORE ET SA FILLE ARIANA » était gravé dans le granit constellé de lichen. Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle était à Godric's Hollow. Comment avait-elle atterri ici ?

Elle marcha rapidement entre les tombes, évitant les trous dans le chemin, et gagna rapidement la sortie. Une fois dans le village, elle remarqua les maisons éclairées de mille lanternes et les citrouilles posées le long des murs.

« Halloween ? » pensa-t-elle en faisant apparaître une longue cape noire.

D'un geste de la main, elle métamorphosa ses vêtements en quelque chose de plus contemporain. Un jean bleu, un pull noir à col roulé, et des bottes montantes noires pour compléter sa tenue. Elle cacha son katana sous sa cape, et commença à arpenter les rues du village. Au loin, des enfants déguisés en monstre rentraient chez eux, les poches pleines de friandises tandis que des cris de joies et de fêtes se faisaient entendre d'un pub bondé. Près d'une poubelle encombrant la chaussée, elle remarqua un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et eut un sursaut en remarquant la date et le titre de l'édition du jour.

« _Le 31 octobre 1981 : Fêtez Halloween en famille, mais n'oubliez pas de rester prudent ! Vous Savez Qui sévit toujours…_ »

« Bon sang, c'est ce soir que… » pensa Hermione.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, tentant de se repérer. Elle n'était venue ici qu'une fois, pendant sa première scolarité, Harry ayant abandonné les ruines familiales pour emménager dans une nouvelle maison avec Tonks.

Heureusement pour elle, le village était petit, et elle retrouva rapidement la maison des Potter, après avoir suivi un long chemin qui quittait le bourg. Elle se tapit dans un coin obscur, derrière des buissons dont les trois quart du feuillage étaient à terre, jaunis, et se jeta un sort d'invisibilité.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? A cette époque ? Ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, je le sais. Quelle est la raison ? »

Tout en cherchant une réponse à ses questions, Hermione attendit patiemment la venue de Voldemort. Cependant, l'heure avançant, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir traîner près de la maison des Potter la silhouette du directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

Rose faisait un tas de purée avec sa fourchette et l'agrémenta de bout de saucisse. Elle savait que maman Ginny se mettrait en rogne en la voyant jouer avec la nourriture, mais elle n'en avait cure. C'était les vacances de Pâques, cela faisait presque deux mois que la famille Granger-Weasley avait réintégré le domicile familial, et presque deux mois qu'elle s'ennuyait. William et Severus n'avaient plus le droit de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit, et ses journées étaient surveillées par l'abominable Pince, la mégère presque apprivoisée, aurait dit McGonagall junior.

- Rose, si tu n'as pas faim, tu montes te coucher… gronda Ginny en levant les yeux de son journal. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture.

« Gagné ! » pensa la fillette.

Elle jeta un regard à Hugo qui se faisait tout petit, et avalait méthodiquement le contenu de son assiette.

- Ouais, et il paraît que ça ne se fait pas de lire à table… répliqua Rose en marmonnant.

Ginny lâcha son journal et tapa du plat de la main sur la table.

- Cette fois, ça suffit, tu files te coucher sans voir Harry !

- Quelle tristesse, je ne m'en remettrai jamais… ironisa la petite fille en repoussant son assiette.

- Rose ! s'exclama le professeur de vol, outrée.

La fillette leva les yeux et toisa sa mère du regard.

- Vous vous voyez souvent, depuis la disparition de maman Hermione. Vous sortez ensemble ?

Hugo lâcha ses couverts, et regarda sa mère dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Non, bien sûr que non, que vas-tu t'imaginer ! rétorqua vivement Ginny.

Rose eut une moue dubitative.

- Maman Hermione reviendra, je le sais. Et dans pas longtemps. Ce serait dommage qu'elle te trouve avec Harry…

- File dans ta chambre ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Avec plaisir… grogna Rose. J'vais écrire un hibou à marraine, pour me plaindre…

Ginny ne releva pas et regarda sa fille grimper mollement les escaliers pour disparaître dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claqua violemment faisant sursauter Hugo.

- Elle a mauvais caractère… dit doucement Hugo.

- Je me demande de qui elle tient ça… soupira Ginny.

Question purement rhétorique : sa mère lui disait toujours qu'elle avait été très pénible étant jeune.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée la tira de ses réflexions. Elle se dirigea dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Harry se tenait sur le seuil de la maison, un bouquet de fleur à la main, une bouteille de vin dans l'autre.

- Entre, je t'en prie. Hugo est impatient de te voir.

Elle déposa une bise sur la joue du survivant, et ferma la porte après l'avoir laissé entrer.

Harry déposa la bouteille de vin sur la table, tendit le bouquet de fleur au professeur de vol qui se chargea de le mettre dans un vase et le survivant entama une conversation avec son filleul alors que Ginny réchauffait le repas dans la cuisine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hugo était couché tandis qu'Harry et Ginny dînaient tranquillement.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda Ginny entre deux bouchées.

- Et bien, Tonks m'a contacté hier. Elle veut divorcer…

* * *

Hermione observait Dumbledore. Ce dernier marchait en sa direction et la langue de plomb osait à peine respirer. Même si elle était cachée par son sort d'invisibilité, il était possible que le directeur de Poudlard la remarque. Il s'arrêta à quelque pas d'elle, et observait la maison des Potter. Le rez de chaussée était illuminé et l'ombre de Lily et James se dessinait derrière les rideaux.

« - Comment se fait-il que je puisse voir cette maison qui est sous fidelitas ? » se demanda-t-elle.

- Un coup de main que je te donne, ma belle… répondit une voix.

- Merlin ?

- Qui d'autre ? Pas le pape ! ricana la voix grave. Maintenant, tu te tais, tu te concentres, et tu observes… »

Hermione plissa les yeux et dévisagea Dumbledore qui contemplait sa montre.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder… murmura le vieux sorcier.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, le bruit caractéristique du transplanage retentit dans la ruelle sombre. Voldemort apparut devant la maison des Potter. Sans hésiter, le sorcier à la tête de reptile s'engagea dans le jardin et força la porte d'entrée.

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire et disparut sans bruit.

« - Maintenant, tu as toutes les cartes en mains. Prépare-toi à retourner dans ton époque…

- Mais… Merlin… je… »

Elle n'eut le temps d'en dire plus. Tandis que les cris de James et Lily résonnaient dans la rue, Hermione se sentit aspirer dans un tuyau. La sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée maintes fois au cours de son périple serait enfin la dernière. Elle espérait sincèrement que Merlin ne lui avait pas menti. Elle allait enfin rentrer chez elle ! Revoir ses enfants, Ginny… Après avoir battu Dumbledore et Grindelwald, bien sûr. Alors qu'elle se sentait voyager à une vitesse incroyable, elle se sentait prête à en découdre.

Ses pieds finirent par toucher le sol, et elle réussit à ne pas tomber. Un vent léger et frais balayait son visage et elle inspira à plein poumon. En levant les yeux, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se trouvait devant le ministère de la magie.

« - Merci Merlin !

- De rien, beauté. Allez, je coupe la communication, je n'ai plus de forfait… ricana le sage. »

Hermione eut un petit rire, et s'engouffra dans la cabine téléphonique. Elle décrocha le combiné, tapa sur le cadran 62442 et une voix claire et enjouée retentit.

- Bienvenue au ministère de la magie, veuillez décliner votre identité et la raison de votre visite.

- Hermione Granger, langue de plomb, je viens brûler le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore dans le bureau du ministre.

- Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et une agréable visite du ministère, Hermione Granger !

- Fichue voix enregistrée… grogna Hermione.

Un clic retentit et l'ascenseur se mit en marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, la neuvième sage se trouvait dans l'atrium désert. En regardant une des pendules au plafond, elle se rendit compte qu'il était près de 22h30. Elle gagna la batterie d'ascenseur et sélectionna l'étage du ministre de la magie. Elle sentait la tension la gagner au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Les portes de l'ascenseur finirent par s'ouvrir, et elle s'engagea dans les couloirs sombres du ministère. Silencieusement, elle se glissa jusqu'à la porte du ministre de la magie et, après s'être assurée de ne pas être vue, pénétra dans l'imposante pièce. Coup du hasard, ou aide de Merlin, la pièce était vide. Derrière un beau bureau de chêne massif, plusieurs portraits trônaient sur le mur. Certains étaient vides, d'autres occupés par de vieux sorciers et sorcières qui dormaient paisiblement.

Hermione s'approcha et s'intéressa à la légende des tableaux. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, elle trouva celui qui l'intéressait. Albus Dumbledore. Vide. Ce dernier devait être à Poudlard.

D'un geste de la main, elle brûla le cadre qui se consuma lentement en crépitant. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que des cendres, Hermione les fit disparaître et, après s'être assurée de n'avoir laissé aucune trace, elle se dépêcha de gagner l'air de transplanage.

Une fois dans l'atrium, elle tourna les talons en pensant à sa destination. Poudlard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, apparaissant dans un craquement sonore, elle sentit avec plaisir l'air frais d'Ecosse lui fouettait le visage. Elle marcha rapidement le long du chemin qui menait à son ancienne école, et poussa les lourdes grilles en fer forgé. Alors qu'elle traversait le parc à vive allure, une seule pensée occupait son esprit. Dans quelques minutes, elle aurait la clé du mystère. Dumbledore allait enfin livrer ses sombres secrets.

* * *

Et voilà ! Plus que 3 chapitres avant le dénouement final de cette trilogie !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bises et à très bientôt,

Link9


	27. Affrettando

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je profite de ce superbe lundi ensoleillé ET férié pour vous mettre un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Affrettando (en pressant le mouvement)

Hermione gravissait lentement les marches menant au bureau de la directrice. Il faisait nuit noire, et les couloirs du château étaient silencieux. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il régnait un calme reposant et Hermione eut un petit sourire. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie de se retrouver à son époque, dans ce bureau si familier. Une petite horloge perturbait de son balancier sonore les ronflements des tableaux des directeurs. Cependant, deux yeux brillants la dévisageaient, pétillant d'une lueur malsaine. Elle agita rapidement la main et insonorisa la pièce.

- Miss Granger… la salua froidement Dumbledore. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour.

- Je suis une femme pleine de surprise, professeur, rétorqua Hermione en ôtant sa cape.

Elle posa le vêtement sur le dossier d'une chaise, retira sa ceinture maintenant son katana pour l'appuyer contre un mur et fixa l'ancien directeur. Albus soupira et secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous tout simplement pas morte ? Vous m'auriez facilité la tâche… murmura-t-il.

- Désolée de contrarier vos plans, ironisa la gryffondor.

- Comme si vous aviez une idée de ce que je trame dans votre dos depuis des années ! s'exclama Dumbledore en ricanant.

Hermione s'assit confortablement sur un fauteuil et croisa les jambes.

- Expliquez-moi, j'ai tout mon temps…

- Pas vraiment, coupa Albus. Gellert ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

- J'en fais mon affaire, dit Hermione en faisant un geste de la main. Alors, dites-moi tout, pourquoi m'avoir ressuscitée pour vouloir me tuer ensuite ?

Dumbledore éclata d'un rire sonore qui réveilla quelques portraits.

- Ce n'était pas prévu… Votre résurrection devait changer l'histoire, ce qui s'est produit. J'avais raison d'avoir confiance en vous. Cependant, beaucoup trop de choses ont changé et l'idée de vous supprimer est venue quand vous vous êtes attirée les faveurs de Miss Weasley.

- En quoi cela vous regarde, vieux fou ?

- Et bien, je suppose que vous avez déjà compris que j'avais fait en sorte qu'Harry Potter soit désigné par Voldemort. Oh, ce fut simple, Voldemort est entouré d'imbéciles. Aussi, il ne fut pas dur de lui faire savoir que les Potter étaient sous fidelitas.

- Et donc Voldemort s'est dit qu'Harry était l'élu, plutôt que Neville. J'ai compris. Mais quel est le rapport ?

- Vous ne savez donc rien ? balbutia Dumbledore, éberlué. Je vous croyais plus intelligente, Granger…

Hermione haussa les épaules et attendit que l'ancien directeur finisse son récit.

- Mon corps était usé, ma vie presque finie et mes chances d'asseoir mon autorité ont été gâchées par le décès brutal de ma sœur… J'ai dû présenter un visage honorable au reste du monde alors que, secrètement, j'enviais Gellert qui asseyait son pouvoir. On m'a demandé d'aller le combattre, alors que je rêvais de le rejoindre, mais je ne pouvais pas. Aussi, pendant des années, je me suis ennuyé entre ces murs, à donner des cours de métamorphose ou à diriger une équipe d'enseignants plus affables les uns que les autres.

La gryffondor le fusilla du regard. Comme si Rogue et McGonagall étaient affables…

- Et enfin, l'occasion s'est présentée. La prophétie m'a été dévoilée. Un enfant aurait la puissance de battre un mage noir ! Il me fallait le retrouver, l'entraîner et ensuite, prendre possession de son corps.

Hermione sursauta et se releva brusquement, renversant sa chaise.

- Vous êtes dérangé ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

- Après recherche, il y avait deux possibilités. Neville Londubat, ou Harry Potter. Mon choix s'est porté sur le sang mêlé, plus facile à contrôler…

- N'importe quoi… rétorqua la langue de plomb.

- Je me suis donc arrangé pour que Voldemort attaque la proie que je lui avais désignée. Et il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Harry se retrouva donc pour ma plus grande joie orphelin. Pour briser rapidement cet enfant, et pour pouvoir mieux le contrôler par la suite, je l'ai confié aux pires moldus qui soient…

- Vous êtes abjecte, cracha Hermione.

- Ensuite, j'ai gagné sa confiance. Ce fut chose aisée car je voulais moi aussi la destruction de Voldemort. Et vous n'imaginez pas mon soulagement quand le jeune Harry a jeté son dévolu sur la seule fille d'une famille de sang pure. Magiquement, cela ferait une descendance très puissante. Mais voilà : Harry a échoué, par ma faute je dois l'avouer et heureusement, vous n'avez pas baissé les bras. La suite, vous la connaissez…

- Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas contenté de Tonks ?

- Elle est métamorphomage, sa magie est instable. Je voulais être sûr d'avoir une descendance puissante. La probabilité de faire naître un crackmol est plus forte avec un métamorphomage.

- Donc, parce que je suis sortie avec Ginny, vous vouliez me tuer ?

- Moi ? Non. J'espérais juste que Voldemort réussirait. Mais vous êtes coriace.

- Je suis la neuvième sage…

- Je l'ai découvert à ma mort. Aussi, quand j'ai lu dans votre esprit, des années plus tard, que vous alliez faire des expériences sur l'arche, je me suis empressé de manipuler Voldemort. Grâce à vous, son âme quitta enfin le monde des morts.

- Espèce de…

- Envoyer des rêves à Nott pour que son maître retrouve son corps fut facile pour un mage comme moi. Ce brave garçon a mis du temps, mais il a finalement réussi à redonner vie à son maître. Et les mangemorts vous ont retrouvée et laissée pour morte. J'ai horreur du travail inachevé…

Dumbledore secoua la tête, l'air navré, puis reprit son récit.

- J'avais perdu tout espoir. Vous connaissant, vous alliez sûrement trouver le moyen de vous débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort en préservant votre vie. Je m'attendais à une nouvelle guerre sanglante d'où vous sortiriez victorieuse. Mais une fois de plus, vous m'avez agréablement surprise. Sortir Gellert de sa prison pour éviter que mettre vos amis en danger était une idée magistrale !

Hermione haussa les épaules et eut un rictus de dégoût.

- Gellert avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Il n'était pas enchanté de partager ses connaissances avec une sorcière assez médiocre. Aussi lui ai-je raconté que vous étiez ma disciple, mon élève préférée, ce genre de sornette. Aussitôt, son esprit de vengeance s'est ravivé. C'est incroyable le nombre de couleuvres qu'on peut avaler venant d'une personne qu'on aime.

- Vous êtes un salaud, Dumbledore…

- Oui, et de la pire espèce ! Finalement, Gellert vous a renvoyée dans le passé. Je me doutais que vous trouveriez un moyen pour revenir, mais j'ai eu près d'un an pour mettre en place mon plan. A l'heure qu'il est, Ginny Weasley doit passer sa plus belle nuit d'amour entre les bras d'Harry Potter.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? cria Hermione.

* * *

Ginny se resservit un verre de vin. Confortablement pelotonnée contre Harry, elle ferma les yeux et profita de la sensation d'une main caressant lascivement ses cheveux. Elle se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis des mois, et profitait de l'instant présent. Le corps d'Harry contre le sien lui procurait un apaisement, un bien-être qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. Cependant sa conscience, tapie dans un coin de son esprit, la relançait par un seul nom : Hermione. Le nom de sa femme tournait en boucle dans sa tête et elle soupira, portant une main à son front.

- Un problème ? murmura Harry à son oreille.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, dit doucement Ginny en s'écartant des bras du survivant.

- Ginny…

- Non Harry. Tonks n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. Tu dois retourner chez toi pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre vous.

- Tonks… Vraiment ? demanda sournoisement le survivant.

Ginny soupira.

- Ecoute, Tonks est super, rien à redire. Mais c'est toi que… commença Harry.

- Ne dis pas un mot de plus !

Ginny se leva du canapé et attrapa la cape d'Harry qu'elle lança à son attention. L'auror se saisit du vêtement et dévisagea son amie.

- C'est une fausse excuse, Ginny. Que je sois en couple n'est pas le problème. Tu en as brisé d'autres à Poudlard…

- J'étais jeune. Mais ce… ce serait une trahison envers Hermione et Tonks, et ça, je ne peux pas.

- Mais Hermione est morte ! cria Harry. Il faut que tu en sois consciente. Elle ne reviendra pas ! Tu ne peux pas renoncer au bonheur qui nous attend pour un fantôme !

Harry bondit hors du canapé et s'approcha vivement de Ginny. Il l'attrapa par le menton et approcha ses lèves de celles du professeur de vol. Ginny ferma les yeux, ne voulant se dégager.

* * *

- Je lui ai envoyé des rêves très suggestifs. A elle et notre ami Harry… répondit Dumbledore.

Hermione éclata de rire et le vieux sorcier la regarda, étonné.

- Comme si Ginny allait me tromper !

- Vous surestimez le genre humain, Hermione.

- Vous sous-estimez mes capacités au lit, Albus, rétorqua Hermione en souriant.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, dubitatif, puis soupira.

- Maintenant, je vais vous tuer… dit le vieux sorcier confortablement calé dans sa chaise. Vous auriez dû m'écouter lorsque je vous conseillais de quitter miss Weasley pour la pousser dans les bras du jeune Potter. Vous vous seriez évité bien des ennuis. Maintenant, c'est la mort qui vous attend.

- Là encore, vous me sous-estimez… rétorqua Hermione.

- Oh ! Et que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton badin. Vous ne pouvez me tuer, je suis déjà mort !

- Je pourrais, comme vous me l'avez dit il y a plusieurs années, ôter toute magie de votre corps et vous renvoyer demain à la première heure chez les moldus. Ce serait une belle leçon pour vous, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Essayez donc…

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de faire un geste, une gerbe d'éclairs jaillit du tableau et percuta la sorcière en pleine poitrine. Sous l'impact violent, la gryffondor fut projetée en arrière et dévala les escaliers en colimaçon. La chute sembla durer une éternité, sa tête heurtant chaque marche l'une après l'autre. Arrivée en fin devant la gargouille gardienne de la porte, Hermione se releva péniblement et essuya de sa manche le sang qui coulait de son front. Elle remonta rapidement les marches mais, à peine le pied posé sur le sol du bureau, elle fut à nouveau toucher par le sort. Elle eut juste le temps de s'accrocher à la rampe des escaliers pour éviter une nouvelle chute. Elle ferma ses yeux, serra les dents en attendant que la douleur passe.

« Changeons de tactique… » pensa-t-elle en s'accroupissant.

Elle poussa la porte de sa main libre et sourit de son initiative en voyant les éclairs passer au dessus de sa tête.

« Les hommes visent toujours à hauteur de poitrine… » se dit-elle, amusée.

Son plan était simple : s'approcher du tableau, poser ses mains dessus et en aspirer toute la magie. Dumbledore allait-il la laisser faire ?

« Peu probable… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle repéra un vase sur une petite table basse, près des fenêtres donnant vu sur le parc. Hermione agita la main et le projeta sur le tableau De nouveaux éclairs apparurent pour exploser une vitre dont les bris de verre se répandirent sur le sol. La sorcière profita de cette diversion pour pénétrer dans le bureau. Les jambes fléchies, elle avançait lentement vers le tableau mais se prit à nouveau le sortilège et tomba sur le sol, le souffle court, l'esprit embrumé par la douleur que subissait son corps.

- Vous pensiez que votre petite ruse marcherait sur moi ? ricana Dumbledore. N'oubliez pas, je suis un mage legilimens. Je lis dans votre esprit comme dans un livre ! Je sais exactement ce que vous allez faire à la seconde où vous y pensez !

Des éclairs rejaillirent du tableau et la sorcière leva péniblement la main pour dresser un mur de protection. Le sort fut absorbé par la barrière argenté et la gryffondor remercia Merlin pour l'instant de répit qui lui était accordé.

« Je dois utiliser ma magie pour attaquer. Chaque sort doit être le dernier… » pensa la langue de plomb.

- Que c'est attendrissant… Vous vous rappelez les leçons de Gellert aux portes de la mort. Il en serait touché ! ricana Dumbledore. Hermione, cela a assez duré !

- En effet… répondit la mage, essoufflée.

- Laissez-vous mourir que je puisse prendre possession du corps de Potter. Je vous promets d'être rapide, vous ne sentirez rien…

- Un homme au lit, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit… plaisanta Hermione.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se releva. Une fois stable sur ses deux jambes elle se mit à courir en direction du tableau. Dumbledore éclata de rire en envoyant une nouvelle fois son sort. Hermione croisa les bras devant son visage pour qu'il ne soit pas brûlé. Les éclairs parcoururent tout le corps de la sorcière qui hurlait de douleur. Cependant, elle avançait toujours, pas après pas, en direction du tableau.

- Vous voulez vraiment périr dans d'atroces souffrances ? demanda Dumbledore en intensifiant le sort.

Les cris d'Hermione redoublèrent, mais elle s'entêtait à avancer. Finalement, ses mains effleurèrent le cadre et ses yeux fous de douleur croisèrent ceux étonnés de Dumbledore. Dans un spasme, elle agrippa le tableau et eut un rictus.

- Absorbitio… marmonna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

- Non ! hurla Dumbledore en envoyant une nouvelle salve d'électricité.

Les doigts de la langue de plomb se contractèrent sur le bois tandis que le courant la traversait. Elle hurla à plein poumon. Son esprit tentait de ne pas tenir compte de l'intense douleur et se concentrait sur la magie renfermée dans le tableau pour l'aspirer. Dumbledore rassembla ses forces et jeta une nouvelle attaque.

- Lâchez-moi ! criait-il, le visage déformé par la rage.

Hermione tint bon malgré les spasmes qui la secouaient. La pièce s'emplit d'électricité et la sorcière se demanda si son corps allait résister.

« Encore quelques instants… » s'encouragea-t-elle tandis que l'ancien directeur s'agitait dans son tableau.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et une exclamation retentit.

- Hermione !

La langue de plomb sentit la directrice de Poudlard s'approcher d'elle à pas vif.

- Ne me touchez pas… grimaça Hermione qui voyait l'électricité danser sur ses bras et ses mains.

Sa vision se troublait alors que la douleur augmentait et elle se mordit la lèvre pour rester consciente.

- Minerva ! Elle est folle ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Aidez-moi !

- Je l'empêche de nuire, rétorqua la gryffondor d'une voix rauque. Il est la source de tous nos problèmes.

- Ne la croyez pas ! Elle est corrompue ! cria le défunt directeur.

McGonagall regarda rapidement son ancienne élève et Dumbledore, puis leva sa baguette pour la pointer sur Hermione.

- Allez-y Minerva ! Tuez-la !

La directrice fit un mouvement souple de poignet et un sortilège fusa vers Hermione pour l'atteindre en pleine poitrine.

* * *

Ginny sentit les lèvres d'Harry l'effleurer quand une décharge secoua son estomac. Elle le repoussa et se recula vivement, l'air effaré.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry, agacé.

- Hermione… murmura la rousse en portant la main à son cœur.

- Quoi encore ?

- Elle est là… Je la sens…

- Impossible, c'est ta culpabilité qui te fait dérailler.

- Pourtant, je…

Un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier interrompit Ginny qui se retourna, pour voir apparaître Rose, les cheveux en vrac, son pyjama froissé, l'air surexcité.

- Tu devrais être au lit ! gronda Ginny.

- Maman Hermione est de retour ! piailla la petite fille.

- Quoi ? demanda l'ancienne poursuiveuse, devenue soudainement pâle.

- Je le sais, elle est là, quelque part ! Faut aller la chercher…

- Va au lit ! coupa froidement Harry.

Rose attrapa un manteau et se planta devant le survivant. Elle le dévisagea et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu n'es pas mon père, ni mon oncle. En fait, tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi… murmura-t-elle d'une voix froide. Je n'hésiterai pas à te jeter un sort si tu essayes de m'empêcher d'aller retrouver ma mère. Alors pousse-toi de là, tu me feras de l'air !

Ginny haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle avait l'impression que sa fille s'était transformée en mini-Rogue. Rose eut un petit sourire en voyant Harry tourner les talons en direction de l'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua.

« Parrain serait fière de moi ! » pensa-t-elle en bombant le torse.

- Maman, mets ta cape. Je vais réveiller Hugo !

Abasourdie que sa fille prenne la situation en main, Ginny haussa les épaules et attrapa la première paire de chaussure qui passait. Si sa fille avait senti la même chose qu'elle, ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

* * *

Sous la surprise, les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Minerva lui avait jeté un sort ? Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Cependant, en sentant que la douleur s'évanouissait, elle regarda la directrice sans comprendre.

- Finissez ce que vous avez commencé Hermione, murmura Minerva. Apparemment, vous avez un vieux compte à régler avec Dumbledore. Je n'interviendrai plus.

- NON ! hurla Dumbledore, sentant la défaite arriver.

Hermione raffermit sa prise sur le tableau et le lâcha quelques instants plus tard. L'électricité disparut de la pièce et la sorcière recula de quelques pas, s'appuyant sur le bureau de Minerva.

- C'est fini… soupira-t-elle.

Dumbledore la dévisageait avec haine et rage. La gryffondor eut un sourire en plantant son regard dans celui de l'ancien directeur.

- Il ne vous reste que la faculté de penser et de parler. Vos tours de passe-passe mentaux et autres sorts sont révolus. Profitez de votre éternité d'ennui, Dumbledore !

- Je reviendrai Granger, et je vous tuerai de mes propres mains !

Hermione détourna son attention du tableau et regarda avec une grimace ses mains noires de chair brûlée. McGonagall s'approcha de son ancienne élève et toucha du bout de sa baguette les blessures de la jeune femme. Aussitôt, les plaies se refermèrent et les cellules se reconstruisirent. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu tandis que Dumbledore continuait d'éructer dans son cadre.

- Arthur Weasley avait raison… murmura Hermione. Il faut toujours se méfier d'un objet qui parle et pense par lui-même…

Minerva sourit et serra fortement dans ses bras la langue de plomb. Hermione savoura cette étreinte réconfortante un long moment puis se dégagea.

- Je dois aller voir Grindelwald avant qu'il ne se réveille. Pouvez-vous vous occuper de Dumbledore ?

McGonagall hocha la tête.

- Je vous rejoins quand j'aurai fini… dit la directrice.

Hermione acquiesça, tourna les talons et quitta le bureau. Minerva la regarda partir puis contempla le tableau de Dumbledore avec dégoût.

- A nous deux… dit-elle froidement en retroussant ses manches.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite très bientôt avec la confrontation finale entre Gellert et Hermione ! QUi en sortira vainqueur ? Vous pouvez toujours envoyer vos pronostics par review ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine,

Bises,

LInk9


	28. Accelerando

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je profite de mon week-end de 4 jours (YEAAHHH ! ^^) pour vous mettre l'avant dernier chapitre de cette trilogie. En espérant qu'il comblera vos attentes, je vous souhaite un excellente lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 28

Une fois les grilles de Poudlard passées, Hermione transplana pour le manoir des Nott.

« C'est bientôt fini. La dernière ligne droite, après, je revois ma famille… » pensa-t-elle en traversant le jardin laissé à l'abandon.

Elle se fit un passage à travers les herbes folles et gagna la salle de bal ravagée par son combat contre Voldemort. Une moitié du plafond tenait par miracle, tandis que les pierres de l'autre se mêlaient à celle d'un mur effondré.

Au milieu de la pièce, le corps de Grindelwald était entouré d'un halo de lumière blanche et revenait progressivement à la vie. Ses membres commençaient à s'animer, ses doigts, ses jambes bougeaient en suivant une sorte de tempo. Puis, le corps du sorcier toucha le sol. Ses yeux s'ouvrir brusquement et sa cage thoracique se souleva en une longue respiration douloureuse.

- Enfin libre… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il leva les yeux et eut un léger sursaut en remarquant Hermione devant lui.

- Mais… que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il.

- Bonsoir Gellert, salua Hermione.

Et avant que le mage noir n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, la gryffondor traça de son index droit une rune sur le torse du sorcier. La rune brilla d'une lumière rouge, puis disparut dans les fils des vêtements de Grindelwald. Son corps s'illumina, se contracta violemment, puis plus rien ne se passa. Gellert se toucha le torse sans comprendre, puis leva des yeux interrogateurs vers la sorcière. Hermione eut un regard appréciateur, puis sourit.

- Maintenant que vous ne pouvez plus jouer avec le temps, nous allons avoir une petite conversation…

* * *

Minerva McGonagall marchait de son pas rapide dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Le bruit de ses talons résonnait entre les murs de pierre, et couvrait les cris qui venaient du tableau qu'elle tenait sous le bras.

- Vous ne pouvez me faire ça, Minerva ! Je suis votre ami, votre ancien professeur…

- La ferme, Dumbledore ! dit-elle sèchement en empruntant un escalier.

Elle gravit l'étage, puis prit le premier couloir à droite.

- Minerva, si vous me donniez la chance de m'expliquer, vous comprendriez que…

- Que quoi ? Que vous m'avez menti pendant toutes ces années ?

- Absolument pas ! Je vous ai toujours prodigué de bons conseils et…

Minerva n'écouta pas la suite. Arrivée à destination, elle passa trois fois devant un mur et une porte se matérialisa. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et s'enfonça dans la salle sur demande. Elle était toujours étonnée du désordre ambiant qui y régnait et du nombre d'objets que les élèves avaient cachés au fur et à mesure des scolarités qui s'écoulaient. Elle avança rapidement en direction du fond de la salle et attrapa le tableau coincé sous son bras.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Dumbledore et fronça les sourcils.

- En souvenir de notre ancienne amitié, je ne brûlerai pas votre tableau et pourtant Merlin sait que ça me démange. Mais puisqu'Hermione vous a privé de votre pouvoir de nuisance, vous serez condamné à rester dans cette salle, sans personne à manipuler.

- Minerva, s'il vous plaît ! Ecoutez-moi ! supplia Dumbledore.

La directrice de Poudlard regarda un tas d'objets et jeta le tableau dessus. Le cadre dévala la pile de vieilleries et tomba sur les dalles de pierre en un bruit sourd.

- Et une ordure de moins dans mon bureau… marmonna la directrice.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la porte sous les hurlements d'Albus.

- Minerva, revenez ! Minerva ! MINERVA !

Sans se retourner, McGonagall ferma la porte de la salle sur demande derrière elle, et se dirigea vers le parc. Elle devait à présent rejoindre Hermione pour combattre Gellert. Et quelque chose lui disait que son aide ne serait pas de trop.

* * *

Ginny prit la main de ses enfants et transplana pour les grilles de Poudlard. Une fois arrivée, ils franchirent rapidement l'enceinte qui menait au parc et le traversèrent à toute allure. Rose courait en tirant la main de sa mère mais Hugo, à moitié réveillé, n'arrivait pas à suivre. Ginny s'arrêta quelques instants, sous les protestations de sa fille. Elle prit Hugo dans ses bras et reprit sa marche quand elle aperçut au loin une femme qui avançait d'un pas rapide, sa baguette à la main. Ginny sourit en reconnaissant Minerva et Rose lui échappa pour se jeter dans les bras de sa marraine.

- Maman est revenue, c'est ça ? piailla Rose tandis que Minerva la soulevait en l'air.

- Oui, je l'ai vue, répondit McGonagall avec un de ses rares sourires. Elle a une petite chose à régler avant de vous rejoindre.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et Minerva articula sans bruit « Grindelwald », ce qui fit frissonner l'ancienne poursuiveuse.

- Je viens avec vous… murmura Ginny.

- Vous devriez rester avec vos enfants, dit doucement McGonagall.

- Severus est toujours au château ? Il pourra s'en occuper… proposa le professeur de vol.

- Je veux venir ! protesta Rose.

- Oh non jeune fille ! Tu restes ici ! gronda Ginny alors que la petite fille lui jetait un regard noir.

Rose tourna ses yeux suppliants sur Minerva, mais cette dernière secoua la tête.

- Obéis à ta mère… Ginny, je vous attends ici. Severus est dans ses cachots.

- Je ne le trouverai pas dans vos appartements ? demanda pernicieusement la gryffondor.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils et Ginny sourit de manière candide. Elle attrapa Rose par la main et l'emmena dans le château. Minerva soupira et regarda le ciel sans nuage, les rayons argentés de lune se reflétant dans l'herbe humide. Elle espérait que tout se passait bien pour Hermione. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ginny revint et les deux sorcières avancèrent vers Pré au Lard pour transplaner.

* * *

- C'est injuste ! râlait Rose tandis qu'Hugo était plongé dans un manuel de potion de première année. Moi aussi je peux aider maman !

- Ah oui ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Piailler dans les oreilles de Grindelwald jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne sourd ? demanda Rogue, narquois.

- Commence pas à faire ton Potter ! rétorqua Rose en croisant les bras sur son torse. T'es aussi bête que lui quand tu t'y mets !

- Pardon ?

La voix de Severus était un grondement fauve mais Rose l'ignora.

- Tu y crois quand je te dis que cet imbécile a osé m'ordonner d'aller au lit alors que je savais que maman était de retour ?

- Que c'est étonnant… répondit Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

- Et bien, je lui ai dit : « Tu n'es pas mon père, ni mon oncle. En fait, tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi… Je n'hésiterai pas à te jeter un sort si tu essayes de m'empêcher d'aller retrouver ma mère. Alors pousse-toi de là, tu me feras de l'air ! ». en plus, je t'ai imité ! J'ai froncé les sourcils, j'ai pris une petite voix froide et méchante.

- Et que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue en haussant les sourcils.

- Et bien, il a filé sans demander son reste ! C'est vraiment un pitoyable gryffondor sans cervelle ! rétorqua Rose en souriant.

Rogue se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de sa filleule et lui fit un grand sourire. Rose se pinça, croyant que son parrain était malade.

- Tout le monde a quelque chose de son parrain et de sa marraine, dit le maître des potions en ricanant. Et je sais ce que tu tiens de moi. Tu as le droit à une récompense. Allons aux cuisines de Poudlard pour nous régaler…

Rose rayonna. Sa maman était revenue, son parrain était fier d'elle et elle allait pouvoir manger de bons gâteaux. C'était une belle nuit !

* * *

- Je vous sens différente, Hermione… Qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Gellert.

- J'ai pris des cours supplémentaires, répondit-elle sombrement. Et j'ai eu un très bon professeur.

- J'aimerai savoir qui !

Hermione sourit en entendant la pointe de jalousie dans la voix de son ancien mentor.

- L'avantage, quand on remonte loin dans le temps, est qu'on fait des rencontres surprenantes. Merlin, par exemple…

Gellert blêmit, puis haussa les épaules.

- Vous avez de la chance. Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Je vais vous ramener à Nurmengard.

Grindelwald ricana et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Et pour quel motif ? Après tout, je vous ai aidé à tuer Voldemort !

- Et vous avez voulu retourner dans le passer pour éliminer Dumbledore.

- Chose que je n'ai pu faire.

- Grâce à mon intervention, ajouta Hermione.

- Grâce à votre intervention, répéta Gellert avec une petite révérence. Donc, techniquement, je n'ai rien fait de condamnable.

Hermione secoua la tête, navrée. Elle se tut un moment, cherchant ses mots.

- Vous… vous aviez raison pour Dumbledore, reprit-elle.

- A quel propos ? demanda doucement le mage noir.

- Il voulait m'éliminer.

- Intéressant… Et quel était le motif de sa vindicte ?

- Je contrariai ses plans de domination du monde. Ca devient lassant, tous ces mages noirs qui me reprochent la même chose…

Grindelwald éclata de rire, un rire contagieux qui gagna Hermione. Tous deux rirent un long moment, puis l'hilarité laissa place au sérieux de la situation.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de son tableau ? demanda le sorcier.

- Je l'ai vidé de toute magie. Il ne pourra plus nuire maintenant.

- Vous avez bien fait.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et Hermione détourna les yeux.

- Rendez-vous Gellert. Soyez raisonnable. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre vous. Nous avons été manipulés tous les deux, et je suis sûre que je pourrai plaider en votre faveur auprès des instances de…

- Parce que vous pensez pouvoir gagner contre moi ? J'ai eu un an pour me reposer alors que vous… Mais regardez-vous ! Votre combat contre Albus vous a épuisé ! s'exclama Gellert.

- J'en ai encore sous le coude, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que…

La langue de plomb marqua un temps d'arrêt et Gellert fronça les sourcils.

- Que quoi, Hermione ?

- Je vous estime. Dumbledore vous a manipulé pendant des années, et vous avez cherché à vous venger, ce que je comprends. J'ai fait pareil. Mais je vous en veux, car vous l'avez cru lui, plutôt que moi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comment avez-vous pu avaler que j'étais sa disciple ? S'il y a bien un homme auquel je ne ressemble pas, c'est lui ! Et si vous m'aviez laissée parler lors de notre affrontement, vous auriez compris que mon seul mentor est Minerva McGonagall ! cria Hermione, laissant exploser sa colère.

- Mais elle ne vous a appris que la métamorphose, et elle était seulement votre professeur ! rétorqua Gellert.

- Vous ne comprenez rien ! Minerva est une femme droite, un modèle d'intégrité et de loyauté. Elle est la première à se jeter dans la batailler pour protéger ce en quoi elle croit, pour sauver ses amis. Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'elle ne soit pas une encyclopédie du savoir magique, qu'elle ne soit pas mage. Pour moi, elle est la meilleure sorcière au monde, et c'est son exemple que je m'efforce de suivre !

Elle serra les poings et prit une grande inspiration.

- Contrairement à Dumbledore, vous n'avez jamais fait semblant avec moi, continua-t-elle. Vos actes passés, vous les assumez pleinement. Vous avez toujours été honnête avec moi. Et j'ai été stupide... J'ai douté de vous. J'ai cru que vous alliez me tuer. Mais non, vous vouliez juste m'associer à votre vengeance. Peut-être aviez-vous senti que Dumbledore voulait se débarrasser de moi, et vous avez cherché à me protéger… Vous êtes plus honorable que ce psychopathe qui se faisait passer pour un grand père gâteux.

Gellert fit un pas en direction de la gryffondor, puis se ravisa. Il tendit sa baguette vers elle et soupira. La colère de la jeune femme était retombée, et il ne restait qu'une grande lassitude.

- Finissez le travail, Hermione. Il vous reste un mage noir à neutraliser, et la boucle sera bouclée.

- Je ne peux pas… murmura-t-elle.

- Faites-moi honneur ! Que je ne regrette pas de vous avoir entraîné pendant une année.

Hermione secoua la tête, la mort dans l'âme, mais leva les mains, prête à attaquer.

- Puisque vous le voulez… murmura-t-elle.

- Puisqu'il le faut, corrigea Gellert. Les gentils finissent toujours par gagner, quand ils s'en donnent les moyens. C'est ma dernière leçon.

Le mage noir agita sa baguette et des blocs de pierre se soulevèrent du sol pour se précipiter vers la gryffondor. Hermione claqua des doigts et les projectiles explosèrent. Elle chercha du regard Grindelwald, mais le sorcier avait disparu. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tendit sa main gauche et envoya un stupefix. Gellert réapparut, fit un pas de côté et évita le sort. Le vieux sorcier contrattaqua et rapidement, les sortilèges fusèrent de toute part. La salle semblait illuminée par des centaines de feux d'artifices aux couleurs multiples, du mobilier explosa, un nouvelle partie du plafond s'écroula. Hermione se jeta en avant pour éviter de se prendre des pierres sur la tête et Gellert en profita pour lui jeter un sort.

La sorcière ne put l'éviter complètement et un craquement sourd se fit entendre. Puis le cri de la sorcière retentit, douloureux. Elle tenta de se relever et se rendit compte que sa jambe gauche faisait un angle anormal.

- Vous êtes toujours convaincue de me vaincre ? demanda Grindelwald en souriant.

Hermione prit appui sur ses mains et réussit à se remettre debout. Elle grimaça de douleur mais ne quitta pas le mage noir des yeux.

- Plus que jamais, répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

* * *

Ginny et Minerva apparurent en un craquement sonore devant le jardin de la propriété des Nott.

- Vous passez par devant, je prends l'entrée de derrière, chuchota Minerva, sa baguette en main.

Le professeur de vol acquiesça muettement, et les deux sorcières se séparèrent. McGonagall courut dans les herbes folles, contourna le bâtiment et ouvrit d'un coup de pied sec et précis la porte de service, la baguette tendue devant elle. Elle observa les alentour rapidement, s'engouffra dans les couloirs et se dirigea vers la bataille, se guidant au bruit du combat.

* * *

Hermione agita la main et cinq petites boules blanches apparurent à chaque extrémité de ses doigts. Elle les laissa flotter devant elle et, de l'index, elle les relia en traçant un pentagramme qu'elle projeta à l'aide de sa main sur Grindelwald. Le mage noir agita sa baguette et envoya un sort qui traversa le pentagramme pour atteindre la langue de plomb en pleine poitrine. Cependant, le sortilège de la sorcière atteignit Gellert qui fut entouré des boules blanches qui explosèrent de concert.

Hermione percuta le mur derrière elle et sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Sa respiration devint courte et laborieuse. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine en feu.

« Quelques côtes de cassées… » pensa-t-elle en se remettant debout.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Gellert faisait de même. Il semblait mal en point, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, couverts de sang, et l'os de son bras gauche était visible.

- Très belle attaque… murmura le vieux sorcier avec un air appréciateur. Dans d'autres circonstances, je vous aurai demandé de me l'enseigner.

- L'élève deviendrait le maître ? plaisanta Hermione.

- C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Gellert tendit sa baguette d'une main ferme en direction de la sorcière.

- En garde Hermione !

Le sort fusa et la sorcière dressa une barrière de protection de sa main droite, tandis que la gauche envoyait un experliarmus. Grindelwald l'évita souplement, mais ne remarqua qu'à la dernière seconde la boule d'énergie noire qui fusait vers lui. Son corps se contracta sous l'impact, sa main lâcha sa baguette qui roula à quelques pas de lui puis il tomba sur le sol, secoué de spasmes. Ses doigts cherchaient à agripper convulsivement le sol de marbre, en vain.

Hermione observait le sorcier à terre et boita pour s'en approcher. Il n'était plus en état de se battre.

- C'est fini, Gellert. Je vais vous conduire en prison… murmura la sorcière.

- Vous n'avez pas compris. Je refuse d'être à nouveau enfermé. J'ai… passé plus de la moitié de ma vie en captivité. Tuez-moi plutôt. Mais jamais je ne retournerai entre quatre murs.

Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de lui et soupira.

- Gellert…

- Si j'avais eu l'intention de vous suivre, je ne me serai pas engagé dans un combat que je savais perdu d'avance. Qui suis-je pour défier l'élève de Merlin ? ricana le mage noir en un souffle. Rendez-moi service, Hermione. Tuez-moi.

La gryffondor regarda le vieux sorcier, et secoua la tête. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis posa sa main sur celle de Grindelwald.

- Je vous ai battu une fois, je pourrai le refaire. Je vais partir, et vous laisser ici. Dès que vous irez mieux, éloignez-vous le plus possible. Trouvez-vous une petite chaumière dans un bois éloigné, et ne refaites plus surface.

Gellert regarda sans comprendre son ancienne élève.

- Je ne vous tuerai pas, car je n'ai aucune raison pour le faire. Je crois que vous aspirez à une vie tranquille. Maintenant qu'Albus est définitivement hors service, votre vengeance n'a plus lieu d'être. Alors, profitez des années qu'il vous reste.

Hermione se releva péniblement et s'éloigna.

- Merci… murmura Gellert en toussant.

- En espérant ne plus vous revoir… répondit Hermione.

Elle passa les portes de la salle de bal et quitta la pièce. Grindelwald ferma les yeux et inspira doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était toujours en vie.

* * *

Ginny avançait prudemment dans les couloirs, sa baguette nerveusement serrée dans sa main. Elle était attentive au moindre bruit, et tentait de déceler les ombres dans les couloirs noirs du manoir. Soudain, une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité. Elle sursauta et brandit sa baguette devant elle.

- Je sais que je suis partie pendant trop longtemps, mais de là à me jeter un sort pour me punir… fit remarquer une voix amusée.

Ginny se frotta les yeux en remarquant une tête brune aux cheveux indisciplinés. Sa femme était vivante, devant elle. Couverte de poussière et de sang, boitant, mais vivante.

- C'est bien toi ? demanda Ginny d'une voix blanche. Tu es vraiment revenue ?

- Je te l'avais promis, répondit doucement la langue de plomb.

Le professeur de vol en lâcha sa baguette et courut en direction d'Hermione. Arrivée près d'elle, elle la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, les joues, les lèvres.

- Par Merlin, tu es dans un état… murmura-t-elle. Je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste.

- Pomfresh sera très bien. Où sont les enfants ? demanda Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme.

- A Poudlard, avec Severus, répondit Ginny. Tu as croisé Minerva ?

- Non… répondit Hermione qui fronça les sourcils.

Une boule se forma dans son estomac et la sensation de faire demi-tour se fit oppressante.

* * *

Grindelwald attendit un court instant, puis tendit sa main à la recherche de sa baguette. Au moment où ses doigts la frôlèrent, il la sentit rouler au loin. Il ouvrit les yeux et hoqueta en remarquant la directrice de Poudlard devant lui, le visage sévère.

- Miss McGonagall… toussa-t-il.

Minerva hocha la tête et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Hermione vous a laissé en vie… murmura-t-elle froidement.

- Oui, elle a bon cœur, répondit Gellert en souriant.

- C'est ce qui l'amène à commettre des erreurs.

L'animagus eut un petit soupir.

- J'en ai fait, moi aussi. Je croyais que le meurtre n'était la solution à rien. Une leçon que, comme elle, je tenais d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Et vous savez à présent qu'il vous a menti…

McGonagall acquiesça.

- Hermione a déjà tué, vous le savez, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait tissé avec vous des liens qui l'empêche de faire son devoir.

- Contrairement à vous, ajouta gravement Gellert, résigné.

- Contrairement à moi, répéta Minerva.

- Et bien, faites son travail.

- Ce sera indolore, je vous le garantis.

La directrice de Poudlard pointa sa baguette sur le torse du mage noir.

- Ca, vous n'en savez r… commença Gellert.

- Avada kedavra, le coupa McGonagall.

Le jet de lumière verte fusa de la baguette et toucha le mage noir en pleine poitrine. Le corps de Grindelwald s'affaissa brutalement, les yeux encore ouverts, fixant le plafond écroulé sans le voir. Minerva déglutit, détournant le regard du corps sans vie et agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Le cadavre disparut, se réduisant à un seul os qu'elle prit pour le glisser dans une des poches de sa cape. Elle se releva lentement, épousseta sa robe de sorcière et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

- Je vais la chercher ! s'exclama Hermione en lâchant la main de Ginny.

A ces mots, la directrice de Poudlard arriva derrière elles. Hermione se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de la directrice. Elles n'échangèrent pas une parole, mais la langue de plomb sut ce qu'avait fait l'animagus.

Hermione secoua la tête, sentant quelque chose se déchirer en elle. La douleur fut vive, violente, mais fugace. McGonagall la regardait, aucune émotion lisible sur son visage. Sans un mot, elles gagnèrent la sortie du manoir et transplanèrent. Jamais elles ne parlèrent de ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, dans le manoir des Nott. C'était le seul non-dit qui resterait entre elles.

* * *

Voilà ! Tout est bien qui finit presque bien ! Le dénouement final viendra la semaine prochaine ! Pourrais-je vous demander vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?

En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine,

A très bientôt,

Link9


	29. Requiem

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Avant de commencer un superbe week-end ensoleillé, je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette trilogie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai planché deux ans dessus... Enfin bref, je vous remercie toutes et tous, revieweurs logués ou anonymes, vos commentaires m'ont boosté pour finir cette histoire !

En espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira,, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Requiem

_9 ans plus tard…_

Trois adolescents couraient à toute allure dans les sombres couloirs du château. Trois adolescents différents en tous points, deux garçons et une fille, mais animés de la même envie : échapper à leurs poursuivants.

- Franchement, fuir devant un crackmol et son sac à puce miteux, quelle honte ! grommela un garçon blond comme les blés, aux yeux bleus gris froids semblable à de la glace.

- La ferme Malefoy ! répliqua durement le deuxième jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Si tu étais capable de jeter correctement un sortilège d'entrave, on n'en serait pas là…

- Pauvre Potter ! ironisa Scorpius en négociant un virage serré pour accélérer dans la ligne droite. Il est où, ton courage de gryffondor ? Fais demi-tour et affronte Rusard.

- Imbécile ! Si tu avais visé correctement avant de lancer le pétard, nous ne serions pas…

- Taisez-vous les garçons ! Je réfléchis… coupa la jeune femme.

- Oh, Granger réfléchit ! Demande donc à Lupin de te prêter son cerveau !

- Comme si j'avais besoin de neurones de serdaigle ! Ce que j'ai me suffi largement… répondit Rose avec un rictus déplaisant.

- Et bien, dépêche-toi de trouver une solution, j'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée dans le bureau de ta marraine… répliqua Malefoy. Ou pire, dans celui de ton parrain…

James souffla bruyamment et grimaça.

- J'ai un point de côté… murmura-t-il. Au fait, ils en sont où, tous les deux ? Toujours pas mariés ?

- Union libre… répondit la jeune femme.

Rose serra nerveusement sa baguette et poussa d'un geste sec sa cravate vert et argent qui voletait au rythme de sa course effrénée.

- Ok, on se sépare… finit-elle par dire. James, tu files dans ta tour. Scorpius, on se retrouve dans notre salle commune… Dépêchez-vous, je fais diversion…

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et se séparèrent au carrefour suivant. Rose tourna les talons et agita négligemment sa baguette. Des litres de boues apparurent et se déversèrent sur le sol, le rendant glissant comme une patinoire.

- Ca devrait le ralentir… murmura-t-elle en remerciant muettement ses oncles Fred et Georges pour lui avoir appris ce sort.

- Hey ! Je vous ai vu, délinquante ! Arrêtez-vous ! cria Rusard.

- Oups… marmonna Rose en apercevant le crâne dégarni du concierge.

Elle se mit à courir et partit dans la direction opposée. En entendant le bruit d'une chute et un grognement de douleur, elle ne réprima pas le petit sourire qui illumina son visage. Cependant, un feulement résonna dans le couloir et elle étouffa un juron. Le chat de Rusard, successeur de feu Miss Teigne, était sur ses talons.

Elle gravit les premiers escaliers qu'elle croisa et s'accrocha de justesse à la rambarde quand ceux-ci décidèrent de se mouvoir. Dès qu'elle put atteindre l'étage supérieur, elle aperçut la tête de Rusard, quelques mètres plus bas.

- Merde ! grogna-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le couloir.

« J'ai besoin d'un endroit où me cacher, ça urge ! » pensa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une salle vide.

Soudain, une porte apparut sur le mur, une porte qui semblait surgir de nulle part. Après un dixième de seconde d'hésitation, Rose Granger posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte, qu'elle referma immédiatement derrière elle. Elle s'adossa quelques instants contre la surface boisée pour reprendre son souffle. Cependant, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la pièce qui s'étendait devant elle. La salle était immense et ressemblait à un débarras gigantesque. Les rayons de lunes filtraient à travers de hautes fenêtres, éclairant des amoncellements d'objets en tout genre, cachés par des générations d'élèves bien avant elle. C'était comme une petite ville, avec des allées, des rues, et des impasses. Des livres par milliers, des farces et attrapes portant le nom de Weasley se trouvaient dans tous les coins, entre des épées rouillées et des haches tachées de sang.

- La salle sur demande… murmura Rose, éberluée.

Elle fit quelques pas devant elle, émerveillée par tous les trésors que la pièce renfermait.

"Je croyais qu'elle avait brûlé pendant la sixième année de maman Hermione… "se dit-elle pour elle-même.

En entendant du bruit derrière la porte, elle reçut une poussée d'adrénaline et courut au fond de la pièce. Elle prit la dernière allée sur la droite et s'accroupit, aux aguets, derrière une pile d'objets haute d'au moins deux mètres. Sa respiration saccadée retentissait dans le silence assourdissant et elle essaya de se calmer.

« Respire calmement. Si Rusard débarque, t'es bonne pour te faire engueuler par ta mère et par Minerva… Reste Zen Rose, tout va bien se passer… » tenta-t-elle de se convaincre alors que des miaulements se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.

Au bout d'un moment, le silence revient. Rose soupira et s'assit à même le sol. Elle posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine et prit une grande inspiration. Le danger était passé, elle allait pouvoir regagner sa salle commune. Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche en souriant.

- Bonsoir… murmura une voix grave derrière elle.

Rose eut un cri de frayeur et se retourna vivement, renversant au passage quelques objets.

Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la pièce, à la recherche de la personne qui venait de parler, mais – exceptée elle- il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

- Vous devez être Rose Granger-Weasley…

La serpentard baissa les yeux et remarqua un grand tableau représentant un vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche, assis dans un fauteuil. Ce dernier lui souriait et la saluait de la main.

- Bonsoir, balbutia-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ?

Le vieil homme sembla triste, et Rose se mordit la lèvre, consciente d'avoir dit une bêtise.

- Quand je t'ai connue, tu étais haute comme trois pommes. Je m'attendais à ce que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, mais ça fait toujours un choc. Je suis Albus Dumbledore : ancien directeur de Poudlard, et ancien maître de ta mère Hermione.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, vous me dites quelque chose, effectivement. Vous étiez dans le bureau de Minerva, quand j'étais petite. Mais que faites-vous là ? En tant qu'ancien directeur, votre portrait devrait être accroché avec les autres !

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais ma présence ici n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances fâcheuses. Vois-tu, j'ai fait une remarque désobligeante à ce vieil Argus Rusard et, pour se venger, il m'a caché ici…

- Ouais, je vois, murmura Rose. Rusard est aussi infect que l'hydromel d'Hagrid.

- Je n'aurai pas trouvé meilleure comparaison ! s'amusa Dumbledore.

Il croisa ses mains sur sa barbe blanche et observait la jeune femme par-dessus ses lunettes demi lune. Son regard pétillait d'intelligence et un sourire sympathique illuminait son visage.

- Alors Rose, comment se passent tes études à Poudlard ? Je remarque le badge de préfète en chef sur ton uniforme… Tu suis les traces de ta mère ! Elle doit être fière de toi.

- En effet ! répliqua Rose en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Mais ta mère, à cet âge, était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il faut dire que je lui avais enseigné tout ce que je savais. Elle avait deux ans de moins que toi quand elle a affronté pour la première fois Voldemort. Et elle faisait des choses avec sa baguette que peu de sorciers confirmés connaissaient. Que devient-elle, au fait ?

- Responsable du département des mystères au ministère.

Rose fronça les sourcils et Dumbledore sourit. Il avait à présent toute l'attention de la jeune femme.

- Vous pouvez me parler de ma mère ? Depuis que je suis petite, il y a une espèce de tabou sur sa jeunesse…

- Avec plaisir ! répondit gaiement Albus. Après tout, je la connais mieux que quiconque, l'ayant ressuscitée.

- Ma mère est morte ? demanda Rose, horrifiée.

- Oui, quand elle avait dix-huit ans, murmura gravement le vieux sorcier. Assassinée froidement par Voldemort. Mais ta mère, qui est une femme courageuse et qui n'abandonne jamais, a fait le vœu de tout recommencer. Vœu que je me suis empressé d'exercer.

- Comment ? demanda avidement Rose en s'approchant du portrait.

- Je dois dire que mes capacités magiques m'étonneront toujours…

Dumbledore s'interrompit quelques instants, semblant réfléchir.

- J'imagine que ce doit être dur pour toi. Tous les professeurs doivent te comparer à ta mère…

- Ah, ne m'en parlez pas ! grogna Rose entre ses dents. Le pire, c'est Severus. Toujours à critiquer mes potions. Ta mère faisait mieux, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville… marmonna la serpentard en imitant son parrain. J'veux bien, mais maman me dit qu'il passait son temps à l'ignorer et à la critiquer quand elle était élève.

- C'est son caractère, on ne le changera pas ! rit Dumbledore. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre…

- M'apprendre ? demanda Rose.

- Oui ! T'enseigner tout ce que j'ai appris à ta mère ! Grâce à moi, elle a accédé à la maîtrise de sa magie, à la puissance. N'aimerais-tu pas qu'il en soit de même ?

L'ancien directeur remarqua l'hésitation de la serpentard. Il eut un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas facile d'être comparé à ses parents. Mon père était un excellent sorcier, et j'ai hérité de ses capacités. Cependant, j'étais toujours dans son ombre, et tu sais combien cela peut être frustrant. Aussi, je te propose de t'enseigner tout ce que je sais. Alors tu pourras développer tes propres recherches, et les livres retiendront ton nom…

- Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre ?

- La legilimencie, l'occlumencie, manipuler les éléments à ta convenance, l'art animagus, quoi que ta marraine a déjà du te le proposer…

- Non, mon oncle. Il me donne des cours.

Rose se releva doucement et planta son regard dans celui du vieux sorcier.

- Ok… marmonna-t-elle. Quand commençons-nous ?

- Quand tu veux. Tu sais, j'ai tout mon temps ! répliqua joyeusement Dumbledore.

- Je passerai vous voir demain, après les cours.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

- Pourquoi se donner rendez-vous dans cette salle sombre et froide ? lui lança le vieux sorcier. Tu peux miniaturiser mon tableau et me garder avec toi !

Rose s'arrêta quelques instants et réfléchit. Puis, elle s'approcha du portrait et s'agenouilla pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux l'ancien directeur. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la dirigea sur le tableau.

- Vous connaissez mon autre mère ? Ginny Weasley ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Dumbledore. La meilleure poursuiveuse que Gryffondor ait connu. Elle est toujours professeur de vol ici ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Et savez-vous la première chose qu'elle m'a apprise ?

- Lancer un souaffle ? proposa Dumbledore en souriant.

- Non… Elle m'a toujours dit de me méfier des choses qui parlent et qui pensent par elle-même…

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandirent de stupéfaction alors que la serpentard faisait un mouvement de poignet.

- INCENDIO ! articula la serpentard.

- NON ! hurla l'ancien directeur.

Le tableau se mit à brûler, et le crépitement du feu ne couvrait pas les cris du vieux sorcier. Rose observait avec intérêt la peinture se détacher, le cadre fondre, l'image du défunt directeur disparaître dans les flammes. Après quelques minutes, il ne restait qu'un tas de cendre à la place du portrait.

- Vieux machin… murmura Rose en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche.

Elle se leva, épousseta sa cape et traversa la pièce.

- Maintenant, reste à éviter Rusard ! chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle sur demande. Ca me gonflerait d'avoir une retenue…

Elle passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, regarda à droite et à gauche, se faufila dans le couloir en referma la porte derrière elle.

FIN

* * *

Voilà ! Les derneirs mots de la trilogie ! ca me fait vraiment bizarre... Aussi, puis-je vous demander, vous qui avez suivi cette histoire jusqu'au, de me laisser un petit commentaire ? Que je me fasse une idée du nombre de lecteur qui ont suivi Hermione dans ses péripéties temporelles ?

En vous remerciant (a vot' bon coeur ! mdr),

Bises,  
Link9

ATTENTION, MOMENT PUB !

Prochainement, sur  :

Certaines vies sont plus agitées que d'autres…

_Merlin marchait prestement, son bâton de mage à la main._

_« - Mortecouille ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'une grande table circulaire qui se trouvait au lieu de la pièce._

_Autour étaient assises neuf personnes, cinq femmes et quatre hommes. Tous regardaient une mappemonde dépliée sur la surface boisée._

_Je ne te le fais pas dire, Merlin… répondit une femme aux cheveux bruns soigneusement bouclés. »_

Là où le commun des mortels vit quelques péripéties, certains élus ont un destin.

_« Une femme avançait lentement dans un couloir de pierres sombre. Une boule de lumière volait doucement devant elle, éclairant son chemin.  
_

_- Je n'ai plus l'âge pour ces histoires… murmura-t-elle. »_

La plus rude des épreuves attend le monde des sorciers. Réussiront-ils à en sortir vivant ?

_« L'homme ôta son capuchon et avança dans la lumière. Ce visage, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié._

_AVADA… »_

Bientôt, sur , la suite de la TRILOGIE DU TEMPS, la TRILOGIE DES SAGES : Tome 1, L'éveil


End file.
